Secrets Saugrenus d'une Sorcière
by Docteur Citrouille
Summary: Tout ce que Polly McBee souhaitait, c'était de passer une année scolaire en toute tranquillité avec Charlie Weasley. Il a fallu pourtant qu'un improbable fiancé, un mystérieux professeur, des copines un peu barges et des Nullos largués viennent tout gâcher... Suite de Pensées Pittoresques d'une Poufsouffle
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets Saugrenus d'une Sorcière**

 **Auteur:** Docteur Citrouille

 **Genre:** Humour - Romance

 **Rating:** Général

 **Disclaimer:** Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Les autres de mmon imagination. Je pique aussi l'idée de l'écharpe de Christelle Dabos, en hommage à ses fabuleux romans.

 **Résumé:** Tout ce que Polly McBee souhaitait, c'était de passer une année scolaire en toute tranquilité avec Charlie Weasley. Il a fallu pourtant qu'un improbable fiancé, un mystérieux professeur, des copines un peu barges, et des Nullos largués viennent tout gâcher...

 **Petite note:** Et voici la suite des Pensées Pittoresques d'une Poufsouffle! Par avance, je vous remercie de suivre de nouveau les (més)aventures de Polly (je ne vous dirais jamais assez merci de toute façon!). Et puis, un autre merci à AppleCherry Pie d'avoir, comme à son habitude, lu, corrigé et commenté ce chapitre ainsi que les 24 autres qui vont suivre...

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 – Les Zim Zam Zombies**

Pas de panique. Surtout, pas de panique.

Après tout, s'il n'y avait pas glace, quelle importance ? Je pouvais très bien me rabattre sur un muffin. Ou un scone aux myrtilles.

Sauf que j'avais une irrésistible envie de glace. Mais, comme l'avait si bien souligné la vendeuse, « la machine était hors service ».

En plein mois de juillet !

\- Je ne prendrai pas dessert finalement, soupirai-je avec fatalité.

La fille me jeta un regard noir avant de taper furieusement sur les touches de sa machine. Je lui tendis la monnaie demandée, et m'emparai du plateau contenant ma commande, avant de rejoindre Tonks au fond de la petite salle du restaurant.

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, dit-elle, reprenant notre conversation interrompue, tu n'as toujours pas annoncé à tes parents que tu sortais avec un garçon, ni que ledit garçon t'avait invitée à passer un week-end chez lui, c'est bien ça ?

\- Ca résume bien la situation, affirmai-je, mordant dans mon hamburger.

\- Polly, soupira Tonks, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi?

Je haussai les épaules : moi-même je ne savais pas comment j'avais réussi à me mettre dans un tel pétrin.

Charlie m'avait envoyé un hibou en début de semaine pour m'inviter à passer quelques jours au Terrier. J'avais terriblement envie d'y aller, mais je ne savais pas comment l'annoncer à mes parents.

Ils ne s'en remettraient jamais.

Surtout ma mère.

\- Bon, m'exclamai-je pour changer de sujet. Tu veux faire quoi après ?

Tonks haussa les épaules. Elle me proposa de faire soit le musée moldu sur le Chemin de Traverse ou bien visiter le musée de Madame Tussaud – version sorcière, naturellement.

\- Comme tu veux, dis-je en grignotant une frite.

Tonks sortit son guide touristique acheté le matin même chez Fleury & Bott:

\- Il y a une chambre des horreurs chez Tussaud… Ça te dit ?

\- Ça dépend… ça fait peur ?

Mon amie leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Non, y'a que des chatons exposés…

oOo oOo oOo

Nous rejoignîmes à pieds le musée, sous une pluie battante. Tenant mon parapluie aux couleurs de l'Angleterre et le nez dans mon écharpe, je suivis Tonks dans les rues de Londres jusqu'à l'immense rotonde verte de Marylebone Road.

Devant l'entrée principale, la file d'attente s'étirait tout le long du trottoir, attendant de pouvoir entrer dans la partie moldue du musée. Nous passâmes devant tous les touristes pour nous engouffrer dans le café du musée.

De là, nous traversâmes la salle bondée par les moldus venus se détendre après leurs visites, et gagnâmes discrètement l'arrière salle jusqu'à une porte délabrée sur laquelle était placardé un panneau rouillé « hors service ».

Lorsque nous fûmes dans la partie « sorcière » du musée, mon écharpe s'ébroua, et j'éternuai plusieurs fois de suite :

\- Maudit temps, grommelai-je en me mouchant bruyamment.

Nous fîmes la queue derrière un couple de sorciers âgés afin d'acheter nos billets.

\- Au fait, tu as des nouvelles des Nullos ? me demanda Tonks, en changeant la longueur et la couleur de ses cheveux, passant de bruns et bouclés à rose électrique.

\- Ils sont à une exposition de science-fiction, je ne sais plus trop où. Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas bien écouté.

\- Qui les écoute de toute façon ? ricana Tonks, avant de s'avancer vers le fantôme qui s'occupait de la caisse. Bonjour, deux tickets, s'il vous plaît !

Une fois nos billets en notre possession, Tonks me prit le bras, et nous pénétrâmes dans les profondeurs du musée.

La visite commençait par un spectacle, où le fantôme du magicien français Georges Méliès, mêla sortilèges et prestidigitations pour nous présenter sa « féerie des mirages ». Je me joignis à la dizaine de spectateurs pour applaudir ses performances. Méliès, remarquant les cheveux roses de mon amie, offrit à la fin un énorme bouquet de fleurs qui se transforma en papillons multicolores.

Puis, dans un tonnerre de fumées et d'étincelles, les portes du musée s'ouvrirent, et nous suivîmes la foule pour nous retrouver dans une vaste salle circulaire, où les statues de cire des plus célèbres sorciers déambulaient librement parmi les visiteurs. Ainsi, Tonks et moi pûmes voir Gwendoline la Fantasque nous mimer sa quatorzième exécution, je m'essayai à une partie d'échec contre le célèbre Montague Knightley, et Tonks trouva drôle de se faire passer pour Dumbledore auprès des visiteurs.

\- Pire qu'une enfant ! soupirai-je quand elle reprit sa forme normale.

\- Je ne m'en lasserai jamais, m'avoua-t-elle, avec un clin d'œil. Allons par là-bas, il y a la section des horreurs !

Je traversai alors sans faire exprès le fantôme de Madame Tussaud :

\- Pouah !

\- Enfin, jeune fille, faites attention où vous mettez les pieds ! me sermonna-t-elle.

\- Pardon, madame, bredouillai-je.

Madame Tussaud nous regarda toutes les deux par-dessus ses besicles noires :

\- Aimez-vous mon musée ? demanda-t-elle, les mains croisées sur sa robe noire datant d'un autre siècle. Rien à voir avec ce que les moldus en ont fait !

Elle n'avait pas tort : j'eus une pensée pour ces pauvres moldus qui contemplaient des statues bêtement figées dans la cire, tandis que les sorciers pouvaient avoir un autographe de Merlin. Madame Tussaud nous conseilla d'aller voir sa chambre des horreurs (« _les jeunes d'aujourd'hui sont tellement friands de ce genre de spectacle !_ ». Nous la remerciâmes, et nous nous dirigeâmes à l'endroit indiqué.

Il s'agissait d'un long couloir glacial, plongé dans le noir. Parfois, un cri s'échappait non loin de nous, et j'agrippai la manche de mon amie :

\- Tu as peur ? me taquina-t-elle.

\- Non, mais je n'ai pas envie de te perdre.

\- Menteuse. Avoue que tu aurais préféré être avec Charlie !

\- Evidemment, quelle question ! Ah ! Je crois voir un peu de lumière là-bas !

A tâtons, nous rejoignîmes le carré lumineux pour y découvrir une scène des plus horribles : une vingtaine de têtes coupées qui nous fixaient avec de grands yeux épouvantés. Je détournai la tête, pas préparée pour ce spectacle pour un gallion.

\- On continue ? demanda Tonks en déglutissant avec peine.

Je hochai la tête, et nous poursuivîmes notre route. Mon écharpe, contaminée par ma propre peur, serrait ses anneaux autour de mon cou à m'en étouffer. Non, mais quelle idée d'être venu ici ! Les pièces suivantes me remuèrent tout autant l'estomac : décapitation, torture, pendaison, à grand renfort de cris et d'hémoglobine. Je sursautai plus d'une fois en sentant le souffle d'un fantôme dans mon cou ou le rire hystérique d'un épouvantard dans mon oreille.

\- On peut sortir ? murmurai-je. Je crois que je ne me sens pas très bien…

Lorsque nous sortîmes du long couloir, seule Tonks était enchantée de la visite.

\- C'était super ! rigola-t-elle. Je te trouve bien pâle, Polly !

\- Sans blague ? ronchonnai-je en jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre. Bon, il faut qu'on y aille, sinon, on va rater les prouesses musicales de Bony.

Nous quittâmes le musée de Madame Tussaud, me promettant avec ferveur que plus jamais je n'y remettrais les pieds.

Tonks me taquina sur le chemin nous menant à l'adresse que nous avait donnée Bony. Il s'agissait d'un pub moldu, _the Thistle and the Crown_. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, mais il y avait beaucoup de monde à l'intérieur de la salle, qui faisait aussi office de petite salle de concert.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que Tonks se mêlait parfaitement à la foule présente : avec ses cheveux roses, son jean débraillé et son blouson en cuir, elle était tellement cool ! Je me sentis un peu gauche avec mon simple tee-shirt des _Sex Pistols_ un peu trop bien repassé.

\- Bony nous a réservé une table à l'intérieur ! m'informa Tonks. Allez viens !

Il fallut jouer des coudes pour parvenir à notre place. C'était la première fois que je mettais les pieds dans un tel endroit, et il fallut que je caresse mon écharpe pour calmer sa nervosité.

\- Tout ce monde ! m'exclamai-je en me hissant sur la chaise haute. Je ne pensais pas que le groupe de Bony avait autant de succès !

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de goûter à l'une de leur bière. Ne bouge pas, je reviens ! m'enjoignit Tonks, qui ne m'avait pas écoutée.

Seule, j'observai la salle bondée où il régnait une atmosphère festive. Les jeunes moldus riaient et parlaient fort. Derrière le comptoir, une affiche indiquait que la performance des _Zim Zam Zombies_ commençait à quatre heures.

Tonks revint, un verre de bière à la main :

\- C'est ça une pinte ? m'étonnai-je, trempant précautionneusement mes lèvres dans le liquide brun. Eurk… Je préfère une bonne Bièraubeurre, quand même.

Tonks était du même avis que moi lorsque je vis une grimace de dégout se dessiner sur son visage.

Soudain, il y eut du mouvement sur scène, et les Zim Zam Zombies apparurent. Et entendre un groupe de filles pousser des cris hystériques fut assez déconcertant. Bonaparte et ses copains saluèrent la salle, et mon gardien chercha aussitôt nos visages parmi la foule. Quand il nous vit, il eut un franc sourire et nous fit un petit signe. Je fronçai les sourcils :

\- Il ne nous avait pas dit qu'il jouait de la trompette ? m'étonnai-je en le voyant accorder sa guitare.

\- Pas que la trompette apparemment, dit Tonks en haussant la voix. Il est plein de surprise notre Bony !

\- Salut tout le monde ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ? J'AI DIT : EST-CE QUE VOUS ALLEZ BIEN ? Hurla le chanteur dans son micro.

\- OUAIIIIIIS! scanda la salle à son tour.

La petite salle trembla alors sous les morceaux de rock du groupe, que les fans reprirent en cœur : « _Jokes, Jokes, Jokes_ », « _Rule Britannia_ » et leur fameux « _Champagne Charlie_ » :

 _Champagne Charlie is my name,_

 _Champagne drinking is my game,_

 _Drinking Champagne is so cool cool cool !_

 _All this bubbles makes me drool drool drool !_

 _Champagne Charlie is my name_

 _Champagne drinking is to blame !_

Le concert dura une bonne heure, mêlant des morceaux de rock endiablé et ballade langoureuse, et je me joignis aux applaudissements lorsque le groupe quitta la scène, en sueur.

\- C'était génial ! décréta Tonks lorsque Bonaparte nous rejoignit un peu plus tard.

Il rougit sous le commentaire, puis nous présenta les autres membres du groupe.

\- Voici Nymphadora (« _ne m'appelle pas comme ça !_ ») et Polly, le capitaine de mon équipe de foot, nous présenta-il avec fierté.

\- Ah ouais, dit l'un d'eux. Napo nous a beaucoup parlé de toi !

De foot ? _De foot ?_ Je me rappelais alors que ses amis étaient moldus, et finis par acquiescer très doucement. Tonks leur demanda à tous un autographe – ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire - et ils insistèrent ensuite pour que l'on reste dîner. Je déclinai l'offre : j'avais promis à mes parents de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

\- Mais merci quand même ! dis-je, donnant une chiquenaude à mon écharpe afin qu'elle resserre ses anneaux de mon cou.

\- Ton écharpe ! balbutia-t-il l'un des Zombies. Elle a bougé !

Tonks me fusilla du regard, et j'éclatai de rire, un peu mal à l'aise :

\- Une écharpe vivante ? Ah ah ! Je crois que tu as attrapé un coup de chaud, mon gars !

Et j'agitai la frange de mon écharpe turquoise sous son nez. Le Zombie me regarda d'un air suspicieux.

\- Je n'ai pas rêvé, dit-il.

Bonaparte me tira d'embarras en posant une main apaisante sur le bras de son ami.

\- Allons, tu as dû mal voir. Vous devriez y aller, les filles. Merci d'être venues nous voir ! Dommage que Rose n'ait pas pu se libérer. La prochaine fois peut être ? On se retrouve dans le train pour la rentrée ?

Tonks les remercia encore pour le charmant concert avant de me prendre le bras et de nous frayer un chemin parmi la foule :

\- Enfin, Polly ! s'exclama-t-elle quand nous fûmes assez loin, tu aurais pu être un peu plus discrète !

\- Désolée, répondis-je, piteuse. J'espère quand même que je n'ai pas trop embarrassé Bony!

\- Tu le connais, me rassura-t-elle. C'est un diplomate né, ce type. Tiens, il a arrêté de pleuvoir !

Tonks me raccompagna jusqu'à la station de métro la plus proche. Je lui proposai de nous revoir sur le Chemin de Traverse avant la rentrée scolaire.

\- Tu me donneras tes dates par hibou, me proposa-t-elle. En attendant, toi, n'oublie pas de dire à tes parents que tu vas chez le Petit Coup de Foudre, d'accord ? Et pas de bêtises !

\- Tu veux qu'il arrive quoi exactement ? Il y aura ses parents et ses frères et sœur au grand complet !

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça, coquine ! se moqua Tonks, l'œil pétillant. Ne préviens pas tes parents la veille pour le lendemain, c'est ce que je voulais dire ! Mais ton lapsus est très révélateur…

\- Oh tais-toi ! m'exclamai-je en rougissant.

Sans se départir de son sourire, Tonks me colla une bise sur la joue, tapota gentiment mon écharpe et me quitta, sifflotant le refrain de _Champagne Charlie_.

oOo oOo oOo

Maman avait préparé un hachis Parmentier pour le dîner. Occupée à trier les raisins secs qui s'étaient traitreusement glissés dans la purée, j'écoutai d'une oreille distraite la conversation de mes parents, tout en me demandant comment j'allais amorcer la discussion « Charlie - week-end - Terrier ».

\- Tu es bien silencieuse ce soir, Polly, constata maman. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Oui, oui… éludai-je, un peu mal à l'aise.

C'était le moment : doucement, je posai ma fourchette sur la table, et la regardai. Mon cœur cognait très fort dans ma poitrine :

\- Je… J'ai quelque chose à dire… à demander, commençai-je, la bouche sèche.

Papa et maman interrompirent leurs gestes et me dévisagèrent. Ils n'avaient certainement pas l'habitude de me voir si sérieuse, sans doute.

\- Voilà, mon… ami, Charlie Weasley, m'a invitée à passer le week-end prochain chez lui.

Il y eut un long silence, où mes parents me dévisagèrent attentivement.

\- Un « ami », répéta maman, sceptique.

Je n'osai pas utiliser le terme de « petit-ami ». C'était au-dessus de mes forces.

\- Oui. Il est le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors, repris-je.

\- Le fils d'Arthur ? demanda papa.

\- Lui-même.

\- Et pourquoi ce Charlie Weasley t'invite-t-il chez lui ? insista maman.

Je commençai à me sentir vraiment mal. Je ne me voyais pas lui avouer que j'étais terriblement amoureuse de lui.

\- D'accord, dit alors papa.

\- Quoi ? demandai-je, certaine d'avoir mal entendu.

\- C'est d'accord, tu peux aller chez les Weasley, répéta-t-il.

Je le dévisageai, bouche bée.

\- Euh… merci, soufflai-je, interloquée.

\- C'est bon, je connais personnellement Arthur, je lui confierais ma propre baguette, expliqua-t-il à maman.

Le cœur plus léger, je finis de triturer mes raisins, les rangeant consciencieusement sur le bord de mon assiette. Je m'imaginai déjà le courrier que je ferais parvenir à Charlie, et j'avais hâte d'être dans ma chambre pour danser de joie.

\- En échange…

Je le savais. Ma requête n'avait pas pu être aussi facile à obtenir… J'attendis que mon père annonce le prix à payer pour mon séjour chez les Weasley.

\- En échange, tu devras aider tes grands-parents à préparer la réception à Caistel Maethan. Tu sais, pour l'anniversaire de grand-père...

* * *

 _ **En ce premier jour de l'année 2016, je vous souhaites à tous une Bonne Année, remplie de licornes et de paillettes!**_

 _ **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. La scène de la visite au Musée de Madame Tussaud m'est venue après avoir regarder la trilogie de la Nuit au Musée. Avouez que ce serait génial si les statues de cire pouvaient vraiment bouger!**_

 _ **L'extrait de la chanson des Zim Zam Zombies est le refrain de Champagne Charlie de Georges Leybourne, composé en 1868. C'est en jouant à Assassin's Creed Syndicate que je l'ai entendu, et je l'ai trouvé tellement sympa que je devais la mettre (bon d'accord, c'est le Charlie en fait...).**_

 _ **Voilà, c'est tout pour ce premier chapitre! Le deuxième sera posté le vendredi 15 janvier (j'ai chnagé le jour de parution, c'est le vendredi maintenant!).**_

 _ **A très bientôt!**_

 _ **Citrouille**_

 _ **PS: les réponses aux reviews anonymes seront postées sur mon Live Journal, drcitrouille . livejournal . com (enlever les espaces!). Vous pouvez aussi aller faire un tour sur ma page Facebook : Docteur Citrouille!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 – Le Terrier**

Un timide rayon de soleil perçait derrière les nuages le samedi matin.

Mon sac à dos à mes pieds, je triturai nerveusement mon écharpe, tout en regardant d'un œil distrait les dessins animés.

Mr Weasley était censé venir me récupérer à onze heures à la maison, mais j'ignorais comment : par poudre de cheminette ? Transplanage ? Portoloin ? Bizarrement, Charlie s'était montré silencieux sur le sujet.

Soudain, la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit longuement : ma mère, sur le qui-vive toute la matinée, fut prompte à réagir et alla ouvrir. Derrière se tenait Mr et Mrs Weasley, ainsi que Charlie, légèrement en retrait, avec un ébauche de sourire sur les lèvres quand il me vit.

Papa s'avança vers son collègue de travail, et lui serra affectueusement la main. Je pris grand soin de ne pas regarder Charlie dans les yeux, au risque de flancher. Déjà que mes jambes me soutenaient à peine…

\- Mon très cher Callum, permets de te présenter ma femme, Molly, et notre grand garçon, Charlie.

Papa les salua, complimenta Mrs Wesley, et ajouta qu'il se souvenait d'avoir vu Charlie lors du match de Quidditch opposant l'Ecosse à l'Angleterre. Maman observait ce dernier, les lèvres pincées, et, si je fus surprise de son comportement, ce n'était rien comparé au regard flamboyant que me réservait Mrs Weasley.

A cet instant précis, je compris que nos mères respectives n'étaient pas dupes de notre petit manège, et qu'elles savaient pertinemment que Charlie et moi étions plus que des « amis ».

\- Charlie nous a beaucoup parlé de votre fille, dit Mrs Weasley, et nous sommes très heureux de faire enfin sa connaissance.

Elle décrocha enfin son regard perçant de moi, et sourit à ma mère :

\- Elle sera entre de bonnes mains, vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à avoir.

Traduction : _votre fille respectera une distance de sécurité de cinq mètres autour de mon fils, j'y veillerais personnellement._

\- Je n'ai aucune crainte à avoir, répondit maman, tout sourire. Je fais entièrement confiance à votre jugement – ainsi qu'à votre fils, naturellement.

Comprendre : _si votre fils touche à un cheveu de ma fille, j'en fais du saucisson de dragon._

Seuls nos pères ne firent pas attention à l'échange houleux et plein de menace. Quant à Charlie, il trouva nettement plus intéressant d'étudier le papier peint de l'entrée.

\- Je ramènerai votre petite dimanche en un seul morceau ! s'engagea Mr Weasley, qui ne cessait de loucher vers le téléviseur que j'avais oublié d'éteindre. Parce qu'avec les jumeaux, on ne sait jamais… Je plaisante, évidemment !

J'allai chercher mon sac à dos, avec l'impression qu'il s'agissait là d'une très mauvaise idée : jamais je n'aurais dû accepter d'aller en week-end là bas !

Je serrai un peu plus mon écharpe pour me donner du courage.

\- Je suis prête, murmurai-je.

Papa me tira le lobe de mon oreille, et me souhaita un bon week-end. Maman, elle, me recommanda d'être sage.

Que pouvait-il bien se passer ? On m'avait commis d'office un gardien des bonnes mœurs en la personne de Mrs Weasley ! Car il était clair que ni moi, ni Charlie ne pourrions nous frôler la main sans qu'elle ne soit dans les parages…

oOo oOo oOo

A ma grande surprise, les Weasley étaient venus en voiture, dans un Ford Anglia bleue.

\- Elle te plaît ? demanda fièrement Mr Weasley en voyant mes yeux écarquillés. Je viens tout juste de l'acquérir ! Bon, il faut que j'y apporte encore quelques modifications, mais sinon, elle roule du tonnerre !

Je remarquai le regard furibond de Mrs Weasley, et jugeai plus sage de ne faire aucun commentaire. Charlie m'ouvrit galamment la portière et je m'y engouffrai. Mais, quand il voulut me suivre, sa mère le stoppa net.

\- Monte devant, mon chéri, que je puisse faire plus amples connaissance avec Polly, dit-elle.

Charlie fit une espèce de grimace, mais obtempéra. Les portières claquèrent, Mr Weasley fit tourner le moteur, et nous partîmes.

J'ignorai où se situait le Terrier, mais je devinai que ce n'était pas la porte à côté. Et je savais aussi par expérience que le samedi matin était généralement réservé aux embouteillages, aux concerts de klaxons, et aux rues barrées pour le marché.

Alors, comment expliquer que vingt minutes après notre départ, nous roulions déjà sur l'autoroute ?

\- Alors, Polly, s'exclama Mrs Weasley, apparemment désireuse de faire la conversation, Charlie m'a dit que tu étais Capitaine de l'Equipe de Quidditch des Poufsouffles ?

\- Oui, madame, répondis-je poliment, tout en caressant doucement mon écharpe qui regardait par la fenêtre le paysage défiler.

\- Et que penses-tu faire comme travail après Poudlard ?

\- Je vais m'inscrire à l'Université de Bretagne pour passer mes DRAGON ( _Diplôme Relativement Agaçant, mais Généralement Obligatoire et Nécessaire_ ) d'Archéomagie.

\- Ah ! C'est très bien tout ça…

Mais je savais pertinemment que je ne trouvais pas grâce à ses yeux, quoi que je dise. Aux regards qu'elle me lançait, je savais qu'elle désapprouvait ma tenue, mes cheveux et mon écharpe. J'eus la furieuse envie de demander à Mr Weasley de faire demi-tour.

Au bout d'une heure de trajet, la Ford Anglia s'arrêta enfin devant une maison biscornue. A peine posai-je un pied dans la cour qu'un grand cri résonna dans toute la maison :

\- ILS SONT LA !

La fratrie Weasley se posta alors sur le perron, et me dévisagea longuement, me faisant rougir.

\- C'est rare de vous voir tous debout à cette heure-ci ! plaisanta Mr Weasley. Polly, tu connais sans doute Percy, Fred et Georges…Et voici Bill, notre aîné, Ron, et la petite dernière, Ginny.

\- Salut, dis-je d'une minuscule voix, terriblement gênée.

Fred donna un coup de coude à son jumeau, et ils pouffèrent de rire. Non loin de moi, Charlie rougit, et je le devinai aussi mal à l'aise que moi.

Ce n'était sans doute pas ainsi qu'il avait imaginé les présentations !

Mrs Weasley demanda à Ginny de me montrer sa chambre, là où je dormirais cette nuit. La petite, intriguée par mon écharpe qui ne cessait de bouger en proie à une grande agitation, me fit signe, et je la suivis à l'intérieur de la maison, jusqu'à un étroit escalier.

La chambre de Ginny était vraiment celle d'une petite fille de huit ans, avec ses poupées et ses nounours rangées un peu partout. Dans un coin, j'aperçus néanmoins un balai miniature, et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Un lit de camp avait été dressé sous la fenêtre qui donnait vue sur le jardin. Je posai mon sac à dos au sol, toujours sous le regard attentif de Ginny.

\- C'est une vraie écharpe ? finit-elle par demander, curieuse.

\- Oui. Tu veux la caresser ? Elle ne mord pas.

Elle avança sans crainte sa main, et mon écharpe ronronna de plaisir. Ginny éclata de rire.

\- Tu veux la porter ? proposai-je.

Elle hocha la tête, ravie. Je débobinai la laine turquoise de mon cou, et la plaçai sur celle de la petite.

\- Elle me chatouille ! gloussa Ginny. Tu l'as eu où ?

\- C'est un cadeau de mes grands-parents avant que je n'entre à Poudlard. Je ne voulais pas d'un hibou, et je suis allergique aux poils de chat, alors, ils m'ont ensorcelés cette écharpe.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et Bill passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

\- Ginny, on va passer à table. Dis à maman que Polly arrive dans deux minutes, le temps qu'elle se lave les mains.

Ginny me demanda si elle pouvait garder mon écharpe pendant le déjeuner, et j'acquiesçai. Puis, elle disparut, filant entre les jambes de son grand frère. Je restai seul avec Bill, ce qui ne me rassura pas.

\- Polly McBee… Sais-tu que l'annonce de ton arrivée à bouleverser notre mère ?

\- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, en effet, maugréai-je.

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi, personnellement. C'est juste qu'il s'agit d'une première pour notre Charlie : il a invité une fille ! En revanche, je préfères te prévenir tout de suite : notre mère va t'avoir sous sa vigilance constante durant tout ton séjour ici ! Donc, si tu comptais passer un petit moment en euh… comment l'as dit Charlie ? Ah oui, en « parfaite amitié », tu peux faire une croix dessus !

\- Ca s'annonce bien tout ça, soupirai-je. Mais pourquoi me dire ça ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas dupe, et j'ai vu la façon dont il te dévorait du regard.

\- Oh ! m'exclamai-je en rougissant. Et tu vas m'annoncer maintenait que la situation de ton frère te désespère, et que tu feras tout pour qu'on ait un moment en « parfaite amitié » ?

\- Qui moi ? tu parles ! Je vais bien me marrer ce week-end à suivre vos tentatives désespérées à essayer de vous toucher ne serait-ce que le petit doigt ! ricana-t-il. Allez viens, on va passer à table.

Les épaules basses, je le suivis dans l'escalier, puis dans la cuisine.

La table avait été dressée et une bonne odeur se dégageait des fourneaux. Comme je m'y attendais, Mrs Weasley me plaça de force entre son mari et Percy, et garnit aussitôt mon assiette de carottes râpées. Mr Weasley fut évidemment ravi de m'avoir ses côtés, et me bombarda de questions ayant attrait à la vie moldue (me demandant ainsi à quoi servait exactement une boîte à meuh).

L'ensemble du repas se passa relativement bien, si on mettait de côté le fait que Ginny renversa de la sauce sur mon écharpe qui s'affola, que les jumeaux improvisèrent un sketch avec des quignons de pain, que Percy pérorait sur un sujet dont je ne compris pas exactement le sens, et que Mrs Weasley insista lourdement pour que je prennes deux fois du ragout de lapin, menaçant de faire craquer les coutures de mon jean.

Finalement, seul le petit Ron se tint assez tranquille, fixant d'un air maussade son assiette, tandis que Charlie boudait au bout de la table.

Lorsque la dernière part de tarte eut disparut, chacun débarrassa la table, et Charlie fut de corvée de vaisselles. Les jumeaux proposèrent une partie de « Bavboules au prisonnier façon Weasley ». Bill déclara là qu'il s'agissait d'une idée lumineuse, et entraina la fratrie dans le jardin.

\- On te retrouve dehors, Charlie ! lança-t-il avant de poser familièrement une main sur mon épaule.

Ce pauvre Charlie rougit de colère et menaça de briser la pile d'assiette qu'il tenait entre les mains.

J'entendis Bill murmurer « _trop facile_ », avant de m'escorter dans le jardin.

\- Alors, en quoi consiste exactement les Bavboules au prisonnier façon Weasley ? m'enquis-je, pas trop rassurée.

Les jumeaux m'expliquèrent que c'était là une de leur inventions (je l'aurais parié !). Le concept était simple : il s'agissait d'une balle au prisonnier moldu, combiné aux Bavboules sorciers, ayant subi une potion d'enflure.

\- Un produit 100% Weasley ! m'assura fièrement Georges en me gratifiant d'un clin d'œil.

C'était justement ce qui me faisait peur : pour avoir eu la malchance d'avoir été en colle avec les deux phénomènes, je connaissais leur propension à semer la destruction autour d'eux.

Les Weasley procédèrent à la répartition des équipes : Ginny tint absolument à être dans la mienne, tout comme Ron. Bill se proposa aussi, et il ne resta plus que Percy, Fred et Georges.

\- Tu arrives trop tard, Charlie, plaisanta Bill quand il vit son frère nous rejoindre. Pas de chance !

Puis, il m'expliqua rapidement le règlement – que je ne compris pas – et le jeu commença.

Sans doute avait-il omis de me dire certains détails : les Weasley se liguèrent contre moi et m'envoyèrent un peu trop de Bavboules à mon gout : je me retrouvai bien vite couverte de liquide puant des pieds à la tête.

Profitant d'une pause, je me retirai discrètement au Terrier pour me doucher et me changer.

\- Vous me le paierez, grommelai-je en essorant mes cheveux pour retirer l'excèdent de liquide.

En redescendant, je vis Mr Weasley occuper à trifouiller sa Ford Anglia. Curieuse, je m'approchai de lui.

\- Je serais vous, je ne toucherais pas à ces fils : c'est le carburateur.

\- Le Quoi ?

\- Le machin qui permet à la voiture d'avancer. Enfin, je crois.

Mr Weasley se redressa et s'essuya les doigts pleins de cambouis sur un large mouchoir rouge à pois verts.

\- Je suis tellement fasciné par les inventions moldues ! me confia t-il. J'essaye du mieux que je peux de comprendre comment fonctionnent leurs engins… On dirait presque… de la magie !

\- Comment avez-vous acquis une telle voiture ? lui demandai-je.

\- Oh, c'est le père d'un ami de Charlie qui me l'a cédé ! Les Swann, les connais-tu ?

Je grimaçai : évidemment que je connaissais cet imbécile de William Swann ! Je ne le portais absolument pas sur mon cœur, et c'était réciproque.

Mr Weasley m'emmena ensuite voir son atelier où s'entassait un monstrueux bric-à-brac moldu, à en faire pâlir un brocanteur. Parmi ce capharnaüm, je trouvai une boîte de lego, une cafetière datant d'une autre époque, une caisse remplie de clou, une Dictée Magique, un casque colonial, un téléviseur cassé, un radiateur en fonte, un mange-disque, et une pile de cassette vidéo poussiéreuse.

\- J'essaye de savoir à quoi servent chacun de ces objets, mais ce n'est vraiment pas facile tout seul…

Je souris : Mr Weasley était vraiment un mordu des moldus !

\- Vous devriez rencontrer mon Papi Moustache, dis-je. Il adore notre monde. Je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez à merveille !

oOo oOo oOo

Le dîner fut aussi pantagruélique que le déjeuner, à tel point que je dus desserrer un cran de ma ceinture. Si Mrs Weasley avait eu l'intention de me faire prendre des kilos en plus, elle était en bonne voie !

La soirée qui suivit fut paisible : Bill et Percy lisaient dans un coin, Charlie enseignait les échecs à son jeune frère Ron, les jumeaux complotaient, et Ginny jouait avec mon écharpe.

Quand à moi…

Mrs Weasley s'était décidée à me faire passer un interrogatoire de police. Elle voulut savoir ce que je comptais faire de ma vie future, si je songeais à fonder une famille, quel métier faisait mon papa, et ma maman…

\- Elle est écrivain ! finit par lâcher Charlie, exaspéré.

Catastrophée, je lui lançai un regard furibond : il m'avait promis de ne rien dire!

\- Vraiment ? s'exclama Mrs Weasley, vivement intéressée. Un auteur que je connais ?

\- Elle a écrit quelques bouquins, bafouillai-je, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- C'est l'auteur _d'Amour sur un Balai_ , et _Mordu par Amour_ – entre autres, me coupa aussitôt Charlie.

Sa mère, stupéfaite, se tourna vers moi, sa bouche ouverte en un O parfait. A cet instant précis, j'aurais voulu disparaître très très loin.

\- Mary Blythe ? dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Celle qui au écrit _le Maître des Potions_ ? C'était elle que j'ai vue ce matin ? Mais, mais… Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

Elle se tourna vers moi, les yeux brillants, et m'agrippa la main.

\- C'est un auteur tellement formidable ! J'ai lu tous ses romans et ils sont tellement… fabuleux ! J'attends son prochain avec beaucoup d'impatience ! Est il en projet ? A-t-elle écrit les premiers chapitres ? Quelle en sera l'histoire ?

Charlie planta son regard dans le mien et hocha discrètement la tête. Je réprimai un soupir et m'efforçai de répondre à Mrs Weasley :

\- Je ne sais pas trop, ma mère a tendance à cacher son travail. Je sais qu'elle écrit en ce moment, il y a des brouillons partout dans la cuisine, mais j'ignore le sujet. Mais, si vous voulez, je pourrais lui demander de vous faire parvenir un roman dédicacé.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Mrs Weasley pour être aussi excitée qu'un Serpencendre devant un feu de cheminée, à tel point que Mr Wesley décréta qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher en voyant que Ginny s'était lovée sur le canapé et s'était endormie. Les Weasley se levèrent un par un, baillant et je les imitai, trop contente d'échapper à l'éloge des romans sentimentaux de leur mère.

\- Ginny dort, me prévint Mr Weasley quand je rejoignis le troisième étage. Ne fais pas trop de bruit !

J'entrai dans la chambre, et il me demanda si j'avais besoin de quelque chose en particulier, et je le remerciai.

\- Bonne nuit, chuchota-t-il en fermant la porte.

Je l'entendis redescendre les marches et gronder les jumeaux au passage. A tâtons, je trouvai et enfilai mon pyjama, puis me glissai sous les couvertures. Le lit de Ginny craqua un peu sous mon poids, mais tint bon. J'écoutai sa respiration paisible, et les mille bruits de la maison. Au bout d'une demi-heure, tout était paisible.

Pour un citadine comme moi, la campagne me paraissait reposant : aucun bruit de circulation, nul exclamation des fêtards du samedi soir, seulement le son des crickets dans le jardin, du vent soufflant sur les murs de la maison…

Je fermai les yeux et somnolai, mon esprit ricochant d'une pensée à une autre. Je songeai à l'anniversaire de mon grand-père : est-ce que Domhnall serait aussi présent ? Je l'espérai sincèrement, l'épreuve serait moins dure à supporter… Si seulement Charlie pouvait aussi venir ! C'était quand même frustrant de le savoir si près de moi et de ne pouvoir échanger deux mots avec lui ! Demain, je trouverais un moyen de…

Soudain, un cri terrifiant résonna dans toute la maison, et je me réveillai brutalement :

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? bredouillai-je, paniquée.

Ginny marmonna dans son sommeil, mais ne se réveilla pas. Je restai de longues minutes à contempler l'obscurité, m'attendant à me faire assassiner à chaque instant.

La campagne ? Tranquille ? Quelle idée ridicule !

Je ne trouvai absolument pas le sommeil, à l'affut d'un moindre bruit suspect : ça grinçait, couinait, grattait, reniflait, ronflait de toute part. Et je crus ma dernière arrivée quand, vers minuit, quelque chose cogna à la porte.

\- Qui est là ? murmurai-je d'une voix blanche.

\- Polly, c'est moi !

\- Charlie ?

Sur la pointe des pieds, j'allais jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit. Derrière se tenait Charlie, les cheveux en bataille et en pyjama. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit : ses mains enveloppèrent mon visage et il m'embrassa avec ferveur, me laissant pantelante.

\- Je suis désolé, Polly, chuchota-t-il en appuyant son front contre le mien. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais imaginé.

\- Ca va aller, le rassurai-je ne me blottissant dans ses bras. Pour toi, j'affronterai une armée de Mrs Weasley.

\- Hé ! C'est de maman qu'il s'agit !

\- Oui, bon, tu as compris ce que je voulais dire…

Il rit doucement, et me serra un peu plus fort. Je me laissai aller contre lui, en toute quiétude.

\- Tu m'as manqué, finis-je par soupirer.

\- Toi aussi. Vivement Poudlard pour qu'on soit enfin un peu tran…

\- Tu n'as pas entendu du bruit ?

Charlie tendit l'oreille : « ma mère ! » Paniqua-t-il. Il me déposa un baiser sur les lèvres, et je fermai doucement la porte avant de rejoindre discrètement le lit.

\- Que fais-tu debout à cette heure ci ? demanda la voix suspicieuse de Mrs Weasley.

\- J'allais au petit coin, maman, ronchonna Charlie. Franchement, qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?

* * *

 **Ca ne rigole pas au Terrier! Pauvre Polly... En même temps, pas touche aux enfants Weasley!**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre! Le prochain sera moins festif (quoique...): vivement que Polly retourne à Poudlard!**

 **Encore une fois, je tiens à vous remercier du temps que vous prenez pour me lire et pour poster un commentaire. Vos messages d'encouragements me touchent toujours énormément, et, même si je ne répond pas dans l'immédiat, j'ai toujours une pensée pour vous (surtout durant les phases d'écriture: "est ce que ça va plaire ce que j'écris?").**

 **Comme toujours, merci aussi à AppleCherry Pie pour ses corrections apportées et ses conseils ! (si vous voulez rire un bon coup, je vous invite à lire sa fic _Amelia Greenwood_ , si vous voulez pleurer, misez plutôt sur _de Neige et d'Aulne_ ).**

 **Sinon, les Nullos ont adorés le dernier Star Wars. Si vous souhaitez partager votre point de vue avec eux, merci de me faire parvenir votre hibou, je leur transmettrais avec grand plaisir (et je me demande toujours si je ne devrais pas écrire une fic sur eux... J'ai déjà le titre: _Les Nullos ou le Guide des Geeks à Poudlard_. Mmmh, ce serait intéressant... Qu'en pensez-vous?)**

 **Je vous souhaites à tous un excellent week-end, et je vous dis à très bientôt!**

 **Citrouille**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 - L'Oncle Graham**

Caisteal Maethan se dressait solitaire sur une colline, en proie à la fureur du vent du nord et à la colère des tempêtes. Ses pierres noires étaient battues par les pluies, filtrant les combles et les fondations. La tour Nord menaçait de s'effondrer à chaque instant, tandis que des corbeaux de mauvais augures croassaient d'un air lugubre.

Enfin ça, c'était la vision sinistre que je me faisais dans la tête.

En vérité, le petit château baignait sous un chaud soleil d'été, et le parc bourdonnait de vie avec ses abeilles butinant allègrement les roses, et les oiseaux piaillant sur les branches des arbres.

Je me tenais devant la grille du Caisteal, à l'exact emplacement où le Magicobus m'avait déposée dix minutes plus tôt. Ce n'était pas de la mauvaise volonté de ma part, mais je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à faire un pas. Je songeai même brièvement à faire demi-tour pour regagner Poudlard et me terrer dans la Salle Commune des Poufsouffles jusqu'à la rentrée des classes. Même si l'idée était très tentante, je me résignai pourtant à pousser la lourde grille, et à remonter l'allée bordée d'arbustes jusqu'au perron du château, mon sac à dos se balançant sur mes épaules.

Je murmurai une rapide prière à l'adresse de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Ecosse afin qu'ils me donnent le courage et la force de supporter mes grands-parents pendant ces trois jours, et tirai la clochette. Ce fut Chipie, l'elfe de maison, qui m'ouvrit la porte.

– La jeune miss est là ! s'exclama-t-elle en me faisant entrer. Chipie se demandait quand vous alliez arriver ! et Monsieur vous attendent avec impatience.

Elle me débarrassa de mon sac et l'expédia d'un claquement de doigt dans la chambre que j'occuperais durant mon séjour.

– Suivez-moi, miss Polly.

Je la suivis donc, resserrant mon écharpe autour du cou pour me donner confiance. Nous traversâmes le hall, d'où partait un large escalier en chêne menant aux étages supérieurs. Sur les murs étaient suspendus des tableaux représentant les membres (parfois obscurs) de ma famille. Ils chuchotèrent entre eux à mon passage, me désignant parfois du doigt.

Chipie me mena jusqu'à un grand salon bleu, où les larges portes vitrées donnaient sur le jardin.

Mes grands-parents étaient dehors à diriger les sorciers chargés d'organiser l'anniversaire de grand-père. Un chapiteau blanc s'élevait près du chêne trois fois centenaire, et un bataillon d'elfes de maison avait été réquisitionné pour préparer le buffet.

Chipie m'annonça à ma grand-mère qui composait d'immenses bouquets de fleurs. Elle tourna son visage vers moi et me sourit. Je sentis aussitôt les prémices d'une migraine naître, tandis qu'elle essayait de lire mes pensées.

Ma grand-mère avait été autrefois une excellente legilimens pour le compte du Ministère de la Magie, et avait conservé ses petites manies d'intrusion. J'essayai de ne penser à rien mais, évidemment, l'inverse se produisit. Le sourire de ma grand-mère s'accentua, et elle me souhaita la bienvenue.

– Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-elle en me montrant le jardin transformé en garden-party.

– C'est très joli, l'assurai-je, promenant mon regard autour de moi.

– Les plus grandes familles ont été invitées, ne put s'empêcher de rajouter ma grand-mère avec orgueil. Près d'une centaine d'invitations ont été envoyées. C'est un grand jour pour ton grand-père.

– Je n'en doute pas, grommelai-je.

Mais pourquoi mes grands-parents ne songeaient pas à faire un anniversaire en petit comité, avec seulement la famille proche ?

– Parce que nous sommes les McBee, ma chérie, me répondit-elle en triturant une rose.

– Grand-Mère, grondai-je, arrête de faire ça !

– Cache-moi tes pensées alors, rétorqua-t-elle. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Et cette manie de penser à voix haute !

Je levai les yeux au ciel et préférai demander si Domhnall était arrivé.

– Ton cousin arrivera dans la soirée, me répondit-elle, agacée.

De tous les McBee, mon cousin Domhnall, cracmol de son état, était celui que je préférais.

– En attendant, reprit la grand-mère, tu vas m'aider un peu pour les préparations, d'accord ?

Je songeai que j'aurais nettement préféré passer la semaine complète à récurer tous les chaudrons de Rogue, mais retins ma langue (à quoi bon d'ailleurs, puisque, à la tête qu'elle fit, elle m'avait encore entendu).

– Ça va être génial, dis-je en me forçant de sourire.

– Allez viens, allons saluer ton grand-père.

Elle glissa sa main sous mon coude et m'escorta jusqu'à grand-père.

Je n'osais trop l'avouer, mais mon grand-père me terrifiait. Il avait été autrefois un Auror craint et respecté, et encore aujourd'hui, il avait dans son attitude et dans sa voix ce petit côté autoritaire : à soixante-quinze ans, il était encore un sorcier plein d'énergie. Il était chauve, avait une barbe blanche toujours bien taillée, et des yeux sombres chargés de colère, tel qu'il les posa sur moi quand je l'embrassais sur la joue.

Il me trouva maigrie et me demanda si j'avais l'intention de m'habiller comme ça pour son anniversaire (j'adorais pourtant mon tee-shirt de Nirvana !)

– Je te promets de faire un effort pour ce soir.

– Tu as intérêt, grommela-t-il. La plupart des clans sorciers seront présents. Je te verrais plus tard, j'ai travail.

Je soupirai, discrètement : je préférais de loin mon Papi Moustache. Lui au moins avait toujours des bonbons pleins les poches, et des gentils sourires pour sa petite fille.

Grand-Mère me mit aussitôt à l'ouvrage, et je passai l'après-midi à tenter de formuler correctement le sortilège pour le pliage de cent-cinquante serviettes en forme de phoenix.

Elle m'autorisa à me retirer dans ma chambre pour me changer lorsque le jour commença à décliner.

C'était une petite pièce aux papiers peints jaunes (ma couleur préférée !), et était garnie très simplement d'un lit à baldaquins, d'un mobilier en bois blanc, et la vue donnait sur le jardin. Par la fenêtre, je vis mon grand-père apostropher un pauvre serveur avec virulence. Je m'intéressai à l'espèce de robe que grand-mère avait eu la délicatesse de me préparer et grimaçai : c'était une horreur en velours bleu, au col arrondi et qui trainait au sol.

Mon écharpe s'échappa de mon cou et renifla le tissu, perplexe :

– Je ne pense pas pouvoir t'emmener avec moi ce soir, soupirai-je en la caressant distraitement.

Soudain, un souffle d'air frais me chatouilla le cou :

– Oncle Graham ! m'exclamai-je en me retournant.

Mon Oncle Graham - ou plutôt mon grand-oncle puisqu'il était le frère aîné de mon grand-père - était l'autre membre de la famille McBee que j'adorais. Il avait beaucoup d'humour et un sens de la loyauté à toute épreuve.

Et puis, fait non négligeable et plutôt cool, c'était un fantôme.

– Comment va mon petit chat ? Demanda-t-il.

– Bien, si on fait abstraction du fait que j'aimerais mieux être ailleurs…

– Et manquer une chance de me voir ? s'exclama-t-il, courroucé. Déjà que tu n'as même pas eu la décence de venir me voir lors de ta dernière venue !

– Dis donc tonton, tu n'exagères pas un peu ? Domhnall m'a dit que tu avais préféré faire la fête au Fantôme Comedy Club !

– Je plaide coupable, sourit-il.

Il me demanda ensuite de mes nouvelles et je lui fis un rapide résumé de mon année passée à Poudlard.

– Et ici ? demandai-je, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

– Et bien, dit mon oncle en caressant sa moustache, le fait que mon corniaud de frère t'ait désignée héritière du clan a fait un beau scandale. Ta tante Julilla s'estime lésée de son héritage et menace de traîner ton grand-père devant le tribunal du Magenmagot. Elle hurle à l'injustice : c'est son fils qui aurait dû être désigné.

– Je suis entièrement d'accord avec elle, soupirai-je. Quoi d'autre ?

– Les autres chefs de clans sont sceptiques quant à ta désignation : ils t'estiment trop jeune et inexpérimentée.

– Sur ce coup là aussi, je suis d'accord avec eux ! Mais qu'est ce qui a poussé grand-père à me nommer, à la fin ? - Si je puis me permettre un petit conseil, mon petit chat, poursuivit mon oncle d'un air grave, je te déconseille fortement de jouer les rebelles ce soir… Les autres chefs pourraient bien voir là une opportunité de mettre la main sur notre clan… Ils sont prêts à tout, tu sais...

Un frisson me parcourut. Toutes ces histoires de politique ne m'intéressaient absolument pas. Tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était obtenir mes ASPIC afin de poursuivre mes études à l'Université de Bretagne. Je décidai pourtant de suivre le conseil de mon oncle, et lui demandai qui serait présent ce soir:

– Que du beau monde ! Bien sûr, moi, je devrais faire semblant de pas exister et de rester confiner dans le grenier, ronchonna-t-il.

– Je passerai te voir, lui promis-je. Alors, qui ?

Oncle Graham s'était toujours targué de connaître toutes les familles écossaises, et il me cita tous ceux qui seraient présents ce soir :

– Les McDonald et les Macintosh pour sûr, énuméra-t-il. Les McFayden ont refusé de venir, comme toujours. Les McGonagall, évidemment. Les McKenzie, les McGregor, les McLaren, les McNair ont répondu présents, ainsi que les McAvoy, les McDiarmid et les McKidd. Il y aura aussi les McTavish, les Fraser, les Boyd, les Buchanan et les Heughan…

– En gros, le coupai-je, un peu étourdie par la liste, la moitié de la délégation écossaise sera là !

Mon oncle désigna la robe que je devais porter :

– Je serais toi, mon petit chat, je me mettrais sur mon trente-et-un, me conseilla-t-il.

oOo oOo oOo

Ce fut ainsi que je me retrouvai à porter les couleurs de mon clan pour contenter tout le monde (avec une légère entorse cependant : je gardai mes converses. Non mais !).

Mes parents ne tardèrent pas à arriver au Caisteal, ce qui me soulagea beaucoup :

– Vous me ramenez à la maison ? Demandai-je avec espoir.

– Courage ma poupette, me dit doucement maman.

Grand-Mère, altière dans sa longue robe de sorcière vert bouteille, embrassa mon père et salua ma mère.

– Viens Polly, nous devons recevoir nos invités.

Et moi qui pensais passer une soirée relativement calme ! Je me retrouvai au côté de mes grands-parents à accueillir avec déférence chaque invité (tâche lourde et fastidieuse, puisque je n'en connaissais même pas le nom de la moitié !). Grand-Mère me tira plus d'une fois d'embarras en me chuchotant le nom des invités.

Je serrai tellement de mains et souris tant que j'en avais le tournis. Je fus aussi présentée à une quantité de jeunes hommes que les mères mettaient en avant, comme par exemple le très boutonneux Ewan McKidd, le magnifique Jamie McTavish ou le très jeune Colin McKenzie (qui décréta, du haut de ses huit ans, vouloir danser toute la soirée avec moi).

Je réussis à m'échapper quand mon cousin Domhnall arriva à la soirée, seul. Ma tante Julilla s'excusa de ne pouvoir venir suite à une « flémingite aiguë ». Je dus mordre mes joues pour ne pas éclater de rire quand grand-mère lui demanda si ce n'était pas trop grave.

– Non, répondit Domhnall tout aussi sérieusement. Un peu de repos, et elle ira mieux.

Puis il me prit par le bras et m'enleva du pénible cérémonial.

– Merci Dom, je te dois une fière chandelle, dis-je, lorsque nous fûmes suffisamment éloignés. Je ne tiens plus debout !

Il prit deux coupes de champagne au vol sur le plateau d'un elfe de maison, et m'en tendit une. J'en bus une gorgée et grimaçai.

– Alors, petite cousine, tu t'amuses ? Me demanda Domhnall, le regard pétillant.

Je haussai les épaules et regardai autour de moi : tous les sorciers et sorcières formaient des petits groupes selon les alliances entre les clans, et s'étaient dispersés dans le jardin ou sous la tente. L'air ambiant était lourd et les flambeaux plantés à même le sol projetaient des ombres sinistres sur le sol : malgré les rires et les conversations animées, chacun était sur ses gardes. Les baguettes magiques étaient à portée de mains, et il suffisait d'un mot mal placé pour que la fête ne dégénère en règlement de comptes.

J'aperçus dans la foule le professeur McGonagall, qui me fit un léger signe de tête.

– Excuse-moi, Domhnall, je reviens tout de suite.

Je posai mon verre et rejoignis McGonagall. Elle aussi portait ses couleurs, et cela me fit bizarre de la voir autrement qu'en robe de sorcière austère.

– Et bien, Miss McBee, me sermonna-t-elle, vous en faites une tête !

– Je me demandai s'il était possible de transplaner à Poudlard dans l'instant...

– Vous savez très bien que non, mais je partage votre point de vue.

Chipie passa près de nous et nous présenta des petits fours. Je pris une poignée de Tartare de Dragons.

– Vous savez, Miss McBee, reprit McGonagall, je regrette sincèrement que vous ne soyez pas dans mon cours.

Je déglutis péniblement. Je n'allais quand même pas lui avouer là maintenant que j'étais une quiche en métamorphose et que j'étais bien contente de ne plus suivre ses cours quand même !

Le regard de McGonagall ne me quitta pas.

– Je suis... désolée ? M'excusai-je.

– Vous savez, nous avons mis en place des modules de cours, pour venir en aide aux élèves en difficulté... ou qui n'ont pas eu la moyenne à leur BUSE dans les matières principales... Vous devriez vous inscrire. Venez me voir en début d'année, et nous arrangerons ça.

– Euh, d'accord. Mais je...

– Polly ! M'appela Grand-Mère qui fendait la foule. Mais ou étais-tu passée ? Je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure ! Oh ! Minerva...

– Moïra, salua cette dernière d'un air pincé.

L'air se fit soudain plus lourd et mille picotements me parcourent le corps. Abasourdie, je compris que ma grand mère et McGonagall étaient les responsables de ce changement d'atmosphère : elles se défiaient du regard.

– Grand-Mère, appelai-je doucement, tu me cherchais pour quoi au juste ?

Elle décrocha son regard de celui de mon professeur et se força à sourire.

– Je souhaitais te présenter à quelqu'un.

– Alors, allons-y ! l'enjoignis-je en lui prenant le bras. Je vous revois à la rentrée, professeur. Et je réfléchirai à votre proposition.

McGonagall hocha la tête et je m'empressai d'emmener Grand-Mère plus loin avant qu'elle ne sorte sa baguette.

– Cette sorcière ! Cracha-t-elle. Je pensais pourtant avoir oublié son invitation !

– Tu la connais ?

– « Miss Parfaite » ? grommela Grand Mère. Nous étions à Poudlard en même temps. Et il fallait toujours qu'elle fasse sa « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ». Mais n'en parlons plus, ou je vais encore m'énerver.

Elle hâta son pas jusqu'à un groupe de sorciers qui devisaient sur la politique du pays, et chuchota quelques mots à un en particulier.

– Polly, j'aimerais te présenter James Buchanan, dit-elle quand ils me rejoignirent. James, voici ma petite fille, Polly. Mais peut-être vous connaissez vous déjà ?

Je considérai le garçon de la tête aux pieds. Il était grand et maigre, avec des cheveux noirs tirés en arrière et des yeux gris qui me fixaient avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Il me semblait vaguement l'avoir déjà entraperçu dans les couloirs de l'école, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention à lui.

– Salut, dis-je.

– Bonsoir.

– Bon, vous avez sûrement des tas de chose à vous dire, je vous laisse entre jeunes, s'exclama grand-mère.

Et elle abandonna, ayant subitement retrouvé une ancienne connaissance. Un peu mal à l'aise, je me dandinai sur mes pieds.

– Alors, ça va ? Tentai-je maladroitement. Tu ne t'ennuies pas ?

Il haussa les épaules, sans cesser de me regarder.

– Tu es dans quelle maison ? Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas la mémoire des noms, ni des visages.

– Sauf si on est capitaine d'une équipe de Quidditch ?

– Pardon ?

Il n'ajouta rien et croisa ses mains derrière son dos. Je lui trouvai un air très insolent, mais je me rappelai qu'il était un invité de mes grands-parents, et je me forçai de faire bonne figure.

– Le professeur McGonagall aussi est là.

– Le contraire aurait été étonnant.

– Comment ça ?

Il me regarda comme si j'étais une espèce de veracrasse en voie de disparition.

– Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, toutes les plus puissantes familles sorcière d'Ecosse sont réunies ce soir pour défendre leurs intérêts. Le professeur McGonagall étant du clan Ross du côté maternel, elle se devait d'être présente. Vraiment, tu n'as jamais pris la peine d'étudier l'histoire des clans ?

– Oh, excuse-moi, j'ignorai qu'on vivait encore XVIIIe siècle, raillai-je, sentant la moutarde me monter au nez.

– Ça ne te ferait pas de mal pourtant.

– Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

– Que tu privilégies plus ces idioties de Quidditch plutôt que l'intellect, répondit-il avec dédain.

– Dis donc, votre seigneurie, la politesse, ça te dit quelque chose ?

– Plus que toi en tout cas, moi au moins je connais le nom des invités.

C'était très bas ça... Je rougis de colère et plantai mon doigt sur son bras :

– Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas assez retenu de nom comme ça ? Entre les MacIntosh, les MacAroni, les MacHaviel et les MacHaque, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Alors excuse-moi si je parais stupide et insignifiante à tes yeux, ok ? De toute façon, j'ai autre chose à faire que de discuter avec un hippogriffe mal léché. Bonne soirée.

Et je m'éloignai à grand pas de cet imbécile présomptueux, bouillonnant de colère. Comment osait-il prétendre que... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il... Dans mon agitation, je me pris les pieds dans ma robe et faillit me vautrer sans la main secourable de Domhnall.

– Tu connais James Buchanan ? Me demanda-t-il en me remettant d'aplomb.

– Qui, ce crétin ? Non. Et ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Domhnall fut sur le point de rajouter autre chose, mais mon père, le front soucieux, l'interrompit et nous demanda si nous n'avions pas vu grand-mère.

– La dernière fois que je l'ai aperçue, elle discutait avec une de ces amies, là-bas, sous la tente, dis-je.

– Peux-tu aller la chercher ? Ton grand-père va commencer son discours.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Cette soirée ne finirait donc jamais ?

Je partis donc à la recherche de ma grand-mère, bousculant plusieurs sorciers sur mon passage. Je l'aperçus près du buffet, à discuter avec une grand femme très distinguée. Je jouai des coudes pour la rejoindre, mais, quand j'entendis mon nom prononcer, je m'arrêtai net derrière un sorcier imposant.

– ...union entre Polly et James serait plus que favorables pour nos deux familles, disait la sorcière, une flûte de champagne à la main.

– Ma petite fille sera très dure à convaincre.

– James aussi, mais il fera ce que je lui dis.

– Ce garçon a l'air d'avoir la tête sur les épaules, et c'est exactement ce dont Polly a besoin. Cette petite a besoin qu'on lui mette un peu de plomb dans la tête.

– Les fiançailles pourraient se concrétiser lors des prochaines vacances...

– Pourquoi pas ? Après tous, ils sont majeurs et sont parfaitement capables de...

Je m'éloignai le plus discrètement possible, ébranlée par l'étrange conversation que je venais d'entendre. Comment grand-mère pouvait-elle songer à me marier ?

Frissonnant, je regagnai dans un état second le lieu de rassemblement, où mon grand-père commençait son discours, et me rapprochai de mes parents.

– Polly ! Dit maman. Tu es toute pâle... Tu vas bien ?

– Oui... Non... Je ne sais pas.

– Tu veux aller t'allonger un peu ? Me proposa-t-elle en me caressant la joue.

– Bonne idée.

Je laissai grand-père pérorer son discours et regagnai la demeure, plongée dans la pénombre, l'esprit en ébullition.

Que grand-père fasse de moi son héritière passait encore – quoique, à bien considérer la chose, c'était quand même une erreur monumentale – mais qu'on songe à me fiancer au premier crétin venu : non.

Je trouvai refuge dans le calme et la fraîcheur de la bibliothèque, et me laissai tomber sur le sofa. Du dehors, j'entendais les échos des conversations, et je fermai les yeux : je me sentais si lasse ! -

– Polly ? C'est toi mon petit chat ?

Oncle Graham se matérialisa devant moi, l'air préoccupé.

– Que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dehors, à faire la fête ?

Je haussai les épaules : j'avais désespérément envie de me terrer sous mes couvertures. Oncle Graham voleta jusqu'à moi et me tapota la tête (ou plutôt sa main de fantôme me traversa).

– Et toi, finis-je par demander, que viens-tu faire par là ?

– Oh moi... Je viens ici pour secouer mes chaînes de damnés... tenta-t-il de plaisanter. Bon, en fait, je commence à m'ennuyer là haut, tout seul. Et toi ?

Je jouai distraitement avec ma jupe, regrettant l'absence de mon écharpe.

– Je suis ici parce que Grand-Mère a décidé toute seule qu'elle allait me fiancer, dis-je amèrement. Sans demander l'avis de mes parents, ni le mien.

– Oh, fit simplement mon oncle, le front plissé.

– Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi ça doit tomber sur moi ? Poursuivis-je, en colère. Je n'ai jamais rien demandé, moi ! C'est mon père qui aurait dû être nommé héritier. Ou Domhnall. Lui, il comprend toutes ces histoires de clans à la noix ! Et malgré ses petits soucis de magie, il aurait fait un excellent chef. Et il pourrait épouser cet énergumène de Buchanan si ça lui chantait !

Je craquai, et finis par pleurer pour de bon. Comme je n'avais pas de mouchoir, je me vengeai sur un joli napperon en dentelle qui garnissait un guéridon. Oncle Graham attendit que je me calme avant de prendre la parole :

– Je suis désolée, mon petit chat, tout ça, c'est de ma faute, soupira-t-il.

– Comment ça ?

– Et bien si je n'avais pas eu la bêtise de mourir si tôt, c'est moi qui serait à la tête de la famille McBee, et non pas mon imbécile de frère !

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé d'ailleurs ? Je n'ai jamais trop compris...

– Oh, euh... une potion qui a mal tourné, éluda-t-il, en se caressant la moustache.

– Ah...fis-je, sceptique.

L'histoire voulait que Graham McBee, alors le fils aîné de grand-pépé Jacob McBee soit décédé dans des conditions absurdes. Il était, de son vivant, un redoutable potioniste, et, alors qu'il fabriquait un jour une banale potion de ratatinage, le chaudron lui sauta à la figure.

Enfin ça, c'était la version officielle qu'on m'avait raconté...

– Bref, poursuivit mon grand-oncle, tout ça pour te dire que je suis désolé de t'avoir mise dans un tel embarras. Mais tu sais que tu as le droit aussi d'imposer ta volonté ! Regarde ton père : il a défié les convenances et a épousé ta maman, et il est devenu un excellent guérisseur-vétérinaire ! Inspire-toi de lui, mon petit chat. Tu n'as qu'une vie, profites-en !

Je souris à mon oncle : il avait vraiment le chic pour me redonner le sourire ! Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre :

– Tu devrais y retourner, ta grand-mère a l'air de te chercher.

Je hochai la tête et, après une dernière caresse, il quitta la bibliothèque en passant à travers la porte.

Je me dirigeai alors vers le grand miroir qui surplombait la cheminée : j'avais une mine affreuse ! Je tamponnai mes joues pour faire disparaître les dernières traces de larmes, me mouchai un bon coup... et remarquai alors que quelqu'un était étendu sur le canapé.

Je me retournai, interloquée. James Buchanan me souriait, un peu gêné.

– Mais je... mais tu... comment oses-tu... bredouillai-je.

– Avant que tu ne déverses un chapelet d'insultes sur ma pauvre personne, sache que j'étais là avant, me coupa-t-il en se redressant vivement.

– Tu aurais pu m'avertir de ta présence ! M'exclamai-je, soufflée. C'était une conversation privée !

– Et bien, tu aurais dû vérifier dans un premier temps qu'il n'y avait personne. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je resterai aussi muet que le Saule Cogneur. Après tout, il s'agit aussi de mon avenir...

Je le dévisageai longuement, me demandant à quoi il faisait référence. Les mains dans les poches, il me regardait avec beaucoup d'effronterie.

– Ça n'a pas l'air de t'émouvoir plus que ça... dis-je lentement. Tu étais déjà au courant !

– Oui. Ma mère m'en avait déjà touché un mot. Je te rassure, je ne suis pas non plus ravi du choix de ma fiancée, dit-il en me lorgnant de la tête aux pieds.

La colère m'empourpra les joues :

– Espèce de sale gnome de jardin, je vais te...

Grand-Mère arriva avant que je ne puisse sortir tous mon vocabulaire d'insultes.

– Mais qu'est-ce... Enfin Polly, où sont tes manières ? Une jeune fille bien élevée ne reste pas seule avec un homme dans une pièce fermée !

Bien sûr, c'était de ma faute ! Buchanan avait l'air de s'amuser comme un lutin de Cornouailles. Grand-Mère me demanda de la rejoindre à l'extérieur.

Buchanan s'approcha d'elle et lui offrit galamment son bras.

– Nous reprendrons notre charmante conversation plus tard, mademoiselle Polly, dit-il en passant à côté de moi.

Nom d'un basilisc asthmatique, comme je crois bien que je haïs ce type !

* * *

 _J'ai pris énormément de retard pour les réponses aux reviews, et je m'en excuse sincèrement. Mais je ne vous oublie pas! Ne vous étonnez donc pas de recevoir trois réponses dans vos boites mail, dans les prochains jours, ce ne sera que moi!_

 _Parallèlement, j'ai bien avancé dans l'écriture des chapitres (j'écris même dans le train, c'est pour dire!). Le sixième chapitre est en cours, et le septième commence à se former. Tout va bien de ce côté là!_

 _Autre petit point: je vais clôturer mon compte sur LiveJournal dans les prochains jours, et procéder à la création d'une page Facebook (oui, et pas un compte Facebook, je me suis plantée sur ce niveau là... moi et Facebook, ça fait deux). Sur cette page, je mettrais donc les avancées des chapitres, des bonus, et surtout, je mettrais en place au cours de l'année un quizz... Et puis pleins d'autres choses aussi, mais je ne peux pas encore vous en parler, c'est la surprise..._

 _Promis, je répondrais à vos reviews très vite! En attendant, je vous le dis ici et maintenant: MERCI! Merci de poursuivre la lecture de Polly et de sa bande de Nullos, merci de laisser des commentaires si gentilles qui mettent du soleil dans mes journées!_

 _Et bien sûr, un autre grand merci à ma Tartopom, qui prend son temps de corriger/annoter/critiquer/commenter mes chapitres!_

 _Je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour le prochain chapitre! En attendant: que la force soit avec vous!_

 _Citrouille_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 5 – Papi Moustache**

Je rêvai que je ratais le Poudlard Express. Je courais derrière le train, le suppliant de s'arrêter, ma valise bondissant sur les traverses de la voie ferrée. Un passager avait passé sa tête par la fenêtre et me criait mon prénom :

\- Polly ! Plus vite, Polly !

\- Polly ! Réveille-toi ma poupette.

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, et entraperçus la silhouette de ma mère au-dessus de moi.

\- Maman ? grognai-je, la bouche sèche.

Je regardai autour de moi pour me resituer. Où étais-je ? Je distinguai vaguement les contours d'une armoire imposante, d'une table de chevet, de lourdes tentures. Poudlard ? La maison ? Non, il manquait mes affiches de Quidditch. Tout me revint alors : j'étais encore en Ecosse, chez mes grands-parents.

\- S'passe ? demandai-je, encore ensommeillée.

\- C'est ta mamie, ma poupette, elle…

Maman étouffa un sanglot, et je fus tout à fait réveillée.

\- Quoi mamie ?

\- Elle nous a quittés.

oOo oOo oOo

Mamie Grenouille s'était éteinte tranquillement dans son sommeil à l'âge de soixante-dix-sept ans.

J'allai à son enterrement, en état de choc : j'avais toujours pensé qu'elle était une de ces mamies immortelles… Maman était inconsolable et s'accrochait au bras de mon père. Quant à Papi Moustache, il semblait naviguer sur une autre planète.

Un office religieux avait été prononcé : les copines du bridge de Mamie et quelques familiers s'étaient regroupés autour de nous, tandis que le pasteur prononçait quelques paroles de réconfort. Papi me serrait la main, le regard dans le vague et, voyant qu'il frissonnait, je détachai mon écharpe du cou pour la nouer autour du sien.

\- Tu es une gentille petite, me dit-il, les yeux embués de larmes.

À la fin de l'homélie, il fallut encore recevoir les condoléances de chacun. Pour beaucoup, Mamie allait leur manquer (« _nos parties de bridge n'auront plus la même saveur_ ») et pour les autres, ils nous exprimèrent leurs plus sincères condoléances (« _elle venait juste acheter mes légumes dans mon commerce, mais elle avait toujours un mot gentil_ »).

Une petite grand-mère s'approcha de moi et me serra doucement la main en me demandant si Mamie Grenouille n'avait pas laissé par hasard sa fameuse recette du gâteau au yaourt. Si je fus un peu surprise de sa requête, je lui promis néanmoins de faire des recherches.

Elle me tapota la joue :

\- Cecily avait raison : tu es une bien gentille petite fille…

La nuit tombait quand nous rentrâmes dans le petit cottage de papi. Maman déclara préférer aller se coucher sans manger. Papi alluma la télévision et regarda sans vraiment voir une rediffusion de _Top Gear_ (1).

\- Je me fais du souci pour papi, dis-je doucement à mon père tandis que nous préparions une espèce de dîner dans la cuisine. On pourrait…

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens, et finis de beurrer le pain de mie en silence.

\- Quoi ? demanda papa.

\- On pourrait peut-être le ramener à la maison, le temps qu'il se reprenne ?

Mon père réfléchit, triturant sa baguette dans tous les sens, signe d'une grande agitation.

\- J'ai bien peur que cette solution ne dure longtemps, Polly, finit-il par dire, gravement.

\- Mais on ne peut pas le laisser ici tout seul ! dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

\- Je sais bien, soupira papa. Mais je… Nous verrons ça demain avec ta mère, d'accord ? Allons manger.

oOo oOo oOo

Maman fut d'accord et se mit aussitôt à préparer une valise avec les affaires de papi. Une heure après, nous transplanions à la maison, sans qu'un mot ne fût prononcé.

Papi s'installa dans la petite chambre d'ami, non loin de la mienne, et il passa les jours suivants enfermé dans sa petite bulle. J'essayai bien de le ramener parmi nous, mais la disparition de mamie l'avait bouleversé.

J'eus cependant une idée lorsque je reçus dans la semaine la lettre de Poudlard :

\- J'aimerais que papi m'accompagne sur le Chemin de Traverse cette année, proposai-je à mes parents. On pourrait y aller en Magicobus, je pourrais lui montrer Gringotts, on irait chez Ollivander… Seulement tous les deux…

Mes parents trouvèrent l'idée excellente, et, comme il fallait s'y attendre, m'ensevelirent sous une tonne de recommandations (« _fais en sorte qu'il ne se goinfre pas trop de glace chez Florian Fortarôme, d'accord ? Et essaye aussi de ne pas le perdre de vue…_ »). Ce n'était plus un après-midi shopping que j'organisais, mais carrément une expédition !

Il fut plus difficile de convaincre Papi, qui bougonna dans sa moustache, préférant qu'on le laisse tranquille.

\- Je refuse que Polly se rende seule sur le Chemin de Traverse, et je suis débordée, mentit maman avec aplomb. Pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, garder un œil sur la petite ?

Je levai discrètement les yeux au ciel : je n'avais pas huit ans non plus !

\- D'accord, très bien, rouspéta Papi.

Le lendemain, parée de mes meilleures baskets, de mon écharpe et d'un sac à dos, je me postai sur le perron de la maison, papi et son béret à côté de moi :

\- Prêt ? lui demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête. J'agitai alors ma baguette, et, aussitôt, le Magicobus déboula devant la maison dans un concert de klaxons et de freins. Je déglutis péniblement quand Stan Rocade vint à notre rencontre, tout sourire :

\- Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et…

\- Oui, oui, je connais la chanson, grommelai-je en lui tendant la monnaie. Deux allers simples pour le Chaudron Baveur, s'il vous plait.

Stan me tendit deux tickets et aida papi à grimper dans le bus.

Il y avait pas mal de monde à l'intérieur, beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard, en route pour le Chemin de Traverse. Je saluai quelques connaissances, dont…

\- Swann ! Par tous les poils de la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

William Swann, meilleur ami de Charlie et par extension ma Némésis, haussa un sourcil dédaigneux et agita sous mon nez sa convocation à l'examen de transplanage.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, le Magicobus n'est pas spécialement dédié à ta personne, non ? Oh, quelle poisse! Je ne peux plus faire un pas sans t'avoir sur mon dos maintenant !

Toujours aussi aimable celui-là ! Je choisis de l'ignorer royalement et installai papi sur un gros fauteuil rembourré, tandis que je m'accrochais à la rambarde.

\- Prêt, papi ?

Le Magicobus bondit en avant et je manquai de tomber sur lui.

\- Si je ne suis pas malade avant la fin du voyage, bougonnai-je en me cramponnant à la barre.

Le bus stoppa avec violence au Pays de Galles afin de permettre à la famille Greenwood de descendre. Mes jambes tremblaient tellement qu'elles avaient dû subir un sortilège de Talentallegra.

\- Va t'asseoir, McBee, grogna Swann, tu vas finir par dégobiller sur mes chaussures.

\- Peux pas, maugréai-je. Mon papi…

\- Je veillerai sur lui, souffla-t-il en levant des yeux désespérés. Va t'asseoir maintenant !

Je lui lançai un regard plein de reconnaissance et allai m'effondrer sur un sofa un peu plus loin. Le nez dans mon écharpe, j'inspirai et expirai mon calmer mon angoisse, tandis que Will discutait nonchalamment avec mon papi.

Le Magicobus s'arrêta deux fois encore, avant notre arrêt :

\- Chaudron Baveur ! s'exclama Stan.

Swann aida papi à se lever et ils descendirent du bus ensemble.

\- Ça va aller McBee ? se moqua le Gryffondor en voyant mon teint verdâtre. Ou tu préfères que j'appelle les Médicomages?

\- Oh, tais-toi !

\- Jeune homme, je vous remercie pour cette charmante conversation, et je vous souhaite du succès pour le passage de votre examen !

Swann nous salua et s'engouffra dans le pub sorcier.

\- C'est vraiment un très charmant garçon, se crut obligé de dire papi en enfonçant son béret sur sa tête.

\- Qui, Swann ? m'étranglai-je. Charmant ?

\- Tout à fait. Est-il ton petit ami ?

Je le dévisageai, abasourdie : où diable était-il allé chercher cette idée grotesque ?

\- Papi, le jour où Swann et moi aurons une conversation civilisée, il pleuvra des Chocogrenouilles, répondis-je avec philosophie.

Nous entrâmes dans le Chaudron Baveur, bien rempli à cette heure de la journée. Le gérant s'occupait de réserver des chambres pour mes triplés préférés : les Winters. Je leur fis un petit signe quand ils me virent. J'espérais aussi croiser durant cette journée Rose ou Bonaparte, aussi me mis-je à chercher parmi la foule joyeuse leurs têtes.

\- Où nous allons-nous ? demanda papi.

\- Il faut d'abord aller chercher des gallions à Gringotts. C'est par là !

Mes grands-parents n'avaient jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. La première fois qu'ils accompagnèrent ma mère, un sorcier les avait aidés à faire les achats pour sa première rentrée scolaire. Les années suivantes, c'était avec une amie qu'elle avait fait ses emplettes. Mes grands-parents avaient toujours aimé la magie, et c'était pour cette raison que j'avais eu l'intention d'emmener mon papi passer une journée mémorable dans notre monde. Et quoi de mieux que de commencer par un tour à la banque Gringotts ?

Bouche bée, il franchit le portail monumental en bronze, avant de pénétrer dans le vaste hall en marbre. Il dévisagea la centaine de gobelins qui travaillaient consciencieusement.

\- C'est immense ! s'exclama-t-il, levant les yeux vers le majestueux lustre qui pendait du plafond.

Je le tirai par la manche pour le faire avancer, et me postai devant un comptoir.

\- Bonjour, j'aimerais faire un retrait sur le coffre cinq cent vingt-sept, s'il vous plait, dis-je poliment au gobelin.

\- Clé, exigea ce dernier.

Je lui mis dans sa paume ouverte la petite clé en argent que papa m'avait confiée le matin même. Le gobelin vérifia que tout était en ordre, et me demanda de le suivre. A côté de moi, papi faisait son possible pour ne pas trop le dévisager.

Ce dernier nous invita à le suivre dans les sous-sols de la banque, et nous prîmes place dans un petit wagonnet. Papi ne tenait pas en place.

\- Mieux qu'à Disneyland ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi.

Le wagonnet nous emmena dans les profondeurs de la banque, nous secouant à gauche et à droite, et le vent sifflait dans nos oreilles.

\- C'est vrai qu'il y a un dragon ? me cria papi dans les oreilles.

\- Oui ! Papa s'en est occupé l'année dernière, elle avait attrapé un rhume ! répondis-je sur le même ton, me débattant avec mon écharpe, absolument terrorisée. Tout doux !

Enfin, le wagonnet s'arrêta devant la porte du coffre cinq cent vingt-sept. Le gobelin sauta sur la terre ferme et alla ouvrir la porte. Je sortis ma bourse et la remplis de trente-quatre gallions, huit mornilles et six noises exactement. Pendant ce temps-là, papi discutait sur le cours du gallion avec le gobelin :

\- Et à combien vaut le gallion en livre sterling aujourd'hui ?

\- A cinq livres, répondit le gobelin en refermant la porte.

\- Et avez-vous, comme les moldus, la bourse ?

\- Bien sûr, monsieur ! Sachez que le gallion est en hausse. En ce moment, le OWL (2) est à sept points, et le YEW (3) a perdu un point deux depuis le début de la semaine. Souhaitez-vous investir ?

\- Eh bien, nous avions un peu économisé, ma femme et moi…

Le gobelin lui proposa un rendez-vous que papi s'empressa d'accepter, et, une fois revenus dans le hall, ils s'accordèrent sur une date en septembre.

\- Je n'en reviens pas ! Tu vas boursicoter avec les gobelins toi maintenant ? dis-je une fois dehors.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? se défendit papi. Il faut bien que je mette mes sous quelque part ! Bon, on va où maintenant ?

\- Chez Fleury & Bott pour mes livres !

Je n'avais pas grand-chose à prendre, puisque je réutiliserais certains manuels de l'année précédente. Le vendeur s'empara de mon parchemin et disparut aussitôt entre les rayons pour trouver mes livres. Papi s'intéressa quant à lui de très près aux _Créatures Abominables des Profondeurs_ (4). Il le feuilleta et contempla fasciné, une image d'un Kraken.

\- Beurk, dis-je en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Le vendeur revint et me colla sur les bras le _Livre des Sorts et Enchantements_ (niveau sept), le _traité supérieur de traduction des runes_ , _Vie Domestique et Habitudes Sociales des Moldus_ (tome trois), ainsi que la _Quintessence : une Quête_ (volume 2).

\- Ce sera tout ce qu'il vous faudra ?

\- Je cherche un livre sur l'histoire de la Magie, demanda papi. Pour ma culture générale.

\- Monsieur est moldu, constata aimablement le vendeur. Aucun souci, j'ai ce qu'il vous faut !

Il farfouilla dans ses rayons et sortit un petit livre bleu, dont le titre doré indiquait : _Ma vie de sorcier ou l'explication du quotidien magique à l'égard du moldu_ (cinq gallions).

\- Vous avez tout dedans, expliqua le libraire. Histoire, Quidditch, sortilèges, il est à ce jour l'un des livres les plus complets. Je vous le recommande vivement.

Papi le feuilleta et hocha la tête.

\- Autre chose ?

Comme c'était tout, nous passâmes à la caisse et je m'allégeai de douze gallions.

Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite chez Ollivander pour une révision de ma baguette. Le magasin m'avait toujours un peu intimidée, même aujourd'hui.

Monsieur Ollivander s'occupait d'une petite sorcière lorsque je poussai la porte.

\- Bois de sorbier, crin de licorne, vingt-quatre centimètres sept !

L'apprentie sorcière recueillit le précieux objet entre ses petites mains. Un courant d'air chaud se propagea dans la boutique et j'en eus la chair de poule.

\- La baguette choisit toujours son sorcier, Miss Chang, déclara Ollivander, très content de lui.

Il récupéra la baguette qu'il emballa soigneusement. La petite fille sortit de sa boutique, très fière.

Je me souvenais parfaitement de ma première venue ici : j'étais haute comme trois pommes, les étoiles plein les yeux, et j'avais la ferme intention de conquérir le monde.

Ollivander me ramena sur terre et s'exclama :

\- Bois de frêne, cœur de dragon, vingt-quatre centimètres cinq !

\- C'est exact ! le félicitai-je en lui confiant ma baguette.

\- Excellente baguette, décréta-t-il. Entêtée, mais toujours fidèle…

Ollivander porta la baguette à son oreille et l'écouta attentivement, les yeux mi-clos, avant de faire apparaître une multitude de papillons.

\- Je viens pour la révision, expliquai-je.

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils et hocha lentement la tête, avant de disparaître au fond de sa boutique. Papi bougonna dans sa moustache : « quel drôle de bonhomme ! », avant de laisser son regard vagabonder dans la boutique.

\- Ne touche à rien ! recommandai-je à voix basse, en le voyant fureter parmi les rayons.

\- Ça fait quand même beaucoup de baguettes ! dit papi en sifflant. Et il dit que chaque sorcier trouve sa baguette ? Mais que se passe-t-il si ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Mes clients ont toujours trouvé baguette à leur main, mon cher monsieur, déclara Ollivander qui était de retour.

Il me présenta ma baguette, parfaitement cirée.

\- Aucun souci, Miss McBee, quoiqu'elle mériterait d'être un peu mieux entretenue. Puis-je vous suggérer de l'huile de coude ? Une fois par semaine ne lui ferait pas de mal…

J'agitai ma baguette en murmurant « Avifors », et aussitôt, une multitude d'oiseaux en jaillit.

\- Oui, mais, réitéra papi, admettons qu'un sorcier se présente chez vous, essaye toutes vos baguettes, mais qu'aucune ne lui aille, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Alors, je mettrais la clé sous la porte, monsieur, car jamais un tel cas de figure ne s'est présenté, rétorqua Mr Ollivander, blessé dans son orgueil.

\- Certes, mais…

\- De l'huile de coude, c'est ça, Monsieur Ollivander ? le coupai-je pour ne pas que la situation s'envenime. J'y penserai. Merci pour tout et je vous souhaite une agréable journée.

Je pris papi par le bras et l'entrainai hors de la boutique.

\- Tu n'avais pas à être si désagréable, le sermonnai-je, une fois dehors.

\- Je voulais juste savoir, c'est tout ! se défendit papi. Ne me dis pas que ce n'est jamais arrivé !

\- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires ! Bon, tu veux aller déjeuner maintenant ? demandai-je pour changer de sujet. Il y a le Chaudron Baveur, bien sûr, ainsi que les Trois Citrouilles, mais je ne le recommande pas… Sinon, les meilleurs hamburgers sont servis au Hibou Fringant. Ils sont vraiment excellents, avec des petites frites bien croustillantes et un jus de pommes à tomber par terre.

\- Le Chaudron Baveur me tente bien, se décida papi.

\- Oh ! Très bien… fis-je, un peu déçue.

Le pub sorcier était bondé, et il fallut attendre un peu avant qu'une place ne se libère. Tom, le gérant, nous plaça près de la fenêtre et nous présenta le menu. Je retirai mon écharpe qui s'enroula aussitôt sur mes genoux. Papi sortit ses lunettes de sa poche et étudia le menu avec beaucoup d'attention.

\- Que me conseilles tu ? demanda-t-il. La tranche d'Hippogriffe aux champignons sauteurs ou plutôt le steak de dragon et ses prunes dirigeables ?

\- Euh… C'est toi qui choisis, moi je… oh non !

Je venais d'apercevoir James Buchanan sortir de la cheminée du pub, chassant la cendre qui s'était déposée sur sa cape. J'eus tout juste le temps de me cacher derrière la carte des menus.

Papi suivit mon regard et revint vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu connais ce jeune homme ?

\- Non. Enfin oui. Enfin, c'est compliqué.

\- Ton amoureux ?

\- Papi, grommelai-je, peux-tu arrêter, s'il te plait, de me voir des petits amis partout ? Ce type est l'exact opposé d'un petit ami en plus !

\- Je ne sais pas qui est la dame qui l'accompagne, mais elle n'a pas l'air d'être commode !

Je regardai discrètement Mrs Buchanan. Elle portait une belle robe d'un rouge profond et traversa le pub la tête haute. Je soufflai quand ils quittèrent ensemble le Chaudron Baveur sans m'avoir remarquée.

\- C'est compliqué, soupirai-je en répondant à la question muette de papi. Disons que… Grand-Mère a décidé de … me fiancer.

\- QUOI ? rugit papi.

Les autres clients stoppèrent leurs conversations et tournèrent la tête vers notre table.

\- Rien de grave, m'empressai-je de le rassurer. Juste une idée en l'air.

\- Cette espèce de vieille rombière, gronda-t-il. Tes parents sont au courant ?

\- Je leur en ai touché un mot. Papa m'a dit qu'il s'en occupait, mais je ne sais pas s'il a eu l'occasion de le faire…

Tom revint à notre table pour nous demander si tout allait bien, et pour prendre notre commande. Papi choisit l'Hippogriffe, je préférais des Fish'n chips avec une Bièraubeurre. Tom essuya notre table d'un rapide coup de baguette et rejoignit ses cuisines.

\- Méfie-toi de cette vieille sorcière, me dit papi sur le ton de la conspiration. Avec elle, je sais à quoi m'attendre. Elle n'a jamais accepté le fait que ton papa épouse ma petite Mary. Ah ça ! Elle a bien essayé de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, cette vieille harpie !

Je m'étonnai du ton virulent employé par papi, qui mâchonnait rageusement sa moustache. Il ne se calma que lorsque Tom revint à notre table avec nos assiettes. Il noua sa serviette autour de son cou et découpa un morceau de viande qu'il renifla avant de l'engloutir.

\- Mouais… dit-il, déçu. C'est du poulet aux petits légumes en fait…

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi au juste ? le taquinai-je. Que ce soit vraiment de l'hippogriffe ?

oOo oOo oOo

Notre journée tirait sur sa fin quand je lui proposai d'aller faire un petit tour au magasin de Quidditch.

\- Il me faut de la crème polissante pour mon balai, lui expliquai-je.

Papi ne me posa aucune question et me suivis dans mon magasin préféré. Il s'intéressait lui aussi à ce sport peu commun, et admira avec moi les balais de compétition exposés (ce qui me changeait agréablement de d'habitude, quand Tonks et Rose m'envoyaient paître à chaque incursion dans la boutique de Pré-au-Lard).

\- C'est le prototype du Nimbus 2000, lui expliquai-je en voyant la foule amassée derrière une vitrine et gardée par un Auror. J'ai lu dans un article qu'il était le plus rapide des balais volants ! Il ne sortira que l'année prochaine, mais l'équipe d'Angleterre en a déjà précommandé.

Je soupirai d'envie devant un tel bijou, mais me ressaisis : j'avais mon Brossdur 5, qui était tout aussi performant.

Je récupérai ma crème et entrainai papi jusqu'à la caisse. En attendant notre tour, papi feuilleta le dernier numéro du _Quidditch Magazine_ (« Quel balai choisir ? », « Corruptions : comment les Tornades s'en sont tirés », « Cent tickets offerts pour le match Orgueil de Portree aux Faucons de Falmouth, voir conditions page 12 »).

\- Petite cachottière, chuchota alors une voix à mon oreille.

Je me retournai vivement et mon cœur bondit en voyant le sourire de Charlie.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu venais faire tes achats aujourd'hui ! poursuivit-il.

\- Je suis venue avec mon grand-père, lui expliquai-je, le rouge aux joues.

Papi lui serra la main, l'étudiant de la tête aux pieds.

\- Le fameux Papi Moustache ? demanda courtoisement Charlie. Ravi de faire votre connaissance, monsieur. Je vous présente aussi toutes mes condoléances.

\- Merci mon garçon, répondit Papi, en se raclant la gorge.

\- Charlie est le Capitaine de Quidditch des Gryffondors, m'empressai-je de dire. Et c'est lui, mon petit ami.

\- Vraiment ? fit papi, vaguement intéressé.

La caissière m'appela et je m'empressai de déposer ma crème. Tout en essayant de compter convenablement mes pièces de monnaie, je tendis l'oreille pour écouter ce que papi et Charlie se disaient, mais le brouhaha à l'intérieur de la boutique m'empêchait d'entendre quoi que ce soit.

Une fois mon achat effectué, je retournai auprès d'eux.

\- J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance, monsieur. J'espère vous revoir.

\- Moi aussi, mon garçon, moi aussi, lui répondit tranquillement papi, souriant.

\- Polly, on se revoit dans le Poudlard Express.

Je restai les bras ballants, ne sachant quoi dire, ni quoi faire, et le regardai rejoindre son frère aîné.

\- Charlie attends ! m'exclamai-je en le rejoignant.

Je l'embrassai doucement, comme ça, au beau milieu du magasin. Il parut surpris de mon geste, mais sourit.

\- Vivement _vraiment_ la rentrée, lui dis-je en le serrant brièvement dans mes bras.

Quand je rejoignis papi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire largement.

\- Je crois que ce garçon est amoureux de toi, ricana-t-il quand nous sortîmes de la boutique.

\- Il est l'heure de rentrer, répondis-je à la place, continuant de sourire.

\- En Magicobus ?

Je soupirai : papi et son obsession pour ce maudit bus !

* * *

 **Dans le prochain épisode: Polly commence son année scolaire! J'ai envie de dire: enfin!**

 **Bon, plusieurs petites choses maintenant: tout d'abord, merci à tous mes petits lecteurs et tous mes petits reviewers! Je vous adore! J'ai rattrapé mon retard pour les réponses aux reviews, il ne manque que les commentaires anonymes. Et comme j'ai supprimé définitivement mon compte LiveJournal, je répondrais désormais à la fin des chapitres!**

 **RAR du Chapitre 1:**

 ** _Guest (1er janvier)_ : Merci à toi!**

 ** _HG:_ J'espère que la suite est à la hauteur de tes attentes! Quant à l'autre fic, je ne peux t'en parler qu'en message privé... Et, même si je suis un peu (carrément) en retard, bonne année à toi aussi!**

 ** _Kioptea_ : Poufsouffle un jour, Poufsouffle toujours! Je te souhaites la bienvenue dans la secte des blaireaux, on a plein de cookies! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt!**

 **RAR du Chapitre 2:**

 ** _Guest (16 janvier):_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et merci à toi de lire ma fic! Et je suis ravie de savoir que tu es une fan de _de Neige et d'Aulne_!**

 ** _Guest (17 janvier)_ : merci pour ta review rempli de bonne humeur! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le tome 1! A bientôt pour la suite!**

 **RAR du Chapitre 3:**

 ** _Guest (29 janvier):_ et attends de voir la suite! ^^**

 **Bien sur, et comme toujours, je tiens aussi à remercier AppleCherry Pie pour sa patience pour la correction des chapitres!**

 **Comme dis plus haut, j'ai donc supprimé mon compte LJ. Mais vous pouvez me retrouver sur ma page Facebook (la vraie cette fois ci - n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces!):**

 **www . facebook DrCitrouille /**

 **Je partagerais des informations sur la duologie (ça se dit ça?) de Polly (par exemple, elle n'était pas du tout censé s'appeler Polly McBee à la base, mais...ah ah!), j'organiserais un concours dans le courant de l'année, et une annonce sera faite dans deux semaines pour un truc bien spécial (mais c'est une surprise). Et puis, évidemment, il y aura l'état d'avancement des chapitres!**

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!**

 **Je vous souhaites une bonne soirée, un bon week-end, de bonnes vacances!**

 **A très bientôt!**

 **Citrouille**

 **PS:**

 **(1) Top Gear existe depuis 1977 ! Pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas, il s'agit d'une émission qui présente des voitures. Non pas que j'aime la mécanique, mais c'est surtout que les trois présentateurs voyagent beaucoup et que ça donne envie d'y aller!**

 **(2) OWL : Hibou _Option of the Wizards of London._ ca veut dire Hibou (sans blague?)**

 **(3) YEW : if York's Exchange for Wizard. Traduction: If. comme l'arbre, oui, oui.**

 **(4) Copyright AppleCherry Pie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 – Le jeu d'échec**

\- Polly, dépêche-toi ou tu vas être en retard ! cria maman dans les escaliers.

\- Oui, oui, j'arrive ! rouspétai-je en essayant de faire entrer la dernière paire de chaussettes dans ma valise.

Je regardai partout dans ma chambre pour être sûre de n'avoir rien oublié, puis secouai mon écharpe encore endormie afin qu'elle s'enroule autour de mon cou.

\- C'est notre dernière rentrée scolaire, soupirai-je en la caressant. On a intérêt à profiter un maximum de cette année, tu ne crois pas ?

Mon écharpe adorée balança mollement sa queue. Je saisis la poignée de ma valise et quittai ma chambre, fermant doucement la porte derrière moi.

BING, BING, BING ! Ma valise tressauta à chaque marche de l'escalier. Maman rouspéta un peu pour le boucan provoqué et me demanda si j'avais bien tout.

\- Normalement, oui, dis-je en fermant mon blouson.

\- Allez, en voiture, où nous allons vraiment être en retard !

Papa m'aida à hisser ma valise dans le coffre (« _mais tu as mis quoi à l'intérieur ? Des souches de Snargalouf ?_ »). Puis, j'allai embrasser Papi Moustache sur les joues – un rhume carabiné le forçait à rester à la maison.

\- Je regrette de ne pouvoir t'accompagner, ma petite fille, soupira-t-il.

Je souris : il regrettait surtout de ne pas voir le Poudlard Express !

\- Tu viendras me chercher à la gare pour les vacances de Noël ! le consolai-je.

\- La maison va paraître bien vide sans toi...

\- Je t'enverrai pleins de hiboux, je te le promets.

Il me serra une dernière fois dans ses bras et me regarda grimper dans la voiture. Je collai mon visage à la fenêtre et lui fis de grands signes. Papa fit démarrer la voiture et s'engagea sur la route.

Mais c'était sans compter sur les légendaires embouteillages du 1er septembre.

\- On aurait mieux fait d'y aller en métro, déclara maman au bout d'un moment.

\- Ça va aller, la rassura papa.

\- Il va falloir faire le grand tour, ils font des travaux sur l'A501…

\- Oui, j'ai vu.

\- Pourquoi tu ne coupes pas sur Marylebone Street ? Ça serait plus simple, non ?

\- Dis donc, c'est pas un peu fini, oui ? C'est moi qui tiens le volant aux dernières nouvelles !

Il fallut cependant prendre les déviations pour arriver à l'heure à la gare de King's Cross.

Au pas de course, nous rejoignîmes les quais, non sans mal : une manifestation de cheminots embouteillait le hall principal.

\- Excusez-nous, pardon, nous sommes pressés ! s'époumona papa en fendant la foule.

Un gréviste me fourra dans les mains un prospectus visant la politique du Premier Ministre Moldu : j'y jetai un vague coup d'œil sans en comprendre un traître mot. Enfin, nous parvînmes en un seul morceau entre les barrières 9 et 10. Un sorcier sobrement vêtu nous fit passer en toute discrétion, et je l'entendis grommeler « maudits moldus » à mon passage.

L'ambiance était nettement plus réjouissante de l'autre côté de la barrière. Je ne tardai pas à apercevoir la chevelure rose électrique de Tonks. Elle discutait vivement avec Rose près du Poudlard Express elles eurent un large sourire en m'apercevant.

\- Bonjour Mr McBee, Mrs McBee ! s'exclamèrent-elles à l'unisson.

\- Bonjour mesdemoiselles, salua papa avant de prendre ma valise pour la porter à bord du train.

Rose rougit en s'avançant vers ma mère, son exemplaire du _Maître des Potions_ tout écorné entre les mains, et lui demanda un autographe. Quant à Tonks, elle avait hâte de grimper dans le train pour papoter plus librement.

Comme de coutume, mes parents me donnèrent leurs recommandations de dernière minute (leurs habituels « _soit sage – travaille bien – envoie nous des hiboux_ »).

\- On se revoit pour tes vacances, ma poupette, me murmura maman à l'oreille. En attendant, n'oublie pas de bien travailler tes ASPIC !

\- Et sois une bonne petite Poufsouffle, renchérit mon père. Allez, file maintenant !

Je montai dans le train à la suite de mes copines, mon écharpe m'étranglant à moitié, tout à son bonheur. Quand je me retournai une dernière fois pour voir mes parents, je ne les aperçus pas, la foule les ayant engloutis.

Tonks en tête, nous nous mîmes à la recherche d'un compartiment vide.

\- Complet, complet, complet, énuméra Tonks entre les dents. Mais où sont passés les Nullos ? Ah ! Celui-ci est parfait. Ça ne dérange pas si… ?

J'entrai la dernière dans le compartiment, mais m'arrêtai sur le seuil, interdite : James Buchanan était installé près de la fenêtre, bouquinant un livre. Il regarda les filles prendre leurs aises, avant de m'observer. Je détournai vivement la tête : j'avais encore en mémoire notre dernière rencontre.

\- Tu viens, Polly ?

Je pris place le plus loin possible de lui, et déroulai mon écharpe. Pourquoi, de tous les wagons disponibles sur terre, Tonks avait dû arrêter son choix sur celui-ci ?

\- Dernière année, les filles ! s'exclama cette dernière en se frottant les mains. J'ai l'intention d'en profiter un maximum!

\- N'oublie pas que nous avons à passer nos ASPIC en juin, lui rappelai-je.

Tonks balaya ma remarque d'un geste de la main. Je souris : elle me donnait l'impression de partir en colonie de vacances.

Le chef de gare siffla le départ du Poudlard Express. A la fenêtre, nous vîmes tous les parents sur le quai faire des signes d'adieu à leurs progénitures. Il me sembla apercevoir parmi eux ma maman, mais le train accéléra et nous quittâmes bientôt la gare.

Tonks et Rose racontèrent leurs vacances respectives : l'une les avait passées chez ses grands-parents moldus, et l'autre était partie en Bretagne. Elle sortit par ailleurs de son sac les photos prises durant son séjour : Tonks et moi levâmes les yeux au ciel, tandis que Rose nous commentait un par un ses clichés. Nous fûmes heureusement sauvées par Napoléon Bonaparte:

\- Ah ! Vous êtes là ! Je vous cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure ! râla-t-il en se laissant tomber à côté de Rose. Ça va ? Vous allez bien ? Alors, tu leur as dit ?

\- Non, je t'attendais, répondit Rose.

\- Nous dire quoi ? demandai-je, curieuse.

Rose échangea un regard avec Bony, et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- J'ai décidé de créer un journal pour l'école… Il va s'appeler _le Petit Poudlard_.

Tonks et moi la dévisageâmes longuement, étonnées par une telle annonce.

\- Un journal ? finit par dire Tonks. Tu es sûre ? Enfin, je veux dire que c'est une bonne idée, mais c'est beaucoup de boulot, non ?

\- Un journal par mois, confirma Rose. Tout le monde pourra écrire son article !

\- Vraiment tout le monde ? s'éleva alors la voix de Buchanan qui semblait avoir écouté notre conversation.

\- Euh, oui, rougit Rose. Absolument tout le monde. Sur tous les sujets.

\- C'est très intéressant, déclara Buchanan.

Puis, il replongea dans sa lecture, comme si de rien n'était. Je vis Bony hausser un sourcil, se demandant sûrement qui était ce type.

Je souhaitai néanmoins à Rose tout le succès pour son entreprise, et elle me demanda aussitôt si je pouvais lui accorder une interview en exclusivité dès que j'aurais constitué ma nouvelle équipe de Quidditch.

\- Euh oui, d'accord, pourquoi pas ? bredouillai-je, flattée.

En fin de matinée, les Nullos débarquèrent.

\- Ah, Polly ! On a un message pour toi de la part de Charlie Weatley.

\- Weasley.

\- Si tu veux. Il nous a demandé s'il était possible que tu le rejoignes à midi afin que vous déjeuniez ensemble, m'annonça Kenway.

\- Oh, c'est trop romantique, soupira Rose.

\- Quoi, manger dans un train, tu trouves ça romantique toi ? s'étonna Hastings qui faillit s'asseoir sur mon écharpe.

\- Bien sûr ! Polly va passer un moment agréable avec la personne qu'elle aime, c'est mignon, non ?

Hastings regarda Rose, effaré, tandis que Fey ricanait.

\- Donc, si par exemple Weasley avait proposé à Polly d'aller manger ensemble des Dragées Surprises en haut de la volière, au milieu des crottes de chouettes, pour toi, c'est du romantisme ?

Tonks éclata de rire et Rose s'empourpra de colère.

\- Bref, coupai-je pour mettre fin au débat, avez-vous passé de bonnes vacances, les garçons ?

Les Nullos lancèrent des « ouais, ouais », avant d'annoncer qu'ils avaient quelque chose de très important à dire.

\- Vous aussi ? grimaça Tonks. Décidément, c'est la mode aujourd'hui ! On vous écoute.

Ce fut Kenway qui se chargea de l'annonce.

\- On a décidé de monter un spectacle pour Noël. On va présenter devant tout Poudlard une version théâtrale de _la Guerre des Etoiles_.

\- Pardon ? Un spectacle ? Sur _Star Wars_? Vous êtes tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? s'exclama Rose en éclatant de rire.

Hastings fouilla dans son sac à dos pour en sortir un paquet de feuilles qu'il me tendit. Je déchiffrai les écritures en pattes de mouche : les Nullos avaient construit une espèce de scénario et gribouillé quelques idées de décors et de costumes. Les Nullos guettèrent ma réaction.

\- Alors ? t'en penses quoi ?

\- Oui, enfin, après, vous faites ce que vous voulez, dis-je, lentement.

Tonks me prit les papiers des mains, intéressée.

\- C'est quoi, _Star Wars_? eut-elle le malheur de demander.

Les Nullos ouvrirent de grands yeux horrifiés et laissèrent échapper un cri d'horreur :

\- Quoi ? Tu ne connais pas cette formidable épopée épique, la confrontation du bien et du mal, la déchéance et la renaissance du plus grand Jedi de tous les temps ? s'écrièrent-ils de concert.

\- Euh, non.

\- Hérétique!

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et décidai qu'il était l'heure de rejoindre Charlie.

Je pris mon écharpe et mon sac, et laissai ma bande d'amis argumenter joyeusement. Je fermai doucement la porte, croisant au passage le regard de Buchanan.

Les secousses du train me propulsèrent dans tous les sens. Je regardai dans chaque compartiment avant d'apercevoir la tête rousse de Charlie. Il était en compagnie de ses amis : la sœur de Swann, Abby, me salua d'un minable signe de tête en me voyant, sans qu'un sourire n'éclaire son visage et son amie blonde dont j'avais oublié le nom rougit en détournant son regard. Swann frère ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque sur mes cheveux, me promettant de m'offrir un peigne pour Noël. Seul Aidan fut poli, lançant un bonjour sonore. Charlie m'empoigna le bras et me fit sortir avant que je n'étripe Will pour de bon.

\- Il commence vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs, le Willy-Willy, grondai-je tandis que nous cherchions un coin tranquille.

\- Willy-Willy ? se mit à rire Charlie, c'est comme ça que tu l'appelles maintenant ?

\- Et puis d'ailleurs, c'est quoi son problème ? poursuivis-je sans lui prêter attention. Il est jaloux, c'est ça ?

Charlie enveloppa mon visage de ses mains et m'embrassa pour me calmer.

\- Et si on oubliait le Willy-Willy et qu'on passait un bon moment ensemble ? Recommençons depuis le début : Bonjour Polly, tu vas bien ? Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, tu sais !

Je soupirai : il avait raison. Le mieux dans cette histoire était d'ignorer William Swann jusqu'à la fin de l'année, ou la fin des temps. Je nouai mes bras autour de la taille de Charlie, il enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as énormément manqué, soupirai-je, d'une toute petite voix.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de me serrer dans ses bras.

Une secousse violente du train nous fit perdre l'équilibre, et je me cognai contre la fenêtre.

\- Je viens de comprendre l'utilité des places assises, ronchonnai-je en me tâtant la bosse qui se formait sur mon front.

\- Heureusement que tes cheveux ont amorti la chute, se moqua-t-il.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

Il éclata de rire et s'installa par terre pour déballer le déjeuner que sa mère lui avait préparé, et je l'imitai. Je mordis dans mon sandwich bacon/poulet/mayonnaise, tout en lui demandant comment s'était passées ses vacances.

\- Pas trop mal. Mon frère Bill est reparti il y a quelques jours en Egypte. Les jumeaux ont décidé de se lancer dans le commerce de l'explosif apparemment. Ah, et ma petite amie est venue me voir aussi.

\- Et ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Bof. Ma mère m'a encore mis en garde contre elle avant mon départ…

\- Elle ne m'apprécie vraiment pas ! déplorai-je, la mine basse.

Charlie secoua la tête :

\- Je ne crois pas. Je pense plutôt qu'elle se méfiera toujours des demoiselles qui approcheront de trop près ses fils…

\- Alors, je suis rassurée : je ne serais pas la seule dans ce cas ! Je pourrais peut-être fonder un club…

oOo oOo oOo

Je passai une bonne partie de l'après-midi avec Charlie, à parler de tout et de rien (enfin, surtout de Quidditch), quand Swann vint faire son Willy-Willy et se plaignit de l'absence de son ami.

\- Je m'ennuie comme un veracrasse là-dedans, bouda-t-il. Et tu m'avais dit que tu ne resterais avec Popo que pour le déjeuner ! Or, je te signale qu'il est trois heures tapantes à mon montre !

\- Excuse-moi, Will, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, soupira Charlie en me retenant (Popo ? POPO ?). Je te raccompagne, Polly ?

Ce type était absolument exécrable ! Je le fusillai du regard en passant à côté de lui, il me tira la langue.

Un jour, je ferais de William Swann de la chair à Hippogriffe.

Je revins auprès de ma bande de Poufsouffle, grognon.

\- Ah, tu tombes bien ! s'exclama Bony en me voyant arriver. Tu vas pouvoir me remplacer : j'en ai assez de perdre face à Tonks !

Ils s'affrontaient sur un jeu d'échec version sorcier, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant que les pièces de Bony étaient en bien piètre état.

Tonks, elle, avait un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Non merci, déclinai-je. Je ne tiens pas à me faire humilier !

\- Moi, je veux bien jouer.

Un Pixie passa. Nous nous tournâmes tous vers Buchanan, qui défiait Tonks du regard.

\- Ok, finit-elle par consentir, avec un petit sourire.

Bony et Buchanan échangèrent de place, Tonks remit les pièces sur l'échiquier, les Nullos lancèrent les paris sur l'issue de la partie.

\- C'est comment ton nom ? demanda Tonks.

\- James Buchanan, répondit-il en roulant les manches de sa chemise au niveau des coudes.

Nous remarquâmes alors ses avant-bras parcourus de tatouages complexes.

Les Nullos échangèrent des regards admiratifs (l'un d'eux siffla tout bas aux deux autres « matez un peu les tatouages ! Ça c'est du bonhomme ! ») et même si Bony et moi leur lançâmes un froncement de sourcils, Buchanan resta de marbre. Rose rougit violemment et Tonks eut un regard appréciateur.

\- Je prends les noirs, déclara-t-elle.

Tonks s'était toujours targuée d'être imbattable aux échecs, mais, cette fois-ci, Buchanan la mit rapidement en échec et mat.

Au lieu de s'en formaliser, Tonks reconnut que ça changeait de jouer contre quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait.

\- Merci pour nous, grommelai-je.

\- Une autre partie ? proposa-t-elle de nouveau à Buchanan.

Ils s'affrontèrent de nouveau, encouragés par les autres. Je les laissai, me calant contre la fenêtre et caressai mon écharpe. J'essayai de deviner où nous étions : la journée tirait vers sa fin, et les paysages laissaient deviner que nous avions atteint les Highlands d'Ecosse.

Une heure plus tard, le train commença à perdre de la vitesse, et la frénésie s'empara des compartiments. A huit dans un espace réduit, se changer se révélait être un calvaire : par trois fois je reçus une main sur la figure, et j'écrasai sans faire exprès quelques pieds.

\- C'est mon écharpe, ça, crétin !

\- Aïe ! Je me suis assis sur un pin's !

\- Oh non ! mon chapeau est tout biscornu !

Quand enfin nous fûmes tous prêt, je remarquai que Buchanan épinglait l'écusson des Serdaigle sur sa poitrine. Je le savais! Un type aussi coincé que lui ne pouvait être que dans cette maison...

Le train stoppa pour de bon, et nous voulûmes quitter le compartiment en même temps, provoquant un bouchon (sauf Buchanan, qui, très distingué, nous regarda nous battre d'un œil morne).

Le quai était encombré d'élèves parlant fort et gesticulant dans tous les sens. La grosse voix de Hagrid résonna, invitant les premières années à le suivre (« _non, pas nous, imbécile !_ »). Rose me tira par la manche, pour rejoindre les calèches. En chemin, nous fûmes séparés des Nullos et Bony, et nous nous retrouvâmes à partager une diligence avec Abby Swann et son amie.

\- Salut ! dit Tonks en prenant place sans recevoir de réponse. Bon sang, ça sent toujours aussi mauvais là-dedans !

Nous nous installâmes à force de grands gestes maladroits, et finalement fîmes face aux deux filles qui restèrent totalement muettes. Finalement, la diligence se mut dans la nuit, et un silence inconfortable s'installa.

\- Tiens, pour une fois, il ne pleut pas, constata Rose en regardant dehors.

La voiture contourna le lac et, au détour d'un virage, le château apparut sous la nuit étoilée.

J'adorais cette vision féérique de Poudlard, perché sur sa montagne. Je croisai le regard brillant de mes amies, qui pensaient à la même chose que moi.

Les diligences s'arrêtèrent une par une devant les hautes grilles du château, déversant une foule d'étudiants, qui remonta le chemin menant jusqu'aux portes de l'école.

\- Bonne soirée ! dis-je à Abby et son amie avant de les quitter.

J'eus droit à un léger sourire de la part de la fille blonde mais Abby s'était déjà détournée.

Devant les grandes portes en chêne, nous saluâmes l'austère McGonagall qui surveillait notre entrée.

Je me rappelai aussitôt de sa proposition lors de l'anniversaire de grand-père, au sujet des cours de rattrapage en métamorphose. Après tout, sans doute avait-elle raison. Tant que ces cours ne figuraient pas aux APSIC…

Je fus emportée par la foule d'élèves jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Une chance, cette année, Peeves ne se fit pas remarquer. A la table des Poufsouffles, les Nullos et Bonaparte nous avaient gardé des places. Je contemplai avec tristesse mon assiette vide, me rendant compte que je mourrais de faim. Hélas, il fallait encore tenir pendant toute la durée de la Répartition, et je me pris à espérer que mon ventre ne ferait pas de bruits incongrus. Tonks me donna un coup de coude et me montra de la tête Charlie qui cherchait à capter mon attention depuis la table des Gryffondors, je lui soufflai un baiser.

\- Du nouveau ? demandai-je à Rose qui plissait des yeux vers la table des professeurs.

\- Deux nouvelles têtes… Je suppose que l'un d'eux est le nouveau professeur de Défense. Mais l'autre ?

\- Etude des moldus ! signalai-je, me rappelant que Quirrell nous avait quittés l'année dernière.

Les portes de la grande Salle s'ouvrirent, et une colonne de premières années absolument terrorisés s'avança, bouche bée devant la splendeur du plafond magique.

\- Vous vous souvenez de notre première fois ? lançai-je en les regardant passer.

\- J'était terrifiée, avoua Rose. J'avais peur des épreuves à passer. On m'avait dit qu'on aurait à affronter un dragon !

Les petits se groupèrent devant le tabouret où trônait le Choixpeau Magique. McGonagall réclama le silence, et le Choixpeau chanta :

 _Il y a longtemps, très longtemps,_

 _Alors que je n'étais qu'un chapeau innocent,_

 _Quatre sorciers, venant d'horizons différents,_

 _Me donnèrent une âme, un cœur et un esprit clairvoyant._

 _Il y avait d'abord le hardi Gryffondor,_

 _Fort en carrure, mais au cœur en or._

 _Il voulait réunir autour de lui,_

 _Tous les sorciers impatients d'apprendre la magie._

 _Puis venait Serdaigle, l'Erudit,_

 _Douce, aimable et réfléchie._

 _« Tous ceux qui ont soif de connaissance,_

 _Auprès de moi trouveront bienveillance »._

 _Poufsouffle prêchait la tolérance :_

 _Elle accueillit avec complaisance_

 _Ceux qui faisait preuve de ténacité,_

 _Et apprenaient la magie avec félicité._

 _Dernier des quatre, le Grand Serpentard :_

 _Des idées, il en avait le lascar !_

 _« Détermination et ambition, tel est mon crédo,_

 _Je m'occuperai de ces magiciens, mon cher chapeau ! »_

 _Allons ! Ne soyez pas apeurés,_

 _Car maintenant, il faut m'essayer :_

 _Moi seul peut décider,_

 _Dans quelle maison vous serez placés !_

\- Tiens, c'est plus court que les années précédentes, fit remarquer Rose tandis que toute la salle applaudissait.

\- Il n'avait peut-être plus d'inspiration, le pauvre…

\- Attends, c'et pas non plus comme s'il était débordé !

\- Mais vous allez vous taire oui ? gronda Fey. On essaye de suivre la Répartition, nous autres !

Je reportai mon attention sur la petite Katie Bell, juchée sur le tabouret. Elle fut envoyée à Gryffondor sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements de la part des lions.

\- J'espère qu'on va avoir une bonne promotion cette année, dit Tonks en applaudissant mollement l'arrivée de Eddie Carmichael chez les Serdaigles.

\- J'aimerais surtout qu'ils se dépêchent, râlai-je. Hé ! Mais je la reconnais la petite ! Je l'ai croisée chez Ollivander !

Cho Chang fut elle aussi envoyée à Serdaigle. Le rouge aux joues, la fillette rejoignit sa nouvelle maison.

\- Et le Choixpeau va songer à nous envoyer des petits nouveaux cette année ou pas ?

Enfin ! La petite Diane Davis rejoignit nos rangs. Nous nous mîmes carrément debout pour l'accueillir comme il se devait. Les Nullos tapèrent des poings sur la table, tout en scandant « POUF-SOUFFLE ! POU-SOUFFLE ! ».

A Cormac McLaggen (Gryffondor !), je n'en pouvais plus et me tenait le ventre qui faisait décidément bien trop de bruit.

\- N'oublie pas qu'il y a aussi le discours de Dumbledore après ! _(« Marchant, Cloé ! »_ _, « Poufsouffle ! »_ ).

\- Il ne le fait pas après ?

 _« Moriarty, Andrew ! », « Serpentard ! »_

\- Il n'a pas été gâté celui là !

 _« Powell, Suzanne ! », « Poufsouffle ! »_

\- Elle est minuscule ! On va la perdre dans les couloirs si on ne fait pas attention !

\- Arrête d'être si méchante, à la fin.

\- J'ai faim !

\- On avait compris !

Enfin, après des heures de patience, Winchester, Dean fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Je calculai que la promotion de Poufsouffle 1990-1991 avait récolté sept petits nouveaux.

McGonagall rangea le Choixpeau, et Dumbledore se leva pour nous souhaiter à tous un bon appétit. Aussitôt, les tables se couvrirent de mets au fumet délicat. Je me servis copieusement et sans distinction de salade de pomme de terre, de ragout de viande et de frites.

\- Tu ne veux pas mettre le dessert par dessus tant que tu y es ? se moqua Rose.

\- Et pourquoi pas?

Après trois coups de fourchettes, je me sentis déjà beaucoup mieux. L'ambiance était sereine et chaleureuse dans la Grande Salle, et les discussions animées.

\- Alors, et si on reparlait de ton projet de journal, Rose, m'exclamai-je en me servant d'un verre de jus de citrouille.

Rose nous expliqua que l'idée lui était venue l'année dernière. Elle en avait parlé à Bonaparte, qui l'avait soutenue dans son projet.

\- Le _Petit Poudlard_ paraîtra tous les mois et tous ceux qui sont intéressés pour écrire un article seront les bienvenus, sur n'importe quel sujet ! Bien sûr, je me réserve le droit d'accepter ou de refuser les articles !

\- Ça peut être intéressant, songea Tonks. Mais il faudra demander l'autorisation de Chourave ! je ne sais pas si tu peux sortir un journal comme ça !

Durant les desserts, je discutai Quidditch avec Bonaparte :

\- Il va falloir recruter un nouvel attrapeur, planifiai-je.

\- Tu as une idée ?

\- Non, répondis-je en scrutant la table des Poufsouffles. Mais il va falloir faire le bon choix : les attrapeurs des autres maisons sont tous en septième année…

A vrai dire, trouver un attrapeur n'était pas ce que je craignais le plus. Non, ce que je redoutais, c'était de remonter sur un balai : depuis mon accident en mai dernier, je n'avais pas pratiqué le Quidditch…

Les dernières parts de tartes disparurent et Dumbledore réclama de nouveau le silence.

\- Bienvenue, bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Je vous demande à tous quelques minutes de votre attention, vous pourrez ensuite chanter, crier ou danser à votre guise. Je rappelle aux anciens et j'avertis les nouveaux venus qu'il est fortement déconseillé de s'aventurer dans la Foret Interdite. Je tiens également à vous signaler que, suite à des travaux de rénovation, l'accès du deuxième étage sera condamné en milieu d'année. En dernier lieu, Mr Rusard m'a gentiment rappelé que certains artefacts magiques sont prohibés au sein de l'établissement, tel que les courses de balais miniatures ou les frisbees mordeurs. Et, comme toujours, la magie dans les couloirs n'est pas autorisée… Bien, maintenant que le règlement a été édicté, j'aimerais vous présenter les deux nouveaux enseignants qui intègrent cette année l'équipe professorale : tout d'abord, le professeur Charity Burbage, qui occupera le poste d'Etudes des Moldus…

La Grande Salle l'applaudit, et j'échangeai un regard avec les Nullos : pourvu qu'elle soit aussi chouette que Quirrell !

\- Le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal sera quant à lui dévolu au soin de Mr Tom Morrow.

Le professeur Morrow se leva et salua les quatre tables qui l'applaudirent à son tour.

\- J'espère qu'il sera plus compétent que Picwic, marmonna Tonks.

\- Et surtout qu'il restera en vie jusqu'à la fin de l'année, l'approuvai-je.

Son discours achevé, Dumbledore nous souhaita une bonne fin de soirée et aussitôt, les élèves se levèrent dans un brouhaha de conversation.

Nous décidâmes de rester un peu en attendant que la salle se vide. J'écoutais distraitement les Nullos parler de leurs projets de spectacle (« _Ouais, mais et si Chourave dit non ?_ », « _alors, on écrira à l'autorité suprême compétente…_ ». « _C'est à dire ?_ » « _Bah, Dumbledore, tête de nouille !_ »), quand j'aperçus Charlie venir à notre table, suivi par la mine renfrognée de Swann.

\- Salut les mecs, grommela ce dernier aux Nullos. Tonks. Napo. Chrysanthème. Popo.

\- Chrysanthème ? s'étonna Tonks, amusée.

\- Elle s'appelle Rose, grondai-je.

\- Mes excuses, je croyais que c'était Pissenlit, continua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Je vais te tuer et passer ton meurtre pour un terrible accident, prophétisai-je.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça, Popo !

Charlie, en grand diplomate, posa une main sur mon épaule et me proposa de me raccompagner jusqu'à ma Salle Commune. Swann poussa un soupir parfaitement audible et grommela : « Parce qu'elle a oublié le chemin de sa Salle Commune, la mamie ? ». Heureusement pour lui, ma bande de Poufsouffle se leva et prit le chemin de la sortie, l'entrainant dans son sillage. Je glissai ma main dans celle de Charlie, et nous les suivîmes à distance respectueuse.

\- Que penses-tu du nouveau prof de Défense ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Espérons qu'il fera l'affaire ! En tout cas, les Nullos ont lancé les paris !

\- Demain matin, petit déjeuner chez les Gryffondors ?

\- Ça marche. A condition que Swann se tienne à carreau !

\- Je lui parlerai, promis.

Arrivés devant les portes de ma Salle Commune, il me souhaita longuement une bonne nuit…

oOo oOo oOo

Je fus heureuse de retrouver mon dortoir. Mon écharpe serpenta jusqu'à mon lit et retrouva sa place favorite, à côté de ma taie d'oreiller. Je sortis de ma valise mes affaires, et laissai s'échapper le Vif d'Or en peluche.

\- Dites-moi, les filles, vous le connaissiez, le Serdaigle qui était avec nous dans le compartiment ? demanda Tonks en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Soupçonneuse, je relevai la tête et lui demandai pourquoi :

\- Je le trouve mignon. Et puis, ses tatouages ! Ça fait un peu mauvais garçon, non ?

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, rougit Rose en sortant son pyjama. Il est en même classe d'Arithmancie que moi, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Buchanan, murmura Tonks pour elle même. Ça ne me dit rien. En tout cas, il peut revenir dans mon compartiment quand il veut !

J'espérai sincèrement le contraire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je me fourrai dans la chaleur de mon lit, avec un intense sentiment de bonheur.

J'étais à Poudlard!

* * *

 **Enfin! les vraies choses commencent! Polly est enfin à Poudlard, et pleins de surprises sont prévues, dont le spectacle des Nullos, le nouveau prof de DCFM et surtout le Petit Poudlard de Rose (c'étais ça qu'elle manigançait la coquine!).**

 **Le Petit Poudlard sera disponible au courant du mois de mars, sur ma page Facebook. Il est en ce moment même en train d'être créer. Alors, voici ma proposition: si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez participer à la rédaction d'un article que j'intégrais dans le journal! Si vous êtes intéressés, n'hésitez pas à me le dire par retour de review! Je vous rassures, pas besoin d'écrire des pages et des pages... Quelques lignes suffiront. Quant aux articles eux même, ils traiteront de différents sujets tels que " _Vis ma vie: nulle en potions, mon combat au quotidien_ " ou " _Acné: sourire chez Pomfresh ou pleurer par terre après un sortilège raté?_ ", enfin ce genre de chose! En tout cas, je sui impatiente de vous montrer le premier numéro! (bientôt dans vos kiosques!).**

 **Concernant les reviews, je suis absolument désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos derniers commentaires: mes dernières semaines étaient un peu chargées. Mais j'ai comme toujours rudement apprécié vos si gentils messages! Merci mille fois!**

 **Et comme toujours, je vous remercie, mes chers lecteurs, de suivre les aventures de Polly! Ainsi qu'à ma Tartopom pour lire, annoter, corriger et relire ce chapitre!**

 **Je vous dis à très très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre qui sera en ligne le 11 mars!**

 **A très bientôt!**

 **Citrouille**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 – Tom Morrow**

6h45

« _Bonjour à tous les sorciers ! Nous sommes le mardi 2 septembre 1990, et vous êtes sur RMJ, la première chaîne de radio pour les sorciers !_ »

J'ouvris péniblement un œil et fixai les chiffres rouges du réveil. Par la barbe de Merlin, il était beaucoup trop tôt! Je sortis une main du dessous de mes draps et éteignis le réveil, avant de me rendormir prestement.

7h00

« _On passe au flash info de ce 2 septembre. Elections : les sondages donnent favori Cornelius Fudge au poste de Ministère de la Magie, suite au désistement d'Albus Dumbledore…_ »

J'entendis Rose tirer les baldaquins de son lit. Elle éteignit le radioréveil, et traina des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain, tout en baillant bruyamment.

7h15

 _« S'en aller tous les deux,_

 _Sur le dos d'un dragon…_

 _Ce sera merveilleux,_

 _N'oublions pas not' chaudron !_

 _Rempli d'amour, de magie et d'étoiles… »_

\- Non mais Polly, là, il faut vraiment se lever, dit Tonks d'une voix ensommeillée alors que j'éteignais une nouvelle fois le radioréveil.

\- Ouais, je sais, grommelai-je en rejetant péniblement mes couvertures.

J'aurais tellement préféré rester au lit !

Incroyable se produisit : nous fûmes prêtes à l'heure.

\- On y va les filles ? demanda Rose qui finissait de nouer sa cravate.

\- Attends une minute, lançai-je en filant dans la salle de bain, après quelques instants d'intense réflexion.

Je ramassai ma chevelure au sommet de mon crâne en un chignon et coinçai les quelques mèches qui faisaient de la rébellion avec des épingles.

\- Voilà ! chantonnai-je. Comme ça, le Willy-Willy ne fera aucun commentaire désobligeant !

La Grande Salle était aussi bruyante que la veille et un délicat fumet de café, de bacon et d'œufs embaumait l'air. Le plafond magique éclaboussait les quatre tables d'un magnifique soleil, ce qui augurait une belle journée. Chez les Poufsouffles, le professeur Chourave distribuait les emplois du temps, et finissait de s'occuper des Nullos. Ce fut elle que j'allai voir en premier.

\- Ah, Miss McBee ! Alors, alors… fit-elle en agitant sa baguette au dessus d'un parchemin vierge.

Lorsqu'elle me tendit mon emploi du temps, j'ouvris de grands yeux étonnés en le parcourant : un vrai chaudron percé !

\- Ne croyez pas que vous serez au repos ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant mon air ravi. Ces heures seront dédiées à vos thèses.

\- Une thèse ? s'étonna Tonks.

\- Une thèse, confirma Chourave. Je vous expliquerai tout ça lors de notre prochain cours en commun. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Le poste d'attrapeur s'étant libéré, il conviendra de passer les essais le plus tôt possible. Je vous donnerai la liste des élèves intéressés par le poste. Un dernier point et je vous laisse tranquille : le professeur McGonagall a instauré des cours de soutien en Métamorphose et m'a dit qu'elle vous en avait touché un mot. Etes-vous toujours intéressée ?

\- Euh… oui, bredouillai-je.

\- Parfait. Ces cours auront lieu le jeudi de 18h à 20h.

Chourave tapota du bout de sa baguette mon emploi du temps pour faire apparaître les nouveaux horaires, avant de s'occuper de Rose.

\- Je rejoins Charlie, glissai-je à Tonks. On se retrouve tout à l'heure devant la salle de Défense ?

\- Ouais, ouais. A tout à l'heure.

Charlie m'accueillit avec un sourire et un baiser (et Willy-Willy fit mine de vomir dans son bol de céréales).

\- Aucun commentaire, Swann, grondai-je en passant une jambe par dessus le banc.

\- Mais je n'ai rien dit !

\- Justement : continue comme ça. Salut les filles, ajoutai-je en me servant d'une tasse de café. Ça va ?

Abby Swann et son amie – dont je ne me souvenais plus du nom, honte à moi – étaient assises devant moi. Abby hocha la tête et son amie me sourit timidement.

\- Alors, ton emploi du temps ? s'enquit Charlie en me tendant la corbeille de petits pains.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de thèse ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler !

\- Tu as vécu sur quelle planète, Popo ? ricana Swann.

\- Arrête, toi non plus tu ne savais qu'on aurait une thèse cette année ! m'exclamai-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Elle marque un point, dit simplement Abby.

Son frère la fusilla du regard.

\- Tu prends sa défense maintenant ?

\- Bref, coupa Charlie, levant la voix. Je sais, moi, de quoi il s'agit. Quand mon frère Bill était en 7ème année, il a choisi métamorphose pour faire sa thèse. Il m'a prévenu que c'était assez difficile.

\- Et après ? Tu fais ton dossier, et c'est tout ? s'enquit Will. Ça ne m'a pas l'air d'être bien compliqué !

\- Bien sur que non. Tu exposes ta thèse devant un jury à la fin de l'année.

\- Bah voyons !

Je remarquai alors que l'amie d'Abby avait pali. Abby elle-même fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

Je n'étais pas trop rassurée non plus.

\- Je sens que l'année va être géniale, ironisa Will.

\- Vous avez quoi comme cours ce matin ? demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

\- Soins aux Créatures Magiques, répondirent les garçons d'une même voix.

Je me tournai vers les filles, qui ne me répondirent pas.

Je n'étais pas si intimidante que ça quand même !

Charlie me sortit de ce mauvais pas en parlant Quidditch, ce qui se termina évidemment en dispute avec Willy-Willy, qui maintenait que l'équipe d'Angleterre était nettement meilleure que celle d'Ecosse.

\- Non mais je rêve ! Puis-je humblement te rappeler que l'Ecosse s'est qualifiée lors de la finale ? Où étaient passés les preux dragons ce jour là ? m'exclamai-je, le menaçant de ma petite cuillère.

\- Pitié, les écossais ont eu de la veine, c'est tout !

\- Et les anglais ont de la bouse de dragon dans les yeux !

\- Ah oui ? bah les…

\- Et sinon, Abby, nous coupa ostensiblement Charlie, as tu passé de bonnes vacances ? Et comment va ta petite sœur ? Et ton papa ?

Abby le dévisagea longuement avant de maugréer un « bien ». Charlie ne se découragea pas pour autant, et posa une question à la blonde (qui s'appelait donc Ivy : victoire !). Elle secoua la tête, le nez dans son écharpe.

La fin du petit-déjeuner se déroula dans un morne silence. Je fus presque soulagée d'entendre la sonnerie retentir. J'engloutis en toute hâte un muffin, pris mon sac et glissai à l'oreille de Charlie :

\- Il faut absolument que je te parle. On peut se retrouver à l'interclasse, dehors ? Seuls ? C'est à dire sans le Swann ?

L'intéressé ne m'entendit pas (heureusement), le nez élégamment plongé dans ses céréales. Charlie hocha la tête et je le quittai pour rejoindre ma bande de Poufsouffles.

Les cours de Défense se déroulaient au troisième étage. Les Serdaigles attendaient déjà devant la porte, et je fronçai les sourcils en voyant Buchanan, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, son sac à ses pieds.

Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas le remarquer auparavant ? Après tout, les Poufsouffles avaient souvent eu cours commun avec les Serdaigles ! Tonks disait souvent que j'étais une tête-en-l'air : je commençai à croire qu'elle avait souvent raison.

En attendant l'arrivée du professeur, les Nullos nous amusèrent en imaginant les façons dont ce dernier finirait l'année scolaire (« ébouillanté dans un chaudron par Rogue » remporta tous les suffrages).

Soudain, un bruit de chute nous parvint de derrière la porte. Nous nous regardâmes tous : que se passait-il ? La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et le professeur Tom Morrow apparut.

C'était un homme aux cheveux bruns en bataille et aux yeux bleus, et ses joues étaient recouvertes d'une barbe de quelques jours. Il était encore vêtu d'un pardessus marron trempé, ce qui nous laissa perplexe.

\- Entrez, entrez ! nous convia-t-il avec un sourire.

Courageusement, Tonks s'avança la première, et nous la suivîmes. Morrow nous salua tandis que nous passions devant lui :

\- Miss Merryweather… Mr Kenway… J'attends encore votre devoir, Mr Hastings!

\- Quel devoir ? s'étonna Sean.

Je pris ma place habituelle (c'est à dire au fond de la classe, à côté de Tonks). Evidemment, Buchanan se fit un malin plaisir de s'asseoir devant moi, de sorte que j'eus une vue exceptionnelle sur son dos. Morrow ferma la porte, retira son manteau et fouilla dans son sac, sortant une liasse de parchemins gribouillés.

\- Alors, commença-t-il. J'ai ici les copies du dernier devoir à me rendre. Et j'avoue être assez mécontent du résultat ! Nous avions pourtant vu les Acromentules lors du dernier cours, et j'attendais un peu plus de sérieux ! Miss McBee, par exemple : un tout juste Acceptable...

Et Morrow me tendit un parchemin. Eberluée, je regardai attentivement le devoir : il s'agissait bien de mon écriture, mais la date inscrite en haut indiquait le 2 mars 1991 !

\- Euh… Monsieur ? l'interpellai-je d'une toute petite voix.

\- Miss Tonks, Eff… Oui, miss McBee?

\- C'est juste que… nous n'avons pas fait ce devoir…

\- Bien sûr que si, je…

Il s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils.

\- Quel jour sommes-nous ? finit-il par demander.

\- Le 2 septembre.

Morrow regarda sa montre et marmonna pour lui-même : « je l'avais pourtant bien réglée ! ». Puis, il trifouilla une nouvelle fois dans on sac et sortit cette fois-ci un épais carnet à la couverture bleue. Fébrilement, il tourna plusieurs pages.

\- Il s'agit donc de notre premier cours en commun ?

\- Oui, répondit la classe en chœur.

\- Ah.

Il arracha ma copie de mes mains et rangea prestement le paquet dans le tiroir de son bureau, avant de se tourner vers nous avec un sourire gêné.

\- Désolé pour ce micmac, je me suis emmêlé les baguettes. Reprenons depuis le début, voulez-vous ? Je suis le professeur Tom Morrow, votre nouvel enseignant de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Cette année, nous étudierons ensemble quelques créatures fantastiques dont la classification est reconnue extrêmement dangereuse par le Ministère de la Magie, tel que le Sphinx, l'Acromentule ou les Licornes.

\- Les Licornes ? s'étonna une Serdaigle.

\- Exactement, Miss Faraday, les Licornes. Oh, elles peuvent paraître inoffensives à première vue, mais, croyez-moi, il n'existe pas au monde des créatures aussi effroyables. Bref. Nous verrons aussi ensemble quelques sortilèges de défense plus avancés ainsi que des sortilèges de premiers soins - très importants parmi les sorciers. Cependant, avant de commencer, j'ai besoin d'un volontaire pour tenir le journal de bord de cette classe. Alors ? Quelqu'un ? Miss McBee, par exemple ?

Mais enfin, pourquoi moi ? Je n'eus pas le temps de protester que déjà Morrow faisait apparaitre avec sa baguette le même petit carnet bleu qu'il possédait.

\- Il est impératif que vous le remplissiez à chaque fin de cours. Ainsi je pourrais savoir… enfin, nous saurons où nous en sommes.

Je pris le carnet comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombabouse, m'attendant à ce qu'il explose à tout instant.

Malgré un début de cours assez bizarre, il se révéla que Morrow était un bon professeur, chaleureux, aimant bien rire et maitrisant bien son sujet – ce qui, après Picwic, était un vrai soulagement. A la fin du cours, il me rappela d'écrire dans le journal. Je griffonnai quelques mots à la hâte.

\- Alors ? demanda Tonks une fois dehors, vous en pensez quoi ?

Nous nous regardâmes, sans trop savoir quoi dire.

\- Il est…bizarre, non ? s'avança Rose.

\- Ce qui est bizarre surtout, c'est qu'il connaît nos noms, commenta Fey.

\- Ah ? Toi aussi tu avais remarqué ?

\- Il y a une explication logique à ça, dit Hastings sur le ton de conspiration.

Nous nous tournâmes vers lui, dans l'attente de la suite. Hastings nous observa, ménageant son effet.

\- C'est un voyageur temporel.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- Mon pauvre Sean, tu es tombé sur la tête !

\- Pas du tout ! Allons Polly, tu l'as vu de tes propres yeux ! Les copies ! Le fait qu'il connaisse nos noms ! J'ai lu à la bibliothèque que des sorciers expérimentaient le voyage dans le temps… Et puis, ta mère a écrit un bouquin dessus non ?

\- Que… quoi ? mais comment sais-tu que… bredouillai-je, soudain pâle.

Hastings haussa les épaules. Je commençai alors à soupçonner que les Nullos n'étaient pas aussi nullos qu'ils le prétendaient…

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, repris-je, les voyages dans le temps ne sont pas réels.

\- Il paraît que le Département des Mystères se penche sur les Retourneurs de Temps, argumenta Tonks.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre !

\- Je crois que tu as raison Sean, acheva Kenway, la mine songeuse. Le professeur Morrow vint du futur, c'est certain !

\- N'importe quoi ! Les voyages dans le temps, ça n'existe pas ! tranchai-je. Et ça n'existera ja-mais.

\- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, philosopha Fey.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, agacée.

\- Bon, vous m'excuserez, ô bande de Nullos temporels, mais je dois voir Charlie, moi. Et dans le présent.

Les autres grognèrent une espèce de réponse avant de se replonger dans leurs conversations exaspérantes (« peut-être est-il une réincarnation du Docteur ? » avança Hastings, pensif).

Charlie m'attendait dans la cour, seul. Il ouvrit grand ses bras et je me pelotonnai contre lui.

\- Alors, ce premier cours de défense ? c'est un bon prof ?

Je lui racontai ma matinée, ainsi que les affabulations des Nullos.

\- Ces trois là racontent n'importe quoi quand même. Enfin, tant que Morrow est compétent, c'est tout ce que je demande. Bon, et toi alors ?

Tout excité, il me raconta que cette année, en cours de Soins, il allait étudier enfin les dragons. Je grimaçai : non pas que je n'aimais pas les dragons, mais mon père, en tant que guérisseur vétérinaire, avait connu quelques mésaventures avec ces bestioles.

Et je ne souhaitais vraiment pas retrouver mon petit ami avec un sourcil ou un pied en moins…

\- Au fait, tu ne voulais pas me dire quelque chose ?

\- Ah oui ! C'est au sujet de ma grand-mère. Promets-moi de ne pas hu…

\- Hé, Weasley ! Tu as cours de quoi après ?

Une fille se dirigeait à grands pas vers nous. Elle me disait vaguement quelque chose… Mes yeux tombèrent sur on écusson : elle appartenait à la maison Gryffondor.

\- Oh, je dérange peut-être ? dit-elle en nous regardant alternativement.

\- Non, je t'en prie Alyss. J'ai deux heures de métamorphose après.

\- Parfait ! Je cherchais Swann aussi, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

Charlie secoua la tête. De mon côté, j'observai attentivement la fille, avec une vague impression de déjà-vu. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient à la taille, et retenus par un épais bandeau jaune, de grand yeux bleus remplis de malice et elle portait des lunettes à monture rouge qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage.

\- Tu ne nous présentes pas ? dit-elle en me souriant.

\- Ah oui, marmotta Charlie, soudain très rouge. Polly, je te présente Allyss Grey. Alyss, voici Polly McBee, ma…

\- Ravie de faire ta connaissance, lança Alyss en me serrant la main.

\- Potions ! m'écria-je soudain. C'est en cours de potion que je t'ai déjà vue…

Alyss rougit, et baissa les yeux, soudain timide.

\- Oh ! la grande capitaine de l'équipe des Poufsouffles se souvient de moi ! Quel honneur !

\- Surtout quand on sait que Polly n'a pas la mémoire des visages, se moqua Charlie.

\- Bon, je vous laisse les amoureux ! chantonna-t-elle. Et si tu vois Swann, dis-lui de ramener son adorable postérieur, j'ai à lui causer !

Elle tournoya sur elle-même et repartit en direction de l'école, et je la suivis du regard, songeuse.

\- Elle a l'air sympa, dis-je à Charlie.

\- C'est Alyss, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Bon, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

\- Ah oui ! Eh bien, voilà… Mais tu dois auparavant me promettre de ne pas hurler, d'accord ? Voilà le truc : je n'ai pas été tout à fait franche avec toi, mais je voulais te le dire à vive voix.

\- Ça n'augure rien de bon, dit lentement Charlie.

\- Durant l'anniversaire de mon grand-père, j'ai surpris une conversation de ma grand-mère – tu sais, la foldingue – avec une invitée : elle a décidé toute seule et sans demander mon avis, ni celui de mes parents, de me fiancer avec un type assez louche, qui est à Poudlard.

Charlie me regarda fixement pendant de longues secondes.

\- Pardon, tu peux répéter ça ? dit-il, comme s'il avait mal compris.

Je lui rapportai consciencieusement toute la conversation entendue – omettant toutefois un léger détail, qu'il releva :

\- Et qui est… l'heureux élu ? gronda-t-il.

\- Tu ne le connais pas et il n'est pas du tout intéressant, éludai-je.

\- J'en conclus que tu l'as déjà rencontré alors… Eh bien, toutes mes félicitations, je présume ? grimaça-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Charlie, lui répondis-je.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais fut interrompu par la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours.

\- On se voit plus tard ? proposa-t-il.

\- Ok, répondis-je, le cœur noué.

oOo oOo oOo

Après la pause, j'enchainai avec Sortilèges : Flitwick nous apprit le sortilège pour rendre un objet invisible. Cependant, je n'étais pas très attentive et je ratai toutes mes tentatives pour faire disparaître le verre à pied devant moi.

\- Allons, miss McBee, me morigéna gentiment le professeur, ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué ! Vous n'êtes pas assez concentrée !

\- Pardon professeur, je recommence…

Mais rien n'y fit. Flitwick m'encouragea encore avant d'aller sermonner un Serpentard qui avait brisé par inadvertance son verre.

« _Que se passe-t-il ?_ »

Tonks venait de pousser vers moi un bout de parchemin et je grimaçai : j'avais eu une très mauvaise expérience par le passé avec ce moyen de communication. Profitant que Flitwick était occupé avec un Nullos, je me penchai vers mon amie et lui racontai tout. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sur l'effet de surprise :

\- Mais enfin Polly ! Ça n'existe plus les mariages arrangés !

\- Chuuut ! Moins fort !

\- Vous parlez de quoi ? s'enquit Rose.

\- Polly va se marier.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Rose, oubliant qu'elle était dans une salle de classe.

Flitwick, lui, ne l'oublia pas et lui retira un point pour bavardage. Nous attendîmes qu'il retourne à son bureau pour poursuivre à vois très basse :

\- Charlie t'a demandée en mariage ? reprit Rose, à la fois excitée, émerveillée et envieuse.

\- Non, la corrigea Tonks. Tu te souviens du type au tatouage ?

La bouche de Rose s'ouvrit en un O parfait.

\- Vraiment ? Mais et Charlie alors ?

\- Comment ça « et Charlie » ? m'emportai-je. Attendez… Vous pensez sérieusement que je vais accepter d'épouser ce déglingué de Serdaigle ? Ça ne va pas la tête !

\- Ouf, tu m'as fait peur…

Flitwick nous rabroua une nouvelle fois, nos promettant qu'à la prochaine incartade, c'était la porte assurée.

Je revins à mon verre, un peu frustrée. Mais qu'allaient s'imaginer les gens à la fin ? Fixant intensément mon verre, je m'imaginai qu'il ressemblait à grand-mère, pris une profonde inspiration… et le fis disparaître.

Enfin !

A la fin de l'heure, les filles bondirent sur leur chaise et m'abreuvèrent de question : « _tu vas faire quoi ?_ », « _pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt ?_ », « _qu'en pense Charlie ?_ ».

\- Ecoutez les filles, dis-je ne me massant les tempes tandis que nous regagnions la Grande Salle, il ne va rien se passer d'accord ?

\- Charlie a l'air d'être plutôt furieux… fit Rose en fixant un point derrière moi.

Dire qu'il était furieux était un bel euphémisme : il bouillonnait de colère. A sa suite, Swann avait l'air d'être déboussolé.

\- Bon, j'ai bien réfléchi, Polly : je veux savoir qui est ce type pour aller lui casser la gueule.

\- Il en est hors de question, répliqua-je, sérieusement. C'est très gentil de ta part, mais personne n'ira taper personne, c'est d'accord ?

Je le pris par la main et l'entrainai un peu à l'écart.

\- Ecoute Charlie, Je te promets que que je n'épouserai jamais personne d 'autre…

J'allais rajouter « que toi », mais me retins à temps. Cela ne faisait que quatre mois que nous étions ensemble, c'était peut-être un peu prématuré de penser à ça maintenant. Je remarquai cependant que les lèvres de Charlie s'étaient très légèrement levées, mais il ne dit rien.

\- Et, si ça peut te rassurer, Buchanan aussi est absolument contre cette stupide idée…

\- Buchanan ? répéta surpris Charlie. James Buchanan ?

Oh oh…

* * *

 **Est ce que Charlie va casser la figure de James? Est ce que les Nullos ont découverts le secret des Nullos? Est ce que Tonks et Polly se réveilleront un jour à l'heure? Vous le saurez en regardant le prochain épisode de "La Vie de Polly"!**

 **Un nouveau chapitre posté, le temps passe vite! J'ai l'impression que c'est hier encore que je postais les bonus du Tome 1...**

 **Je vous remercie - une fois n'est pas coutume - de suivre ces Secrets Saugrenus, et je tiens vraiment à m'excuser si je ne réponds pas à vos reviews dans l'immédiat. Mais sachez que j'apprécie énormément vos petits messages de soutien qui me font toujours beaucoup sourire et qui ensoleille ma journée! Merci également à tous mes lecteurs du monde entier! Et un dernier grand merci pour ma beta, sans qui ce chapitre serait bourré de fautes...**

 **Dans deux semaines, chapitre 7 et la parution du premier numéro du Petit Poudlard! Je vous tiens au courant!**

 **A bientôt mes Petits Poufsouffles préférés!**

 **Citrouille**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 – L'Attrapeur**

\- Tu le connais ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Un Serdaigle avec des tatouages sur les bras et un air prétentieux ? Oui, je le connais, grommela Charlie, vexé.

Comme je le fixais avec insistance, il m'expliqua que Buchanan suivait les mêmes cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques que lui et qu'il affichait trop souvent une attitude de « Mr-Je-Sais-Tout-Avant-Tout-Le-Monde ».

\- En plus, son père était un Dragonologue reconnu, soupira mon Gryffondor, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix. Et il faut toujours qu'il ramène sa science !

Il enfonça les mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver adorable à bouder de la sorte.

\- Je suis certaine que les dragons ne l'intéressent pas plus que ça, le consolai-je.

Il haussa les épaules, à moitié convaincu.

\- Si tu le dis, soupira-t-il, résigné. Tiens, en parlant de dragon, je peux étudier le tien ?

oOo oOo oOo

Je finis par oublier Buchanan le reste de la semaine, ayant d'autres Hippogriffes à fouetter : les essais pour le poste d'attrapeur avaient été planifiés le vendredi soir, juste avant le dîner.

Chourave m'avait confié plus tôt dans la semaine une liste de joueurs potentiels. En la lisant, je me pris à espérer que l'un d'eux se monterait à la hauteur de mes attentes.

Le vendredi soir, quelques élèves téméraires, fans de Quidditch, simples curieux ou chahuteurs se rassemblèrent dans les tribunes pour assister au déroulement des essais, ce qui m'étonna franchement. Bonaparte, qui avait toujours une vision optimiste de la vie, déclara que c'était parce que notre équipe avait eu des bons scores l'année précédente et faisait encore partie des favoris pour le coupe cette année.

\- De très bons scores ? répétai-je, sceptique. Je te rappelle que j'ai fait une horrible chute de balai, qu'on a perdu le match face à Serpentard et qu'on a fini avant-dernier !

\- Faux ! contesta-t-il. On a terminé troisième au classement avec 250 points.

\- Toujours à voir le chaudron à moitié plein, n'est ce pas ? le taquinai-je, malicieuse.

Je promenai mon regard dans les tribunes : je savais que Charlie était assis quelque part pour me soutenir (à moins que ce ne fut pour m'espionner), ainsi que Rose et les Nullos (qui avaient eu la brillante idée de déployer une grande bannière de leur cru, sur laquelle ils avaient inscrit : ALLEZ L'ÉQUIPE DE QUIDDITCH DE POUFsouf – le reste ne tenait pas).

\- Quelqu'un leur a dit que ce n'était pas jour de match ? soupira Tonks qui déchiffrait elle aussi la bannière.

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me donner du courage et allai me poster devant le petit groupe de candidats.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Je suis très heureuse de vous savoir si nombreux pour le poste d'attrapeur. Je tiens à vous rappeler…

\- Ce n'est pas pour le poste de gardien ? s'étonna un Poufsouffle.

\- Euh… non.

Il rouspéta et quitta aussitôt le terrain, son balai sur l'épaule.

\- Bref. Je tiens à vous rappeler que les premières années ne sont pas autorisées à intégrer l'équipe, donc si…

Un jeune garçon, qui essayait de se cacher derrière les autres candidats, sortit à son tour du rang, poussant un profond soupir. A côté de moi, Tonks essaya de ne pas éclater de rire.

\- Pour les autres, poursuivis-je, sentant la potion me monter au nez, nous allons d'abord commencer par voir vos aptitudes au vol. Ça ira, ou quelqu'un d'autre veut partir ?

Comme personne ne sembla vouloir quitter le stade, je leur fis signe de s'envoler. Bien me prit de faire ce test : je renvoyai deux Poufsouffles. L'un ne réussit même pas à décoller, l'autre était tellement épouvanté que je crus qu'il allait vomir.

\- Parfait. A présent, course de balais. Un attrapeur doit être rapide et agile sur le terrain. Mettez vous en rang à mon coup de sifflet, vous irez rejoindre les buts de l'autre côté. Prêts ?

Les postulants qui me restaient – trois garçons et deux filles - s'envolèrent et se mirent en ligne. Bony siffla entre ses doigts (je ne savais pas le faire, malgré mes tentatives), et ils partirent en même temps. Dans les tribunes, les élèves tapèrent du pied et des mains, chacun encourageait son favori.

Ils s'en sortirent plutôt bien, mais je recalai les deux derniers arrivés. Une des filles me lança un regard mauvais avant de quitter le terrain.

\- Charmant… commenta Tonks. Je crois que tu viens de te faire une ennemie.

\- Bof, ça ne sera pas la première fois…

Je me tournai vers mes trois derniers candidats :

\- Toutes mes félicitations, vous êtes parvenus à la dernière épreuve. Quels sont vos noms ?

La fille fit un pas en avant et déclara s'appeler Leslie Middlefart. J'entendis distinctement mes trois poursuiveurs pouffer de rire.

\- C'est mon nom qui vous fait rire ? demanda-t-elle en les observant de la tête aux pieds.

Embarrassés, ils contemplèrent le bout de leurs chaussures, sans cesser de sourire. Le deuxième candidat s'appelait Benjamin Solo, quant au dernier, il bredouilla son prénom en rougissant :

\- Cédric Diggory.

Ce nom me dit vaguement quelque chose.

\- Bon, pour la dernière étape, je vais vous mettre en condition de match. Tonks, les triplés et Bony vont faire semblant de jouer, votre rôle sera d'attraper le Vif d'Or. Et attention au cognard ! Vous avez trois essais.

Mes poursuiveurs, mon batteur et mon gardien grimpèrent sur leurs balais respectifs et s'envolèrent alors que je restais au sol. Je lâchai le Souaffle, un Cognard et le Vif d'Or utilisé pour les entrainements.

Dans les tribunes, j'entendis distinctement les Nullos faire un boucan d'enfer (une idée de Bony, qui voulait voir comment les candidats se comportaient face à un public déchainé). De mon côté, je gardai les yeux rivés vers les trois attrapeurs.

Cédric Diggory, malgré sa jeunesse, se débrouillait très bien. Il était plutôt agile dans les airs : aucun doute qu'avec un peu d'entrainement, il s'en sortirait.

Face à lui, Leslie Middlefart était plutôt du genre téméraire. Ou alors elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle faisait. Allongée de tout son long sur son balai, la tête en bas ou soutenue par une seule jambe, elle réussit à attraper deux fois le Vif d'Or, sous les acclamations des élèves dans les gradins.

Benjamin Solo, lui, fut un peu à la traîne : il rata plusieurs opportunités d'attraper la petite balle dorée, et je choisis de le recaler. Bon joueur, il accepta ma décision.

Satisfaite par ce que je venais de voir, je rappelai tout le monde sur le sol :

\- Mes félicitations à tous les deux, dis-je à Leslie et au jeune Diggory. J'annoncerai le nom du détenteur du poste dimanche soir dans la Salle Commune des Poufsouffles, d'accord ?

Ils quittèrent le stade à leur tour, et, les spectateurs, comprenant que les essais venaient de se terminer, vidèrent les tribunes pour rejoindre le château.

Je me tournai vers le reste de mon équipe et leur proposai un conciliabule dans les vestiaires.

Le vestiaire était l'endroit que je détestais le plus. D'abord parce qu'il y régnait toujours une odeur désagréable (un mélange de renfermé, de transpiration et de chaussettes oubliées). Et ensuite parce que j'y avais toujours le trac avant le début de chaque match.

\- Alors, fis-je en fermant la porte derrière moi. Qu'avez-vous pensé de nos deux finalistes ?

\- Je l'adore, elle ! s'exclama Tonks. Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux !

\- Cédric Diggory s'est bien défendu, objecta Bony, calmement.

\- Middlefart, sans hésiter, répondirent les Winters, moqueurs. Imaginez un peu quand les supporters vont scander son nom dans les tribunes ! Ça sera génial !

Je me massai les tempes, soudain fatiguée :

\- Bon, on va mettre les points sur les i. On arrête tout de suite avec son nom de famille, d'accord ? Déjà qu'elle doit en baver en cours, ce n'est pas pour remettre une couche ici !

\- Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? me demanda Tonks.

\- J'ai bien aimé les deux, commençai-je. Je voulais votre avis pour les départager…

\- On est quatre à avoir choisi Middlefart, s'emporta un des Winters.

\- Non, vous avez choisi un nom, rétorquai-je. Mais j'ai pris bonne note de vos remarques…

J'aurais bien voulu en parler à Charlie, étant un expert en matière d'attrapage de Vif d'Or, mais ce serait dévoiler mes plans à l'ennemi (parce que, même si Charlie était le petit ami le plus adorable du monde, il n'en était pas moins le Capitaine et l'Attrapeur de l'équipe des Gryffondors).

Je passai donc l'heure du dîner plongée dans mes pensées et ma soupe de petit pois.

Middlefart ou Diggory ?

J'avais apprécié les essais des deux candidats. Je sentais en Leslie l'âme d'une combattante (enfin quoi, faire la figure de l'Étoile de Mer pour une débutante, ce n'était vraiment pas mal !), mais je pressentais en Diggory la graine d'un futur champion.

Alors Diggory ou Middlefart ?

Rose, voyant mon dilemme, me proposa alors de les départager par la voie de la divination, ce que je refusai – ou alors, en dernier recours !

oOo oOo oOo

Le week-end, enfin!

Comme à mon habitude, je me levai sur le coup de midi, et descendis dans la Salle Commune après avoir fait un brin de toilette. J'y trouvai Rose, occupée à punaiser une annonce sur le panneau d'affichage. Curieuse, je m'approchai pour lire :

 _Vous avez la plume qui vous démange ?_

 _Vous souhaitez donner des avis et des conseils sur l'univers magique de Poudlard ?_

 _Vous avez une âme d'écrivain, mais personne ne vous lit ?_

 _Alors le Petit Poudlard est fait pour vous !_

 _Petites annonces, reportages, poèmes, coups de cœur ou de gueule, le Petit Poudlard publiera vos écrits !_

 _Pour tous renseignements, contacter Rose Merryweather, Salle Commune de Poufsouffle._

\- J'ai tellement hâte de publier le premier numéro ! soupira-t-elle. Tu crois que les gens vont répondre à mon annonce ?

\- Sans doute…

\- Dis, tu écriras un petit article ? me demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi, les yeux plein d'espoir.

\- Euh… Je ne suis pas très douée pour ce genre de chose, bredouillai-je.

Rose m'assura le contraire et me proposa d'écrire un truc sur le Quidditch. Au même moment, mon ventre grogna de faim, ce qui me donna une bonne excuse pour changer de conversation et descendre à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

Tonks nous avait gardé des places à côté des Nullos et de Bony. Je me glissai à côté de Fey et me servis aussitôt de friand au jambon.

\- On va faire une partie de Cluedo version sorcier dans le parc, ça te dit de te joindre à nous Polly ? me proposa un des garçons.

Je déclinai, prétextant avoir des devoirs (pieux mensonge : mise à part une micro recherche en histoire de la magie, je n'avais pas grand chose à faire). Bonaparte, lui, accepta de bon cœur.

\- La place est libre ? demanda une voix devant moi.

La mine austère de Buchanan me gâcha aussitôt le repas. Je lui lançai un regard furibond et mis le plus de froideur dans ma réponse :

\- Non.

Buchanan haussa les épaules et enjamba le banc, sous le regard stupéfait des autres. Puis, sans gêne, le Serdaigle se servit une assiette de pomme de terre.

\- Je peux t'aider ? grondai-je.

Il sortit un parchemin de sa poche et me le tendit. Suspicieuse, je m'en emparai.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Une lettre de ma mère, dit-il en soufflant sur sa fourchette de patates chaudes.

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Je crois que si, McBee.

A contrecœur, je dépliai la lettre et lut l'élégante écriture :

 _James,_

 _J'espère que cette première semaine de cours se déroule bien. Je te fais entièrement confiance pour le bon déroulement de ta scolarité._

 _De mon côté, les choses se précisent avec la famille McBee. J'ai été invitée il y a quelques jours par Mrs McBee à prendre le thé. En plus d'être une femme franche et très agréable, elle est aussi quelqu'un qui a la tête sur les épaules. Elle m'a avoué que tu l'avais beaucoup impressionnée lors de votre dernière rencontre. Je regrette cependant de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de discuter avec la jeune Poll_ _y_. _J'espère néanmoins pouvoir la revoir lors des fêtes de fin d'année : nous avons été conviés au Caisteal Maethan…_

\- Bah ça, c'est le pompon ! m'exclamai-je, outrée.

Je rendis la lettre à Buchanan qui la plia délicatement avant de la ranger dans sa poche.

\- La nouvelle ne semble pas te réjouir, remarqua-t-il.

\- Parce que tu sautes au plafond toi ? rétorquai-je, agacée.

\- Je voulais simplement te prévenir. Cet arrangement ne me convient pas plus qu'à toi, je te rappelle.

\- Encore heureux !

Boudeuse, j'émiettai ce qui me restait de friand. A côté de moi, mes amis feignaient de ne pas entendre ma conversation avec le Serdaigle.

Comment ma grand-mère pouvait-elle me poignarder dans le dos ? J'étais sa petite fille enfin !

Buchanan, qui m'observait, repoussa alors son assiette et croisa ses doigts sous son menton.

\- Faisons la paix, McBee, proposa-t-il. Aucun de nous deux ne veut de ce mariage. Soyons alliés plutôt qu'ennemis.

Et il me tendit sa main :

\- Je peux t'aider ? gronda alors la voix de Charlie au-dessus de moi.

Buchanan retira sa main et – à ma grand consternation – sourit :

\- De l'aide ? dit-il d'un ton moqueur. Je parlais juste à ma…fiancée. Ta présence n'est donc pas nécessaire.

Un froid s'abattit sur notre partie de table.

\- Tu peux répéter ? gronda Charlie. Polly n'est pas _ta_ fiancée, mais _ma_ petite amie.

Et il posa une main (protectrice ? possessive ?) sur mon épaule. Je ne pouvais voir son visage, mais je pouvais presque sentir sa fureur.

Cela semblait pourtant amuser Buchanan, qui n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Il se servit le plus tranquillement du monde un verre de jus de citrouille.

\- Ta petite amie ? se moqua-t-il. Elle est ta propriété privée ? L'as-tu au moins fait tatouer ? J'adorerais voir ça…

Charlie enfonça ses doigts dans mon épaule. Autour de nous, les élèves présents ne manquaient pas une miette de l'altercation.

\- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle sur ce ton, c'est bien compris ? menaça Charlie.

\- Ou bien quoi ?

\- Eh bien, eh bien, messieurs, que se passe-t-il ?

Que Merlin bénisse sept fois le professeur Morrow ! Tout sourire, il dévisagea les deux garçons qui se fusillaient du regard.

\- Y-a-t-il un problème ? insista Morrow.

\- Aucun, dit Charlie, la mâchoire serrée.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Et puis, lâchez l'épaule de cette pauvre Miss McBee, vous allez nous l'esquinter ! Bien ! Je vous souhaite une excellente journée ! Et profitez un peu du soleil : il va pleuvoir demain après-midi.

Puis Morrow s'éloigna, sifflotant gaiement. Je me levai alors de table et proposai à Charlie une petite promenade. Il acquiesça sans rien dire, essayant d'embraser du regard Buchanan.

Ce dernier continuait d'afficher un petit sourire de triomphe.

Charlie boudait toujours tandis que nous nous promenions main dans la main dans les couloirs de Poudlard. J'essayai bien de le dérider, mais il ne voulut rien savoir.

\- Dis, tu vas faire du boudin longtemps ? soupirai-je.

\- Je n'aime pas la façon dont ce crétin te regarde, finit-il par dire, fuyant mon regard.

\- Il est juste venu me prévenir des manigances de ma grand-mère, c'est tout !

\- C'est ce que tu crois Polly ! Mais il a une idée derrière la tête, j'en suis certain !

Je secouai la tête, exaspérée. Je concevais que Charlie soit jaloux, mais j'avais besoin qu'il me comprenne – et surtout qu'il m'épaule. Je tenais énormément à lui, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance dans cette histoire.

\- Ecoute Charlie, ce type me fatigue et je ne le porte pas du tout dans mon cœur, répondis-je d'un air las. Toute cette histoire m'épuise à vrai dire, est ce que tu peux le comprendre ? Alors, s'il te plait, je ne veux pas me battre avec toi à chaque fois que ce mollusque m'adresse la parole, alors que je n'en ai pas envie.

Je soutins longuement son regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il hoche doucement la tête. « _Merci_ », soufflai-je avant de me pelotonner dans ses bras. Il posa une main dans mon dos et l'autre vint se perdre dans mes cheveux. Ma tête appuyée contre son torse, j'entendais son cœur battre. Il me murmura alors à l'oreille :

\- C'est juste que... Je suis amoureux de toi, Polly.

Tout contre lui, je souris et le serrai plus fort :

\- Moi aussi, Charlie...

oOo oOo oOo

Le week-end arriva à sa fin bien trop vite à mon goût. Même le temps y mit du sien le ciel se chargea de gros nuages noirs et il se mit à tomber des paquets de pluies glacées.

\- Ça ne pouvait pas durer, soupira Rose, qui, allongée sur son lit, écrivait un article pour son journal.

J'étais moi-même sur mon lit, caressant distraitement mon écharpe endormie sur mon ventre. Tonks lisait un des romans moldus de Rose et s'amusait à changer d'apparence lorsqu'elle croisait un nouveau personnage.

\- Au fait, tu as pris ta décision concernant le poste d'attrapeur ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Je grimaçai. J'avais beaucoup débattu dans ma tête pour voir qui, entre Middlefart et Diggory je voulais dans mon équipe, sans parvenir à arrêter mon choix.

\- On peut aussi faire parler les cartes, proposa Rose l'air de rien.

\- Au point où j'en suis… soupirai-je.

Mon amie sauta alors de son lit, faisant renverser son pot d'encre sur ses draps, créant une belle auréole bleue.

Elle soupira, tira sa baguette (« _Recurvite !_ »), avant de fouiller dans son sac et d'en tirer son paquet de cartes. Je posai délicatement mon écharpe sur mon oreiller et m'agenouillai devant Rose qui battait ses cartes.

\- Tu me promets que tu fais un tirage juste sur le Quidditch, hein ? Pas de cœur brisé ou de fêlure du crâne hein ?

\- Promis, dit-elle en me présentant ses cartes. Allez, choisis !

Craintivement, j'avançai ma main et pris trois cartes au hasard. D'une main experte, Rose les retourna et grommela quelques paroles que je ne compris pas. Tonks abandonna la lecture son livre et s'installa à côté de moi.

\- Alors ? demandai-je à Rose, qui, le front plissé sous la concentration, semblait m'avoir oubliée.

Elle finit par lever les yeux sur moi.

\- Ne choisis pas Diggory, dit-elle d'une voix épouvantée.

\- Je…quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Si tu fais ça, rien de bon n'arrivera à ce garçon. Choisis-le aujourd'hui, et demain…

\- Quoi aujourd'hui ?

Elle se tut, se leva brusquement et rangea ses cartes, mal à l'aise. Comme je la pressai, elle refusa tout net de parler, préférant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

\- Merlin, qu'a-t-elle vu encore ? dit Tonks, réprimant un frisson.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le savoir, maugréai-je en fixant la porte du dortoir. Bon, je vais annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Leslie.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir, remarqua Tonks.

\- Nos adversaires vont s'en donner à cœur joie, soupirai-je.

* * *

 **Ouah! Je viens de capter que le sortilège Récurvite, c'était en fait "Récure vite"! Trop forte la Citrouille...**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il m'a donné du fil à retorde le bougre! Merci à AppleCherry Pie de m'avoir montrer le chemin à suivre! Le prochain chapitre sera posté dans deux semaines, le 8 avril (le temps passe si vite!): à vos agendas!**

 **J'avais prévu de poster le premier exemplaire du Petit Poudlard cette semaine, hélas, il n'est pas tout à fait fini (d'ailleurs, si vous souhaitez écrire un petit article, n'hésitez pas à me faire signe! Je serais ravie de l'intégrer dans le journal!). Il sera dispo sur ma page Facebook: Citrouille (même si je ne sais pas encore comment...).**

 **Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de me lire et de poster des commentaires. Alors merci merci merci, un million de merci!**

 **A très bientôt pour le chapitre 8!**

 **Citrouille**

 **PS: un clin d'oeil à Star Wars est présent dans ce chapitre, sauras-tu le retrouver?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 – Histoire(s)**

 _La monnaie est un moyen de paiement qui existe dans toutes les sociétés magiques et moldues. La monnaie n'a pas toujours existé (les Egyptiens de l'Antiquité utilisaient le troc) et apparaît sous forme métallique au VIIème siècle avant le moldu Jésus Christ_ _, en or et argent pur. Puis est apparu_ _e_ _la monnaie en papier (appelé_ _e_ _aussi « billet ») au XVIIIème siècle, notamment en France et au Royaume-Uni._

 _La monnaie n'a pas le même cours dans tous les pays du monde : par exemple, les moldus français utilisent le franc, les anglais la livre sterling_ _et les allemands le Deutsche Mark…_

La plume en suspens, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil au manuel _Différent_ _e_ _et pourtant pareil_ _le_ _: la vie d'un moldu_. Le professeur Burbage nous avait donné un travail à faire, et je profitai d'une heure de calme à la bibliothèque pour terminer l'exercice.

Les années précédentes, c'était le professeur Quirrell qui assurait les cours d'Etude des Moldus. Mais il avait choisi de prendre une année sabbatique et sillonnait les routes européennes en quête d'aventures. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il allait bien : il avait été l'un de mes profs préférés. Loin de moi de critiquer Burbage - elle était tout aussi compétente que lui – c'était juste que… je n'aimais pas trop le changement (Tonks aimait se moquer de moi en disant que, comme j'avais été le chouchou de Quirrell, redescendre de mon piédestal avait dû me faire un sacré choc. Pures calomnies !).

 _Les moldus ont aussi tendance à utiliser la « carte bleue », qui leur permet de payer leurs achats via un système informatique_ _. L'inconvénient de ce système est qu'il faut avoir une bonne mémoire pour se souvenir de son numéro de carte bancaire et…_

Un doute me prit : est-ce que je n'étais pas en train de faire un hors-sujet ? Je relus l'énoncé pour en être sûre : _Expliquez comment les moldus procèdent à l'achat de leurs biens de consommations._

Bon, ça n'en avait pas l'air.

Je relus mon commentaire, et, ne sachant pas quoi rajouter, effaçai le « et » et mis un point final à mon devoir. Satisfaite, je posai ma plume avant de regarder l'heure : il était presque 18h. Bientôt l'heure de retrouver le professeur McGonagall pour les cours de rattrapage de métamorphose.

Tout en rangeant mes affaires, je me pris à me demander pour la énième fois pourquoi j'avais accepté la proposition de la vieille chouette. J'avais toujours eu en horreur ses cours, et j'avais été plutôt soulagée de ne plus les suivre après l'obtention de mes BUSE.

Je vérifiai que je n'avais rien oublié et allai remettre le manuel sur les moldus dans son rayon. J'y croisai le professeur Morrow, qui feuilletait un ouvrage debout, adossé contre l'étagère.

\- Bonsoir professeur ! le saluai-je poliment.

Il sursauta et fit tomber son livre.

\- Miss McBee ! s'exclama-t-il, une main sur le cœur. Vous m'avez fichu une de ces frousses !

Je m'excusai et me penchai pour ramasser son livre, dédié aux plus grands meurtriers de l'histoire moldue et le lui rendis :

\- Sacrée lecture, dis-je.

\- Ah ? Euh oui… Absolument passionnante, fit-il en époussetant son livre.

Je remarquai alors la petite valise posée à ses pieds et m'en étonnai :

\- Vous allez quelque part ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

Il suivit mon regard et prit aussitôt un air coupable.

\- Euh… non ? Oui ? Enfin je voulais dire non. Mais c'est un non qui veut dire oui, balbutia-t-il. Dis donc, vous avez vu l'heure ? Vous allez être en retard à votre cours avec le professeur McGonagall !

Je m'étonnai de son comportement, comme si je l'avais pris en faute. J'avais raison en disant qu'il était fou !

Je lui souhaitai néanmoins une bonne soirée et quittai la bibliothèque, sous l'œil vigilant de Mme Pince, persuadée sans doute que je lui avais volé un de ses précieux ouvrages.

Je ne me pressai pas pour retrouver la salle de classe de métamorphose, mon écharpe turquoise se balançant mollement au gré de mes pas. Je rencontrai sur mon chemin Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête :

\- Je serais vous, Miss, je ne prendrais pas le grand escalier, me prévint-il. Peeves rôde dans le coin…

\- Merci, Sir Nicholas.

Je fis demi-tour pour prendre l'un des nombreux raccourcis existants, et arrivai devant la salle de classe. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'y trouver un William Swann grimaçant quand il me vit !

\- McBee, soupira-t-il. Pourquoi t'obstines-tu tellement à me coller les basques ?

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! m'offusquai-je. Et puis, j'ignorais que tu étais une quiche en méta !

\- Parle pour toi !

\- Silence tous les deux ! nous sermonna McGonagall qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de sa classe. Veuillez entrer.

Mis à part moi et cet idiot de Swann, le cours de rattrapage comptait dans ses rangs deux Serpentards que je ne connaissais pas et deux Poufsouffles de sixième année que j'avais déjà croisés dans la Salle Commune.

Nous prîmes tous place aux tables faisant face à son bureau, Swann mettant un point d'honneur à se mettre le plus loin possible de moi. Quel gamin !

\- Bien commença McGonagall en nous fixant sévèrement par-dessus ses lunettes. J'ai décidé de mettre en place ces cours particuliers pour aider les élèves rencontrant quelques soucis avec la métamorphose. Et même si ces cours ne relèvent pas du caractère formel d'un cours classique, je n'en exige pas moins de l'assiduité de votre part. Pour ce premier cours, nous allons commencer par revoir les bases.

Elle agita sa baguette, et des allumettes apparurent sur nos tables : il fallait les changer en aiguilles.

Un devoir de première année ! Excepté que je ne me souvenais plus du tout de la formule magique…

\- Ictus, Miss McBee ! soupira McGonagall.

Je pointai ma baguette vers l'allumette et récitai la formule, bien concentrée. Rien, évidemment, ne se produisit.

Quand je disais que j'étais une nullité en métamorphose !

\- Concentrez vous, miss McBee ! s'exclama la prof. C'est un sort basique, vous pouvez le faire ! Mr Swann, arrêtez de faire le pitre, ou je vous retire des points.

Il me fallut beaucoup de volonté pour que mon allumette devienne enfin une aiguille, sous les encouragements de McGo.

La séance de torture ne s'arrêta pourtant pas là : il fallut encore faire disparaître puis apparaître ces maudites aiguilles.

Finalement, au bout de deux heures de travail acharné, elle nous libéra et je poussai un profond soupir de soulagement.

\- Bah alors Popo, on a des difficultés ? se moqua Swann, rejoignant lui aussi la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

\- Silence, Willy-Willy ! bougonnai-je. Je te rappelle que toi aussi tu suis ces cours de rattrapage !

\- Certes mais je n'ai pas mis le feu à ma table, _moi_.

\- On ne va pas revenir là-dessus : c'était un accident !

Swann éclata de rire et rejoignit la table des Gryffondors.

Le dîner s'était achevé et seuls les Nullos étaient présents.

\- Salut Polly, lança Hastings. On a gardé ça pour toi.

Il poussa vers moi une assiette de purée et de saucisses encore chaude, et je le remerciai avec gratitude. Je mangeai de bon appétit, tout en promenant mon regard autour de moi : l'heure étant bien avancée, il n'y avait plus grand monde. Même le Swann dinait seul (bien fait !).

Je m'intéressai alors aux Nullos, qui conspiraient par-dessus une pile de parchemins. Par curiosité, j'en tirai un vers moi et lus :

PROLOGUE

Les temps étaient troublés par la guerre

Et les rebelles se battaient dans le vaisseau-mère,

Tentant d'échapper à leur ennemi invisible,

Le cruel EMPIRE GALACTIQUE, jusqu'alors invincible.

A cœur de la bataille …

\- Non ! hurla alors Fey qui m'arracha des mains le parchemin. Polly, tu n'as pas le droit de lire !

Les conversations s'arrêtèrent et les élèves et professeurs encore présents nous dévisagèrent.

\- Désolé, murmura Fey en rangeant ses papiers.

Chacun retourna à ses affaires et je me penchai vers les garçons.

\- Dites donc, si c'est ultra secret votre truc, pourquoi faire ça dans la Grande Salle ?

\- Parce que, déclara Kenway. Personne ne fait attention à nous ici, la Salle Commune est trop bruyante et notre dortoir est plus propice à la procrastination qu'autre chose. Et tu as de la purée au bout du nez, soit dit en passant.

Je m'essuyai le visage avec ma serviette et leur demandai ce dont il s'agissait. Les Nullos se concertèrent du regard, indécis.

\- Allez, dites-le-moi !

\- Bon d'accord. Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit dans le train en venant ici ?

\- Pas exactement, non. [

\- On va présenter un spectacle sur Star Wars pour Noël, dit Fey en baissant la voix.

\- Vous avez eu l'accord de Dumbledore ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Evidemment, tu croyais quoi ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire : connaissant Dumbledore, il avait dû leur donner sa bénédiction dès qu'il avait eu vent du projet.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais aller me coucher moi, m'exclamai-je au bout d'un moment. Ne veillez pas trop tard quand même !

\- Bonne nuit Polly, dirent-ils en chœur.

\- Bonne nuit les craignos.

Je baillai à m'en décrocher la mâchoire tandis que je regagnai la Salle Commune. Il me fallait encore préparer mes affaires pour demain (petite journée : deux heures de botanique et une heure de cours de Défense)., puis me brosser les dents, me mettre en pyjama…

\- McBee ! lança une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai pour voir Buchanan venir vers moi, l'ai décidé. Je grognai :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille ?

Il me tendit un parchemin roulé.

\- C'est quoi encore ? maugréai-je.

\- C'est pour ton amie, Rose. Pour son journal, précisa-t-il. J'ai écrit un truc.

\- Oh ! Merci… pour elle, j'entends, dis-je en m'emparant du parchemin.

\- Si l'article ne lui convient pas, elle n'aura qu'à venir me voir. Je le changerai.

\- Je lui ferai la commission.

\- Merci. Bonne nuit McBee.

\- C'est ça.

Je tapotai mon écharpe, qui remuait furieusement de la queue, et le regardai s'éloigner.

\- Vraiment trop bizarre ce type, murmurai-je à moi-même, toquant sur le tonneau le code secret pour entrer dans ma Salle Commune.

Rose poussa un petit cri quand je lui confiai le parchemin de Buchanan.

\- Je n'en reviens pas ! Mon premier article !

Fébrilement, elle déroula le parchemin et le lut.

\- Il a dit que si ça ne te plaisait pas, il faudrait l'avertir.

\- Tu plaisantes ? c'est excellent ! Il faut que j'aille voir Napoléon !

Napoléon ? Depuis quand Bony était devenu Napoléon ?

Rose s'échappa du dortoir, le rouge aux joues. Je retirai mon écharpe qui alla se mettre en boule au fond de mon lit et pris mon pyjama de sous mon oreiller.

\- C'est bizarre quand même, dit la voix de Tonks, cachée derrière les rideaux de son lit.

\- Tu ne dors pas toi ? Je croyais pourtant ! m'étonnai-je en me contorsionnant sur mon lit pour mettre mon pantalon. Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?

La tête de Tonks pointa entre les rideaux.

\- Que Buchanan t'ait attendue exprès pour te donner son article…

La tête coincée dans mon haut, j'interrompis mon geste.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Il aurait pu te donner son article dans la journée ou demain. Et mieux encore, il aurait pu le donner à Rose directement. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était timide.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il a fait exprès de…

\- Je dis juste que tu devrais te méfier de ce garçon, fit Tonks en retournant dans son lit.

J'allai me brosser les dents tout en méditant les paroles de mon amie. Charlie aussi m'avait fait la même recommandation… Enfin quoi : James Buchanan…

\- Ah, une dernière chose : je crois que notre Bony a demandé à Rose si elle voulait bien sortir avec lui…

\- Vraiment ? C'est pas trop tôt ! m'exclamai-je en fermant la porte de la salle de bains.

\- C'est vraiment injuste, bouda Tonks. Je suis la seule qui n'ai même pas de petit ami… Je vais certainement finir vieille fille entourée de chats.

\- Mais non, la consolai-je en éteignant la lumière d'un coup de baguette et en me glissant sous mes couvertures. Et puis au pire des cas, tu n'auras qu'à demander à un des Nullos. Je suis sûre qu'ils en seraient ravis…

\- Ah, ah, vraiment très drôle. Bonne nuit Polly.

\- 'Nuit.

oOo oOo oOo

Chourave nous rendit le devoir sur les Orties Pleureuses (j'eus un Effort Exceptionnel !) et me garda à la fin de l'heure. Les filles proposèrent de m'attendre dehors.

\- Miss McBee, commença Chourave tout en se lavant les mains pleines de terre, je n'ai pas eu de retour concernant le sujet de votre thèse.

Je rougis et ne répondis pas immédiatement. Ce n'était pas de la mauvaise volonté de ma part, c'était juste que je n'avais aucune idée du sujet.

\- Je vous rappelle que vos heures libres sont dédiées à cette thèse. Nous sommes déjà en octobre, et le temps passe vite.

\- Je sais, professeur, fis-je, la tête basse.

\- Pourquoi ne pas choisir une matière dans laquelle vous êtes à l'aise ? L'Histoire de la Magie, par exemple ? Vous avez obtenu un Optimal si mes souvenirs sont exacts…

Je regardai Chourave, interloquée. Une thèse sur l'Histoire ? C'était une plaisanterie ! Mon référent serait forcément Binns, et ça, c'était carrément la loose !

\- Vous devriez y réfléchir, Polly… Allez, en cours maintenant ! finit-elle par me dire, me congédiant gentiment.

Je rejoignis mes copines, qui me demandèrent ce qu'il se passait. Je leur racontai alors que nous quittions la serre n°7.

\- Histoire ? C'est carrément ringard ! ricana Tonks.

\- Hé !

\- Ne le prends pas mal, Polly, mais je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour continuer à suivre ce cours. Moi, j'ai été rudement contente de pouvoir l'abandonner !

J'ouvris la porte du château et laissai les filles passer.

\- Peut-être, dit Rose, songeuse, mais je trouve l'idée raisonnable. Après tout, tu veux aller à l'université de Bretagne pour devenir archéomage, non ? Ça ferait un plus dans ton dossier scolaire…

\- Oui, mais comme l'a si bien souligné Tonks, c'est ringard comme sujet ! me plaignis-je. Et tu as vu la tête de mon référent ? Je ne sais pas s'il se souvient de mon nom !

Je savais que Tonks avait choisi la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Rose la Divination. Quant aux Nullos, deux avaient pris l'Etude des Moldus (on s'en serait doutés) et le dernier Etude des Runes. Même Charlie me bassinait avec son sujet portant sur les dragons !

J'en étais à mes profondes réflexions quand nous arrivâmes devant la porte close de la salle de Défense. Devant, les Serdaigles et les Nullos attendaient.

\- Allons, que se passe-t-il encore ? râla Tonks.

Ces derniers temps, Morrow était souvent en retard pour ses cours. Je posai mon sac au sol et desserrai un peu mon écharpe.

\- On devrait songer à lui offrir une montre, proposai-je.

Nous attendîmes un bon quart d'heure. Pour passer le temps, les Nullos jouèrent à « devine-le-lien-logique-de-ma-culture-cinématographique » :

\- Bruce Willis.

\- Facile, _Die Hard_. Alan Rickman ?

\- Qui ?

\- Mais si, tu sais, le méchant !

\- C'est son premier film, banane, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un autre film auparavant !

\- Il ne va pas jouer dans le prochain _Robin des Bois_? Le sheriff de Nottingham ? Donc, Kevin Costner, donc _les Incorruptibles_!

\- Sean Connery !

\- _GOLDFINGER_ !

Et ils éclatèrent de rire. J'échangeai un regard avec Tonks, désespérée par le comportement des Nullos.

Rose s'était timidement rapprochée de Buchanan et discutait du _Petit Poudlard_ avec lui.

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait prévenir quelqu'un ? me demanda Tonks, soucieuse. Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose à Morrow ?

J'allais lui répondre quand je le vis apparaître au bout du couloir. Je sus aussitôt que quelque chose clochait : Morrow s'appuyait lourdement sur le mur et semblait avoir du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Je m'avançai vers lui, Tonks à ma suite.

\- Professeur ? l'appelai-je.

Je me figeai : Morrow avait une mine épouvantable. Sa robe de sorcier était déchirée et il se tenait le flanc, d'où coulait du sang.

\- Professeur ? demandai-je, affolée. Vous allez bien ?

\- Pas trop non, bredouilla-il.

D'un commun accord, Tonks et moi nous mîmes de part et d'autre de lui pour l'aider à aller à son bureau. Nous passâmes devant les autres élèves, médusés. Le professeur leur annonça d'une voix faible que le cours était annulé et les congédia.

J'ouvris la porte de la salle de classe, soutenant comme je pouvais Morrow qui serrait les dents. Il nous mena jusqu'à ses appartements privés.

C'était une pièce grande et spacieuse, contenant un lit à baldaquin aux couvertures tirées, un bureau surchargé de parchemins et une cheminée où ne brûlait aucun feu. Et partout, des livres, posés sur les étagères, sur le sol et sur le rebord des fenêtres. Je trouvai cela étrange : cela faisait un mois que Morrow avait pris le poste, et pourtant il semblait qu'il vivait là depuis des années.

Ce fut sur le lit que nous déposâmes notre professeur. Tonks fut, comme toujours d'un calme olympien face à ce genre de situation. Elle l'aida à retirer sa robe de sorcier maculée de sang, et il déboutonna sa chemise. Je faillis tourner de l'œil en voyant l'horrible plaie ensanglantée qu'il arborait sur son flanc droit.

Mais que s'était-il passé ?

\- Polly ! m'appela Tonks.

Elle me tendit un linge qu'elle avait trouvé et me demanda de le presser contre la blessure.

\- Je vais chercher l'infirmière, décréta-t-elle.

\- Faites donc, dit Morrow en esquissant une grimace quand j'étanchai le sang qui continuait de couler.

Tonks tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre. Je restai seule avec un Morrow pâle et qui transpirait abondement. J'eus envie de hurler. Et si Morrow mourrait ?

\- N'ayez pas peur Polly, j'ai l'habitude, grimaça-t-il. Ce sont les risques du métier. Et puis, ce ne sera pas la première fois…

\- La première fois que quoi, monsieur ?

Dans un sursaut, il agrippa le col de ma robe et me tira vers lui :

\- Vous devriez choisir Histoire, Polly. C'est chouette, l'histoire. Sauf quand on se fait poignarder, bien sûr…

Puis il perdit connaissance. Epouvantée, je le secouai et l'appelai, sans résultat. Mais que faisait Pomfresh ?

\- Ecartez-vous, miss McBee, ordonna-elle quand elle arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Tonks la suivait, accompagnée du professeur Dumbledore.

\- C'est grave, Pompom ? demanda ce dernier, avec gravité.

\- Non, dit l'infirmière au bout d'un moment. Je vais le nettoyer et le recoudre, ensuite, il dormira.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Tonks et moi, et, fermement, nous dit :

\- Vous avez été très courageuses, mesdemoiselles. Nous nous occupons de tout, à présent. Allez rejoindre votre Salle Commune.

Je pris la main de mon amie et l'attirai hors de la chambre.

\- Tu devrais aller te changer, Polly, constata-elle, la voix tremblante. Tu es couverte de sang.

L'adrénaline avait fini par tomber, et Tonks était au bord des larmes. Je ne faisais pas la fière non plus. Je la pris par le bras, et nous quittâmes la salle de classe. Dans le couloir, Rusard nettoyait le sang sur le sol, tout en se plaignant.

Les autres nous attendaient dans le hall et vinrent aussitôt aux nouvelles. Rose défaillit quand elle vit les taches d'hémoglobines garnir ma robe et fut soutenue de justesse par Buchanan.

\- Alors ?

\- Il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Il est mort ?

\- Ne dites pas de bêtises ! s'exclama Tonks qui se remettait de ses émotions. Pomfresh s'occupe de lui en ce moment. Il va bien.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a eu ? demanda un Serdaigle.

\- Aucune idée.

Les Serdaigles hochèrent la tête et s'éloignèrent, chuchotant entre eux. Les Nullos, eux, se prirent pour Sherlock Holmes, ce qui acheva de m'exaspérer. Je remarquai que Buchanan était resté.

\- Bon, je vais me changer, déclarai-je.

Tonks m'accompagna jusqu'à notre dortoir. En chemin, je lui demandai :

\- A ton avis, il lui est arrivé quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Mais ça m'a l'air d'être assez grave…

oOo oOo oOo

La nouvelle de l'agression de Tom Morrow fit rapidement le tour de l'école, et les théories les plus folles ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition. Les cours de Défense furent suspendus jusqu'à nouvel ordre par Dumbledore.

Charlie vint me trouver après le déjeuner, inquiet.

\- Oui, je vais bien et non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a eu.

\- On ne parle que de ça, me dit Charlie.

\- J'aimerais bien avoir un professeur de Défense normal, fis-je. Mais où serait le fun sinon ?

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, que le poste est maudit.

Charlie passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me proposa de passer l'heure de pause ensemble.

\- Je ne peux pas, grimaçai-je. Je dois trouver le sujet de ma thèse. Chourave m'a fait la remarque ce matin.

\- Oh ! Et tu as une idée ?

\- Plus ou moins.

\- On se voit ce soir alors ? Attends, laisse-moi deviner : tu as entraînement de Quidditch, c'est ça ?

\- Je suis désolée Charlie.

Il poussa un profond soupir dramatique.

\- Ah ! Cruelle destinée ! s'exclama-t-il, portant une main sur le cœur. Ma bien-aimée ne veut plus de moi !

\- Charlie…

\- Non ! Laisse-moi dépérir seul et abandonné par ton amour…

\- Dis, tu n'en fais pas un peu trop là ?

\- Si peu… sourit-il. Allez, va bosser McBee ! Et envoie-moi un hibou quand tu auras un peu de temps à me consacrer.

Deux heures plus tard, je n'étais pas plus avancée dans mes recherches.

Une vingtaine de livres s'empilaient devant moi, érigés comme un château fort, sans que j'eusse une idée précise du sujet à présenter lors de ma thèse. Faire un exposé sur les révoltes des gobelins ou la guerre des ogres ? Si c'était pour faire mourir d'ennui mon examinateur, aucun souci ! Et puis, les sujets étaient loin d'être passionnants !

J'en étais à pousser mon énième soupir de désespoir quand Pince, qui faisait son tour d'inspection, fondit sur moi, toutes griffes dehors :

\- Mais, mais… suffoqua-telle. Où vous croyez-vous exactement ? Rangez-moi ce bazar immédiatement !

Je me levai d'un bond et pris une pile de livre, prise en faute.

\- Et classez-les correctement ! reprit Pince, hargneuse. J'irai vérifier !

Un à un donc, je rangeai les ouvrages, quand mon regard fut attiré par un minuscule livre : _Reines Tragiques_. Par curiosité, je le feuilletai.

La Sorcière Agrippine, l'enchanteresse Frédégonde, la magicienne Aliénor d'Aquitaine, Isabelle la louve de France, les reines sorcières Catherine de Médicis et Anne Boleyn, la fée de Bavière Elisabeth de Wittelsbach… Il s'agissait d'une courte étude sur ces sorcières ayant épousé un prince moldu et ayant essayé de protéger les intérêts de la Communauté Magique.

En voilà un sujet intéressant !

Satisfaite, j'allai poser le livre sur le bureau de Pince :

\- Je vais emprunter celui-ci, merci!

* * *

 **Mes Petits Poufsouffles!**

 **J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire: d'abord, un grand merci à tout ceux qui me lisent et qui ont postés des reviews! (vous connaissez la chanson, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos messages, j'ai tellement honte! Mais je pense fort à vous!). Et un grand bravo à Antig0ne qui a trouvé le clin d'oeil à Star Wars ;)**

 **Ensuite, j'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le Petit Poudlard sera disponible demain sur ma page Facebook! Pour trouver ladite page, il vous suffit de taper dans le moteur de recherche Facebook "Citrouille". L'avatar utilisé est le blaireau des Poufsouffles sur un fond noir! Si vous ne la trouvez pas, n'hésitez pas à me faire signe: je vous répondrais (promis cette fois ci!).**

 **Grande nouvelle: un tome 3 verra le jour l'année prochaine! Il est en cours d'imagination dans ma tête, et suivra les aventures de Polly à l'Université de Bretagne et puis... Spoiler!**

 **Et pour finir: un grand merci à AppleCherry Pie et pour les deux heures de papotages! Grace à elle (ou pas), une trilogie, un prequel et trois spin-offs ont vus le jour... On recommence quand tu veux, c'était super! :)**

 **A très bientôt mes Petits Poufsouffles adorés!**

 **Citrouille**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 – Des bonbons ou un sort**

Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise lorsque le professeur Morrow fit son apparition le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner ! Il semblait être en pleine forme, et avala trois tasses de café, une omelette et du bacon, sans se rendre compte des regards fixés sur lui.

\- Il n'était pas être censé être mourant lui ? s'étonna Tonks.

\- Pomfresh est connue pour faire des miracles, commenta Rose, dubitative.

\- C'est Charlie qui va être content. Il a cours de défense cet après-midi… Lui qui croyait avoir quartier libre, ricanai-je.

\- Quelle drôle de façon de soutenir son petit-ami, me réprimanda Tonks.

\- Que veux-tu, on s'amuse comme on peut dans la vie. Tiens, voilà le courrier !

Une marée de hiboux descendit en piquet vers les tables, déposant devant leurs propriétaires lettres et paquets en tous genres. Parmi la nuée, je reconnus Archimède, le hibou de mes parents. Il tournoya au-dessus de ma tête quelques instants avant d'atterrir pile dans mon assiette, m'éclaboussant de haricots à la sauce tomate.

\- C'est pas vrai, Archie ! Tu l'as fait exprès, j'en suis sûre ! protestai-je en essuyant les dégâts.

Ce hibou me détestait. Pompeusement, il me tendit sa patte et il me laissa détacher l'enveloppe qui m'était destinée avant qu'il ne reprenne son vol, me donnant un coup d'aile au passage.

Comme je m'en doutais, il s'agissait d'un courrier de ma mère :

 _Ma Polly,_

 _Je sais que tu dois être très occupée entre les cours et le Quidditch, mais si tu pouvais prendre quelques instants de ton précieux temps pour nous envoyer de tes nouvelles, nous t'en serions reconnaissants._

 _De notre côté, tout va bien. Papi Moustache a décidé de déménager sur le Chemin de Traverse, et a déjà visité un petit studio juste au-dessus de la boutique de Farces et Attrapes_ Pirouette et Badin _. Le loyer n'est pas cher et pour cause : quand ton papi sera réveillé à trois heures du matin par les_ Pétards Mouillés du Dr Flibuste _, on verra bien s'il a toujours envie de vivre là bas !_

 _Papa va bien aussi, mais je le vois rarement ces derniers temps : son patron, Amos Diggory, l'accapare dans des réunions qui se terminent souvent tard le soir. Je ne dis rien pour le moment, mais la situation commence franchement à m'exaspérer._

 _Quant à moi, tu seras sûrement enchantée d'apprendre que mon éditeur a validé mon futur roman qui paraîtra en début d'année prochaine (et non, il ne s'agit pas du tome deux du_ Maître des Potions _, comme tu l'as peut-être lu dans le_ Sorcière Hebdo _)._

 _A ton tour maintenant : comment vas-tu ? Comment se passent tes cours ? As-tu avancé sur ta thèse ? Ne force pas trop sur le Quidditch, pour mieux te concentrer sur tes ASPIC !_

 _Et n'oublie pas non plus l'inscription à l'Université de Bretagne pour l'année prochaine (mais nous en reparlerons quand tu viendras à la maison pour les vacances) !_

 _Essaye de nous envoyer un hibou avant Noël !_

 _Tendrement,_

 _Ta Maman_

Oups.

J'avais vraiment intérêt à écrire une longue lettre à mes parents pour me faire pardonner ! Je pliai mon courrier et le rangeai au fond de mon sac, me promettant de m'y mettre ce soir.

Je me servis d'un verre de jus de citrouille, tout en annonçant à Rose que ma mère prévoyait la sortie de son roman. Sa réaction fut à la hauteur de mes attentes : elle s'excita toute seule.

SWOOOSH…

Un hibou retardataire passa alors par les portes de la Grande Salle et fila droit jusqu'à la table professorale. Il se posa devant le professeur Morrow, qui pâlit brusquement.

A sa patte était attachée une Beuglante.

\- Oh, oh, fit Tonks.

Tout le monde avait évidemment le regard fixé sur Morrow, qui n'en menait pas large. Recevoir une de ces fameuses lettres était toujours un événement récréatif (sauf pour le destinataire, évidemment). Merci Merlin, je n'en avais jamais reçu.

Quand Morrow réussit à détacher l'enveloppe qui fumait, Dumbledore lui conseilla de sortir. Trop tard hélas ! La beuglante explosa littéralement, faisant trembler les sols et le plafond de la Grande Salle :

 _TOM MORROW !_

 _COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS DESOBEIR A MES ORDRES ? IL ME SEMBLAIT POURTANT AVOIR ETE ASSEZ FORMELLE LORS DE NOTRE ENTRETIEN, NON ?_ _SI J'APPRENDS QUE VOUS ETES ENCORE PARTI EN VADROUILLE, JE VOUS COLLE UN AVERTISSEMENT AU CUL, C'EST COMPRIS ?_

La Beuglante prit feu. Un troupeau d'Hippogriffes passa dans les airs, avant que quelques rires ne retentissent. Puis chacun retourna à son petit-déjeuner.

\- Hé bah ! siffla Tonks. Je ne sais pas qui lui a envoyé cette Beuglante, mais je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place de Morrow !

La sonnerie de début de cours retentit. Je m'essuyai les mains et la bouche sur ma serviette, pris mon sac et rejoignis la table des Gryffondors.

\- Tiens, voilà la mal coiffée ! se moqua Swann.

\- Oui, bonjour à toi aussi, répondis-je, déposant un baiser sur la joue piquante de Charlie. Prêt pour l'heure de torture en potion ?

\- Absolument pas, mais allons-y quand même ! Qui sait ? Peut être que Rogue sera de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs. Le nez crochu de Rogue semblait s'ennuyer à mort.

\- Je ne crois pas non, dis-je en passant un bras autour de la taille de Charlie.

\- A tout à l'heure, Will !

\- Ouais c'est ça. A plus, les Pochar.

Je me figeai sur place et me tournai lentement vers le Gryffondor.

\- Tu as dit quoi là ?

\- J'ai dit : A plus les Pochar. Hé, Popo, les oreilles, c'est comme les cheveux, ça se peigne !

\- Pochar ?

\- Tu préfères Charpo ? C'est moi qui ai inventé votre diminutif : CHARlie et POlly fait Charpo.

\- Polly, laisse-le, soupira Charlie qui sentait venir la dispute.

Je l'ignorai et plantai mes mains sur la table, tout en fixant d'un œil noir William Swann. Je rêvai de pouvoir balancer un sortilège bien senti sur son détestable petit sourire.

\- Polly, on va être en retard, m'avertit Charlie en me prenant le bras.

Comme aucune insulte digne de ce nom ne me venait sans que je ne sois extrêmement grossière, je lui tournai le dos, la tête haute et rejoignis mon petit ami.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher, n'est ce pas ? rouspéta-t-il.

\- C'est lui qui a commencé !

\- Ne lui réponds pas dans ce cas ! Tu sais très bien qu'il te cherche !

Je bougonnai jusqu'au cachot.

\- Tu vas me bouder pendant toute l'heure du cours ? me chuchota-t-il alors que nous prenions nos places au fond du cachot, sous l'œil attentionné et mal luné de Rogue.

\- Tu sais très bien que je n'en ai pas après toi, mais…

\- Je parlerai à Will, promis.

\- Merci.

Et, oubliant exactement où j'étais, je me penchai vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Rogue, lui, ne l'oublia pas.

\- WEASLEY ! MCBEE ! VOUS VOUS CROYEZ OU ?

Il fondit sur nous, nous hurla dessus, nous retira des points et nous fit changer de place.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous m'avez très bien compris, McBee, vous changez de place. Mr Weasley reste ici, vous, vous irez à côté de Miss Grey.

La susnommée sursauta, surprise et se tourna vers moi.

\- Et ce sera valable jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Bougez-vous, McBee.

Je savais qu'il était inutile de faire un scandale, aussi je rangeai rageusement mes affaires dans mon sac et rejoignis la place désignée par Rogue.

Alyss Grey m'accueillit avec un petit sourire désolé.

Puis Rogue retourna à son tableau et, de fort mauvaise humeur, passa l'heure à nous expliquer le concept d'un Philtre de Guérison – cours que je ne suivis pas, trop occupée à imaginer les pires tourments que je pourrais lui faire subir.

\- Je suis ravie de t'avoir pour voisine, me chuchota Alysse en se penchant vers moi, dès que le prof eut le dos tourné.

\- Ah ? Euh, moi aussi, mentis-je.

Déjà que c'était dur de suivre ces cours ennuyants, et seule la présence de Charlie à côté de moi me donnait la force d'y assister.

Alyss se révéla pourtant être une super fille : elle me passa ses notes à la fin du cours, remarquant que j'avais noté n'importe quoi sous le coup de la colère.

\- Sinon, tu vas faire exploser notre chaudron la prochaine fois ! dit-elle en riant.

\- Merci.

\- Je t'en prie… voisine !

Rogue nous colla un devoir à faire à la fin de l'heure, sur les conséquences d'un Philtre de Guérison mal préparé. Alyss me gratifia d'un gentil sourire quand je la quittai.

\- Vous deux alors ! ne put s'empêcher de dire Tonks quand elle nous rejoignit, Charlie et moi à l'extérieur du cachot. La prochaine fois, prenez une chambre d'hôtel !

Charlie rougit furieusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? dit-il, mal à l'aise.

\- Absolument tout, ricana Tonks, ravie de le le mettre dans l'embarras.

\- Jamais je ne…

\- Mais oui, à d'autres !

Absolument outragé, mon petit-ami m'embrassa chastement sur la joue et fila, ne souhaitant pas être en retard à son cours de botanique.

\- Mais tu as fini de l'embêter oui ? dis-je à mon amie, tandis que nous regagnions l'étage supérieur.

\- Oh allez, c'est pas comme s'il n'avait jamais pensé à ça !

\- A ça quoi ?

\- Au sexe, Polly ! soupira Tonks, levant les yeux au ciel.

Ce fut à mon tour d'avoir très chaud et de bégayer. Tonks sembla follement s'amuser de la situation.

\- Tu as cours de quoi, maintenant ? Histoire c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle mielleusement. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop donné d'idées, hein. Voilà qui serait fort embarrassant d'avoir des pensées coquines, tout en écoutant Binns… Dis donc, tu ne couvres pas quelque chose ? Tu es toute rouge.

\- Ça suffit ! m'exclamai-je en la quittant à mon tour.

Je rejoignis les Nullos dans la salle de cours. Heureusement que je pouvais compter sur eux pour me changer les idées : ils avaient une excellente nouvelle à m'annoncer :

\- Une sortie à Pré au Lard est prévue ! me dirent-ils en chœur.

\- Quand ?

\- Pour Halloween !

\- Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas se déguiser comme l'année dernière ! soupira Fey. C'était chouette !

\- Si vous voulez vous déguiser, déguisez-vous ! dis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu crois ?

Le professeur Binns commença son cours, intéressant pour une fois : il s'agissait de la Guerre des Sorciers, et de la montée au pouvoir de Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Devait-Plus-Etre-Prononcé. Même les Nullos ne pipèrent un mot durant l'heure qui suivit, fascinés par l'histoire du petit Harry Potter.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je pris mon courage à deux mains et allai voir le professeur Binns, qui nettoyait distraitement ses lunettes (avec un chiffon fantôme).

\- Professeur ? l'appelai-je d'une toute petite voix.

Il tourna vers moi son regard de fantôme, et j'eus l'impression de commettre une grosse erreur :

\- Il s'agit de ma thèse, professeur. Je… J'ai choisi l'Histoire pour thème. Sur les Reines Sorcières dans l'Histoire Moldue. Et... J'ai besoin d'un référent. Enfin, voilà quoi, balbutiai-je, mal à l'aise, triturant les sangles de mon sac.

Binns ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Histoire ? répéta-t-il, choqué.

\- Oui.

Je crus à un moment qu'il allait refuser ou me rire au nez.

\- J'en serais honoré, miss…

\- McBee.

\- Oui, c'est ça. C'est bien la première fois depuis des années qu'on me demande de remplir le rôle de référent! Voici ce que je vous propose, Miss McPee…

\- Bee.

\- C'est de me rendre pour la semaine prochaine vos premières recherches. De mon côté, je vous ferai une liste de quelques ouvrages indispensables pour votre thèse.

\- Oh ! Euh... d'accord. Merci, professeur !

oOo oOo oOo

A la fin de la journée, un entrainement de Quidditch était prévu, malgré le temps maussade.

Leslie Middlefart était époustouflante sur un balai, risquant tout pour récupérer le Vif d'Or.

\- Ce n'était pas une feinte de Wronski qu'elle vient de nous faire là ? s'étonna Bonaparte.

Les triplés, Tonks, Bony et moi avions arrêté notre propre entraînement pour mieux la regarder. Elle se mit debout sur son balai et fit un salto arrière assez périlleux pour récupérer la petite balle dorée.

\- Et ça, c'était quoi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien… on dirait la charge de Chelmodiston à la sauce attrapeur…

\- Elle est quand même balèze cette fille ! siffla un des Winters, admiratif.

\- Ou alors elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle fait et… Ouah ! Vous avez vu la figure de l'Etoile de Mer ?

\- Tu sais quoi, Polly ? J'ai hâte de de jouer notre premier match. On va leur mettre la pâtée !

J'étais on ne peut plus d'accord avec Tonks. J'étais vraiment très fière de Leslie.

\- Alors patronne ? demanda cette dernière quand elle nous rejoignit, le souffle court et le rouge aux joues. J'étais comment ?

\- C'est vraiment super, Leslie, continue comme ça ! répondis-je.

\- J'ai emprunté ce bouquin à la bibliothèque, le _Quidditch à Travers les Ages_. J'essaye de reproduire toutes les figures autorisées, mais certaines ne sont pas très pratiques à faire !

Et elle fila de nouveau dans les airs.

\- A votre avis, elle a déjà fait du Quidditch dans sa vie ? demanda Tonks en la voyant faire une feinte de Wronski.

Je mangeai mon dîner en vitesse et regagnai mon dortoir : je devais impérativement finir mon devoir de traduction d'un poème runique.

A plat ventre sur mon lit, ma plume entre les dents, je cherchais la traduction du mot « Hagal » (qui veut dire grêle. Sauf que ma phrase de traduction, ça ne voulait plus rien dire).

Les filles ne tardèrent pas à me rejoindre, je remarquai les yeux rougis de Rose.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? m'inquiétai-je.

\- Oui, ton petit ami ! s'exclama Tonks, en colère.

Je fronçai les sourcils : ce n'était pas le genre de Charlie de faire pleurer les filles ! Tonks m'expliqua alors que Charlie avait déboulé durant le repas peu après mon départ et qu'il avait tapé un scandale sur l'article que « ce mollusque de Buchanan » avait écrit.

\- Quel article ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Celui-là ! dit Tonks en m'agitant le Petit Poudlard sous le nez.

Je m'en emparai et lus :

 ** _De la nécessité du Quidditch à Poudlard,_**

 ** _Par James Buchanan_**

 _Je ne me ferai pas le chantre du Noble Sport, autant que vous soyez prévenus. Je ferai même son exacte antithèse._

 _Ce premier article est né de mon envie d'être le porte parole de ceux qui n'apprécient pas ce sport. Parce que oui, ils existent : ceux qui s'en moquent, ceux à qui l'on oblige de braver la pluie et le vent pour regarder (encourager ?) quatorze sorciers évoluant dans les airs et cherchant désespérément à mettre la main sur une balle… Ceux à qui l'on oblige de porter fièrement les couleurs de sa Maison…_

 _Au nom de ces personnes qui n'osent pas lever la voix, je demande : Pourquoi ?_

 _Pourquoi nous faire subir ce mélange de brutalité et de sauvagerie, tellement semblable à ces jeux romains qui envoyaient les gladiateurs à une mort certaine ? Dans les tribunes, le citoyen romain, pardon, l'élève de Poudlard, encourage avec passion ses héros, adulant ses Capitaines qu'ils élèvent quasiment au rang de Dieux du Stade… Le spectateur crie, hurle, chante, tempête, tel une bête assoiffée de Sang et de spectacle, à peine rassasiée lorsqu'un de ces Batteurs se prend violemment un Cognard sur la crâne… « Du sang, nous voulons du Sang ! » semble hurler cette meute avide de violence._

 _C'est un fait, je n'aime pas le Quidditch. Je n'y trouve aucun intérêt. Car, et je le demande : Où est la Noblesse dans ce Sport ? Quand je vois un batteur envoyer de toute la puissance de son bras un Cognard vers son adversaire, où est la Noblesse ? Quand un attrapeur se prête à des mimiques grossières sur son balai, où est la Noblesse ? Quand un Capitaine se voit adulé et adoré par la foule, et marche tel un lion conquérant dans les couloirs de Poudlard, où est la Noblesse ?_

 _Je dénonce cet adjectif de « Noble Sport ». Le Quidditch est à mes yeux un sport qui prône par-dessus tout la violence pour accaparer les esprits de son public adoré, en dépit de la santé et de l'équilibre de ses joueurs. Combien de joueurs sont tombés de leurs balais, combien ont risqué une commotion cérébrale, combien ont joué leurs vies sur la balance juste pour attraper un Vif d'Or ? Nous en avons eu un magnifique exemple l'année dernière ! Rappelez-moi combien de temps est restée dans le COMA la Capitaine de l'équipe des Poufsouffles ?_

 _Je me moque éperdument du Quidditch, comme beaucoup d'entre nous dans cette école. C'est au nom de ceux-là que je prends ma plume et que j'ose dire tout haut ce que beaucoup pensent tout bas._

 _Alors, je le dis tout bonnement : je n'irai pas voir le premier match de la saison opposant les « preux » Gryffondors aux « rusés » Serpentard »._

 _Et je ne porterai certainement pas les couleurs d'aucune maison que je supporterais - et surtout pas la mienne !_

\- Je comprends le point de vue de Charlie, fis-je perplexe, mais je le vois mal faire un esclandre en public pour ça !

\- Il lui a quasiment hurlé dessus ! Il a dit que c'était un scandale que d'avoir osé publier ça ! s'écria Tonks, hors d'elle.

\- On parle bien de Charlie Weasley ? Un rouquin de septième année à Gryffondor ?

\- Tu en connais beaucoup, toi, des Charlie Weasley ? rétorqua Tonks. En tout cas, Rose l'a vite remis à sa place, ajouta-t-elle fièrement. Elle lui a dit que le but de son journal était de laisser le droit d'exprimer son opinion, et que si Buchanan a souhaité dire que le Quidditch, c'est nul, et bien, elle ne l'en empêcherait pas !

C'était incompréhensible ! Jamais mon Gryffondor n'aurait osé s'en prendre à mes amies – et en particulier à Rose !

Celle ci se moucha et je me sentis désolée pour elle. Je bondis de mon lit et la pris dans mes bras. Mon écharpe, sentant sa détresse, s'enroula aussitôt autour de son cou.

\- Oh non, ne pleure pas, Rose ! J'irai lui botter les fesses demain, je te le promets !

Tonks sembla aussi se calmer un peu. Elle s'installa à côté de Rose et lui frotta le dos. Notre amie se tamponna les yeux et finit par dire :

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il en avait après moi en particulier.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? m'étonnai-je. Ah… Tu veux dire, Buchanan ?

Rose hocha la tête et je grognai : quand ces deux-là auraient fini de se chamailler ?

\- Tu devrais t'expliquer avec Charlie, me conseilla Rose. Je crois qu'il est jaloux.

\- J'ai déjà mis les choses à plat avec lui ! soupirai-je. Qu'est ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Pousser Buchanan du sommet de la volière ? Lui faire avaler de force un poison ? Le métamorphoser en cafard et lui marcher dessus sans faire exprès ? Non, Rose. Qu'il règle ses problèmes avec Buchanan, moi, je ne mêle pas de ça !

oOo oOo oOo

Je n'eus cependant pas l'occasion de botter le derrière de Charlie les jours suivants. A peine le temps de lui dire bonjour à toute vitesse dans les couloirs.

Les professeurs nous assommaient de devoirs en tout genre : vingt centimètres de parchemins par ci, quarante centimètres par là… Le pire, c'était Binns.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé que le fantôme pouvait être aussi tyrannique ! Il se complaisait dans le rôle de référent et me confia trois pages recto-verso de grimoires à lire sur ces reines sorcières. J'en vins à regretter amèrement mon choix quand il me poussa à lui rendre mon introduction pour le prochain cours, me forçant à travailler une bonne partie de la nuit…

Heureusement qu'Halloween pointa le bout de sa citrouille ! La frénésie s'empara de Poudlard. Je programmai une journée de détente, sans devoirs ni révisions, entre la sortie à Pré au Lard et le festin dans le Grande Salle le soir-même (ceux qui comptaient faire un régime pouvaient faire une croix dessus !).

Les Nullos furent, comme toujours, le point de mire de tous les élèves et professeurs à l'heure du déjeuner : ils s'étaient déguisés pour l'occasion. Ainsi je fis face à Batman, Zorro et un personnage que je ne reconnus pas.

\- Vous avez conscience que vous attirez la honte sur Poufsouffle, n'est ce pas ? critiqua Tonks, la bouche pincée.

 _\- Why so serious ?_ demanda Batman.

\- Et en quoi es-tu exactement déguisé, Hastings ? Parce que je là, franchement, je ne vois pas ! demandai-je.

Il était habillé tout en vert, portant un bandeau bleu sur les yeux et ce qui me faisait penser à un couvercle de poubelle peint en vert était scotché sur son dos.

\- A une tortue Ninja, évidemment !

\- Evidemment… fis-je.

Et comme Tonks ne connaissait pas le concept des Tortues Ninja, Hastings entreprit de faire un exposé passionné.

\- C'est complétement crétin, fit remarquer Tonks. Pourquoi portent-ils des masques pour cacher leurs identités ? Il s'agit de tortues qui parlent enfin !

\- Oui, bon…

\- Oh ! Les Tortues Ninja ! Je les adore ! hurla la voix de Swann qui accompagnait Charlie. Trop chouette le costume !

Les Nullos le regardèrent, les yeux brillants.

\- Toi aussi tu es fan ?

\- Je suis entourée d'idiot, soupira Tonks.

\- Ne dis pas ça, dit Rose. Moi aussi j'aime bien. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour Donatello.

Charlie, complétement largué, préféra laisser tomber et me demanda si je voulais bien le rejoindre en fin d'après midi devant Honeydukes.

\- Ok, mais il faudra trouver une nounou pour les enfants.

\- Will fera parfaitement l'affaire. A tout à l'heure, Polly.

Je le regardai parti, souriant vaguement.

\- Pffff, les filles, ronchonna un des Nullos.

\- Tais-toi et finis ton assiette, le réprimandai-je.

De gros nuages noirs surplombaient Poudlard et Tonks cala son parapluie sous son bras quand nous quittâmes le Salle Commune. Par petits groupes, les élèves convergèrent vers les portes de l'école pour se rendre au village sorcier. Je donnai quelques tours d'écharpe autour de mon cou une fois dehors.

\- Bon, on commence par quoi ? demanda Batman.

Certains voulurent aller à Honeydukes (Bony et moi), d'autres chez Zonko (les Nullos) et la dernière tenait à aller chez Sribenpenne et pourquoi pas faire une halte chez le libraire (Rose).

\- On se retrouve dans une heure ici ? proposa Tonks, qui se décida d'accompagner Rose.

Bonaparte et moi remontâmes la rue jusqu'à la confiserie. J'observai mon ami du coin de l'œil, me demandant comme j'allais amener la conversation qui me tenait à cœur depuis des semaines.

\- Vas-y Polly, tu meurs d'envie de me le demander, soupira Bony, me prenant de court.

\- Alors, chantonnai-je. Toi et Rose, hein ?

\- Oui ?

\- Et… ça va ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais encore ?

Bony me tint la porte de la confiserie :

\- Je ne te donnerai aucun détail, Polly, parce que ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

\- Je ne t'ai pas non plus demandé si Rose embrassait divinement bien, répliquai-je en me penchant sur un bocal rempli de nid de cafard (cinq mornilles les cent grammes). Je veux juste m'assurer que tu la rendes heureuse…

\- C'est ça, ouais, ricana-t-il.

\- On parle de Rose là ! Je te rappelle qu'elle est la Poufsouffle la plus romantique que Poudlard n'ai jamais eue entre ses murs. Ses attentes sont donc très élevées. Tiens, je vais prendre des gommes à la limace, ça fait longtemps !

Je dénichai un petit sachet en plastique et le remplis de bonbons.

\- Je connais Rose, se défendit Bony en rougissant, et c'est pour cette raison que je suis amoureux d'elle !

J'ouvris de grands yeux étonnés (et sans doute que deux ou trois licornes en sortirent) Bonaparte, détourna la tête, embarrassé.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, McBee, c'est gênant, grogna-t-il.

J'éclatai de rire et le laissai choisir ses gnomes au poivre tranquillement.

Alors que j'attendais en caisse (et après avoir pris trois paquets de Patacitrouille en prévision des longues heures à faire mes devoirs), j'aperçus Buchanan flâner entre les rayons. Il regarda sans intérêt les Bulles Baveuses, refusa de gouter à une Chocoballe que lui présenta une vendeuse et finit par sortit de la boutique, la mine renfrognée.

Je payai ma propre consommation et glissai à l'oreille de Bony que je l'attendais dehors. Je repérai Buchanan dans la rue. Il regarda distraitement la devanture de Zonko. Personne ne l'accompagnait et il me semblait qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas rentrer au château.

Bony ne tarda pas à me rejoindre, grignotant un fondant au chaudron.

Nous remontâmes la rue pour y retrouver Rose, trois livres sous les bras et un énorme sourire de bibliophile sur les lèvres. Je penchai la tête sur le côté pour lire les titres : _Aussi brûlant qu'un chaudron_ , _ce Sorcier que j'aimais_ , et _un Cœur métamorphosé_. Je poussai un profond soupir mais ne dis rien : cela faisait longtemps que j'avais abandonné tout espoir de lui faire lire autre chose que cette littérature à trois noises. Galamment, Bony se proposa de porter les livres de Rose et j'eus un sourire : ces deux là étaient décidément trop chou !

Les Nullos ne tardèrent pas à nous rejoindre, aussi excités que des gobelins : parce qu'ils s'étaient déguisés, le propriétaire de Zonko leur avait offert des assortiments de chaudrons explosifs (et Hastings eut hâte de pouvoir l'essayer durant le prochain cours de potion).

\- Et si on allait se réchauffer au Trois Balais ? suggéra Tonks qui se frottait les mains pour les réchauffer un peu.

Nous nous engouffrâmes tous les sept dans le pub sorcier, et Tonks et moi nous chargeâmes des commandes.

\- Bonjour ! lança joyeusement mon amie à Mme Rosmerta. Nous prendrons quatre Bièraubeurres, deux sodas-citron et un jus de tomates, s'il vous plait !

La tenancière hocha la tête, agita sa baguette vers son comptoir et récupéra la monnaie que lui tendit Tonks. Je pris avec précaution les sodas et le jus, Tonks les quatre chopes et nous regagnâmes la table que les autres avaient gardée. J'arrivai à destination en un seul morceau, lançant un « Ta-dah ! » triomphant, mais Tonks bouscula au passage un homme. Les chopes lui échappèrent des mains et se brisèrent au sol.

\- Je suis désolée ! gémit-elle. Je ne vous avais pas vu !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit le sorcier avec un gentil sourire.

Il pointa sa baguette sur les débris et les chopes se reconstituèrent, sans le breuvage, malheureusement, dont une partie goutait sur la robe de Tonks. Rougissante, cette dernière accepta le mouchoir de l'inconnu, balbutiant des excuses à n'en plus finir.

\- C'est bon, le monsieur a compris ! m'exaspérai-je en la tirant par le bras.

Le sorcier nous salua et sortit du pub.

\- Allez viens, Nymphadora !

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

\- Si tu râles, c'est que tu es de retour parmi nous.

Je regardai ma chope vide et Fey accepta de payer sa tournée.

Rose remarqua que Tonks chiffonnait entre ses doigts le mouchoir de l'inconnu.

\- Ma parole, il t'a tapé dans l'œil ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Kenway lui prit le mouchoir des mains et l'étudia soigneusement : il remarqua aussitôt les initiales « R.J.L » brodées dessus.

\- Le signe du destin ! prophétisa-t-il tandis qu'elle essayait de reprendre son trésor. On dirait un un des romans insipides de Rose : « _et alors, le courageux sorcier lui tendit son mouchoir pour que la douce jeune fille ne l'oublie jamais_ », dit-il en prenant une voix de fausset.

\- Ça suffit, imbécile ! gronda Tonks, rougissante.

Fey revint avec les Bièraubeurres sans incident, et nous dégustâmes nos boissons tranquillement.

Enfin, tranquillement...

Il fallut que les Nullos nous parlent de leur spectacle assommant. Timidement, Rose proposa son aide et Bony accepta aussi, Tonks haussa les épaules, à moitié intéressée quant à moi, je refusai tout net – ce qui sembla décevoir les Nullos.

\- Pourtant, William Swann pensait que tu ferais un remarquable Chewbacca ! soupirèrent –ils.

\- Quelle _charmante_ idée... Je vais tuer ce type, murmurai-je en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indiqua qu'il était l'heure pour moi de rejoindre Charlie.

\- Tu ne peux pas me laisser toute seule avec eux ! s'exclama Tonks, épouvantée.

\- Tout va bien se passer, la rassurai-je en enfonçant mon bonnet sur ma tête. Il suffit de les nourrir régulièrement et de faire semblant de les écouter. Je les récupère ce soir, pour le festin d'Halloween. Essaye de ne pas trop me les abîmer !

« Traîtresse ! » grommela-t-elle. Je fis mine de ne pas la comprendre et quittai les Trois Balais.

Il commençait tout juste à pleuvoir dehors. Je donnai quelques tours d'écharpe supplémentaire autour du cou, tout en surveillant l'arrivée de Charlie.

Il ne tarda pas, trainant derrière lui un Swann aigri qui me lança un regard noir quand il me vit. Je décidai de me montrer un minium poli, avec lui – même si je rêvai de lui enfoncer ma baguette dans le nez.

\- Les Nullos sont à l'intérieur si ça t'intéresse. Ils préparent leur machin sur Star Wars.

Il haussa les épaules, mais ses yeux pétillèrent de curiosité.

\- Je te revois tout à l'heure Will, le rassura Charlie.

\- Ouais, ouais.

Charlie ouvrit la bouche : le sentant à deux doigts de commettre une bêtise, je pris sa main et le tirai vers moi.

\- A tout à l'heure, Swann ! lançai-je par dessus mon épaule.

\- Polly ! gronda Charlie.

\- Quoi ? Oh, je te connais, Weasley ! Tu allais lui proposer de se joindre à nous !

\- Même pas vrai !

\- Bah voyons !

Pour me venger, je l'emmenai de force au salon de thé de Mme Piedodu. Epouvanté par la devanture violette et crème, Charlie refusa de faire un pas de plus.

\- Hors de question que je rentre là dedans !

\- Allez !

\- Non ! J'ai entendu des histoires horribles en plus !

\- Bon d'accord, l'endroit n'est pas super chouette, mais leurs crêpes sont absolument délicieuses ! Tu ne le regretteras pas. Et puis, tu es avec moi.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Et bien, disons que tu y allais avec Swann, il y aurait matière à raconter.

Il rougit derechef, voyant où je voulais en venir, mais refusa toujours d'entrer. Je lui proposai un pacte : il aurait le droit de me parler de ses dragons chéris durant tout le temps que nous serions là.

\- Bon d'accord, soupira-t-il, vaincu.

Il me fallut beaucoup de sang-froid pour ne pas éclater de rire : Charlie jurait horriblement avec le décor. Il s'installa du bout des fesses sur l'une des chaises que nous présenta Mme Piedodu et regarda d'un air effaré l'un des angelots joufflus voleter près de notre table.

Mais il finit par convenir au bout d'un moment que j'avais raison, les pâtisseries étant succulentes, et se moqua de moi quand je commandai un extra de crème chantilly.

\- Je connais un balai qui va refuser de porter sa propriétaire ! dit-il en portant sa tasse de café aux lèvres.

Je m'essuyai la bouche et lui tirai la langue. Puis, lorsque je fus rassasiée, je poussai mon assiette et le fixai d'un air sévère.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Oh, oh.

\- De Rose.

\- Ah.

Il évita soigneusement mon regard tandis que je le réprimandai :

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? Rose est la plus gentille des sorcières que je connaisse, pourquoi lui avoir fait une scène comme ça ? La pauvre, elle était dans un état après !

Il baragouina quelque chose, les oreilles rouges.

\- Je n'entends rien !

\- Je suis désolé de m'être emporté de la sorte. C'est juste que... l'article m'a mis en colère.

\- Charlie, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation sur... tu-sais-qui. Je ne veux pas revenir là-dessus. Ensuite, ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses mais à Rose. Et pour finir, si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ce que... qui-tu-sais à écrit, et bien, rédige ton propre article! Mais ne t'en prends pas à Rose !

Il tritura sa gaufre et finis par hocher la tête, penaud.

\- D'accord. Bon, et si on revenait à ta promesse ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et me préparai à un long monologue.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je trouve que les dragons sont des grands incompris...

* * *

 **Que ceux qui ont reconnus le "mystérieux" R.J.L. lèvent la main! :)**

 **Et que ceux qui veulent voir Polly dans le rôle de Chewbacca lèvent le pied!**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre; je peux vous promettre une chose, c'est que le prochain sera "épique-geek!". Enfin épique-geek 1.0 (parce que oui, il y aura un autre chapitre épique-geek 2.0...).**

 **Une fois n'est pas coutume: un grand merci à tous mes petits lecteurs et reviewers! C'est vraiment grâce à votre soutien que je poursuis l'écriture de cette fic. Alors merci (mais je ne le dirais jamais assez). Et également merci à AppleCherry Pie qui a rejoint les contrées anglaises, mais tu connais le proverbe: loin des yeux, mais toujours près du coeur!**

 **Petit info: si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu, le Petit Poudlard est disponible sur ma page Facebook! Le prochain sortira d'ici le mois de mai/juin. D'ailleurs, si vous souhaitez y participer et inclure un petit article, n'hésitez pas à me faire signe! J'en profite pour remercier AppleCherry Pie, Feather Ashes et Matyld d'avoir participer à son élaboration!**

 **A très bientôt ma bande de Poufsouffles préférés! On se retrouve le 6 mai pour de nouvelles aventures!**

 **Citrouille**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 – Les Vacances du Gobelin Bourré ©**

La Salle Commune des Poufsouffles était calme ce soir. On entendait seulement le bruit de la pluie tapant contre les vitres. Si le mauvais temps persistait, les entraînements de Quidditch allaient être pénibles...

Le feu claqua dans la cheminée, me ramenant à mon devoir de Sortilèges. Je l'avais presque terminé, il me manquait encore la conclusion.

Nous n'étions plus que trois étudiants à veiller tard pour terminer nos devoirs (et je soupçonnais mon voisin de table de s'être assoupi derrière sa pile de grimoires). Il était presque minuit, et la fatigue me faisait papillonner les yeux. Tonks et Rose étaient parties se coucher depuis longtemps, et je n'allais pas tarder à faire de même.

 _Le sortilège de désillusion reste donc l'un des sorts les plus complexes à réaliser : il faut de la part du sorcier une grande concentration afin de l'exécuter convenablement._

Mouais, bof. Ce n'était pas terrible comme conclusion.

Je posai ma plume et m'étirai, faisant craquer quelques vertèbres. Je relus ma copie tout en caressant distraitement mon écharpe endormie sur mes genoux.

Je rassemblai mes quatre devoirs à rendre (botanique, moldus, sortilèges et runes), et je les rangeai dans mon sac. Puis, je regagnai mon dortoir sur la pointe des pieds. Les filles dormaient profondément quand je me glissai à l'intérieur. Je me servis de la faible lueur de ma baguette pour trouver mon chemin jusqu'à mon lit. Sans bruit, je préparai mes affaires pour le lendemain. Rose bougea dans son sommeil quand j'ouvris mon armoire aux gonds grinçants pour en sortir une robe de sorcière propre.

Je vérifiai au passage que Rose avait bien mis en route le réveil avant de revêtir mon pyjama et de me glisser sous mes draps, mes yeux se fermant tout seuls. Mon écharpe trouva sa place près de ma taie d'oreiller et se roula en boule. Je glissai doucement aux pays des songes, une pensée ricochant sur une autre: le Quidditch, Charlie, le paquet de Patacitrouilles que j'avais oublié dans la Salle Commune, la pluie, Rogue, le devoir des sortilèges...  
Rogue.

J'ouvris les yeux en grand et mon cœur chuta au fond de mes entrailles.

J'avais complétement oublié de faire le devoir exigé par Rogue sur la Goutte du Mort-Vivant ! Zut !

Je restai de longues minutes à fixer le noir. D'un côté, je n'avais pas envie de me lever pour faire ce maudit devoir. Mais d'un autre, Rogue était tellement pointilleux que si je le faisais demain durant le petit-déjeuner, il verrait forcément que je l'avais bâclé.

Je tergiversai pendant cinq bonnes minutes, avant de prendre la décision : je rabattis mes couvertures sur ma tête.

Tant pis. Je le ferais demain.

oOo oOo oOo

Le réveil fut brutal. Tonks se redressa brusquement sur son lit, ses cheveux roses pastel en bataille.

\- Quoi ? C'est l'heure ? Déjà ? grogna-t-elle la bouche pâteuse.

Rose grommela quelque chose mais trouva le courage de quitter la chaleur de son lit. Dans mon coin, je maugréai : j'entendais encore la pluie tomber avec intensité.

\- Allez, debout les filles ! nous encouragea Rose en baillant. Une belle journée nous attend !

\- Au pays des licornes, oui ! ronchonna Tonks en planquant sa tête sous son oreiller.

Durant le petit-déjeuner, la Grande Salle était tout aussi morose. J'avais horreur de ce genre de journée où tout le monde tirait une tronche pas possible. Je remuai sans conviction mes céréales dans mon bol de lait, mon poing soutenant ma tête. Même les cheveux de Tonks n'y mettaient pas du leur : ils étaient d'un gris terne, signe que leur propriétaire s'était levée du pied gauche.

Seule Rose discutait gaiement avec Bonaparte du prochain numéro du _Petit Poudlard_.

L'apparition des hiboux ne fut guère propice aux réjouissances. Je regardai d'un œil sombre le plafond magique, et Tonks sembla lire dans mes pensées.

\- Tu songes à annuler l'entrainement, n'est ce pas ?

\- Je crois que c'est bien parti.

La sonnerie stridente retentit, et tous les élèves quittèrent la Grande Salle, traînant des pieds.

\- Je plains ceux qui vont suivre les cours de Soins, dit Rose en voyant des Gryffondors de 3ème année relever le col de leurs robes.

\- On n'est pas mieux loties ! grommelai-je. Deux heures de potions dans les cachots de Rogue et... Zut de zut ! m'exclamai-je en me tapant le front de la main.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai encore oublié le devoir de Rogue !

\- Ah bah, bravo Polly ! Tu vas nous le rendre de mauvaise humeur !

\- D'ailleurs, vous feriez bien d'y aller, nous recommanda Rose en voyant ledit professeur sortir de la Grande Salle.

\- A tout à l'heure !

Je pressai le pas à la suite de Tonks et nous arrivâmes pile au moment où Rogue ouvrait la porte de sa salle de classe.

Charlie me fit un sourire quand je passai près de lui pour rejoindre ma place à côté d'Alyss Grey. Je déballai mes affaires, un peu anxieuse de la réaction de Rogue.

\- Ça alors ! Ton écharpe est vivante ! s'exclama Alyss, les yeux ronds.

Triple zut ! J'avais oublié de confier mon écharpe à Rose avant d'aller en cours !

Je la déroulai de mon cou et la rangeai prestement dans mon sac, espérant qu'elle se tienne à carreaux durant toute la durée du cours.

Rogue réclama aussitôt les devoirs. Quand il tendit la main pour réclamer ma copie, je rougis et marmottai que je ne l'avais pas. Rogue baissa son nez crochu sur moi, et me toisa longuement.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, McBee, persifla-t-il. Votre hibou l'a mangé, c'est ça ?

Je secouai la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot. Je n'osai lui dire que j'avais oublié de faire son devoir, il pouvait être capable de me métamorphoser en grenouille pour une dissection express.

\- Je retire cinq points à Poufsouffle pour votre étourderie, et vous me rendrez quarante-cinq centimètres de parchemins pour le prochain cours, sur le même sujet.

\- Oui, monsieur.

J'espérai sincèrement me faire discrète durant les deux heures qui suivirent. Mais ce fut sans compter sur la malchance – ou le fait de m'être levée du pied gauche ce matin. En pleine préparation de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant, le cœur de crocodile que j'étais censée plonger délicatement dans la préparation me glissa des mains et tomba dans la potion écumante. Aussitôt, de grosses bulles violettes éclatèrent à la surface, et je tentai de baisser le feu. Mais la potion déborda du chaudron pour se déverser sur ma table de travail.

Rogue se précipita vers moi et leva sa baguette pour faire apparaître un jet d'eau glacé qui stoppa la progression de la potion.

Par conséquent, Alyss et moi nous nous retrouvâmes trempées des pieds à la tête. Heureusement que la potion ne fit aucun dégât !

Rogue, furieux, retira dix points de plus à ma maison pour mon incapacité à écouter en cours.

J'aurais pu m'en arrêter là : mon écharpe, prise de panique devant la voix grondante de Rogue, sortit en trombe de mon sac pour s'enfuir.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le chaudron.

\- QU'EST CE QUE JE VOUS AVAIS DIT MCBEE ! tonna le professeur en se prenant les pieds dans ma pauvre écharpe affolée. CETTE SATANEE CHOSE N'A RIEN A FAIRE DANS MON COURS ! VINGT POINTS EN MOINS A POUFSOUFFLE, ET VOUS AUREZ UN RAPPORT ! ET MAINTENANT, DEHORS ! JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR !

Pâle comme un fantôme, je rassemblai mes affaires, sous le visage écumant de rage de Rogue. Je quittai dans un silence de plomb la salle de classe, récupérant au passage mon écharpe que Charlie avait réussi à récupérer.

Rogue prit soin de claquer violemment la porte dès je gagnai le corridor. Pataude, mon écharpe s'enroula autour de mon cou.

Il y avait des jours avec et des jours sans.

Aujourd'hui était un jour « carrément pas ».

oOo oOo oOo

A la mi-journée, je finis par annuler l'entraînement de Quidditch, à la vue des bourrasques de vent et des paquets de pluies glacées qui s'abattaient sur le château. Les Nullos nous proposèrent alors de participer à une de leur session de Jeu de Rôle qui se déroulait dans une ancienne Salle de Sortilèges.

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux au moins ? se méfia Tonks.

\- Non, il n'y a rien à craindre. Polly ?

Après l'épouvantable de journée que je venais de passer, je n'étais pas contre m'amuser un peu.

\- Et ça consiste en quoi ?

\- Surprise ! On vous expliquera sur place. Rose ? Napoléon ? Ça vous dit ?

Ils secouèrent la tête, préférant s'occuper du deuxième numéro de leur journal.

\- C'est ça ouais ! ricanai-je tandis que nous sortions de la Salle Commune. Ils vont plutôt se bécoter oui !

Nous suivîmes Hastings, jusqu'au deuxième étage. Là, sur une porte, avait été maladroitement scotché un parchemin sur lequel était inscrit « les Geekos en Folie ».

Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Hastings ouvrit la porte et j'eus l'impression d'entrer dans un autre univers.

Une longue table trônait au centre de la pièce, et une vingtaine de sièges était disposés autour. Dessus était posés des plateaux de jeux colorés. Sur les murs étaient accrochées des cartes magiquement agrandies de différents mondes imaginaires. Sur le côté, une étagère croulait sous les boîtes de jeux et de classeurs remplis à ras bord de feuilles.

\- Ça alors ! s'exclama Tonks, aussi ébahie que moi.

\- Bienvenue au club des _Geekos en folie_ , antre paradisiaque du JDR, s'exclama Hastings. Ce soir, le très talentueux William Swann sera le MJ des _Vacances du Gobelin Bourré ©._

JDR ? MJ ? Le Gobelin Bourré ? J'échangeai un regard avec Tonks, qui se demandait comme moi dans quel traquenard nous étions tombées.

Mis à part les Nullos et ce déglingué de Swann qui me fusillait du regard, Charlie était aussi présent et me gratifia d'un clin d'œil. Il y avait aussi un Serpentard et un Gryffondor que je ne connaissais pas.

Charlie se chargea de faire les présentations.

\- Polly, je te présente Stephen Piccadilly, il est dans le même dortoir que Will et moi.

Stephen rougit quand je lui serrai la main. C'était un jeune homme brun à l'air timide et qui remonta nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, dit-il en fixant le bout de ses chaussures. Charlie m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

\- On entend tout le temps parler de Mamie Popo, ronchonna Swann.

\- Oh toi, tu ne vas pas commencer, hein ! grondai-je.

Swann me tira la langue, je fis de même, et Fey, sentant la dispute venir, me mit entre les mains une assiette de gâteaux et me demanda de faire le service.

\- Tu me prends pour qui exactement ?

\- S'il te plaît, Polly, merci !

Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais obtempérai – surtout pour échapper au sourire mesquin de Swann. Je présentai l'assiette au Serpentard en lui demandant son nom.

\- Nicholas Randall, finit-il par dire, comme si me parler lui écorchait la langue.

\- Et tu joues souvent au Jeu de Rôle ?

\- Ça va de soi, non ?

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte, me permettant d'échapper à Mister Aimable. J'allai ouvrir, armée de mon plus beau sourire et fis face à Albus Dumbledore en personne.

\- Professeur ?

\- Bonsoir Miss McBee ! Oh, ils sont pour moi ces gâteaux ? C'est très gentil de votre part. Ah ! Vous êtes là, Mr Randall ! Êtes-vous prêt pour votre revanche ?

Et Dumbledore me planta à l'entrée pour aller parler stratégie avec les Nullos, qui ne se semblaient pas du tout impressionnés par le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps – contrairement à Tonks qui me rejoignit, sa bouche formant un O parfait.

\- Je crois que tout le monde est présent ! s'exclama Swann en réclamant notre attention. Prenez place, je vous prie !

Dumbledore s'installa à coté de Tonks et les cheveux de cette dernière se colorèrent en rouge vif.

\- Très bien, fit Swann qui présidait l'assemblée. Nous accueillons aujourd'hui trois nouvelles recrues en Charlie Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks et... rappelle-moi ton nom déjà ?

\- Tu veux un sortilège sur le pif ? le menaçai-je, les dents serrées.

\- Ah oui, Polly McBee. Bon, pour commencer, nous allons présenter le Jeu de Rôle.

Il nous expliqua donc le principe du JDR, parfois ponctué par les commentaires des Nullos ou de Dumbledore. Swann serait ce soir ce qu'on appelait un « Maître du Jeu » et dirigerait la partie, décrivant des situations dans lesquelles nos personnages seraient confrontés.

\- Quel personnage ? s'étonna Charlie.

\- J'y viens, sois patient, petit scarabée ! Vos personnages sont à inventer dans votre tête et vous allez les faire interagir avec...

\- Attends, ce n'est pas une de vos séances bizarres où il faut se déguiser, hein ? le coupa Tonks en se tournant vers les Nullos.

\- Mais non ! Quoique ce serait rigolo de faire ça un jour... Mais je m'écarte du sujet. Vos personnages, inventés de toute pièce, devront donc interagir avec l'histoire que je vais raconter. Ce soir, ce sera _les Vacances du Gobelin Bourré©._

\- Merveilleux ! s'exclama Dumbledore. J'adore celui-ci.

Swann demanda alors à ce dernier la description de son personnage. Et Dumbledore, qui semblait avoir réfléchi à la question depuis des jours, déclara aussitôt :

\- Je suis un elfe de 900 ans qui parcourt le monde à la recherche de mon peuple perdu. Je suis un très grand bavard extrêmement intelligent, et je parle souvent par énigmes.

\- Ça ne change pas de d'habitude, commentai-je d'une voix un peu trop forte. Pardon, professeur.

Swann se tourna vers Fey :

\- Je suis un nain astrologue unijambiste. Ma jambe gauche a été dévorée par un ogre alors que je péchais le calamar tout en observant les étoiles.

\- Fort bien, je note. Suivant ?

\- Moi, je suis un humain magicien, annonça Sean Hastings. J'ai un visage très attirant et toutes les femmes tombent à mes pieds.

\- Pas comme dans la vraie vie, ricana Tonks.

\- Cette remarque était totalement déplacée, dit-il, vexé. Tu verras que pour le RP, ça m'aidera. On voit bien que tu n'as jamais joué à un JDR papier. Seuls les noobs parlent ainsi.

J'échangeai un regard avec Tonks : mais où étions nous tombées ?

\- A moi, ou vous vous battez encore ? marmonna Kenway. Je suis également un guerrier humain au grand cœur et la vue du sang me terrorise.

\- Ce n'est pas handicapant pour un guerrier ? fit remarquer Will, prenant toujours ses notes.

\- Je ne répondrai pas à de telles accusations.

Will se tourna vers Tonks qui bafouilla être une sorcière rousse. Les Nullos râlèrent parce que son RP était inexistant.

\- Allons, soyez conciliants avec Miss Tonks, les calma Dumbledore, c'est sa première fois !

\- Stephen, nous t'écoutons, reprit Swann.

\- Je suis un rôdeur qui veut se venger suite au meurtre de sa famille et cherche à se libérer d'une terrible malédiction.

\- Pas mal, pas mal. McBee ?

\- Et bien moi je suis... une dracologue spécialisée dans les bébés dragons ? proposai-je sans comprendre ce que je disais.

\- Bah voyons ! maugréa Will tandis que Charlie me souriait. Et moi je collectionne les bouses de Trolls.

\- Mais tu vas arrêter de faire ton Willy-Willy, oui ? m'exclamai-je, sentant ma moutarde me monter au nez.

\- Allons allons, les enfants, ne vous fâchez pas, nous sermonna Dumbledore en levant ses mains en signe d'apaisement. Mr Weasley, quel est votre personnage ?

\- Aucune idée... un magicien ?

\- Il y a trop de magiciens, fit remarquer Hastings. Choisis autre chose.

\- Un vendeur de laine de lamas alors ? dit Charlie, perdu.

Will observa son ami par dessus sa feuille et lui demanda s'il était sûr de son choix.

\- Oui ! râla Charlie.

\- Drôle de choix, mais je valide. Il nous manque donc Nicholas Randall.

\- Je suis un assassin qui cherche un artefact très puissant. Je suis un solitaire, mais je suis un personnage très arrogant.

\- J'adore ce personnage, soupira avec envie Hastings.

Swann fit le compte et déclara que la séance pouvait commencer. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se racla la gorge. Nous fûmes tous suspendus à ses lèvres.

\- _Un objet magique a été enfermé dans l'un des_ _coffres forts_ _de la banque de Gringotts. Un mage noir essaye de s'en emparer et pour cela, il a besoin de la magie ancestrale du gobelin Adragg pour ouvrir la porte du coffre. Hélas ! Il semble que ce dernier soit parti en vacances. Il fait donc appel à un elfe, un nain, un magicien, un guerrier, une sorcière, un rôdeur, une dracolo_ _gue_ _, un assassin et un vendeur de laine de lamas pour retrouver le gobelin..._ Par quoi commencez-vous ?

\- Attends, parce qu'on est du côté des méchants en plus ? s'insurgea Tonks.

\- Moi, je n'ai rien compris, déclarai-je.

\- Tu dis juste ce que tu aimerais que ton personnage fasse ! soupira Will, en se massant les tempes.

\- Mais je n'en sais rien moi ! Je n'y connais rien en gobelin ou en dragon !

Swann ouvrit la bouche, prêt à m'incendier, mais Dumbledore fut le plus rapide :

\- Je propose d'enlever le Directeur de la Banque, il pourrait nous dire où est parti Adragg.

\- Merci de suivre, professeur. Et rappelez-moi de faire équipe un jour avec vous si on songe à cambrioler Gringgots.

Les yeux pétillants, Dumbledore hocha la tête en direction de Swann.

\- On l'enlève où ? demanda Randall. A la banque ou chez lui ?

\- Chez lui, proposa Piccadilly. Ça fera moins de grabuge.

\- Sortilège de l'imperium ou Veritaserum ?

\- Imperium. On n'a pas de potioniste dans nos rangs, soupira Kenway.

\- Dommage.

\- En tant qu'assassin, je m'infiltre dans la demeure du Directeur de la Banque, reprit Randall à l'intention de Swann.

\- Il a une famille ? coupa Tonks.

\- Qui ?

\- Bah Adragg !

Les autres râlèrent, mais Tonks ne se laissa pas démonter.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé si les gobelins avaient une famille.

\- Voilà une question très pertinente, répondit Dumbledore. Je demanderai à ma prochaine entrevue.

\- Bon, on peut revenir à nos moutons ? s'impatienta Hastings qui commençait à regretter de nous avoir invitées, Tonks et moi.

\- Merci, reprit Will. Donc, vous vous infiltrez dans la demeure du Directeur de la Banque et là, surprise ! Il a été assassiné !

\- Par qui ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Justement, Popo, c'est le but du jeu !

\- D'abord, arrêté de m'appeler comme ça, et ensuite, je croyais qu'on était censés retrouver le gobelin pompette en vacances !

\- Ça fait partie du scénario, _Popo_.

\- _Tu sais ce que j'en pense de ton scénario ?_

\- CA SUFFIT ! rugit Charlie, furieux. Vous voulez jouer oui ou non ? Will, il faut qu'on parle tout à l'heure, ajouta-il en fusillant son ami du regard, lequel haussa les épaules. Mes excuses, professeur.

Celui ci s'était penché vers Tonks et lui demandait si c'était toujours comme ça. Mon amie leva les yeux au ciel et hocha lentement la tête.

oOo oOo oOo

Cinq heures! Mon calvaire dura cinq heures. Je finis par lâcher l'affaire, pas intéressée par leur histoire de gobelin pour un gallion. A un moment donné du jeu, Swann sortit des dès pour calculer des points de compétence ou je-ne-sais-quoi, et, bien sûr, s'arrangea pour me mettre hors course (je ne lui en voulus pas cependant, m'ennuyant beaucoup trop). Tonks, en revanche apprécia ce jeu une fois qu'elle comprit la logique et se lança dans la quête avec frénésie, s'alliant avec l'elfe de Dumbledore, et finit la partie par un duel avec le nain unijambiste avant de tomber dans les bras du vendeur de laine de lamas...

Lorsque le jeu arriva à son terme, Tonks demanda quand aurait lieu la prochaine session. Les Nullos, heureux de la compter dans leur rang, annoncèrent que le prochain JDR se déroulerait le mois prochain et serait centré sur _la Malédiction de la Sorcière Bègue ©._

Pressée de quitter cette soirée d'une nullité absolue, je fus cependant retenue par Charlie.

\- Peux-tu rester, s'il te plait ? demanda-t-il. Il faut que je parle à Will.

Ce dernier se crispa, mais attendit que la Salle se vidât.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-il lorsque nous ne fûmes plus que nous trois.

Charlie alla fermer la porte avant de se tourner vers son ami, le visage très rouge.

\- Il faut que ça cesse.

\- Que quoi cesse ?

\- Que vos chamailleries cessent, tous les deux. Je n'en peux plus de vous voir vous crêper le chignon à chaque fois que vous vous croisez. Will, tu ne peux pas me demander de choisir entre Polly et toi. J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de te comporter avec elle de cette manière. Ça devient fatigant.

\- Wow, on se clame, commença Will, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je pense être suffisamment présent pour toi et j'aimerais que tu comprennes que parfois, on a envie d'être seuls, sans que tu te moques d'elle, poursuivit Charlie.

\- Autre chose à ajouter ? marmonna Will

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux amis, et j'eus l'impression d'être de trop. Will avait le visage crispé de colère, quant à Charlie, il essayait de ne de pas flancher.

\- J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de te moquer des cheveux de Polly et que tu arrêtes de répéter qu'elle ferait un bon Chewbacca.

Will ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, mais semblait toujours aussi furieux. Il se contenta d'observer son ami un instant avant de s'éloigner à grand pas.

Charlie ne fit aucun geste pur l'empêcher de s'en aller mais sursauta quand Swann claqua la porte.

\- Ça va ? demandai-je au bout d'un moment.

Il passa une main sur la figure en poussant un profond soupir pour se libérer de sa tension. Je me mis à sa place : cela n'avait pas du être facile pour lui de remettre son meilleur ami à sa place. Timidement, je lui pris la main.

\- Je ne pensais pas que se serait si dur, dit-il dans un murmure.

\- Merci.

Il eut un sourire et m'attira contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans me chevelure et me caressant le dos avec une telle lenteur que j'en eus des frissons.

\- Charlie ?

\- Mmh ?

Je pris une profonde inspiration, et me lançai, le cœur battant :

\- Je t'aime.

oOo oOo oOo

Je passai une semaine épouvantable, entre une météo exécrable, des séances de Quidditch éreintantes, et une montagne de devoirs à faire, qui me forçait à veiller tard. Mais je n'étais pas la seule à être déphasée : le professeur Morrow semblait avoir lui aussi quelques problèmes de temps.

Après deux mois et demi de cours passés avec lui, et malgré ses bizarreries, les élèves avaient fini par apprécier le professeur Morrow. Il nous apprenait plein de choses très intéressantes, et était toujours disponible pour nous.

Le seul petit souci était qu'il arrivait en retard fréquemment et semblait toujours sortir de nulle part. Par un matin pluvieux où je regrettai de ne pas pouvoir poursuivre ma nuit, je sortis mes affaires tout en baillant en m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Tonks regard sa montre et eut un seul commentaire :

\- En retard. Ça change de d'habitude !

Buchanan, assis devant moi, se retourna et fit passer un parchemin à Rose.

\- Pour le _Petit Poudlard_ , expliqua-t-il.

Je le regardai, suspicieuse.

\- C'est encore un pamphlet contre le Quidditch ?

Il vrilla son regard dans le mien, un mince sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Désolée, McBee, mais il n'y a pas que le Quidditch dans la vie, se moqua-t-il avant de retourner, le professeur Morrow venant d'entrer dans la salle de classe.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, lança-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

La classe le regarda, bouche bée : il portait une longue robe de sorcier noire, arborait une large collerette blanche autour du cou, une barbe brune bien fournie et une odeur corporelle qui indiquait qu'il ne s'était pas lavé depuis plusieurs jours.

Il agita sa baguette magique et son nom s'inscrivit sur le tableau.

\- Je suis Tom Morrow, votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Cette année, nous étudierions ensemble quelques créatures fantastiques dont la classification est reconnue extrêmement dangereuse par le Ministère, tel que le Sphinx, l'Acromentule ou les Licornes.

Nous nous regardâmes tous en nous demandant si notre professeur n'était pas devenu fou.

\- Nous verrons ensuite quelques sortilèges de défenses avancés ainsi que des sortilèges de premiers soins. Mais tout d'abord, je vais faire l'appel pour vous connaître un peu...

Tonks leva aussitôt la main.

\- Oui, miss... ?

\- Tonks. Professeur, nous nous sommes vus la semaine dernière ! Nous sommes supposés étudier les Trolls...

Morrow fronça les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr que non, je ne vous ai jamais ... – il s'interrompit. Quel jour sommes-nous ?

\- Le 12 novembre.

Il regarda sa montre et marmonna pour lui-même « _elle était pourtant bien réglée !_ ».

\- Tenez, monsieur, dis-je en lui tendant le petit carnet bleu qu'il me faisait tenir depuis le début de l'année.

Il prit le journal tout en me dévisageant, passant de mes cheveux ébouriffés à mon écharpe se balançant mollement sur mon épaule.

\- Merci, miss McBee, dit-il.

Il tourna les pages du carnet, marmonnant pour lui même.

\- Il ne s'agit donc pas de notre premier cours en commun ?

\- Non, répondit la classe en chœur.

\- Ah.

Il se rendit compte soudain de l'existence de son étrange collerette et de sa barbe, et se débarrassa de l'un et de l'autre d'un coup de baguette magique.

\- Les Trolls, hein ? dit-il gaiement. Très bien, ouvrez vos livres à la page 184, s'il vous plait. Alors, Miss McBee, que pouvez-vous nous dire des trolls ?

\- Euh... Ce sont des géants très stupides et très agressifs ?

\- Parfait. Cinq points pour Poufsouffles !

Puis il se tourna vers le tableau et inscrivit l'étymologie du mot Troll. Tandis que je prenais des notes, Tonks se pencha vers moi et me chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Et si les Nullos avaient raison ? et si c'était vraiment un Retourneur de Temps ?

Le pire était que je commençais à le croire aussi...

oOo oOo oOo

A la fin de la journée, je regagnai la Grande Salle à moitié affamée.

\- Polly ?

William Swann se tenait près des portes, droit et le visage dur.

\- Oui ?

\- Il faut qu'on parle, tu as deux minutes ?

Je jetai mon regard dans la Grande Salle, d'où l'odeur du poulet rôti s'échappait, mais l'air déterminé de Swann me fit hocher la tête.

\- Bien sûr.

Swann fit un mouvement de la tête pour me désigner un renfoncement dans le mur un peu plus loin et je le suivis, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il me voulait. Il inspira profondément, évitant mon regard et tripotant nerveusement sa baguette magique.

\- Écoute, dit-il d'une voix mal maitrisée, ce n'est pas facile pour moi de venir te parler, après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois.

Il fit une nouvelle pause avant de marmonner :

\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Ni toi, ni Charlie. Alors voilà : pardon.

Stupéfaite, j'ouvris de grands yeux étonnés. Je restai un long moment sans rien dire.

\- Merci, finis-je par dire. J'ai conscience que ce ne doit pas être simple de me dire ça...

\- Non, c'est vrai, admit Will, les épaules crispées. Écoute Polly, je... Je suis un imbécile. Voilà. Mais je ne pensais pas à mal. Avec l'affaire Chewbacca et tout ça. C'est juste que... Charlie est mon meilleur ami, tu comprends ?

\- Je te comprends, et je te pardonne. Même pour Chewbacca.

\- Merci. Tu sais, j'ai proposé Chewbacca pour toi parce que je voudrais jouer Han Solo, du coup on aurait fait un duo rigolo.

Il enfonça les mains au fond de ses poches, et racla le sol du bout de chaussures, toujours sans oser me regarder.

\- Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi je suis odieux avec toi ? finit-il par bougonner, les oreilles rouges.

\- Pas la peine, je le sais déjà : tu es fou d'amour pour Charlie Weasley !

Il leva les yeux sur moi, surpris et comprit que je le taquinais. Il me donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

\- Banane, rétorqua-t-il, l'œil brillant.

\- Trêve de plaisanterie, pourquoi ?

Il passa une main dans sa chevelure, mal à l'aise.

\- Charlie est mon meilleur ami depuis la 1ère année. On se dit tout et je lui fais totalement confiance. Oh, bien sur, il est déjà sorti avec quelques filles, mais ce n'était pas sérieux... Mais avec toi, c'est différent. Ce n'est pas que je suis jaloux de toi, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression devoir un peu perdu mon meilleur ami.

Je hochai doucement la tête.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Désolée de quoi ? s'étonna-t-il, perplexe. Pourquoi t'excuserais-tu ? Je comprends pas.

\- Je ne veux pas me mettre entre vous deux, c'est tout. Et je respecte énormément votre amitié.

\- Ouais, enfin, c'est pas une raison pour t'excuser… Enfin je pense pas.

Un peu gêné – la conversation n'allait pas tourner en pardon larmoyant, non ? -, Will se racla la gorge, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou quoi faire.

\- Ça te dit de venir déjeuner avec nous ? lui proposai-je. Il y aura les Nullos. Et puis, on pourra parler Quidditch si tu veux.

Il sembla hésiter un court instant, avant de dire oui.

\- On peut parler de Quidditch, mais pas du prochain match. Ça me rend malade d'angoisse...

\- J'ai lu dans Balai Magazine, que le Nimbus 2000 allait sortir au cours de l'été prochaine, commençai-je alors d'un ton léger...

\- Je rêve d'en posséder un, me confia-t-il.

Ooo oOo oOo

Le jour du match opposant les Gryffondors aux Serpentards, le déluge sembla s'abattre sur Poudlard.

Je boutonnai mon manteau jusqu'au menton, enfonçai mon bonnet jusqu'aux sourcils et rabattis ma capuche par dessus, donnai des tours d'écharpes supplémentaires autour de mon cou et enfilai une paire de gants.

\- Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas venir ? demandai-je pour la deuxième fois à mes amis, calant sous mon bras un parapluie.

Rose fit mine de ne pas m'avoir entendue, les Nullos secouèrent la tête et Tonks laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Avec cette tempête ? Non merci ! Mais envoie mes amitiés à Weasley !

Seul Bonaparte le courageux avait accepté de venir – bien que je savais qu'il regrettait la chaleur du feu et les bras de sa Rose.

\- Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, rétorqua-t-il quand je le sommai de rester dans la Salle Commune. Je viens avec toi.

Dehors, le vent soufflait si fort que le parapluie ne servit strictement à rien. La tête baissée pour éviter la pluie, nous suivîmes la procession d'élèves se diriger vers le stade.

\- J'ai oublié mes mouchoirs, maugréai-je en m'essuyant le nez avec ma manche. Pourvu qu'ils attrapent rapidement le Vif d'Or !

\- Avec cette pluie ? Je leur souhaite bien du courage !

A mon grand étonnement, nous trouvâmes Leslie Middlefart assise à la tribune des lions, un peu plus bas. Elle nous sourit et agita son propre parapluie dans notre direction, assommant un élève au passage.

Il y eut du mouvement sur le terrain, et les Gryffondors, habillés de rouge et les Serpentards de vert entrèrent dans le stade. Lee Jordan, qui s'occupait des commentaires, présenta les équipes, mais nous n'entendîmes rien du tout.

Je vis Charlie et Holt se rapprocher, pour sans doute se serrer la main.

Madame Bibine porta son sifflet à sa bouche et le match commença.

Je plaignis sincèrement les joueurs : les deux équipes luttaient contre le vent et la pluie. Les tribunes scandaient des encouragements.

\- Ils en sont à combien ? hurla à un moment Bony à mes oreilles pour dominer le vacarme de la tempête.

\- Vingt partout, répondis-je sur le même ton avant d'éternuer.

Serpentard réussit néanmoins à mettre deux autres buts, déclenchant les cris de joies dans la tribune vert et argent.

\- Le match est en faveur des Serpents, qui totalisent un score de 50 à 30 ! cria Lee Jordan. Et... oh ! Il semble que Charlie Weasley a vu le Vif d'or ! Vas-y, fonce !

Les Gryffondors se levèrent d'un bond pour suivre la course folle des deux attrapeurs. Je serrai mon poing contre ma bouche, en proie à la panique.

Charlie tendit le bras et...

\- Gryffondor remporte le match 180 à 50 ! hurla Jordan, fou de joie.

Je sautillai sur place, prenant dans mes bras Bonaparte tout en criant.

\- ILS ONT GAGNÉ ! ILS ONT GAGNÉ !

Les supporters des lions envahirent le stade pour accueillir leurs joueurs victorieux alors que les Serpentards hurlaient à l'injustice, demandant à rejouer le match dans des conditions météorologiques meilleures, ce que Mme Bibine refusa tout net.

Je réussis à me faufiler jusqu'aux joueurs de Gryffondor, les pieds embourbés dans la gadoue. Je vis Charlie tourner sa tête dans tous les sens, le Vif d'Or se débattant encore dans son main. Quand enfin il m'aperçut, un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. Comme il m'était impossible de l'approcher de plus près à cause de la foule, je tendis mon poing au dessus de la mêlée. Il fit de même et le cogna contre le mien.

Glacée et trempée jusqu'aux os, je racontai le match aux Nullos et aux filles, me réchauffant les orteils près du feu.

\- 180 à 50, hein ? dit Tonks, songeuse. On a nos chances, si on bat Serdaigle d'au moins 70 points...

Je hochai la tête, avant d'éternuer. Compatissante, Rose fit apparaître un mouchoir et me le tendit.

\- On a notre arme secrète, affirmai-je fièrement. On a Leslie ! ATCHOUM !

La fin du week-end ne fut cependant pas aussi euphorique. Je m'attaquai au reste de mes devoirs, et une méchante migraine s'infiltra dans ma tête, accompagnée d'un rhume coriace. Bientôt, les mouchoirs usagés m'entourèrent au même rythme que mes brouillons.

\- Polly, va te coucher, me sermonna Rose, le dimanche soir. Tu as une tête affreuse !

\- Beux pas... Je dois fidir le devoir de Borrow, dis-je entre deux reniflements.

Elle regarda par dessus mon épaule et observa mon dessin pitoyable de l'anatomie d'un Troll.

\- C'est un dessin ! me défendis-je.

\- Va au lit, soupira-t-elle. Tu viens d'écrire que les Trolls étaient de grands amateurs de viande de chatons et qu'ils adoraient la compagnie des humains !

\- Oui, bon, ça ba, grommelai-je en raturant ma phrase.

Je ne fus pas au meilleur de ma forme le lendemain. Ma gorge me brûlait, mon nez ne remplissait plus sa fonction première et j'avais des cernes sous les yeux.

Même Charlie refusa de m'embrasser quand j'allai lui dire bonjour.

\- Tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie plutôt ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Bais qu'est ce que vous avez dous à bouloir b'envoyer là-bas ? Je vais drès bien !

Il plissa les yeux et pencha la tête :

\- Tu ne veux pas prendre de pimentine, c'est ça ?

\- Je de vois pas de quoi du barle, soupira-je en me mouchant.

Il secoua la tête, prit son sac et se leva :

\- Allez viens, Miss Anti-Pimentine, je t'emmène voir Pomfresh, et par la force s'il le faut.

Je rouspétai, mais le suivit docilement, un peu fatiguée.

Pomfresh se récria contre les élèves peu soucieux de leur santé, tout en me palpant la gorge et prenant ma température. A côté de moi, Charlie hocha la tête et je me sentis comme une enfant se faisant gronder par ses parents

\- Vous avez attrapé une belle angine, miss McBee, diagnostiqua Pomfresh. Une potion et un peu de repos vous feront du bien.

Je protestai mollement, arguant que j'avais plusieurs devoirs à rendre.

\- Je m'en charge, se proposa Charlie en s'emparant de mon sac.

Vaincue, j'avalai la potion que me tendit l'infirmière et enfilai un pyjama propre derrière le paravent. Puis, Charlie m'aida à m'allonger et me borda tendrement. Pomfresh prit soin de regarder ailleurs.

\- Je vais juste ferber les yeux cinq bidutes, le prévins-je, la bouche pâteuse.

\- Mais oui, dit Charlie en m'embrassant le bout du nez.

Il me caressa doucement les cheveux, et je me sentis partir...

... Pour ne me réveiller que le lendemain après-midi.

* * *

 **JDR? RP? MJ? Vous vous sentez aussi perdue que moi lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre?**

 **LE JDR - ou Jeu De Rôle - est un jeu de société où les participants décrivent les actions de leurs personnages imaginaires, le fameux RP (Rôle Playing). Le scénario est raconté par le MJ - Maître du Jeu - qui décide du cheminement de l'histoire.**

 **En gros, hein, je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails.**

 **Je dois vous avouer que AppleCherry Pie (bénis soit toutes les Tartopom du Monde) m'a énormément aidé pour la partie du JDR (du début à la fin en fait). Que ferais-je sans toi, je me le demande vraiment!**

 **Un immense merci aux reviewers du dernier chapitre! En particulier à HG (merci pour toutes tes reviews!) et alea (tu m'as fait super rire avec Ten! En plus, ce n'est pas du tout lui que je pensais quand j'ai écris le personnage, mais à Ichabod Crane de la série Sleepy Hollow!), pour qui je ne peux pas répondre par MP. Merci!**

 **Le deuxième numéro du Petit Poudlard sera mis en ligne le 17 juin: si vous voulez y contribuer, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos hiboux! Je le accepterais avec grand plaisir!**

 **A très bientôt mes petits Poufsouffles! Je vous donne rendez-vous le 20 mai pour le chapitre 11!**

 **A plus!**

 **Votre Citrouille**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 – Le Gryffondor et la Poufsouffle**

Tel un hibou de mauvais augure, Napoléon Bonaparte m'annonça la terrible nouvelle : Leslie Middlefart ne pouvait assister au match nous opposant aux Serdaigles samedi.

\- Quoi ? m'écriai-je, certaine d'avoir mal entendu.

\- Leslie a été admise en urgence à Sainte Mangouste ce matin.

\- Rien de grave ? s'enquit Tonks.

\- Crise d'appendicite, répondit Bony en grimaçant.

Je regardai mon gardien, certaine qu'il allait éclater de rire et me dire que c'était une blague.

Mais non.

Alors quoi ? Une vulgaire appendicite allait avoir raison de tous nos entrainements, de tous nos espoirs ?

\- Ça va aller Polly, tenta de me rassurer Rose en me tapotant le bras.

\- Oh oui, tout baigne ! m'exclamai-je, la voix montant dans les aigues. Mon attrapeur vedette ne pourra pas jouer, je dois impérativement trouver un remplaçant dans les 48H sinon, je déclare forfait, mais sinon, tout va bien !

Je ponctuai ma phrase d'un juron de circonstance qui me valut un regard noir de la part de Tonks.

Je passai la journée à ruminer de sombres pensées (ou plutôt, « je boudai » comme le souligna si bien Rose), avant de prendre une mesure drastique après les cours.

Cédric Diggory était en troisième année, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il aurait son petit succès plus tard. Même si je le dépassais d'une bonne tête, il ne tarderait pas à me rattraper. Ses grands yeux gris s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand je lui annonçai que je voulais lui parler.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais Leslie ne jouera pas lors du match de samedi. Ma question est la suivante : te sens-tu capable d'intégrer l'équipe pour occuper le poste d'attrapeur ?

Il rougit, mais hocha la tête. J'en fus soulagée.

\- Je te propose un entrainement express ce soir et demain, ça te va ?

\- Tu peux compter sur moi, dit-il, le visage volontaire.

oOo oOo oOo

\- Tu as fait quoi ? hurla Rose quand je lui annonçai le recrutement du jeune Diggory dans mon équipe, juste après l'entrainement. Tu ne peux pas Polly !

\- Enfin, Rose, j'ai besoin d'un nouvel attrapeur ! Et Diggory avait parfaitement réussi les essais !

\- Je t'avais prévenue de ne pas le prendre dans ton équipe ! s'entêta Rose.

\- Il va remplacer Leslie pour ce match, c'est tout !

Rose n'avait pas l'habitude de tenir tête à quelqu'un : elle se tordit les mains et se mordilla les lèvres, tout en me fixant d'un air apeuré. Je levai les mains au ciel :

\- Nom d'un Scroutt à Pétard, Rose ! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

\- J'ai lu dans les cartes, tu te souviens ? Et elles me disaient clairement que tu devais choisir Leslie parce que sinon...

Elle croisa ses mains devant sa bouche et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

\- Rose, dis-moi pourquoi !

\- Il n'avait pas d'avenir, tu comprends ?

\- Comment ça, pas d'avenir ? répétai-je, fronçant les sourcils.

Rose ouvrit la bouche mais Tonks fit irruption au même moment dans le dortoir, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu étais passée où ? la réprimandai-je. Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

\- Au JDR, avec les Nullos. C'était gé-ni-al. Franchement les filles, vous devriez venir un de ces jours !

\- Non merci, j'ai déjà donné.

\- Rooh, tu boudes encore ?

\- Absolument pas ! répliquai-je, vexée. J'avais même une excellente nouvelle, mais Rose n'est pas de cet avis !

\- Allons, que se passe-t-il encore ? demanda Tonks en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Je lui racontai l'histoire de Diggory et des tarots. Rose, les oreilles rouges, fit mine de ranger son placard.

\- Tout ceci est absolument ridicule, tu es d'accord avec moi, non ?

\- Je me souviens surtout que McGonagall nous avait prévenus que la divination était une branche nébuleuse de la magie... dit lentement Tonks.

\- Alors, toi non plus tu ne me crois pas ? s'insurgea Rose.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, se défendit Tonks.

Trop tard : Rose prit son livre et quitta le dortoir en claquant la porte.

\- Et voilà, tu nous l'as vexée, soupirai-je.

\- C'est toi qui a commencé, rectifia Tonks.

Je haussai les épaules. Je ne croyais pas à ces sornettes de tarots – même si une petite voix désagréable me soufflait que les prédictions de Rose s'étaient toujours réalisées...

\- Tu crois que Diggory sera prêt pour le match ? demanda Tonks, m'arrachant à mes pensées.

\- Il va bien falloir...

oOo oOo oOo

Je fis subir à ce pauvre Diggory un entrainement intensif pendant les deux soirs qui nous restaient.

La veille du match, Charlie vint me trouver à la sortie du stade pour me demander comment j'allais.

\- A ton avis ? Bon sang, ce n'est pas juste ! J'avais le meilleur attrapeur – oui, bon, tu m'as comprise – et il a fallu qu'elle...

Charlie me prit aussitôt dans ses bras et ma phrase se perdit contre son manteau.

\- N'oublie pas qu'elle vient de se faire opérer à St Mangouste, me rappela-t-il. Et que toi aussi tu t'es absentée lors du match contre les Serpentards l'année dernière.

\- Désolée...

Quand il s'agissait de compétition, j'en faisais toujours trop.

\- On rentre ? proposa-t-il.

Je hochai la tête. Il passa un bras autour de ma taille et nous regagnâmes le château. Dans le hall, nous croisâmes Alyss.

Elle fronça des sourcils en nous voyant.

\- Will n'est pas avec toi ? demanda—elle à Charlie.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Pour... rien. Hé, bonne chance pour demain, s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers moi. J'ai appris pour ton attrapeur. Dur !

\- Merci.

\- Bon, vu que je t'ai sous la main Weasley, aurais-tu la gentillesse de m'expliquer le dernier cours de Soins ? Je suis incapable de faire la différence entre un Norvégien à Crêtes et un Boutefeu Chinois !

\- Oh ! Euh...

Il se tourna vers moi. Ah ! Charlie et ses précieux dragons ! Je savais qu'il ne résistait pas à l'appel de ses créatures ailées – et tellement incomprises, selon ses propres dires.

\- Vas-y, lui-dis-je. Je connais le chemin de mon dortoir.

Il enveloppa mon visage avec ses mains et m'embrassa, avant de suivre Alyss, qui me jeta un drôle de regard.

J'attendis qu'ils disparaissent de ma vue pour regagner ma Salle Commune.

En chemin, je croisai William Swann.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici, toi ? m'étonnai-je.

Il passa une main dans sa chevelure, visiblement embarrassé de tomber sur moi.

\- Rien du tout. Je prévenais juste Tonks que... la prochaine session de JDR aurait lieu dans deux semaines.

Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean et soutint mon regard.

\- Vraiment ? demandai-je, suspicieuse.

\- Oui.

\- Tu es venu ici pour dire à Tonks qu'un JDR allait avoir lieu ?

\- Oui.

\- Spécialement ce soir ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors que les Nullos partagent la même Salle Commune qu'elle ?

Il ne me répondit pas et je le vis rougir de façon significative. Il resta planté au milieu du couloir. Je sentais bien qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose, mais qu'il n'osait pas.

\- Bonne nuit Swann, finis-je par dire, m'abstenant de rire.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, grommela-t-il. Bonne nuit, McBee.

Il passa à côté de moi, le teint rouge.

Merlin, que j'allais m'amuser !

Je ne fus pas surprise pour un gallion de voir Tonks chantonner, affairée près de la cheminée avec les Nullos et Rose (ils préparaient les costumes pour le spectacle de Star Wars).

Je pris place sur le canapé, et fixai le dos de mon amie.

\- J'ai croisé Will dans le couloir, dis-je, l'air de rien, guettant sa réaction.

Bingo. La pointe de ses cheveux rosit légèrement.

\- Je me demande ce qu'il faisait là, poursuivis-je.

\- Oh, il est passé me voir pour me parler d'un truc, répondit Tonks, faisant mine de se concentrer sur un point de couture.

\- Vraiment ?

Elle hocha la tête un peu trop vigoureusement.

\- Si tard dans la soirée ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas...

Elle haussa les épaules. Je me laissai aller sur le canapé avec un soupir, bien décidée à lui donner le coup de grâce.

\- Je me demande s'il n'a pas le béguin pour toi...

Rose sursauta si violemment qu'elle se piqua le doigt. Tonks se tourna vers moi, le teint cramoisi.

\- William Swann et toi ? s'exclama Rose. Mais depuis quand ?

Les Nullos la regardèrent comme si nous étions folles à lier. Tonks ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, avant de se reprendre :

\- Depuis avant-hier, et rien n'est officiel. C'est juste un essai.

J'éclatai de rire :

\- Un essai ? On n'est pas au Quidditch non plus !

Tonks bredouilla une série de propos incompréhensibles, avant de laisser tomber le costume et de rejoindre à grandes enjambées le dortoir, en nous traitant tous de gros nuls.

La vengeance était un froid qui se mangeait froid.

Un an que j'attendais ça !

oOo oOo oOo

Le samedi matin, la Grande Salle avait revêtu les couleurs des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles. Je pris mon petit déjeuner avec mon équipe, en face d'un Diggory un peu pâle.

\- Ça va aller ? lui demandai-je en le voyant tripoter nerveusement ses œufs.

\- Oui. Enfin, je crois.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, j'étais dans le même état lors de mon premier match. Une fois sur ton balai, le stress va s'envoler, je te le garantis.

Il hocha la tête et reporta son attention à son verre de jus de citrouille.

A dix heures nous quittâmes ensemble la Grande Salle. Les Poufsouffle tapèrent du poing sur la table pour nous encourager, Charlie m'envoya un baiser volé, et tout cela me mit du baume au cœur, alors que l'angoisse me comprimait l'estomac **.**

Les vestiaires sentaient encore la transpiration (et la chaussette moisie trainait toujours dans un coin).

Je revêtis ma robe de Quidditch, et attachai ma chevelure en un chignon hirsute.

\- Bon, l'équipe ! m'exclamai-je en tapant dans mes mains pour réclamer leur attention. Premier match de notre saison ! Rappelez-vous de tous nos entrainements et tout devrait bien se passer. Bony, méfie-toi de Clint Renner et ses attaques en faucon. Les Winters, gardez un œil sur les Cognards envoyés par Tony Downey, vous savez qu'il va chercher à vous séparer. Tonks, garde un œil sur Mark Banner et on essaye d'envoyer un ou deux Cognards sur la dentition parfaite de Steve Evans. Quant à toi Cédric...

Le teint légèrement verdâtre, il me fixa d'un air hébété.

\- Tu attends mon signal avant de pourchasser le Vif d'Or, c'est d'accord ? Et essaye de ne pas te laisser déconcentrer par Natacha Barton, ok ?

Il hocha péniblement la tête. Au même moment, un bruit effroyable nous parvint aux oreilles : les spectateurs commencèrent à prendre place dans les gradins.

\- Allez l'équipe, en route ! finis-je par dire d'un ton encourageant.

Malgré mes airs de bravache, j'étais à cran : je craignais pour mon tout jeune attrapeur. Le voyant trembler de nervosité, je posai une main rassurante sur son bras.

Je calai mon balai sur l'épaule et serrai fermement ma batte dans ma main.

Puis, je quittai le vestiaire, l'équipe derrière moi.

Le soleil de novembre m'éblouit un court instant quand je pénétrai dans le stade. Les élèves présents dans les tribunes scandaient le nom des équipes qu'ils supportaient. Je savais que Charlie était là, quelque part, sans doute en compagnie de Rose et des Nullos.

Je m'avançai d'un pas décidé vers Mme Bibine. De l'autre côté, Steve Evans, le Capitaine des Serdaigles, fit de même.

\- Je veux que cette rencontre se déroule dans l'esprit du Noble Sport, nous prévint Bibine. Les Capitaines, serrez-vous la main.

Evans me tendit se main, et je l'empoignai, essayant de lui écraser les phalanges pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne me faisait pas peur. Ma tentative d'intimidation le fit sourire et il me fit un clin d'œil.

J'enfourchai mon Brossdur 5 et attendis que Bibine donne le coup d'envoi.

Le Cognard et le Vif d'Or furent relâchés et le match commença.

La voix de Lee Jordan résonna dans tous le stade :

\- Et c'est un des Winters qui a le Souafle en main ! Accompagné de ses frangins, il vole vers les buts, se prépare à marquer et... oh ! Dommage ! Renner lui a subtilisé la balle ! Ah ah ! McBee lui envoie un Cognard, bien visé ! Retour du Souafle pour les Poufsouffles ! Winters passe à Winters... reprise par Hiddle, qui opère un sacré virage ! Il fonce jusqu'aux buts gardés par Bonaparte ! Il évite un Cognard lancé par Tonks...Il s'apprête à tirer ! Et... oui ! But ! 10-0 en faveur des Serdaigles !

La tribune des aigles laissa éclater sa joie. Le Souafle revint aux mains des Winters qui ne perdirent pas une seconde et se mirent en formation du faucon. Je profitai de l'arrivée d'un Cognard dans ma direction pour l'envoyer sur Chris Worth qui cherchait à récupérer la balle.

\- Allez Poufsouffle ! cria Lee Jordan. Les Winters s'avancent vers les buts ! Chris Hiddle leur coupe la route ! Winters vise ! Il... Non ! Il passe le Souafle à Winters n°2 ! Ils ont bien eu Hiddle ! Winters tire et But ! 10-10, égalité partout ! Les deux équipes sont en forme aujourd'hui !

Les Poufsouffles hurlèrent et tapèrent des mains et des pieds. Je vis nettement devant moi une pancarte sur laquelle était inscrit :

ON NE TITILLE PAS UN POUFSOUFFLE QUI DORT

J'éclatai de rire et regrettai sincèrement de ne pas avoir un appareil photo sur moi.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le score était de 40 partout. Les Serdaigles étaient coriaces à vaincre, mais nous leur rendions la monnaie de leurs noises.

Au-dessus de la mêlée, Diggory cherchait le Vif d'Or. Je lui fis un signe avec ma batte et il hocha la tête. Il plongea aussitôt parmi les joueurs et fit le tour du stade, tous ses sens en alerte.

J'évitai de justesse un Cognard, laissant à Tonks le soin de l'envoyer sur Tony Downey.

\- Clint Renner reprend le Souafle ! s'écria Jordan, et le passe à Hiddle, qui le passe à Worth ! Allez les gars ! Winters essaye de le reprendre... aïe ! Il s'est pris un Cognard envoyé par Mark Banner. Worth a de nouveau la balle, reprise par Winters, retour à Renner, qui remonte le terrain ! Bonaparte plonge... Serdaigle marque !

Je jurai. Il fallait que Diggory attrape le Vif d'Or !

Soudain, il le vit, non loin des buts gardés par Evans. Il déploya tout la puissance de son balai, talonné de près par Natacha Barton.

La mâchoire serrée, je le vis tendre son bras pour attraper la petite balle dorée. L'angoisse me tordit le ventre et je serrai fort ma batte entre mes mains.

BANG !

Un Cognard me frappa à l'épaule et je manquai d'être éjectée de mon balai. Le choc me coupa le souffle et la douleur me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

Bibine n'eut pas le temps de siffler la faute : une vive clameur monta des tribunes et je crus un instant que Diggory avait réussi l'exploit de mettre la main sur le Vif d'Or.

C'étaient les Serdaigles qui chantaient.

Nous avions perdu 200 à 40.

La tête basse, nous regagnâmes le vestiaire, laissant derrière nous les Serdaigles envahir le terrain pour fêter leur victoire.

De nous sept, Diggory était celui qui se sentait le plus mal.

J'attendis que mes joueurs partent pour lui parler. Je posai mon balai, ma batte et ma robe sur le banc et m'assis à côté de lui.

\- Tu as très bien joué, le rassurai-je.

\- Non.

\- Bien sûr que si ! N'oublie pas que tu n'as eu que deux entrainements. Avec plus de pratique, tu mettras le feu au stade la prochaine fois !

Il eut un pauvre sourire. Je lui ébouriffai gentiment les cheveux et le forçai à se lever.

\- Allez viens champion, allons fêter dignement notre défaite !

oOo oOo oOo

Décembre apporta les premières neiges qui déposèrent un blanc manteau sur le parc de Poudlard.

Les Nullos en profitèrent pour faire un immense bonhomme de neige près du lac, et revinrent de leur séance artistique trempés et enrhumés.

De mon côté, je me remettais lentement de notre défaite lors du dernier match de Quidditch. Lorsque Leslie revint de son opération, elle me présenta ses plus sincères excuses et me jura qu'elle serait présente lors de la rencontre Gryffondor/Poufsouffle en février prochain.

\- Sauf si je dois me faire opérer le petit orteil bien sûr... Je plaisante !

J'avais cependant un autre souci en tête : l'anniversaire de Charlie approchait à grand pas et je ne savais pas quoi lui offrir.

Une montre ? Une écharpe ? Des chocolats ? Une photo de moi ? Un Chewing-gum ?

J'eus même droit aux « précieux conseils » de la part de mes amis :

 _Les Nullos (d'un air important)_ : Non. Elle ne devrait rien lui offrir. Ça met trop de pression pour le mec après.

 _Tonks (hilare)_ : C'est vrai que vous avez reçu des tonnes de cadeaux de filles !

 _Rose (en mode fleur bleue)_ : Il a quand même offert une petite peluche en forme de Vif d'Or pour son noël l'année dernière !

 _Les Nullos (vexés)_ : Sérieux ? Et tu nous l'as même pas dit ! On veut le voir !

 _Bonaparte (avec sagesse) :_ Je pense que Polly devrait lui offrir un cadeau venant du cœur...

 _Tonks (moqueuse) :_ Quoi, écrire un poème ? Chanter une chanson ? Surtout, prévenez-moi, je veux voir ça !

 _Rose (toujours en mode fleur bleue)_ : Ce que Napoléon veut dire, c'est que Polly doit lui offrir quelque chose qui soit unique pour marquer le coup !

 _Les Nullos (horrifiés)_ : Tu veux qu'elle lui offre son corps ?

 _Rose (embarrassée)_ : J'ai pas dit ça !

 _Tonks (ricanant) :_ Certes ! Mais ça serait du cadeau inoubliable ça !

 _Moi (rougissant) :_ Quand vous aurez fini de raconter des âneries, vous me ferez signe !

 _Bonaparte (levant la voix) :_ Bref...Qu'est-ce que Charlie aime ? A part Polly...

 _Tonks (criant) :_ le Quidditch !

 _Les Nullos (hurlant) :_ Les dragons !

 _Bonaparte (ramassant un magazine) :_ et voilà le travail.

 _Moi (sceptique) :_ et ?

 _Bonaparte (soupirant) :_ Tu exagères Polly, on ne va tout te faire non plus !

La conversation ne m'avança guère. Je pensai même un instant demander de l'aide à Will, mais abandonnai bien vite l'idée. Je me jetai sur les catalogues de correspondance par hibou pour trouver le cadeau génial.

\- Tu te prends trop la tête, Polly, me dit Rose avec douceur. Que te dit ton petit cœur ?

Je grimaçai : il me disait surtout que si je pouvais passer directement à la journée du 13 décembre, ce serait formidable.

\- N'oublie pas qu'il y a aussi Noël après ! se moqua Tonks qui paressait sur son lit.

\- Silence toi, grognai-je. D'ailleurs, et pour info, il me semble que c'était l'anniversaire de Swann la semaine dernière.

Tonks éclata de rire et nous raconta qu'elle et Will s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne rien s'offrir du tout pour les fêtes.

\- Hyper romantique votre histoire, commentai-je, sarcastique.

Le matin du 12 décembre arriva bien trop vite à mon gout. Un peu nerveuse, je descendis prendre mon petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Charlie était attablé avec ses amis. Je pensai aller l'accoster plus tard dans la journée, mais Rose me poussa.

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me donner du courage et me dirigeai vers la table des Gryffondors.

Il riait à une blague de Swann et mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Il ne m'avait pas encore vue. Je m'avançai vers lui, mais le professeur Morrow me barra le passage.

\- Miss McBee, vous êtes la personne que je cherchais ! Pourriez-vous venir avec moi s'il vous plait ?

\- Hein ? Mais je...

\- D'abord, on ne dit pas hein, mais comment. Et ensuite, n'oubliez pas que je suis votre professeur. Allez, venez avec moi !

Il me prit fermement le bras et m'entraina hors de la Grande Salle. Ce fut alors qu'il vit le paquet que je tenais entre les mains.

\- C'est pour moi ? me demanda-t-il avec son sourire irrésistible.

\- Non, bredouillai-je, confuse. C'est pour un ami. C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Je voulais le lui offrir ce matin.

\- Vraiment ? Quel dommage ! Par ici, miss McBee.

Nous entrâmes dans une Salle de classe. Désaffectée.

\- J'ai un cours sur les Épouvantards avec les troisième année aujourd'hui. Une chance, l'un d'eux s'est logé dans cette armoire. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour le sortir de là.

\- Oh ! Euh... très bien, professeur...

Je sortis ma baguette et la tins fermement serrée devant moi. Morrow ouvrit un coffre placé au pied de l'armoire.

\- Vous êtes prête ?

\- Oui, dis-je d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Il tapota la serrure de l'armoire et les portes s'ouvrirent dans un effroyable grincement.

Je me vis sortir maladroitement de l'armoire, en larmes. Mes cheveux me cachaient le visage, mais je devinais l'air misérable qui habitait mes traits. Des marques écarlates striaient mes poignets. L'épouvantard tomba à terre, ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine et pleura à s'en fendre l'âme. Les yeux de Morrow allèrent de l'épouvantard à moi. Tremblante, je levai ma baguette et dis :

\- Riddikulus !

Paf ! Mon moi-épouvantard fut pris d'une crise d'éternuement et Morrow en profita pour l'enfermer dans le coffre.

\- Ouf ! fit-il en rabattant le verrou.

Puis il se tourna vers moi et m'observa :

\- Drôle d'épouvantard, commenta-t-il.

Un peu honteuse, je baissai la tête et triturai ma baguette.

\- La solitude, expliquai-je. C'est ma plus grande peur. J'ai peur de me retrouver seule un jour.

\- Je vois...

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide pour monter le coffre ?

\- Mmh ? Non, ça ira. Je vous remercie beaucoup pour votre aide (il regarda sa montre). Nom d'un ressort, les cours vont bientôt commencer ! J'espère que je ne vais pas vous mettre en retard.

\- Non, je dois bosser sur ma thèse.

\- Ah, très bien. Et vous avez pris quel sujet ?

\- Histoire

Morrow hocha la tête, l'esprit ailleurs, et me conseilla de regagner la Grande Salle pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

J'arrivai trop tard malheureusement. Charlie avait déjà quitté la table des Gryffondors.

\- Alors ? Tu lui as donné son cadeau ? s'enquit Rose qui me rejoignit.

\- Non, Morrow m'a demandé de l'aider.

J'eus tout juste le temps de récupérer trois muffins sur la table avant qu'ils ne disparaissent. Rose me tendit deux enveloppes que les hiboux m'avaient déposé.

\- On se voit pour le déjeuner ! s'exclama Rose avant de partir à son cours de divination.

Je grignotai sur le chemin menant à la bibliothèque, tout en déchirant les enveloppes. La première lettre provenait de mon grand-père qui venait apparemment de découvrir le service postal des sorciers sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Le deuxième courrier me fit arrêter net au beau milieu du couloir :

 _APPAREMMENT, MES PRECEDENTES MISES EN GARDE N'ONT EU AUCUN EFFET SUR TOI !_

 _CECI EST MON DERNIER AVERTISSEMENT. SEPARE TOI DE CHARLIE, OU IL T'EN COUTERA._

Comme si je n'avais pas assez de soucis en ce moment, la folle aux lettres de menaces était de retour ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire encore ?

Agacée, je chiffonnai la lette et la rangeai au fond de mon sac, avant de pousser la porte de la bibliothèque.

Je ne réussis pas à voir Charlie de toute la journée. Quelle mauvaise petite amie je faisais ! Incapable de lui souhaiter correctement un joyeux anniversaire ! Le paquet de mon cadeau s'était froissé dans mon sac et je le contemplai bêtement. Je pensais bien le voir pour le dîner : j'avais oublié qu'il avait entraînement de Quidditch. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que d'aller faire le pied de grue devant sa Salle Commune.

Je donnai quelques tours d'écharpes autour de mon cou – les couloirs du château pouvaient être glacials en hiver – et rejoignis la Tour des Gryffondors en maudissant Morrow.

Ah ! Si seulement je ne l'avais pas aidé ce matin !

L'attente me parut longue. Je finis par m'asseoir par terre, devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, et finis pas discuter avec elle – conversation parfois entrecoupée par des étudiants entrant ou sortant, et qui me regardaient toujours bizarrement.

\- Ce n'est pas fatigant ? demandai-je à la Grosse Dame.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée. Et puis, on pourrait penser qu'avec le couvre-feu, je peux être tranquille à partir de 22h, mais vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de petits filous qui visitent les cuisines en douce !

Un bruit de conversation me fit tourner la tête : enfin l'équipe des Gryffondors était de retour !

Je me levai tant bien que mal, époussetant ma cape et attendis que Charlie m'aperçoive.

Il eut l'air surpris et ravi de me voir.

\- Tu attends là depuis longtemps ? s'inquiéta-t-il quand il prit mes mains glacées entre les siennes.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Son équipe entra dans la Salle Commune, affichant tous un sourire goguenard – surtout les jumeaux. Swann resta en arrière et me regarda d'un œil soupçonneux.

\- Ça va, je ne vais pas entrer dans votre Salle Commune cette fois-ci, promis ! m'exclamai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Swann hocha la tête, pas convaincu pour une noise, et finit par entrer, me laissant seule avec Charlie.

\- Je t'ai cherchée toute la journée ! gronda-t-il. A croire que tu m'as évité.

\- Désolée. J'étais bien partie ce matin, mais Morrow m'a coincée.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ? fis-je, avec un sourire.

Il tapota sa joue.

\- Et en quel honneur ?

\- Je viens de prendre un an sur la tête, j'ai le droit à un bisou non ?

Je ris et obtempérai.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Charlie.

Je lui tendis ensuite son cadeau, une boule au ventre. Pourvu que ça lui plaise !

Il déchira l'emballage – mal fait (il ne fit aucun commentaire) - et regarda longuement mon présent, partagé entre l'éclat de rire et la consternation.

\- Polly, je viens d'avoir 18 ans...

\- Et alors ? Il n'est pas mignon ?

Je n'avais rien trouvé d'autre que de lui offrir une peluche en forme de dragon. Je l'avais spécialement choisie aux couleurs de Gryffondor en plus !

Il tripota la peluche quelques instants, et je me rendis compte alors que mon cadeau craignait à mort.

Je retirai aussitôt ce que j'avais dit sur Morrow. Que Merlin le bénisse sept fois pour m'avoir empêché de lui offrir cette stupidité devant tout le monde dans la Grande Salle !

Charlie fut secoué d'un rire et m'embrassa le bout du nez.

\- J'adore. C'est très original. La dernière peluche que j'ai reçue date de mes sept ans. C'était un cadeau de Bill.

\- Arrête, le coupai-je, mortifiée. C'est complétement nul comme cadeau !

J'essayai de le récupérer, mais il le mit hors de ma portée. J'arrêtai de me battre avec lui et croisai les bras.

\- Il est à moi, dit Charlie en me tapotant la tête. Et gare à celui qui le touche !

Puis, il ouvrit grand ses bras et je me réfugiai contre lui.

\- Des chaussettes, une peluche, énuméra-t-il, souriant. Tu as vraiment le don de me faire des cadeaux qui sortent de l'ordinaire. Ne change rien, surtout ! J'adore...

* * *

 **Je me suis rendue compte que lorsque j'ai présenté l'équipe de Serdaigle dans le Tome 1, c'était pour la sortie de Avengers 2... Rebelote pour ce chapitre et la sortie de Captain America 3! Coïncidence? Avouez qu'en plus vous avez imaginer le Capitaine des Serdaigles sous les traits de Chris Evans! Ah!**

 **Et vous? Etiez-vous pour la Team Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle? :)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Le prochain paraîtra le 3 juin (déjà?). Ce sera un épisode spécial en plus!**

 **Je vous embête quelques instants avec mes éternelles remerciements! A vous qui me lisez, à vous qui postez vos encouragements (je n'ai pas eu le temps encore de répondre à vos dernières reviews! Et une pensée à Mimi70, alea et HG, accompagnée d'une pluie de remerciement!). Et comme toujours, bisous à AppleCherry Pie, dont c'était l'anniversaire hier! (et, oh! comme par hasard j'ai raconté l'anniversaire de Charlie dans ce chapitre! Tu le sais déjà, mais je te le redis: je te dédie ce chapitre! Kiss and Love!).**

 **Si vous vous ennuyez, je vous invite à passer sur ma page Facebook _Citrouille_ pour jeter un coup d'oeil sur la superbe illustration que la très talentueuse Steakcy a eut la bonté de faire! Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agit bien de Polly!**

 **A très bientôt ma bande de Nullos!**

 **Citrouille**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 – Le Conte d'un Nouvel Espoir**

L'idée était venue aux Nullos lors d'une Convention Geek : présenter devant tout Poudlard une version théâtrale de leur film préféré, _la Guerre des Etoiles_. Bien sûr, sur le moment, l'idée leur avait parue géniale. Il se révéla qu'en fait, monter une pièce de théâtre était loin d'être une sinécure.

L'écriture de la pièce par exemple.

Ils avaient pensé que tout se déroulerait sans anicroche. Qu'ils n'auraient qu'à s'asseoir autour d'une table et que les idées viendraient naturellement.

Ils s'étaient lourdement trompés.

Jamais les trois garçons ne s'étaient autant disputés, chacun ayant sa propre version du meilleur long-métrage de la galaxie. Et puis surtout, il fallait condenser un film de 2h05 en une représentation théâtrale d'une heure, au risque d'ennuyer le sorcier néophyte.

Et les problèmes s'envenimèrent lorsque Sean Hastings se rendit compte au beau milieu de l'écriture qu'ils allaient passer à côté de la scène culte, celle qui avait fait battre leurs petits cœurs de Nullos : Dark Vador annonçant à Luke Skywalker l'atroce vérité.

Il fallut donc tout revoir depuis le début, et faire tenir désormais une trilogie de 6h28 en une pièce de deux heures, entracte incluse.

Les Nullos en auraient pleuré de dépit.

Ils prirent alors une décision radicale, implorant le pardon total de Georges Lucas pour ce qu'ils allaient faire subir au sacro-saint scénario. Ils raccourcirent, supprimèrent, réécrivirent certaines scènes, bref, ils furent impitoyables, gardant l'essence même de l'univers.

Contre toute attente cependant, les Nullos reçurent une aide inestimable de la part d'Abigail Swann, aussi férue de _Star Wars_ qu'eux.

Entre nés-moldus, ils se comprirent aussitôt.

Abby surtout se révélait être une alliée de poids : elle prit sur elle le soin de lire, corriger et annoter des kilomètres de parchemins. Sa main ferme était cependant sans pitié. Les Nullos s'en voulurent un peu – quand même – de faire perdre autant de temps à la jeune fille, et lui firent parvenir par hibou – et de manière anonyme (« _de la part de Tu-Sais-Qui, Tu-Sais-Pourquoi. Bisous._ ») – des boîtes de Fondants aux Chocolats.

Vint ensuite le casting.

Cette fois-ci, ils trouvèrent une oreille complaisante auprès de Rose Merryweather, qui accepta de passer un article dans le _Petit Poudlard_ (que le puissant Thor bénisse sept fois le jour où elle décida de créer ce journal).

L'annonce était d'une efficace simplicité :

 _La troupe des Geekos en folie_

 _Recherche pour une pièce de théâtre_

 _Des sorciers désirant crever les planches._

 _Merci de contacter les Nullos,_

 _Poufsouffle._

Malheureusement, personne ne se présenta pour le casting, et les Nullos commencèrent à se demander si leur spectacle était une bonne idée. Peut-être que le monde de la sorcellerie n'était pas prêt à voir la plus grande saga de tous les temps...

Ce fut Polly McBee qui leur redonna espoir.

Même si cette dernière n'était pas enchantée de les voir « gâcher leur temps à monter ce stupide spectacle » (selon ses propres mots), elle leur conseilla tout de même de ne pas baisser les bras et de poursuivre leurs rêves. Après tout, ils n'avaient qu'à faire avec ce qu'ils avaient sous la main (eux, en l'occurrence) ils étaient assez débrouillards.

Certes, dirent-ils d'une même voix, mais comment interpréter une dizaine de personnages à trois ?

Ça, ce n'était pas son problème, répondit Polly.

Le miracle s'opéra par un bel après-midi pluvieux : un Serpentard de 6ème année à l'air renfrogné vint les trouver discrètement à la fin des cours et leur annonça qu'il était intéressé pour jouer dans leur machin moldu, à condition que son nom n'apparaisse pas sur l'affiche et qu'il porte un masque (par mesure de sécurité, les Nullos le baptisèrent « Monsieur Carambar »).

Il avait quand même une réputation à tenir.

Les Nullos en auraient pleuré de joie. Ils étaient désormais quatre acteurs.

Et puis William Swann déboula dans la Grande Salle un jour et tapa un scandale : comment les Nullos avaient-ils pu songer un instant que lui, le génial William Swann, ne serait pas de la partie ?

Ça faisait cinq acteurs !

Les trois Poufsouffles en arrivèrent alors à la conclusion suivante : si les acteurs ne venaient pas aux Nullos, ce serait les Nullos qui iraient à eux !

Ils demandèrent dans un premier temps à leur amie Abby : elle leur répondit par un non catégorique. Il ne fallait pas non plus pousser le magicien dans les orties.

Rose Merryweather déclara qu'elle était trop timide pour réciter un texte devant une pléthore de spectateurs.

Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers Polly McBee (surtout après que Will eut déclaré qu'elle ferait un superbe Chewbacca), mais elle les envoya promener, leur indiquant au passage que s'ils n'avaient pas rendu leur devoir de Sortilège en temps et en heure, elle mettrait le feu à leurs caleçons.

Charlie Weasley déclina plus gentiment l'invitation : il ne connaissait pas l'univers de _la Guerre des Etoiles_ , et préférait le découvrir assis devant la scène.

Stephen Piccadilly (congénère gryffondorien du susnommé) accepta lui, de bon cœur, même s'il ne connaissait que fifre et – pire – n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

Ce qui faisait maintenant six acteurs.

Enfin, après des jours de tergiversions, les Nullos osèrent demander à Nymphadora Tonks si elle voulait bien intégrer leur joyeuse troupe de bras cassés.

Tout reposait sur ses épaules : elle était une fille, ce qui arrangeait bien leur affaire (parce que jamais Will n'accepterais jamais de se coller des macarons sur la tête pour jouer la Princesse Léia).

Ils n'avaient cependant pas le courage d'aller parler franchement à Tonks.

D'abord parce qu'elle était drôlement impressionnante. Ensuite parce qu'elle avait toujours tendance à se moquer d'eux. Et pour finir, parce que c'était elle la principale instigatrice de ce surnom débile dont elle les avait affublés lors de leur première année, et qui était resté depuis : les Nullos.

Comme ils s'y attendirent, elle les observa sans rien dire pendant qu'ils formulaient maladroitement leur demande, ponctuée par des « désolés », « s'il te plait » et « tu es une sorcière géniale, on t'adore ».

\- Oui, pourquoi pas. Ça peut être marrant après tout.

Ces quelques mots changèrent le spectacle du tout au tout.

Peut être même leur faire gagner l'oscar de la meilleure adaptation théâtrale.

oOo oOo oOo

Quand enfin le point final fut apposé à côté du mot « THE END », les Nullos poussèrent un profond soupir de soulagement. Ils se seraient volontiers accordé une pause bien méritée, si seulement ils n'avaient pas eu autant de devoirs à rendre (dont une thèse dont ils n'avaient pas encore écrit une seule ligne), et, surtout, s'il ne fallait pas déjà penser à l'acte II de leur aventure théâtrale : la mise en scène.

Et les décors.

Et les costumes.

Et la musique.

Et les effets spéciaux.

Heureusement, le trio le plus geek de Poudlard avait plus d'une corde à son arc. D'abord, ils étaient de bons dessinateurs, et surtout, leurs expériences de cosplayers aguerris jouaient en leurs faveurs.

La Grande Salle fut ainsi témoin d'une spectaculaire descente de hiboux apportant un énorme colis contenant « 2/3 bricoles » qui se révéleraient bien utiles pour la suite, tel que :

\- Trois sabres lasers en plastique,

\- Le masque de Dark Vador avec respirateur intégré

\- Un pistolet laser

\- Le costume intégral de Chewbacca, fait main

\- Le masque de C3PO en carton

\- Un mini R2D2 avec sons intégrés

\- L'album Panini

\- La maquette du Faucon Millenium

\- La maquette d'un TIE Fighter

Pour le reste, ce fut de la débrouille. Les filles de Poufsouffles (enfin, surtout Polly et Tonks) avaient éclaté de rire quand les Nullos leur avaient déclaré qu'ils savaient parfaitement coudre, merci bien pour eux.

Leur dortoir (qui, jusqu'à là, ressemblait à une chambre d'adolescents geeks – odeur incluse), se transforma soudain en marché aux puces, avec leurs ébauches de costumes et leurs chutes de tissus multicolores.

A tel point que même les elfes de maison finirent par se plaindre auprès du professeur Chourave, qui finit par venir voir de ses propres yeux le dortoir des garçons.

Ils eurent l'impression de se faire enguirlander par leurs propres mères.

\- Mais, mais, mais... bafouilla-t-elle, les yeux ronds. Ce n'est plus un dortoir, c'est un dépotoir !

Les yeux du professeur allèrent des murs tapissés d'affiches de films, au plafond d'où étaient suspendues des maquettes de différents vaisseaux (le _Battlestar Galactica_ et l' _Enterprise_ pour ne citer qu'eux), jusqu'au sol sur lequel étaient clairsemés des grimoires, des comics, des legos, des figurines articulées, des cassettes-audios...

Et c'était sans parler des lits.

\- Explications ! Immédiatement ! aboya Chourave, les poings sur les hanches.

Les garçons baissèrent piteusement la tête.

\- Je veux que votre chambre soit rangée avant ce soir ! Sinon, je retire des points à Poufsouffle ! Et si j'entends encore une plainte des elfes, vous irez dormir dans la Forêt Interdite, c'est compris ?

Ils retroussèrent alors leurs manches, les oreilles rouges, et firent le tri de leurs affaires. Les filles, par bonté d'âme, vinrent à leurs secours (mais les Nullos les soupçonnèrent de vouloir en fait mettre un pied dans leur dortoir).

Ce petit contretemps eut cependant deux mérites :

1) Siffler en travaillant se révéla bénéfique. Alors qu'ils chantonnaient « _It's a hard knock life_ » (1) à base de « tadam dam dam » et de « ploum ploum ploum » pour marquer le rythme, ils se dirent que ça ferait vachement bien de chanter de la sorte le thème d'ouverture de _Star Wars_.

2) Tonks leur demanda pourquoi ils n'utilisaient pas leur salle du JDR pour y mettre tout ce qui avait attrait au spectacle et OH MON DIEU, JE REVE OU VOUS AVEZ RAMENE DE LA PIZZA DANS VOTRE DORTOIR, BANDE DE CRADOS ?

Les Nullos convinrent que Tonks avait raison (pour la salle et la pizza), et qu'il fallait aussi peut être songer à commencer les répétitions.

Parce que, mine de rien, on arrivait au début du mois de novembre.

Un morceau de parchemin fut apposé sur la porte de la Salle des Sortilèges :

LES GEEKOS EN FOLIE

NE PAS DERANGER

REPETITION EN COURS

Dans le plus grand secret, la Bande des Geekos commença à répéter, et, même en collant son oreille contre la porte, pas le moindre chuchotement ne parvenait à l'oreille du sorcier trop curieux.

L'effet fut immédiat à Poudlard : chacun se demanda ce qui se tramait derrière cette porte close.

On savait plus ou moins qu'il s'agissait d'un spectacle et on savait que c'étaient ces trois Poufsouffles un peu toqués du cerveau qui l'organisaient, mais, pour le reste, les Nullos furent muets comme des tombes.

Il y eut un tel engouement que, lorsque le dernier numéro du _Petit Poudlard_ apparut, tout le monde se l'arracha pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une brindille d'information.

Les lecteurs ne furent pas déçus :

LA TROUPE DES GEEKOS EN FOLIE

Ont le plaisir de vous convier

A leur représentation

STAR WARS

Ou le Conte d'un Nouvel Espoir

Une aventure en 5 actes de G. Lucas

Le vendredi 21 décembre 1990 à 21h

Grande Salle de Poudlard

Les passions se déchainèrent parmi les jeunes sorciers ayant grandis dans le monde moldu.

Pendant des semaines, les mots de Jedi, Force, Empire, Rebelle et Bikini furent sur toutes les lèvres, au grand désespoir des sorciers n'ayant jamais entendu parler de cet univers.

Enfin, le jour tant attendu arriva. Les professeurs eurent un mal fou à garder concentrés leurs élèves (Rogue comptabilisa une perte de 140 points pour les 4 maisons sur la seule journée de vendredi).

Le dîner fut bien sûr avancé : la Grande Salle devait impérativement être vidée à 20h, ordre du professeur Albus Dumbledore lui-même. Il y eut cependant des curieux qui firent exprès de manger le plus tardivement possible pour voir quelque chose, ne serait-ce un bout de décor.

Quant aux Nullos et leur troupe de Geekos, personne ne les vit de la journée.

oOo oOo oOo

\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! pesta Tonks en essayant d'agrafer le dos de sa longue robe blanche.

Elle recula jusqu'à Will Swann et lui demanda de l'aide. Le jeune Gryffondor rougit furieusement tandis qu'il remontait la fermeture éclair, sous les ricanements des deux Stormtroopers qui se tenaient non loin de là.

\- Je me demande s'il y a beaucoup de monde, fit Kenway en ignorant le regard noir que lui lançait Swann.

Il coinça son casque blanc sous son bras et s'approcha en catimini du rideau qui séparait la scène des spectateurs. Il écarta délicatement les deux pans et jeta discrètement un coup d'œil.

Il déglutit.

Tout le monde était présent.

Subitement, sa pression artérielle monta en flèche.

Il remit le rideau en place et retourna auprès des autres qui le dévisagèrent :

\- Alors ?

\- Ça... peut aller, s'entendit-il répondre d'une petite voix.

Nul besoin de les angoisser.

Les autres poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Parce que présenter un spectacle devant une dizaine de neuneus, c'était la loose totale quand même.

Soudain, la montre de Samuel Fey émit un bip bip discret. Tout le monde se figea.

L'heure avait sonné.

Les sept comédiens se dépêchèrent de revêtir leurs robes de sorciers noires par-dessus leurs costumes et se mirent en rang sur scène. Ils entendaient derrière le flot de conversations.

Hastings, armé d'un long bâton (relique d'un balai de Rusard), cogna lourdement sur le sol pour réclamer le silence.

Bam bam bam bam bam bam bam.

Bam.

Bam.

Bam.

Le silence enveloppa la Grande Salle, entrecoupé de quelques toux et de fous rires.

\- Merde comme on dit chez vous, chuchota Tonks.

Swann agita sa baguette et le rideau se leva.

La grande salle était archi comblée.

Les tables avaient été poussées contre les murs, et les élèves et les professeurs étaient installés sur les bancs et des chaises apportées des salles de classe.

Une fois le choc passé, Samuel lança d'une voix sonore :

\- Il y a bien longtemps, dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine...

Les sept sorciers entonnèrent d'une même voix le thème de _la Guerre des Etoiles_ , répété depuis des semaines en grand secret.

Des applaudissement nourris crépitèrent dans la salle **.**

Ça commençait plutôt bien.

Puis, Samuel se détacha du groupe qui regagnait les coulisses. Sa voix magiquement amplifiée résonna entre les murs :

 _Les temps étaient troublés par la guerre_

 _Et les rebelles se battaient dans le vaisseau mère_

 _Tentant d'échapper à leur ennemi invisible_

 _Le cruel EMPIRE GALACTIQUE, jusqu'alors invincible._

 _Au cœur de la bataille, les espions rebelles s'infiltrèrent_

 _Et les plans d'une station spatiale s'emparèrent._

 _La puissance de cette arme détruisait des civilisations,_

 _L'infâme ETOILE DE LA MORT était son nom._

 _Pourchassée par de sombres et froids soldats,_

 _La belle et courageuse PRINCESSE LEIA_

 _Tenait dans ses mains l'espoir infini_

 _D'apporter enfin la paix dans la galaxie._

 _Voici le début d'une histoire exposée sur scène,_

 _Dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine._

Grace à la magie, la scène prit les allures d'un couloir de vaisseau d'une blancheur immaculée. Sean Hastings, coincé dans le corps d'un droïde dorée, entra sur scène, en compagnie d'un robot blanc et bleu fait en carton pâte, et manipulé depuis les coulisses par Monsieur Carambar du bout de sa baguette :

C3PO : _Voici les heures sombres qui arrivent :_

 _Nous avons été surpris par cette attaque agressive._

 _Notre vaisseau est assagi par les troupes de l'Empire_

 _Et rien ne servira de nous enfuir._

 _R2, as-tu entendu ? Le réacteur principal est détruit !_

 _Nous allons tout périr ! Quelle folie !_

R2D2: _Beep, beep, mep, squeak, beep, beep, beep, beep._

C3PO : _Hélas ! Nous sommes tous maudits !_

 _La Princesse ne s'échappera pas cette fois-ci._

 _J'ai peur que cette bataille ne soit la dernière_

 _Pour la rébellion. Oh ! Quelle misère !_

 _R2 ! Où es-tu passé ?_

 _M'as-tu, à ton tour, abandonné ?_

Tonks, sa longue chevelure ramenée sur ses oreilles en deux macarons imposants, apparut à son tour sur scène et se pencha sur RD2D.

R2D2 : _Beep, beep._

C3PO : _Te voilà enfin ! Que faisais-tu caché ?_

 _Vite, vite ! Nous devons nous échapper !_

 _Les troupes de choc arrivent dans notre direction._

 _Nous risquons tous la dislocation !_

Sean Hastings avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie. Son heure de gloire. Son moment de vérité. Son instant magique. Son...

\- Bon, y va ? grommelèrent deux Stormtroopers derrière lui.

\- Oui, bon, ça va !

La terrible Marche Impériale résonna tandis que Dark Vador entrait sur scène.

Les deux droïdes avaient disparu et les soldats amenèrent Tonks devant le Seigneur Noir des Siths.

LEIA : _Seigneur Vador, cette attaque porte bien votre nom :_

 _Prendre d'assaut un vaisseau diplomatique, sans raison !_

 _Le Sénat Impérial ne laissera pas ce crime impuni_

 _Vous vous exposez à..._

VADOR : _Silence, Altesse ! Ne me mentez pas !_

 _Il ne s'agit pas d'une mission diplomatique,_

 _Ou d'un quelconque événement politique._

 _Nous avons intercepté des communications,_

 _Et nous savons que vous cachez la Rébellion._

 _Dites-nous où sont les plans !_

LEIA : _Nous sommes sous la protection d'Alderaan !_

 _Nul besoin de nous menacer,_

 _Car je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez._

 _Je suis membre du Sénat Impérial..._

VADOR : _Vous mentez, Altesse Royale !_

 _Vous êtes une traître, pire une révolutionnaire !_

 _Gardes ! Emmenez la prisonnière !_

STORMTROOPER : _Pardonnez-moi, Seigneur Vador,_

 _Mais les plans ne sont plus à bord._

 _Une capsule de sauvetage a été lâchée_

 _Mais aucune vie, dedans, n'a été détectée_.

VADOR : _Dans cette capsule, la Princesse, les plans a caché._

 _Je vous ordonne d'aller les chercher !_

\- Et alors, comment ça se passe ? demanda Swann au bout de 45 minutes de représentation.

Il portait à merveille le costume de Han Solo, jusqu'à son petit sourire un peu canaille.

\- Pas mal, répondit Sean, se débattant avec sa longue cape de Dark Vador.

Sur scène, Luke Skywalker, interprété par Stephen Piccadilly, commençait son apprentissage de Jedi sous la férule de Yoda (une peluche que Monsieur Carambar maniait avec dextérité, Chourave leur ayant refusé la participation d'un elfe de maison).

Les spectateurs avaient l'air de bien se divertir, et les Nullos étaient extrêmement fiers d'eux même. Toutes ces semaines de préparation en valaient vraiment le coup.

Durant leurs performances sur scène, ils avaient vu la barbe blanche de Dumbledore au premier rang, la chevelure ébouriffée de Polly (donc, Charlie, Bony et Rose ne devaient pas se tenir loin d'elle), et Stephen avait cru apercevoir la silhouette de Rogue dans un coin.

\- Hé, Vador ! s'exclama Tonks. Ça va être à ton tour !

Sean prit une profonde inspiration, pour calmer l'excitation qui faisait battre son cœur. Il remit son casque et alla confronter pour la première fois Luke Skywalker.

LUKE : _Où suis-je à présent, et où sont mes amis ?_

 _Quel destin vais-je rencontrer ici ?_

 _Est-ce la Force qui a guidé mes pas ?_

VADOR : _Jeune Skywalker, la Force est avec toi._

 _Mais tu n'es pas un Jedi, pas encore !_

 _Ainsi, nous nous défierons, peut être jusqu'à la mort._

Armés de leurs sabre lasers en plastique, Stephen et Sean se battirent en duel. Sean manqua de tomber plusieurs fois, s'empêtrant les pieds dans sa cape.

VADOR : _Impressionnant, très impressionnant !_

 _Obi-Wan t'a bien entrainé, et pourtant,_

 _Tu maitrises encore mal tes émotions. Allez !_

 _Libère ta colère pour me terrasser !_

Ils continuèrent à se battre, sous les encouragements des spectateurs. Sean conçut une certaine fierté quand il entendit plusieurs de ses camarades hurler : « Allez Vador ! ».

Après une pirouette mal maitrisée, Sean réussit à trancher la main de Stephen, qui poussa un hurlement.

VADOR : _Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir !_

 _Ne m'oblige pas à te détruire._

 _Joins-toi à moi, je terminerai ta formation,_

 _Et ensemble, la galaxie nous gouvernerons !_

LUKE : _Jamais je ne serai de votre côté !_

 _Je préfère nettement trépasser !_

VADOR : _Si seulement par le Côté Obscur tu étais séduit !_

 _Obi-Wan ne t'a jamais dit,_

 _A ton père, ce qui était arrivé._

LUKE : _Oh si, il l'a fait ! Il m'a raconté toute la vérité :_

 _Comment vous l'avez horriblement massacré,_

 _Sans remord et sans aucune pitié !_

VADOR : _Non, je suis ton père !_

La Grande Salle poussa des cris de stupeur.

« Non, c'est impossible ! » hurlèrent Luke et la moitié des élèves, choqués.

Sean en aurait pleuré de bonheur (enfin, si le casque de Vador était équipé d'un système lacrymale).

Stephen parvint à lui échapper à bord du Faucon millenium à moitié délirant, et, quelques scènes plus tard, Nymphadora Tonks alla délivrer son bien-aimé Han Solo – alors congelé – des griffes de Jabba le Hutt.

Will et Tonks échangèrent un baiser, et mille poitrines se soulevèrent dans un soupir de bonheur.

Hélas, Jabba les fit tous prisonniers, prêts à être exécutés.

Sauf Léia, fraichement promue esclave personnelle de ce dernier.

Les sifflements fusèrent quand Tonks apparut dans la tenue si sexy que Carrie Fisher portait dans le film.

Les Nullos avaient longuement hésité à lui faire porter ce costume. Tonks avait grimacé en le voyant, et les avait assommés avec un super long discours sur l'hypersexualisation de la femme.

Si encore, elle avait dit tout ça dans sa robe de sorcière boutonnée jusqu'au cou... Mais elle avait débité son laïus dans la tenue bikini sexy de Léia – une vison que les garçons garderaient dans leur tête à vie.

Ainsi que l'école entière **.**

Jamais encore ce genre de tenue n'avait été admis dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard, ce qui provoqua un formidable tollé. Les Nullos ne surent jamais qui poussa le cri le plus outré de l'histoire entre le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Rogue **.**

Luke, avec beaucoup d'héroïsme, sauva une nouvelle fois ses amis, avant de s'envoler une nouvelle fois pour Dagobah, auprès d'un Maître Yoda mourant, et revoir une dernière fois la silhouette de Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Le désert de Tatouine et les marécages de Dagobah laissèrent place à la luxueuse foret d'Endor. Pour des raisons d'esthétismes, les Nullos (en accord avec Abby Swann) avaient décidé de supprimer les Ewoks du scénario. D'abord parce que les trois apprentis metteurs en scène ne les aimaient pas du tout et ensuite parce qu'ils ne savaient pas comment les faire intervenir sur scène (Chourave, les elfes et tout ça).

Pas d'Ewoks, donc, mais Tonks, Swann et Monsieur Carambar se battirent courageusement contre les Stormtroopers, tandis que Stephen, son sabre laser à la main, allait défier l'Empereur Palpatine et Dark Vador sur l'Etoile de la Mort.

Le spectacle approchait de la fin, fallait-il encore faire exploser pour la deuxième fois et de manière encore plus spectaculaire l'Etoile de la Mort.

Pour cela, les Nullos avaient fait appel à deux jeunes artificiers de talent, chaudement recommandés par Charlie Weasley.

C'était assez régulièrement que la Salle Commune des Gryffondors tremblait sous les expérimentations un peu folles de Fred et Georges Weasley.

Quoi de plus naturel que de faire exploser une base spatiale factice, aussi grosse qu'un Souafle ?

Sauf que rien ne se passa comme prévu.

Oh, pour exploser, l'étoile explosa en un magnifique feu d'artifice digne des pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste, à la sauce Weasley. S'étaient-ils trompés sur la commande ou l'avaient-ils fait exprès ? En plus de la puissante déflagration qui ébouriffa les cheveux des spectateurs assis au premier rang, une odeur nauséabonde se propagea.

Ce qui rendit le final assez comique, lorsque Stephen assista à la crémation de Dark Vador et à son élévation dans la Force, le teint verdâtre et la limite de l'évanouissement ou du vomissement.

La musique célébrant la victoire de la rébellion retentit enfin. Une fois de plus, la Force avait triomphé du Côté Obscur.

La mission des Nullos était terminé. Ils avaient apporté la bonne parole dans la monde de la sorcellerie.

Les applaudissements retentirent longuement quand le rideau se leva pour la dernière fois sur les comédiens s'inclinant devant le parterre de spectateurs. Devant eux, Dumbledore leur adressa un sourire rayonnant et le professeur Chourave était très fière d'eux.

Quand enfin ils se retrouvèrent à l'abri des regards derrière leur rideau, Hastings, Kenway, Fey, Tonks, Swann, Piccadilly et Monsieur Carambar se tombèrent dans les bras les uns des autres, épuisés mais ravis d'un tel succès.

Pour sûr qu'on entendrait parler encore longtemps de ce spectacle de Noël !

oOo oOo oOo

ARTICLE PARU DANS LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER N°3187

EN DATE DU 31 DECEMBRE 1990

 _Le 21 décembre dernier, l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard a eu la surprise d'assister à la représentation d'une œuvre connue chez les moldus, sous le nom de la Guerre des Etoiles, sous forme de spectacle._

 _Mis en scène et écrit par trois jeunes Poufsouffles, le spectacle a réuni une troupe d'acteurs débutants, qui ont réussi à embarquer le spectateur « dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine », pur une aventure mêlant aventure, humour, amour, magie et combat entre le bien et le mal._

 _Cette unique représentation a été un franc succès, et la Gazette tient à saluer la performance de ces apprentis sorciers !_

* * *

 **(1) De la comédie musicale Annie, sortie en 1977.**

 **Petit Disclaimer avant de passer à la suite: les personnages de Star Wars appartiennent à Georges Lucas. Je me suis aussi largement inspirée du travail de Ian Doesher et de sa trilogie sortie en livre reprenant l'univers de la Guerre des Etoiles à la sauce Shakespeare. Si vous avez l'occasion de mettre la main dessus, n'hésitez surtout pas, c'est vraiment... rigolo à lire!**

 **Alors, franchement, qu'avez vous pensé de la pièce des Nullos? Je dois avouer que je me suis éclatée à l'écrire. Ca m'a fait changé d'écrire du point de vue des trois loustics! J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé ce chapitre!**

 **D'ailleurs, je dédie ce chapitre à vous, petits geeks qui me lisez! Un million de mercis! Ainsi qu'à alea (oui oui, tu as bien lu, elle a osé offrir une peluche à Charlie Weasley!) et à Mimi70 (Il y aura plus de Tom Morrow dans les chapitres à venir...) pour vos si gentils reviens (et mille pardons si je ne vous ai pas répondu comme il fallait!).**

 **Et puis, à ma Tartopom Eternelle, qui a pris le temps de me lire, corriger et annoter ce chapitre, alors qu'elle faisait une excursion au pays de Polly (l'Ecosse donc - chanceuse va!).**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera en ligne le 17 juin (déjà?).**

 **A bientôt mes Nullos!**

 **Votre Citrouille**

 **PS: mes excuses pour la présentation de la pièce de théâtre en elle-même, mais Fanfiction ne veut pas prendre en compte ma mise en page...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 – Il est né le divin dragon**

Les Nullos vivaient depuis la veille sur leur petit nuage : leur spectacle avait rencontré un franc succès, et ils avaient passé la moitié de la nuit à refaire le cours de la soirée : « tu as vu quand... », « et puis au moment où... », « attends, on ne t'a pas raconté le meilleur ! ».

Le lendemain, ce fut sans surprise que je croisai bon nombre de filles ayant adopté la coiffure de la princesse Leia. Tonks avait quant à elle retrouvé sa chevelure rose ébouriffée qui lui allait si bien.

Une fois le petit déjeuner avalé, tous les élèves qui rentraient chez eux pour les fêtes de Noël quittèrent le château d'un pas joyeux pour rejoindre la gare de Pré au Lard. Les neiges de décembre avaient recouvert le parc, et le lac n'était plus qu'une immense plaque de glace. Les Nullos se promirent d'essayer le patin à glace à leur retour, si toutefois le gel avait tenu jusque là.

Ils trouvèrent les premiers un compartiment vide dans le Poudlard Express. Il fallut cependant serrer les fesses, car, en plus des garçons, de Bony, des filles et de moi, Charlie et Swann se joignirent à nous.

Mon écharpe sur les genoux, je les écoutai raconter pour la millième fois l'incident de l'Etoile de la Mort. J'échangeai un long regard avec Charlie, qui s'ennuyait tout autant que moi. Il m'indiqua la porte d'un mouvement de tête. Je pris mon écharpe dans mes bras et me levai :

\- Où vas-tu Polly ? demanda Kenway, surpris.

\- Rouler le patin du siècle à Charlie, pourquoi ? Tu veux venir ? rétorquai-je.

Charlie et Kenway rougirent de concert. J'ouvris la porte et fis quelque pas dans le couloir, un peu ballotée par les secousses, ravie de ne plus les entendre radoter sur Star Wars.

Je collai mon front contre la vitre, regardant le paysage défiler à toute allure. Je vis dans le reflet Charlie venir vers moi et m'enlacer, le nez dans ma chevelure.

\- C'est moi ou tu es d'une humeur de dragon aujourd'hui ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Mal à la tête, grommelai-je. J'ai veillé une partie de la nuit.

Je me tournai vers mon Gryffondor qui m'embrassa doucement.

\- Et puis je n'ai pas envie de te quitter. Ça va être long, deux semaines.

\- Tu m'écriras ?

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Du parchemin, comme tout le monde, se moqua-t-il.

\- Ah, ah, hilarant. C'est jusque que ... bon sang, il va y avoir ce maudit déjeuner chez mes grands parents, et je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Mais alors du tout.

Je sentis Charlie se crisper contre moi.

\- Dans ce cas, n'y va pas, finit-il par dire.

\- Tu crois que ça va être simple de dire ça à mes parents ?

\- Alors, je viendrai t'enlever, sourit-il. A dos de dragon, ou dans la Ford Anglia de mon père, au choix.

\- Ça sera follement romantique. Je mettrai ma plus belle robe.

\- T'as intérêt !

Une idée me traversa la tête. Je me surpris à rougir, et sentis mon cœur cogner très fort dans ma poitrine. Je me détachai de lui pour lui faire face.

\- Charlie, je...J'aimerais te présenter à mes parents. De manière officielle.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

\- Eh bien... d'accord, dit-il, légèrement inquiet.

\- Il y a de fortes chances que mon père t'étripe.

\- Pas de problème.

\- Et que ma mère se mettre à pleurer.

\- Je gère.

J'éclatai de rire, d'humeur plus joyeuse, et posai ma tête sur son épaule.

\- J'aurais quand même préféré venir te secourir à dos de dragon, grogna-t-il quand même.

Lorsque nous revînmes à notre compartiment, je prévins notre petit groupe que le premier qui prononcerait _Star Wars_ se recevrait un sortilège sur la figure. Swann essaya bien pour rigoler, mais Tonks lui asséna une taper derrière la tête.

Je repris ma place à côté de Rose, qui me glissa discrètement à l'oreille :

\- Buchanan te cherchait.

Je grimaçai : j'aurais dû le parier. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Charlie qui entamait une partie de Bataille Explosive avec les garçons. D'un côté, j'étais curieuse de savoir ce que cet idiot de Serdaigle me voulait, mais d'un autre, je n'avais pas envie de faire des cachotteries à mon petit ami.

Je finis par hausser les épaules : il pouvait attendre ! Je ramassai la Gazette du Sorcier du jour et commençai les mots croisés.

Buchanan était cependant bien plus têtu que je ne m'y attendais – ou alors, il avait fait le pied de grue devant mon compartiment. Il réussit à m'intercepter au moment ou je sortais faire la petite commission.

\- Un mot, McBee ? dit-il en me saisissant le bras.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et le suivis. La promiscuité du couloir m'obligeait à me tenir proche de lui. Je levai les yeux vers lui et le dévisageai.

James Buchanan était loin d'être moche, mais il était beaucoup trop sérieux pour un garçon de son âge, de sa coupe de cheveux noirs jusqu'à ses lèvres pincées dans une sorte de mécontentement permanent, jusqu'à ses yeux bleu-gris toujours froncés. Le fait qu'il soit à Serdaigle n'arrangeait pas les choses. Sans doute aurait-il moins été coincé si le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Poufsouffle – ou Gryffondor à la rigueur.

\- Tu m'écoutes ou tu continues de m'observer ? demanda-t-il, sèchement.

\- Oh, ça va, hein ! Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Il s'adossa contre la fenêtre du train, les mains dans les poches et les lèvres pincées.

\- Je compte annoncer lors du jour de l'an que cette prétendue...union entre nos deux familles ne m'intéresse pas. Je compte sur toi pour faire entendre ta voix.

\- Vraiment ? m'étonnai-je. Tu vas le faire ?

\- Oui. A moins que tu n'ais changé d'avis et que tu meurs d'envie de m'épouser, se moqua-il.

\- Plutôt crever.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Il parut se détendre un peu.

\- Et après ? demandai-je.

\- Et après quoi ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je me mordillai la lèvre, consciente que ce que j'allais lui dire n'allait pas forcément lui faire plaisir.

\- Je t'ai observé, fis-je, lentement. Je sais que tu... enfin, j'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas d'amis.

\- Et ?

\- Tu peux te joindre à nous, si tu veux, maintenant qu'on se connaît. Pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, par exemple. Pour fêter la non-célébration de nos fiançailles.

Pour une fois, Buchanan ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il se contenta de me regarder, franchement étonné.

\- Et l'Attrapeur alors ? Il ne va pas me faire une crise de jalousie ?

\- Je lui parlerai.

\- Attention, McBee, je risque de te prendre au mot, finit-il par dire, avec un sourire.

La nuit était tombée lorsque le Poudlard Express arriva en gare de King's Cross. Les sacs sur les épaules, les élèves quittèrent le train, à la fois soulagés de se dégourdir les jambes et contents de revoir leurs parents.

Je tins fermement la main de Charlie, un peu crispée. C'était la première fois que je présentais un garçon à mes parents, et j'avais un peu peur de leur réaction.

\- Peur de quoi ? m'avait demandé Rose quand je lui avais partagé mes inquiétudes.

\- Peur qu'il ne plaise pas à mes parents.

\- Oh, Polly, avait souri mon amie, le principal, c'est que toi, tu l'aimes ! Et puis, de toute manière, Charlie peut prétendre au titre de gendre idéal.

Rose et sa manie de redonner courage aux gens !

\- Tu es prêt ? soufflai-je à Charlie, une fois que le quai.

\- Oui. Ça va aller, Polly, arrête de serrer si fort ma main !

Sur la pointe des pieds, je regardai dans tous les sens, ne parvenant pas à voir mes parents.

\- Ah ! Ils sont là bas ! m'exclamai-je.

Je tirai Charlie vers moi, fébrile, et me faufilai à travers la foule. Un sorcier s'écarta de mon chemin, et je stoppai net ma course, les yeux épouvantés.

\- Oh non !

\- Quoi ?

\- Demi-tour ! Vite ! Non, pas ici, ils vont nous voir !

\- Polly, enfin, que se passe-t-il ? grommela Charlie tandis que je le forçai à se cacher derrière une pile de valises.

\- Mes grands-parents sont là ! Les sorciers, je veux dire !

\- Ah.

Charlie passa précautionneusement la tête par dessus une valise et observa la foule.

\- Tu les vois ?

\- Non. Oui ! Ton grand-père, c'est le barbu tout chauve ?

\- Oui.

\- Dis donc, il n'a pas l'air commode du tout !

\- Tu n'as pas idée.

\- Bon, j'imagine que c'est raté pour les présentations.

\- On va surtout éviter que pépé McBee te défigure à coup de Sectumsempra, hein ?

J'embrassai timidement mon Gryffondor, de peur que ma famille nous voit, malgré la foule et les valises qui nous séparaient. Charlie me souhaita de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, me rappela sa promesse de venir me kidnapper à dos d'hippogriffe s'il le fallait, et il me quitta rejoindre les Weasley.

Je serrai les sangles de mon sac à dos et donnai quelques tours d'écharpes supplémentaires pour me donner du courage.

Grand-Père se tenait droit et fier, répondant parfois au salut d'une connaissance. Grand-Mère, elle, avait revêtu sa plus belle robe de sorcière vert émeraude, assortie à un ridicule petit chapeau orné d'une grande plume d'hippogriffe. A leurs côtés, mon papi semblait furieux, son béret enfoncé jusqu'aux yeux et mâchonnant avec virulence sa moustache. Mes parents essayaient de faire bonne figure, mais ne semblaient pas apprécier la présence de mes grands-parents.

Je leur fis mon plus beau sourire quand je m'approchai d'eux, faisant mine d'être surprise de tous les trouver là.

\- Un vrai comité d'accueil ! plaisantai-je.

Je m'obligeai à d'abord à embrasser Grand-père sur ses joues piquantes, puis grand-mère qui ma tapota les cheveux. Papa et maman me demandèrent si j'avais fait bon voyage et je gloussai sous les chatouillis de Papi Moustache.

\- Tes grands parents viennent prendre le thé à la maison, m'expliqua maman.

Génial...

Comme il était hors de question d'utiliser la voiture de Papi Moustache ni le Magicobus, c'est en transplanant que nous arrivâmes tous les six à la maison, papi Moustache s'agrippant au bras de papa.

J'étais contente d'être de retour à la maison (oui, la télé me manquait parfois à Poudlard) et j'eus un immense sourire en voyant un grand sapin trôner au milieu du salon, brillant de mille couleurs.

Mes grands-parents – eux – semblaient consternés par l'étroitesse du salon et grimacèrent en entendant le bruit de circulation au dehors. Ils ne dirent cependant rien, tandis que papa les débarrassait de leurs capes. Maman partit dans la cuisine préparer le thé. Papi mâchonnait rageusement sa moustache et papa me fit comprendre que je devais faire la conversation. Je serrai les dents, pensai au Quidditch, au Patacitrouille et à la chevelure rousse de Charlie, et racontai mille anecdotes à mes grands-parents, qui s'intéressaient sincèrement à ma scolarité. Ils me félicitèrent pour le choix du sujet de ma thèse, et promirent de m'envoyer quelques ouvrages traitant du sujet.

C'était quand même bizarre de les voir là, tous les deux, assis sur le canapé de cuir blanc d'un air emprunté. Ils ne connaissaient rien au monde moldu, et avaient toujours désapprouvé que papa se soit décidé de vivre ainsi.

Maman revint avec un lourd plateau contenant une grosse théière fumante et six belles tasses blanches au décors floraux qui n'avaient pas vu le jour depuis des décennies.

Chacun se servit de thé, accompagné de sucre ou non. J'avais le ventre vide, et mourrai d'envie d'ouvrir un paquet de chips. Au lieu de ça, je piochai de l'assiette remplie de gâteaux secs.

Un silence embrassant plana dans notre petit salon. Je savais pourquoi mes grands-parents étaient là et j'attendais que la mauvaise nouvelle tombe d'un moment à un autre.

\- Alors ? finis-je par demander. Que se passe t-il sur la planète McBee ?

Maman se dandina sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Papi Moustache s'étouffa avec son thé et foudroya du regard mes grands parents. Seul papa resta stoïque, mais légèrement crispé et tout ses sens en alerte. Grand-Père posa sa tasse et m'observa :

\- Tu es plus ou moins au courant, n'est ce pas, _lass_?

\- Si tu parles de cette ridicule histoire avec James Buchanan, oui, je suis au courant, rétorquai-je sèchement en posant ma tasse sur la table basse. Et je tiens à dire qu'il est hors de question que cet énergumène me passe la bague au doigt.

\- Les Buchanan sont une excellente famille de sorciers, rétorqua Grand-Mère tranquillement. Je crois au contraire que tu devrais reconsidérer la question.

\- J'ai eu cinq mois pour reconsidérer la question. C'est non.

Sur le front de Grand-Père, une veine palpitait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, l'index levé, mais papa lui coupa la parole :

\- Nous avons déjà discuté de tout cela, dit-il, la mâchoire serrée. Polly n'est pas encore majeure et il me semblait avoir été clair la dernière fois : Polly épousera – ou pas – qui bon lui semblera.

L'image de Charlie passa dans ma tête et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Cela n'échappa pas à ma Grand-Mère qui darda son regard sur moi. Elle avait encore lu dans mes pensées !

\- Je vois, dit-elle avec un sourire déplaisant. En quoi les Weasley sont meilleurs que les Buchanan ?

Ça, c'était méchant de sa part. Je serrai les poings sur mes genoux, livide.

\- Les Weasley sont des sorciers tout à fait respectables, les défendis-je.

\- Des anglais ! cracha Grand-Père.

Le visage de Papi vira au rouge :

\- Dis donc, mon petit monsieur, s'exclama-t-il, un peu de respect, ça vous écorcherait la langue ?

\- Comment osez-vous, monsieur ? tonna grand-père, furieux. Savez-vous qui je suis ?

Je vis maman lever les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas la première fois que mes deux grands-pères se crêpaient la baguette.

\- Vous avec vos grands airs ! se moqua Papi. « Regardez, ma baguette est plus grosse que la vôtre » ! J'ai fait la Normandie, moi, môsieur ! Juin 44, j'étais là quand on a débarqué en France !

\- Grindelwald, ça vous dit quelque chose, espèce de vieux moldu ? J'étais là quand on a tenté de l'arrêter la première fois ! J'étais dans la brigade des tireurs d'élite à l'époque : trois morts et vingt-sept blessés !

\- Oh, mais c'est qu'il me menace le vieux cornichon ? Vous voulez qu'on parle de bravoure ? J'ai un trou au fesses, à cause d'une balle allemande durant la bataille des Ardennes ! On en a chié ce jour là, quand les obus nous tombaient dessus !

\- Mars 84 : un groupe de vampires semait la terreur à Pré-au-Lard, et c'est gens là, ce ne sont pas des tendres !

\- Ah ouais ? Et bien moi...

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! hurla maman à bout de nerf. Comportez vous en adultes responsables, tout les deux !

Mes deux grands-pères n'ajoutèrent rien, se rasseyant de concert, et Grand Mère posa sa main sur le bras de son mari.

\- Il se fait tard, de toute façon. Nous nous reverrons pour le jour de l'an, dit-elle avec un sourire. Nous en reparlerons à ce moment là. Merci, ma chère Mary, pour ce thé fabuleux.

Elle se leva avec dignité, sans cesser de sourire. Papa se pencha vers elle pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, avant de serrer la main de son père.

Puis, ils transplanèrent, et la tension se relâcha dans le salon.

\- Maudits... sorciers ! cracha papi.

oOo oOo oOo

Ce fut avec plaisir que je me réveillai le lendemain dans mon lit, une bonne odeur de bacon me titillant les narines. Je laissai mon écharpe sommeiller sur mon lit, et rejoignis la cuisine, serrant autour de ma taille mon peignoir.

\- Tu es bien matinale, dit maman quand j'entrai.

Je me servis d'une tasse de chocolat et fis chauffer des toasts. Je remarquai sur la table de la cuisine un amas de parchemins. Je me risquai à y jeter un coup d'œil.

\- _La Belle et le Vampire_? grimaçai-je.

\- Il s'agit d'un titre provisoire ! se défendit-elle. J'attends encore l'aval de mon éditeur.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir écrit la suite du _Maitre des Potions_? Il a connu un bon succès non ? Je sais que Rose aimerait bien lire ça...

\- Je suis contre les suites, trancha maman en retirant mes toasts qui menaçaient de bruler. Et en parlant de ça...

Elle se tourna, les poings sur les hanches, et me dévisagea longuement :

\- Et si tu me parlais de Charlie Weasley ? C'est ce jeune homme roux qui est venu à la maison cet été ?

Je rougis avec virulence, soutins son regard et hochai la tête.

\- Oui maman. Je voulais te le présenter hier, mais qu'il y avait les grands-parents...

\- C'est du sérieux donc ?

\- Oui.

\- Ma petite fille amoureuse ! sourit ma mère. Je ne m'y attendais pas !

Cette fois ci, je grimaçai : elle s'imaginait quoi au juste ? Que je vivrais à 80 ans, toujours célibataire et entourée d'une dizaine d'écharpes vivantes ?

\- Alors, que veux tu faire pendant tes vacances ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

\- Le moins possible ! Bon, mis à part mes devoirs bien sur. Et encore.

\- Nous pourrions aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour les cadeaux de Noel, rien que toutes les deux. Surtout s'il te faut quelque chose pour Charlie...

\- Maman...

\- Je dis ça, je dis rien !

Je m'habillai chaudement pour affronter le froid de l'hiver. Avec maman, nous fîmes les boutiques sur le Chemin de Traverse. La rue marchande était très animée, entre les sorciers cherchant des cadeaux de dernière minute ou les chorales entonnant des chants de noël, tels que « _Mon bel Hippogriffe_ », « _Vive l'elfe de noël_ » ou « _il est né le divin dragon_ ».

Je trouvai d'innombrables cadeaux pour mes amis : un petit sac violet sans fond pour Tonks, le coffret de _la Trilogie du Cœur_ de Fifi LaFolle, une plume au 27 couleurs et un effaceur intégré pour Bonaparte, un livre sur le cinéma moldu vu par les sorciers pour les Nullos, une boite de Couinesouris en sucre pour Will Swann et une boite de Fondants du Chaudron pour sa sœur.

Et aucune idée pour Charlie. Maman sentit mon désespoir, car elle me demanda ce que je lui avais offert précédemment :

\- Des chaussettes et une peluche.

\- Vraiment ? s'exclama maman, désemparée. Oh, Polly, quand même ! Bon, tu m'as dit qu'il aimait les dragons, non ?

\- Je n'aurai pas assez gallions pour lui offrir un œuf ! A moins d'hypothéquer la maison...

Maman me traina dans une boutique d'antiquaire et je finis par dégotter un cadeau absolument génial : une montre, en cuir de dragon véritable. Sur le cadran, un dragon miniature indiquait l'heure.

\- Elle est superbe ! chuchotai-je à ma mère, ravie, tandis que le marchand faisait le papier cadeau.

\- Mais il faudra le lui donner en main propre ! m'avertit maman. Et pas question de le lui offrir dans le Poudlard Express entre deux secousses !

L'idée m'avait légèrement traversé l'esprit, mais je ne dis rien, me contentant de hocher la tête.

Pour une fois, je n'aurais pas honte d'offrir un cadeau à mon petit ami.

oOo oOo oOo

Papa nous annonça que ma tante Julilla et mon cousin Domhnall passeraient le réveillon avec nous. Je fus surprise : ma tante venait très rarement chez nous, ne montrant que peu d'intérêt pour le monde moldu.

Durant toute l'après-midi du 24, j'aidai maman à préparer le repas de Noël. Hélas, même si j'avais quelques notions culinaires (c'est à dire que je ne chauffais plus ma pizza dans une casserole), maman fut aussi tortionnaire que Rogue. Après la douzaine de verrines avocat/saumon, elle me fit faire une purée, que je ratai royalement. Je mis bien trop de lait, rendant la préparation trop aqueuse et le pot de muscade me tomba des mains.

Je crus que ma mère allait retirer dix points à la maison McBee pour étourderie.

\- Peux tu mettre les noix de cajou et les chips dans les bols, sans rien casser ? soupira maman, réparant d'un coup de baguette les verres que j'avais fait tomber.

J'obtempérai, en me jurant que, lorsque ce serait à mon tour de préparer un repas de noël dans le futur, ce serait hamburgers/frites pour tout le monde.

A vingt heures, papi Moustache sonna à la porte, les bras chargés de parques et de la neige sur ses oreilles de rennes.

\- J'ai ramené un excellent Bordeaux de 87, tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! s'exclama-t-il en fourrant une bouteille de vin rouge dans les mains de mon père.

\- Ah, euh... merci, répondit-il, ne s'y connaissant guère en matière d'alcool moldu.

Papi posa ses paquets au pied du sapin, me grondant en me voyant papillonner joyeusement autour de lui.

Soudain, le feu de cheminée prit une vive couleur émeraude et mon cousin Domhnall posa un pied dans notre salon. Je lui sautai dans les bras, heureuse de le revoir. Ma tante le suivait juste derrière.

\- Bonsoir Callum, dit-elle, ses yeux parcourant notre modeste salon, s'attardant sur les oreilles que Papi portait.

\- Ne fais pas ta prétentieuse, Jul' ! la sermonna papa.

Ma mère accueillit sa belle sœur avec beaucoup de grâce.

\- Ça sent super bon, tante Mary ! la complimenta Domhnall. Je peux t'aider ?

Maman hocha la tête, soulagée de recevoir de l'aide autre que le mien.

\- Jul', tu connais John Blythe, mon beau père.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. Nous nous sommes croisés à ton mariage.

\- Et je dois dire, ma chère, que vous êtes toujours aussi ravissante, la complimenta Papi en lui baisant délicatement le bout de ses doigts.

Non mais je rêve ! Papi qui draguait ma tante ! Elle ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir, et accepta le compliment d'un hochement de tête.

J'admirais beaucoup ma tante Julilla. C'était une très belle sorcière, à la lourde chevelure châtain et aux admirables yeux bleus. Elle se tenait toujours très droite, engoncée dans ses robes de sorcières bleus ou vertes, et elle était toujours très économe de ses mots.

C'était aussi une sorcière très douée, spécialisée dans les métamorphoses. Elle travaillait au Département des Mystères, mais j'ignorais dans quel service, ce qui rajoutait une couche de mystère.

Son plus grand échec restait cependant son fils : non pas qu'il ne fut pas un jeune homme dépourvu de talent et d'intelligence, mais parce qu'il avait eu le malheur d'être cracmol. Pourtant, jamais ma tante n'avait cessé de placer ses espoirs en lui. Mon cousin était quelqu'un de brillant, et elle avait refusé de le cacher, comme beaucoup de sorciers le faisaient. Elle avait déclaré que si le monde de la sorcellerie le rejetait, alors les moldus l'accepteraient parmi eux.

Noble sacrifice qui paya : Domhnall se dirigeait vers une carrière d'avocat et il soutenait avec beaucoup de ferveur l'indépendance de l'Ecosse.

Chose qui aurait dû remplir mes grands-parents de fierté, mais c'était pour toutes ces raisons qu'ils reniaient Domhnall.

\- Alors, Polly, comment se passent tes études ? me demanda ma tante.

\- Bien. C'est bientôt mes APSIC.

\- As tu choisi sur quoi reposer ta thèse ?

\- Oui. Sur les reines sorcières qui ont œuvrer dans la communauté moldue.

Elle souleva un sourcils appréciateur.

Ah oui, j'avais oublié de préciser que ma tante était aussi une pro du féminisme.

\- On prend l'apéritif ? proposa papi en débouchant une bouteille. Jul', une goutte de vins des elfes ? Je l'ai subtilisé dans la cave des vieux...

Notre réveillon se passa dans une atmosphère joyeuse. Nous dégustâmes la délicieuse poularde au potiron, ainsi que ma purée, pas si ratée que ça au final (même si je soupçonnai maman de l'avoir lancé un sortilège de consistance sur la préparation). La buche de noël glacée clôtura le repas et, comme il était minuit passé, Domhnall et moi fûmes autorisés à ouvrir nos cadeaux.

\- Je n'ai plus dix ans ! ronchonna mon cousin tandis que je m'emparai du premier paquet.

Pourtant, ses yeux brillaient de malice quand il déchira un papier cadeau.

La récolte fut bonne cette année : je reçus un nouvel appareil photo, un bon pour me faire un deuxième tatouage, deux tickets pour aller voir le match France-Ecosse en juillet prochain, un parfum magique qui changeait d'odeur et un livre sur les équipes Ecossaises de Quidditch.

Mes amis avaient pensé à moi : je reçus tellement de bonbons que je pouvais songer à ouvrir ma propre boutique de confiserie. Papi piocha dans les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et le recracha aussitôt quand il tomba sur un gout poivré.

\- Beurk ! s'exclama-t-il en se rinçant la bouche avec un verre de whisky-pur-feu.

Il me restait un dernier cadeau, dont j'ignorais l'expéditeur. Il s'agit d'un pull bleu marine, sans doute tricoté à la main, avec un gros P brodé dessus.

\- Mais qu'est ce que...

\- Il y a un mot qui est tombé, regarde ! m'indiqua Domhnall en me désignant un parchemin sur le sol.

Je reconnus l'écriture de Charlie :

 _Polly,_

 _Ma mère a insisté pour t'offrir ce pull personnalisé. C'est une tradition chez les Weasley. J'ai pris mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains pour annoncer que tu étais ma petite amie, et tu tiens entre ses mains sa réponse._

 _Je t'offrirai mon cadeau à la rentrée._

 _Je te souhaite un très joyeux noël._

 _Tu me manques beaucoup._

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Charlie._

J'enfilai le pull, ravie d'un telle surprise.

\- Que ton Charlie ne s'attende pas à ce que je lui tricote un truc, je ne connais pas du tout la formule magique du tricot ! râla maman.

* * *

 **Mille excuses pour ce retard inexcusable! Je vous promets que ça n'arrivera plus. Mais je ne souhaitais pas poster vendredi un chapitre écrit à la va-vite pour respecter les délais. Promis, le prochain arrivera à la date prévue, c'est à dire 1er juillet.**

 **J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire, commençons d'abord par les remerciements et les réponses aux reviews:**

 **Merci à AppleCherry Pie qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre malgré son week-end festif (je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour corriger en catastrophe ce chapitre, mais chapeau!). Ensuite, et comme toujours, je vous remercie, mes chers petits lecteurs!**

 **Pour HG: Merci pour tes précédentes reviews! Un gros bisous!**

 **Pour alea: Un grand merci pour ta review! Je ne pouvais pas ne pas faire intervenir les jumeaux Weasley dans ce chapitre (même si certains s'en mordent les doigts! :p).D'après mes calculs, les jumeaux sont en deuxième année et ils ont intégrés l'équipe de Quidditch cette année. Après, c'est un peu compliqué avec la chronologie de J.K. Rowling, puisqu'elle dit que l'équipe de Gryffindor n'a pas gagné la coupe de Quidditch depuis sept ans, à l'époque de Charlie Weasley... sauf que Charle quitte Poudlard en juin 91, juste avant la rentrée de Harry Potter. A moins qu'elle ne se soit trompée, et a voulu faire de Charlie l'aîné des Weasley? Pour Tom Morrow, il a bien sûr assisté à la représentation: il n'aurait manqué tout ça pour rien au monde! Star Wars, c'est toute sa jeunesse... vieillesse... Bref. Et il reviendra très vite dans les prochains chapitres! Enfin, je te laisse découvrir tout ça.**

 **Bon, aux sujets des deux nouvelles: j'ai crée un compte Pinterest Citrouille, dans lequel vous trouverez des tableaux relatifs à la Trilogie McBee. J'y ai enregistré pleins d'épingles qui illustre mes deux fics (parce que je suis bien piètre dessinatrice, je me suis arrêtée aux bonhommes en bâton, c'est dire!).**

 **Voici l'adresse du lien (j'espère que ça va marcher, au pire, je le mettrais sur mon compte Facebook - n'oubliez pas de retirer les espaces): www. pinterest m4rhyne/**

 **Deuxième point: je suis en train de procéder à la correction du Tome 1 des Pensées Pittoresques. J'aimerais en faire un livre (pour le fun et parce que, nom d'un bigoudi, c'est la première fois que je termine une fanfic!). J'ai donc pensé à faire un quizz, avec des lots à gagner (donc, pour le premier prix, ce serait le livre en impression et tout et tout... Vous suivez?). Je vous le demande donc mes chers petits lecteurs: est-ce que ça vous dirait que j'organise ce quizz?**

 **Voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine! Je vous donne rendez-vous début juillet, pour commencer l'année 1991 sous de bons auspices! (ou pas... ca depend de Polly tout ça...).**

 **A bientôt mes Poufsouffles!**

 **Citrouille**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 – Le Geste de James Buchanan**

En ce premier jour de l'année 1991, le ciel était gris et il pleuvait à verse. Roulée en boule au fond de mon lit, j'entendais le déluge s'abattre sans discontinuer contre mes volets.

Non, décidément, ça ne me donnait pas envie de quitter mes couvertures encore chaudes de sommeil. Mon écharpe avait trouvé refuge près de ma taie d'oreiller, et dormait paisiblement. Une de ses franges me caressait agréablement la joue.

Ces derniers temps, elle m'inquiétait à dormir autant. C'était une vieille écharpe élimée, cadeau de mes grands-parents sorciers. Je me souvins encore du jour où je la reçus, sept ans auparavant. Je n'aimais pas les chats, avoir un crapaud, c'était la loose, et aucune chouette ne m'avait tapé dans l'œil en visitant la Ménagerie Magique du Chemin de Traverse. Mon grand-père avait alors ensorcelé une écharpe tricotée par Mamie Grenouille quelques mois auparavant, en laine turquoise.

Depuis, elle ne m'avait plus quittée. Mais les sortilèges n'étaient pas éternels, et, malgré les prouesses de Grand-Père, je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle rendrait son âme magique.

Maman cogna à la porte, et je sursautai :

\- Ma poupette, tu es réveillée ?

Je grognai un semblant de réponse. Non, je n'avais pas envie de me lever, surtout aujourd'hui.

J'entendis maman descendre les escaliers, pensant que j'allais me lever.

Au lieu de ça, je me retournai, fermant les yeux quelques instants.

\- Polly, tu es levée ?

Je me réveillai en sursaut, surprise de m'être rendormie. N'obtenant pas de réponse, maman ouvrit la porte et râla en me voyant toujours paresser dans mon lit.

\- Polly ! Nous partons dans une demi-heure par Cheminette !

\- Super. Vous embrasserez Tatie McBee pour moi ? Passez une bonne journée, je vous aime !

\- Jeune fille, tu te lèves !

\- Non !

Maman poussa un soupir et s'assit à côté de moi. Mon lit s'affaissa un peu. Elle me caressa doucement les cheveux.

\- Ma chérie, ce n'est pas en restant cachée au fond de ton lit que tout va se résoudre !

Je grommelai qu'en tant que Poufsouffle, c'était justement une des qualités de ma maison.

\- Il me semblait au contraire qu'on pouvait toujours toujours compter sur un Poufsouffle ?

\- J'aurais dû aller à Serpentard, soupirai-je.

Maman m'embrassa le front et me donna une claque sur les fesses :

\- Allez debout ! Tu as vingt minutes pour te doucher et t'habiller !

\- Tortionnaire !

Je trainai des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain, et me brossai les dents sans grand enthousiasme.

Je n'étais pas la seule à être sur les nerfs. Maman avait le front soucieux depuis la veille, quant à papa, il préférait nettement affronter une demi-douzaine de Boutefeu Chinois plutôt que d'aller à Caisteal Maethan.

J'avais bien sûr écrit de longs courriers à Charlie pour me plaindre : il avait eu la patience de répondre à mes quarante-cinq centimètres de parchemin, en me disant qu'il était fier de moi et qu'il me soutenait, mais qu'il fallait que je tienne tête à mes grands-parents, en leur annonçant que :

Je ne voulais pas hériter du titre de Laird,

Je ne voulais pas épouser ce « crétin visqueux de Serdaigle » (selon ses propres termes).

Il avait joint à sa lettre l'écusson des Gryffondors – qu'il avait certainement décousu d'une de ses robes d'école.

« _Il te donnera le courage des Gryffondors_ » avait-il écrit.

Je fixai l'écusson qui trônait bien en évidence sur ma table de nuit, tout en me séchant les cheveux. Les mots de Buchanan me revinrent à l'esprit : dire non à mes grands-parents.

Ça, je pouvais le faire.

Je me dirigeai d'un pas décidé vers mon placard et l'ouvris en grand pour choisir ma tenue de combat.

\- Polly, tu descends ou je viens te chercher à coup de Leviscorpus ? tonna papa en bas des escaliers.

\- Oui oui, c'est bon, j'arrive ! dis-je tout en finissant de m'attacher les cheveux.

Papa avait mis son plus beau kilt aux couleurs des McBee, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant ses jambes nues un peu trop poilues. Maman, qui revenait de la cuisine, poussa un cri en voyant ma propre tenue.

\- Tu ne vas pas y aller comme ça quand même ! s'exclama-t-elle, épouvantée.

J'avais choisi de mettre mon plus beau tee-shirt du groupe AC/DC, une jupe en tulle rose, une paire de collants troués et mes éternelles Converses noires. Cela faisait très Witch-Punk, avec un petit côté Tonks qui ne me déplaisait pas.

\- Sur l'invitation, il n'était pas écrit « tenue correcte exigée ».

Maman se mordit les lèvres, prête à me renvoyer dans ma chambre me changer. Papa la devança :

\- Laisse, Mary. On ne la fera pas changer d'avis.

Maman finit par hocher de la tête. Papa me glissa à l'oreille alors qu'il me tendait le pot de poudre de Cheminette :

\- J'ai hâte de voir la tête de tes grands parents quand ils vont te voir débarquer dans cette tenue !

oOo oOo oOo

Comme à mon habitude, je me réceptionnai mal à mon arrivée. Mes genoux s'écorchèrent sur le sol de pierre, et je lâchai un juron de circonstance qui aurait très bien pu passer si mes grands parents n'étaient pas en train d'accueillir Tatie McBee (ma vénérable trisaïeule à moitié sourde).

\- Pardon, m'excusai-je en essuyant la cendre encore accrochée à mes habits.

Les yeux de mes grands parents décortiquèrent ladite tenue, choqués par ce qu'ils voyaient.

\- Comment... Pourquoi...bafouilla grand-mère au bord de l'apoplexie.

\- Quel étrange pantalon...commenta Tatie McBee en détaillant mes collants.

Papa et Maman, qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver à leur tour, tentèrent de les calmer. Grand-père ne décoléra pas, mais finit par dire que si je voulais me ridiculiser devant tout le monde, c'était mon problème.

\- Accompagne Tatie à la Salle à Manger, me souffla maman.

J'offris mon bras à ma vénérable trisaïeule, qui se plaignait d'une douleur aux genoux :

\- Mais non Tatie, la rassurai-je, tu n'as jamais eu l'air si jeune.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu que je jeûne ?

\- Non, j'ai dit que tu as l'air jeune.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu que je me gêne ?

\- Laisse tomber, Tatie, soupirai-je.

Comme l'année précédente, la salle à manger était pleine à craquer de McBee, jeunes ou vieux, et de différents membres d'autres clans. Je sentis l'ennui pointer le bout de son nez, et priai Merlin de rentrer le plus vite chez moi. Je saluai ma tante Julilla, aussi morose qu'au jour de noël et Domhnall qui me gratifia d'un clin d'œil. Il me désigna alors deux personnes qui n'avaient rien des McBee, et qui se tenaient devant la cheminée. James Buchanan sirotait un vin des elfes, engoncé dans une longue de sorcier bleu nuit. Quant à sa mère, elle me faisait penser à un feu de cheminée. Tout en elle était incendiaire, de sa chevelure auburn à sa longue robe en velours, en passant à ses longs ongles peints en rouge. Ses yeux bleus étaient lourdement maquillés et elle riait trop fort à une blague racontée par l'un de mes lointains cousins.

Pour être franche, je ne trouvai aucune ressemblance entre elle et son fils.

\- J'adore ta tenue, soit dit en passant, se moqua Domhnall en souriant. J'imagine que les vieux ont crisé ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée...

\- Attention, mémé arrive...

Grand-Mère regarda à peine Domhnall et me prit le bras pour me présenter en bonne et due forme à Mrs Buchanan. Elle portait un parfum capitonné qui me fit tousser.

\- Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance ! s'exclama-t-elle en m'embrassant sur les joues. Mrs McBee m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, mais j'étais loin d'imaginer que tu étais aussi jolie ! N'est ce pas James ?

Ce dernier, qui détaillait mon tee-shirt AC/DC, consentit à ouvrir la bouche et soupira :

\- Une vraie merveille.

Grand-Mère fit ensuite la conversation, cherchant à me faire briller aux yeux de Mrs Buchanan. C'en était presque humiliant.

\- Polly est une extraordinaire capitaine de Quidditch. N'est ce pas, Polly ? Comment s'est passé ton dernier match ?

\- Mal. On a paumé, grommelai-je.

Ma réponse déçut grand-mère. Mais je n'allais pas mentir quand même ! Elle changea de terrain et parla des cours, accentuant le fait que je débrouillais plutôt bien en potion. Je me fis un plaisir de la contredire :

\- Loin de là, je me suis récoltée un P lors du denier contrôle de Rogue.

Elle me fusilla du regard. Mrs Buchanan éclata de rire, décrétant que j'étais une bien modeste jeune fille. Buchanan fils faillit recracher son breuvage par le nez.

Je prétextai un soudain appétit pour échapper à l'interrogatoire de grand-mère et me réfugiai près de la grande table où étaient entreposés différents mets qui me mirent l'eau à la bouche. J'écrasai au passage les pieds de ma vénérable trisaïeule à moitié sourde :

\- Oh ! Pardon tatie McBee ! m'excusai-je.

\- Non, je n'ai pas gouté au riz, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

\- Non, je t'ai demandé pardon.

\- Ah bon, il y du thon ? Parfait !

\- J'ai dit que... oh, laisse tomber.

\- Non, il n'y a pas de poulet, mon petit.

Je souris à tatie McBee, avant d'avaler un toast aux œufs de serpencendre.

\- Tu vas avoir mauvaise haleine, McBee, me critiqua Buchanan qui avait décidé de me rejoindre.

Je fis semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu et pris un deuxième toast.

\- Quand je suis nerveuse, je mange, expliquai-je, la bouche pleine.

\- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, McBee.

\- Oh, si peu, le raillai-je.

Au même moment, Grand-Père réclama l'attention de l'assemblée. J'eus soudain très chaud.

\- Je vous remercie, chers amis, de vous joindre à moi pour ce premier jour de la nouvelle année. Puisse-t-elle nous apporter la paix sur nos foyers.

Il y eut des applaudissements et quelques vivats, avant qu'il ne reprenne son discours.

\- L'année dernière, devant cette même assemblée, je désignais _de facto_ la nomination de ma petite Polly pour me succéder au titre de Laird lorsque je rejoindrai le sommeil de mes ancêtres. Mais j'ai conscience que cette tâche peut être lourde à porter sur ses frêles épaules. C'est pourquoi, après plusieurs tergiversions – et disputes, je ne vous le cache pas - que nous sommes tombés d'accord sur le principe d'un mariage avec un autre clan, afin de faire perdurer ce lien qui nous unit. Les prétendants ont été plusieurs à nous demander sa main. Un jeune homme a répondu à nos attentes, en la personne de James Buchanan.

Et voilà, on y était. J'eus la furieuse envie de pleurer tandis que la salle semblait être choquée par l'annonce. Je vis mon père s'en prendre à ma grand-mère. Non loin d'eux, Mrs Buchanan se rengorgeait comme un paon.

Grand Père me fit signe de le rejoindre, et je secouai la tête. Les œufs de Serpencendre remontaient dangereusement dans ma gorge. Buchanan prit alors ma place et serra la main de grand-père, qui l'affubla d'une grande claque dans le dos.

\- Je vous remercie, Monsieur, de m'accorder la main de Polly. J'espère être digne de votre confiance...

De la où je me tenais, je le fusillai du regard. Il m'avait promis d'être de mon côté, et de réfuter ces fiançailles !

\- Néanmoins, poursuivit-il calmement, je ne souhaite pas obtenir la main de Polly sans avoir d'abord obtenu son cœur...

Mes entrailles se liquéfièrent. Mais de quoi parlait cet idiot ? Il y eut du remous dans la salle, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ne s'élève :

\- Et pourquoi ce devrait être ces parvenus de Buchanan ?

\- Qui a parlé ? tonna Grand-Père, furieux de cette interruption.

Un sorcier au teint rougeaud et aux cheveux blancs se dégagea de l'assemblée.

\- Moi, vieux fou. Les McAllister ont plus de bravoure et de fierté dans le sang que les Buchanan !

\- D'ailleurs, renchérit un autre, je n'ai pas souvenir qu'on nous ait proposé la main de la petite !

\- Tais-toi, vieille bique ! ronchonna les McAllister.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la vieille bique ? _Thoir do chasan leat, pòitear !_ _(1)_

Ce fut l'insulte de trop : les hommes du clan McAllister sortirent leurs baguettes, la seconde d'après, tous les McGuffin avaient des poireaux à la place des oreilles. Ces derniers ne tardèrent pas à rappliquer, et une formidable baston dégénéra dans la Salle. Les sorts fusèrent dans tous les sens, et je me baissai de justesse pour en éviter un. Tatie McBee remonta les manches de sa robe, sortit sa baguette et se jeta dans la bagarre en hurlant « Gloire aux McBee ! ».

Quelqu'un m'attrapa la main, craignant que ce ne soit ce traître de Buchanan, je la refusai.

\- Polly ! m'appela ma mère.

Elle me força à me lever et nous longeâmes les murs. Même Grand-Père avait rejoint la mêlée, et hurlait à présent aux vieux McAllister de retirer ses propos sur les McBee.

Maman me guida jusqu'à la grande cheminée et me tendit le pot de poudre de Cheminette.

\- Va sur le Chemin de Traverse, me recommanda-t-elle. De là, tu iras chez Papi Moustache, d'accord ?

\- Et toi ? et papa ?

\- Nous avons des comptes à régler avec tes grands-parents. Va !

Je pris un peu de Poudre que je jetai dans la cheminée.

La seconde d'après, je rejoignais le Chaudron Baveur.

oOo oOo oOo

Papi Moustache avait élu résidence dans un petit appartement juste au dessus de la boutique de Farces et Attrapes Pirouette et Badin.

L'endroit était petit, douillet et encombré d'objets sorciers achetés sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je lui avais demandé en riant si son ambition était d'ouvrir un musée à la gloire de la magie.

\- Non, avait-il répondu, très sérieux. Mais tu sais ce qui serait bien ? D'ouvrir un musée sur les gens comme moi – les moldus, je veux dire. Je pourrais exposer des aspirateurs, des fers à repasser... Tu crois que ça intéresserait les sorciers ?

\- Prévois alors un abonnement annuel ! avais-je dit en pensant à Mr Weasley.

Mais mon sourire s'était dissipé en pensant à ma chère tête rousse. Papi m'avait alors guidé jusqu'à son fauteuil en face la cheminée, avait couvert mes épaules d'un plaid au motif écossais, et était parti dans sa petite cuisine pour me préparer un chocolat chaud.

Me chauffant les orteils au coin du feu, je songeai à tous les évènements de la journée. Et en particulier aux paroles de Buchanan, qui résonnaient encore dans ma tête.

Gagner mon cœur ? Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Et pourquoi avoir dit ça ?

Ce n'était pas comme s'il était amoureux de moi ou quelque chose comme ça! A moins que ce ne fût pour m'enrager – auquel cas il avait réussi.

Papi revint dans son minuscule salon, avec dans sa main une jolie tasse décorée d'un dragon rouge qui gardait le breuvage au chaud. Je bus avec délectation le chocolat, surmonté de crème chantilly.

Me sentant beaucoup mieux, je racontai le désastreux déjeuner. Papi m'écouta, mâchonnant sa moustache.

\- Ils m'ont toujours paru louche, tes grands-parents, finit-il par bougonner. Enfin, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que ton papa et ta maman vont tout faire pour empêcher ces fiançailles ! Quant à ce Buchanan, je vais personnellement aller lui botter les fesses !

\- Merci papi.

\- Trèves de mauvaises nouvelles : veux-tu jouer au Monopoly version sorcier ? Je commence à comprendre votre système monétaire! Ça te changera les idées !

Je hochai la tête, et il partit dénicher le jeu de société, coincé entre sa collection des romans d'Agatha Christie et un vieux gramophone qu'il déclencha accidentellement. La voix éraillée d'une chanteuse moldue résonna dans l'appartement :

 _When you kiss me, Heaven sighs,_

 _And though I close my eyes,_

 _I see la Vie en Rose_

Quelque chose tapa alors à la vitre. Surprise, je vis une chouette au plumage grisâtre me fixer avec des grands yeux :

\- Tu as acheté une chouette papi ? m'étonnai-je

\- Pas acheté, adopté ! dit papi qui avait mit la main sur le jeu. Peux-tu lui ouvrir la fenêtre, s'il te plait ?

J'obtempérai. L'oiseau se posa sur le bras de papi, et lui présenta fièrement son courrier.

\- Polly, je te présente Blueberry !

\- Ah ? Enchantée !

La chouette hulula et papi détacha le courrier.

\- J'ai envoyé Blueberry aux nouvelles, m'expliqua-t-il. C'est un mot de tes parents.

Je me ruai à côté de lui et lus la lettre par dessus son épaule :

 _Ma poupette – et papa,_

 _Nous sommes toujours au Caisteal. Tes grands-parents sont furieux de savoir que tu es partie précipitamment. Nous avons bien sûr refusé en bloc ces fiançailles arguant que ce genre de pratique ne se faisait plus aujourd'hui et que tu es bien trop jeune pour songer au mariage._

 _Mais tu connais tes grands-parents, et tu sais combien ils sont têtus. Ton père a fini par leur interdire de t'approcher, ton grand-père a renchéri en disant que, puisque c'était ainsi, il le déshéritait - ce qui n'a pas gêné ton papa. Ta grand-mère s'est mêlée de la conversation et a réus_ _si_ _à calmer tout le monde devant une bonne tasse de thé._

 _Mais je crains que cette histoire se n'arrête pas là. Surtout que Mrs Buchanan était toujours présente et se considère déjà comme ta belle-mère._

 _Si tu le souhaites, tu peux rester chez Papi Moustache jusqu'à ton retour à Poudlard. Nous passerons te donner tes affaires dans les prochains jours._

 _Porte-toi bien ma poupette, et ne sois pas démoralis_ _ée_ _par cette histoire !_

 _Un millier de baisers,_

 _Maman et Papa._

Papi sourit, ravi :

\- Bon, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que le canapé se transforme en lit. La mauvaise, c'est que je ne sais pas comment !

* * *

 **(1): va te faire voir, sale ivrogne! (oui, je parle l'écossais couramment maintenant! Bon, en vrai, merci Reverso).**

 **Je dois vous avouer que ce chapitre a bien failli ne pas sortir aujourd'hui! Mais, grâce à ma super Beta et ses encouragements, l'impossible a été réalisé! Et au passage, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année 1991! L'année où tout commença... Pour info, il reste encore onze chapitres avant la fin du tome 2... Oui, je sais, ça m'attriste aussi. Sur une note plus joyeuse, le prochain chapitre sera posté le 15 juillet!**

 **Je me suis aperçue aussi que j'avais oublié un petit disclaimer, alors le voilà: les personnages de Abby et William Swann se sont pas les miens, c'est AppleCherry Pie qui a eut la bonté de me les prêter! ils proviennent tous les deux de sa fic de Neige et d'Aulne, que je conseille vivement de découvrir! Voilà, c'est dit!**

 **Que serait une fin de chapitre sans mes éternels remerciements? Alors voilà: un grand merci à toi, petit lecteur derrière ton écran qui a prit le temps de lire ce chapitre! et un autre grand merci à toi, petit reviewer qui prend le temps de laisser un gentil commentaire qui me donne le courage de poursuivre cette fic!**

 **Je vous dis à très bientôt ma bande de Poufsouffles!**

 **Votre Citrouille**

 **PS: sauras tu deviner quelle est la chanson que Polly entends dans l'appartement de Papi Moustache?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 – Le cadeau de Polly McBee**

Dis-moi que je rêve !

Les bras ballants, la bouche grande ouverte, je vis le Poudlard Express amorcer son virage et disparaître de ma vue, me laissant seule et désemparée que le quai 9 ¾.

En sept ans, c'était la première fois que je ratais le train ! Mon dernier voyage en plus !

Je confirmais : l'année 1991 commençait très mal.

Papi Moustache retira son béret et se gratta la tête :

\- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

Je soupirai en pensant à la manière dont j'allais me rendre à Poudlard. Exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. A croire que ce moyen de transport me collerait les basques jusqu'à la fin de ma vie...

\- En Magicobus. Mince, je vais en avoir pour la journée !

\- Je suis désolé, mon petit.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, soupirai-je.

La seule chose qui m'attristait, c'était que je ne pourrais pas balancer Buchanan du train en marche.

Papi m'accompagna hors de la gare. Je serrai mon écharpe autour de mon cou et serrai les sangles de mon sac à dos.

Dans la rue bordant la gare de King's Cross, les boutiques affichaient encore les décorations de Noël. Papi me proposa de prendre un chocolat chaud avant mon départ, mais je refusai : d'abord parce que je ne voulais pas me mettre plus en retard que je ne l'étais déjà, et aussi parce que je ne voulais pas rendre le chocolat sur mes chaussures durant mon périple en Magicobus.

Nous trouvâmes un coin de rue tranquille. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas de moldus trop curieux dans les environs, j'agitai ma baguette. Le bus à impérial violet surgit au coin de la rue. Sa vue m'arracha une grimace de dégoût.

\- Tiens, encore une retardataire ! se moqua gentiment Stan Rocade. J'imagine que tu vas à Poudlard ?

\- Sans blague, Captain Obvious? grommelai-je en fouillant dans mes poches pour en sortir quelques mornilles.

Papi contempla d'un ai rêveur le bus, toujours autant fasciné. Il posa quelques questions techniques à Ernie, le chauffeur :

\- Ça marche au diesel ou à l'essence ? Combien de kilométrage ? Vous faites comment pour que nous autres les moldus on ne vous voie pas ? Et le taux de remplissage à bord ?

\- Oui, bon, ça va papi, tu ne vas pas lui demander ses papiers non plus !

\- Et pourquoi pas, Madame Rabat-Joie ? rétorqua Papi.

Dans le bus, les sorciers présents râlaient. Je fourrai la monnaie dans la main de Stan et embrassai mon Papi sur ses joues.

\- Sois sage, mon petit ! Ne fais pas trop de bêtises et travaille bien ! J'enverrai Blueberry à tes parents pour leur dire que tu as raté ton train !

\- Merci Papi de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! A bientôt !

Je montai prestement dans le bus, les portes se refermèrent et nous décollâmes aussitôt, sans que j'eusse le temps de trouver une place assise.

\- Salut Polly ! s'exclama Alyss Grey. Tu as raté le Poudlard Express ?

La Gryffondor m'aida à me relever, et me fit une petite place à côté d'elle.

\- Merci. Oui, je l'ai loupé. Et toi ?

\- Je suis malade en train, m'avoua-t-elle.

Je trouvai sa réponse saugrenue : le Magicobus venait d'opérer un freinage en urgence dans un petit village du Somerset, pour y déposer une petite sorcière.

\- C'est le roulement du train qui me rend nauséeuse, m'expliqua-t-elle en réponse à mon air dubitatif. Alors, comment se sont passées tes vacances ?

\- Plutôt...bof, à vrai dire.

\- Ah oui, tu parles de cette histoire de mariage avec James Buchanan ?

Je la regardai, les yeux ronds :

\- Mais...comment le sais-tu ?

\- La Gazette en a parlé. Oh, pas grand-chose, hein ! A peine trois lignes.

Mon cœur chuta lourdement jusqu'au fond de mes chaussures. Mais ça n'allait pas du tout ça ! Tout Poudlard allait être au courant de cette sordide histoire maintenant ! Et surtout...

\- C'est donc fini avec Weasley ?

\- Hein ? Non ! m'exclamai-je, terrorisée. Et d'ailleurs, ce que dit la Gazette n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges !

Le Magicobus rata son virage et je m'écrasai le nez contre la vitre. Ce n'était pas possible, j'étais maudite ! Compatissante, Alyss me tendit un mouchoir. Je tamponnai mon visage douloureux et ensanglanté.

\- Ça va aller ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Oui... Don... Z'en zais rien.

La journée avait à peine commencé que j'étais déjà fatiguée. Je me pinçai l'arête du nez et basculai la tête en arrière – tout en essayant de calmer mon écharpe très agitée. Alyss se proposa de la prendre sur ses genoux le temps que mes saignements s'arrêtent.

\- Oh, au fait, bonne année ! reprit-elle.

\- Berci, doi auzzi.

\- Quelles sont tes bonnes résolutions ?

\- De blus jamais brendre le Bagigobus, grommelai-je. Et doi ?

\- Oh, les traditionnelles résolutions, plaisanta-t-elle : faire du sport, avoir de bonnes notes et si possible un amoureux !

Je levai les sourcils, étonnée :

\- Doi ? Célibadaire ?

\- Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir le plus grand attrapeur à ses pieds, plaisanta-t-elle.

Je rougis. Une chance, mon saignement s'était arrêté. Je me mouchai et lui répondis :

\- Si tu parles de Charlie, sache que c'est tout le contraire : c'est lui qui me ramasse souvent à la petite cuillère.

\- J'espère que ça va aller quand même.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour cette histoire de mariage ! C'est quand même un peu romantique je trouve...

Je me rembrunis : elle était bien la seule ! Je lui avouai alors avoir un peu peur de la réaction de mon petit ami, surtout qu'il avait pris en grippe le Serdaigle.

\- Buchanan, fit-elle, songeuse. Ce n'est pas ce grand type aux cheveux noirs et qui tire toujours une tête pas possible ?

\- C'est bien lui.

\- Il n'a pas l'air d'être très commode quand même.

Je haussai les épaules. C'était le cadet de mes soucis ! D'ailleurs, je commençais à m'en vouloir de lui avoir proposé une sortie à Pré-au-Lard ensemble.

\- Où crois-tu que nous sommes ? demandai-je à Alyss pour changer de conversation.

\- Quelque part en Irlande je crois.

\- On n'est pas près d'arriver à Poudlard...

oOo oOo oOo

Ma bande dinait déjà quand j'entrai dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de cinq autres étudiants retardataires. A peine avais-je pris place sur le bac en face de Tonks, affamée, que celle-ci me balança une poignée de carottes sur la figure :

\- Où étais-tu ? tempêta-t-elle. On s'est fait un sang d'encre par ta faute !

Je lui expliquai mes mésaventures.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à mettre ton réveil plus tôt ! Par ta faute, j'ai dû endurer la présence de ces craignos de Nullos, et ils n'ont fait que parler de ce jeu vidéo débile, Mario Party World Star ou je ne sais quoi...

\- Super Mario Bros 3 ! râlèrent les Nullos.

Je me servis d'une tranche de steak, d'une grosse louchée de petit pois, le tout nappé d'une délicieuse crème aux champignons, quand je sentis sur moi le regard de mes six amis :

\- Quoi ? J'ai un bouton sur le nez ?

\- Tu n'as rien à nous dire ?

Tonks avait décidément une dent contre moi ! Comme je faisais mine de pas comprendre la teneur de leur curiosité, Rose posa une main compatissante sur mon bras :

\- On a appris... pour Buchanan. Ça va aller, on est avec toi.

\- Oh oui, tout baigne. De toute façon, je compte pousser cet idiot du haut des escaliers s'il a le malheur de croiser ma route.

\- Tu es au courant que tu ne pourras pas pratiquer le Quidditch à Azkaban, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda Bony, un sourire au coin.

Je leur racontai plus en détail sur ce qu'il s'était passé durant le déjeuner familial.

« Le traître ! » gronda Tonks, en fusillant du regard tous les Serdaigles qui se trouvaient dans son champ de vision.

« Je suis sûre que ce n'est qu'un malentendu ! » plaida Rose.

« Ça se fait encore les mariages arrangés ? » s'étonna Bony, les sourcils froncés.

« On doit t'appeler comment maintenant ? Mrs Polly Buchanan ? » tentèrent de plaisanter les Nullos.

A ceux-là, je leur décochai un regard noir : non, je n'avais pas du tout envie de plaisanter !

\- Que vas-tu faire alors ? me demanda Tonks, soucieuse.

\- Aller casser la tronche de Buchanan pour commencer et ne plus jamais adresser la parole à mes grands-parents. De toute façon, ils peuvent se mettre le doigt dans l'œil pour une possible cérémonie : je pars en septembre à l'université de Bretagne pendant trois ans.

\- Ton dossier a déjà été accepté ? s'étonna Bony.

\- Il sera validé quand j'aurai les notes des ASPIC.

Je jetai un froid sur notre tablée. J'avais osé prononcer le mot interdit, le grand A.

Les Nullos embrayèrent sur un autre sujet : ils déclarèrent qu'ils voulaient présenter une Comédie Musicale sur les aventures de Spider-Man.

Irrécupérables ceux-là.

Une fois le dessert fini, nous nous mîmes d'accord pour regagner notre Salle Commune, certains pour faire griller des Chocogrenouilles, d'autres pour terminer leurs parchemins sur les propriétés de l'ortie chantante à rendre pour le prochain cours de botanique.

Coïncidence ou pas, mais Buchanan sortit en même temps que nous de la Grande Salle. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour : j'attrapai le Serdaigle par le bras et le trainai de force à l'écart de la foule.

\- McBee, tu me fais mal.

\- C'est le but, dis-je d'une voix glaciale, les bras croisés.

Il fit d'abord mine de s'épousseter la manche avant de me faire face.

\- Vas-y McBee, soupira-t-il, abreuve moi d'injures, tu en meurs d'envie...

\- Comment as-tu osé me faire ça, sombre crétin ? vociférai-je. Tu m'avais dit que cette histoire ne t'intéressait pas et tu pourtant, tu m'as poignardée dans le dos ! Tu crois que j'avais besoin de ça ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de prendre cette décision, devant toute ma famille en plus ! Tu n'es qu'un menteur et un hypocrite !

Nerveux, Buchanan regarda les quelques élèves qui, curieux, s'étaient rassemblés non loin.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de...

\- Non, tais-toi ! le coupai-je, furieuse.

Prise d'un vertige, je fermai les yeux. Je respirai un bon coup et reculai de deux pas :

\- Je ne veux plus te voir, ni te parler, c'est clair ? Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à toi. Bonne soirée.

Je lui tournai le dos pour rejoindre mes amis.

Il me fut impossible, évidemment, de faire le devoir de Chourave. Ma colère était telle que je cassai deux plumes et déchirai ma copie. Les autres n'osèrent pas non plus s'approcher de moi, devinant que je bouillonnais intérieurement.

Soudain, Tonks se matérialisa devant moi et m'annonça timidement que Charlie m'attendait devant la Salle Commune.

Charlie !

Comment avais-je pu l'oublier ?

Je me précipitai dehors pour le rejoindre. Il m'attendait devant les tonneaux, ses cheveux roux en bataille, le nez dans son écharpe rouge et or, se frottant les mains pour se réchauffer et l'air pas content du tout.

\- Pardonne-moi, m'excusai-je en voulant me blottir contre nui.

Mais il n'ouvrit pas ses bras pour moi, se contentant de me regarder.

\- Tu boudes, c'est ça ? lui demandai-je, un peu refroidie.

Il finit par dégager sa bouche de son écharpe :

\- Un hibou, Polly, dit-il, l'air déçu. C'est tout ce que je te demande. J'aurais préféré que tu m'annonces la nouvelle toi même que de l'apprendre par hasard dans la Gazette.

\- Et tu voulais que je te le dise comment ? « _Hé, bonne nouvelle je suis fiancée ! Allez, à bientôt, bisous_ » ?

Il secoua la tête :

\- Tu imagines l'état dans lequel j'étais ? Je suis là pour toi, Polly ! Jamais je n'aurais porté le moindre jugement sur toi, enfin !

Ce fut à mon tour de croiser les bras.

\- Je n'ai jamais pris au sérieux ces histoires de fiançailles. Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je veux faire de ma vie, et surtout avec qui je veux la passer. Personne ne me dictera mon choix. Et si tu...

Ne pas pleurer. Surtout ne pas pleurer. Je ne voulais pas me montrer faible devant Charlie. Mais ces traitresses de larmes en décidèrent autrement. Je les essuyai rageusement, sortis un mouchoir de ma poche et me mouchai bruyamment. Charlie soupira et m'attira contre lui. Les yeux fermés, je respirai son odeur, ce qui me calma immédiatement.

\- Je suis désolée, finis-je par dire, la bouche écrasée contre son écharpe, essayant d'y mettre le plus de dignité possible. Je voulais vraiment te le dire avant, mais je ne savais pas comment écrire ça sur papier.

Il hocha la tête, sans rien dire. Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, lui dos au mur, moi tout contre lui. Malgré la température frigorifique du couloir, nous étions bien... et je me pris à penser à l'après Poudlard.

De très agréables pensées à vrai dire.

\- Désolé de déranger, s'exclama une voix derrière nous, mais le couvre-feu ne va pas tarder...

J'en voulus énormément à Bonaparte. Il haussa les épaules, mais ne se décida pas à partir pour autant. Charlie dénoua alors son écharpe du cou et la mit autour du mien, avant de me chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- Pour que tu fasses de beaux rêves. Bonne nuit Polly.

Il m'embrassa longuement, tendrement. Je souriais encore quand je regagnai ma Salle Commune.

oOo ooo oOo

\- Inacceptable ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de véracrasses incultes ! Vos copies sont inadmissibles ! N'escomptez pas avoir la note maximale à Vos ASPIC à la fin de l'année !

En ce joyeux lundi matin brumeux, Rogue – qui avait dû se lever du pied gauche – nous rendit nos devoirs, sous un déluge de postillons. Les yeux ronds, je regardai incrédule le magnifique T apposé sur ma copie (les effets du laurier dans le philtre d'amnésie temporaire).

Apparemment, nous avions tous eu une mauvaise note : j'aperçus un Désolant sur la copie de Hastings, et, tout devant, les cheveux roses de Tonks avaient pâli.

Rogue jeta la copie d'Alyss à la figure. Ma voisine vit sa note, rougit et s'empressa de retourner sa copie.

\- Alors, tu as eu combien ?

Alyss secoua la tête, se cachant le visage derrière sa chevelure blonde.

Rogue corrigea le devoir, me choisissant évidemment comme bouc-émissaire.

A mon avis, j'étais celle qui avait obtenu la pire note.

Nous fûmes tous soulagés d'entendre la cloche retentir. Rogue nous assena pourtant un devoir de dernière minute, une vague histoire de pissenlit sur les furoncles. Je n'écoutai pas et rangeai mes affaires.

\- Alors, ta note, ça donne quoi ? me demanda Tonks une fois dehors.

\- Un T. Et toi ?

\- Piètre. Bien sûr, Rogue n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'écrire dans la marge que, et je cite : « si je continue dans la voie de l'incapacité, je peux dire adieu à ma carrière d'Auror ». Merlin, je hais ce type ! Heureusement qu'il ne nous reste que six mois à tirer avec lui !

J'interceptai Charlie, le nez plongé sur sa copie, en fourrant ma main dans la sienne.

\- On pourra se voir ce soir ? J'ai ton cadeau de Noël à te donner...

\- J'ai entrainement de Quidditch ce soir, grimaça-t-il. Demain soir ?

\- Peux pas, j'ai rendez-vous avec Binns pour ma thèse. Et le soir d'après, c'est à mon tour d'avoir entrainement.

\- Que dis-tu alors de se voir jeudi matin pour un petit déjeuner chez les Poufsouffles ?

\- Parfait ! Bon, j'y vais, j'ai Sortilèges. A plus !

Nous nous séparâmes dans le hall, après un baiser. Une fois seule, Tonks ricana :

\- Un rendez-vous galant ?

\- Cadeau de Noël, rectifiai-je.

\- Ah ? c'est comme ça qu'on dit maintenant ?

\- Mais tu vas arrêter avec ça oui ? D'ailleurs, tu lui as offert quoi à Swann ?

\- Rien. On a rompu.

\- QUOI ?

Je m'arrêtai au milieu des escaliers, me faisant bousculer par les élèves. Tonks ne m'attendit pas, poursuivant son chemin d'un air tranquille.

\- Mais enfin Tonks ! Quand ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Dans le Poudlard Express. Quant à la raison... oh, je ne sais plus.

\- Tonks !

\- Bon, d'accord. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre après, hein ? On s'est disputé à cause de toi.

\- Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Hé bien ! Vu que tu es arrivée en retard, Will a dit que c'était à cause de tes cheveux.

\- Non, mais, il peut me lâcher avec mes cheveux ?

\- Sauf que moi, j'en ai eu assez qu'il s'en prenne encore à toi. Je lui ai donc collé une baffe amicale et je lui ai demandé s'il était amoureux de toi.

\- Attends, ne me dis pas que...

\- Oh non. Il a dit qu'il préférait se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie plutôt que de sortir avec toi.

\- J'aime mieux.

\- Les Nullos ont alors dit que ce ne serait pas si terrible de coller la langue dans ta bouche. Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est ce qu'ils ont dit. Ils ont rajouté que tu étais plutôt mignonne et en plus tu étais Capitaine, ce qui était plutôt classe. Sauf que Swann a rajouté que tu étais batteur et que c'était quand même un peu la loose.

\- Je te jure qu'au prochain match, il va tâter de ma batte celui-là. Bon, et ensuite ?

\- Je lui ai fait remarquer que moi-même étant batteur, s'il ne voulait pas recevoir ma batte dans le...enfin tu vois quoi, il avait intérêt à se rattraper. Mais tu connais l'orgueil des Gryffondors, hein ? En gros, il a dit que les Poufsouffles n'arriveraient jamais en tête du classement.

\- Oh ! il n'a pas dit ça quand même !

\- Si. Mais il avait oublié un petit détail ridicule : il était le seul Gryffondor dans le compartiment, entouré de six Poufsouffles. Ça a jeté un froid. Notre petite Rose lui a donc demandé calmement, mais fermement de sortir avant qu'elle ne lui enfonce sa baguette dans le nez. Il n'était pas content, mais il est quand même parti. C'est en fermant la porte que je lui ai signifié qu'entre lui et moi, c'était terminé.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être fière de ma bande Poufsouffle. Notre maison pouvait se targuer de porter fièrement ses couleurs quand même !

Quant à Swann, mieux valait qu'il ne croise pas mon chemin ces prochains jours...

oOo oOo oOo

La semaine passa à une allure affolante. Tous les professeurs nous tinrent à peu près le même langage : nous étions dans la dernière ligne droite pour les ASPIC. Ma jauge de stress passa de zéro à sept en un clin d'œil. Il restait tant à faire ! Révision des cours de 6ème et 7ème année, les thèses, le programme scolaire... Et nous n'avions que six petits mois !

Croisant le regard de mes amies, je sus que nous pensions à la même chose : ce week-end serait consacré au début des révisions...

Ce fut sans compter mon réveil qui ne remplit pas sa fonction première le samedi matin : je devais être vraiment fatiguée, car je ne l'entendis pas du tout.

Je me réveillai donc sur le coup de dix heures et demie, la chevelure ébouriffée et avec une haleine de troll. J'essayai bien de réveiller les filles, sans aucun succès. Je finis par laisser tomber, et, après une rapide douche, descendis dans la Grande Salle, qui commençait à se remplir (à croire que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir eu un problème de réveil. Je vis les joueurs de Serpentard se lever de leur table et quitter la chaleur de la salle pour affronter le froid de l'hiver.

Comme personne de ma connaissance n'était attablé, je m'installai seule à la table des Poufsouffles et déjeunai sans enthousiasme. J'avalai trois tasses de café pour me tenir éveillée et emballai dans une serviette deux muffins que je gardai en cas de petits creux entre deux révisions.

Quand je sortis de la Garde Salle pour me rendre à la bibliothèque, je croisai Swann, tirant derrière lui un Charlie qui ne m'avait pas l'air d'être dans son assiette.

Je souris à mon petit ami et m'approchai pour l'embrasser : à ma grande surprise, il ne répondit pas à mon étreinte.

\- Ça va ? m'inquiétai-je.

\- On se connaît ? marmonna-il, la voix pâteuse.

Surprise, je l'observai. Il m'avait l'air de divaguer. Je me tournai vers Swann, qui eut une espèce de rire embarrassé et sans joie:

\- Mais enfin mon vieux, tu le fais exprès ce matin ou quoi ?

Charlie cligna des yeux comme un hibou et se gratta la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit lentement Will. Il est comme ça depuis ce matin. Même moi il ne m'a pas reconnu.

Je m'affolai un peu : Charlie n'était pas malade quand même ? Je 'm'approchai de lui et lui touchai le front, un peu chaud.

\- Hé... ça va ?

Il ne me répondit pas, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait l'emmener à l'infirmerie ?

Swann hocha la tête :

\- Allez viens mon pote, on va aller voir Pomfresh.

Mais Charlie ne l'écouta pas : il venait de sentir l'odeur du petit-déjeuner et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Là, il prit place sur la première place libre, à savoir à la table des Serpentards, qui virent d'un très mauvais œil le capitaine des Gryffondors se taper l'incruste. Swann essaya de les calmer, mais le ton monta un peu trop rapidement. J'essayai de m'interposer à mon tour. Je fus soulagée de voir Rogue s'approcher de nous :

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est Charlie, monsieur, tentai-je d'expliquer. Il ne va pas bien du tout, et...

\- A moins que Mr Weasley ne soit devenu un Serpentard durant la nuit – auquel cas vous m'en voyez vraiment navré – il n'a rien à faire ici, m'interrompit Rogue.

\- Elle vient de vous dire qu'il était malade ! s'insurgea Will.

Rogue se tourna vers lui et un mauvais rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres :

\- Mr Swann... Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas eu affaire à vous. Vos éclats de voix ne m'avaient pas manqué. Et si nous reprenions nos anciennes habitudes ? Trois points en moins soulagerait sans doute votre conscience ?

Swann serra fort son poing, mourant d'envie de le balancer sur le pif de Rogue.

\- Emmenez donc Mr Wesley à l'infirmerie s'il est si mal en point ! Disparaissez de ma vue !

Je me précipitai pour prendre le bras de Charlie qui mastiquait pensivement une brioche, et Swann fit la même chose de l'autre côté. Charlie grommela mais se laissa faire.

\- Je hais ce type, gronda Swann quand nous fûmes dans le couloir.

\- Il fait ça à tout le monde, le rassurai je, essoufflée par l'effort de guider mon petit ami qui avait une démarche d'ivrogne.

Une chance, Mrs Pomfresh était à son bureau et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'état du Gryffondor. Elle posa sa main sur son front brûlant, lui palpa la gorge, regarda la pupille de ses yeux. Swann lui raconta la matinée :

\- Il s'est levé, il allait bien. C'est quand je suis revenu de la salle de bain que je me suis rendu compte qu'il divaguait. Il ne semblait pas savoir où il se trouvait, ni qui j'étais. J'ai pensé qu'il me faisait une mauvaise blague, alors je l'ai emmené à la Grande Salle.

\- A-t-il mangé quelque chose ?

\- La moitié du petit déjeuner des Serpentards.

\- Et à part ça ?

Will fronça des sourcils, réfléchissant :

\- Pas que je sache... enfin...

\- Enfin quoi ?

\- Il a reçu une boîte de chocolats par hibou hier soir. Mais je doute qu'il l'ait ouvert...

\- Aller me chercher cette boîte, Mr Swann, lui ordonna Pomfresh.

Will tourna les talons et quitta précipitamment l'infirmerie. Je me tournai vers Pomfresh, franchement inquiète.

\- Vous soupçonnez un empoisonnement ?

Elle ne voulut rien me dire et me demanda plutôt à l'aider à faire ingurgiter à Charlie un philtre de paix qu'il rechignait à prendre, avant de l'allonger sur un lit.

Will ne tarda pas à revenir, tenant dans sa main une petite boîte de chocolats de chez Honeydukes.

\- Voilà, dit-il.

Pomfresh ouvrit la boite : il manquait deux chocolats. Elle en prit un qu'elle brisa en deux et le renifla :

\- Amortentia, finit-elle par dire en grimaçant.

En effet, je sentis le parfum si particulier : de l'ambre, mon brossdur 5 et mon écharpe.

\- Je dirais que quelqu'un a préparé la potion – et l'a ratée – avant d'en fourrer ces chocolats. Y'a-t-il le nom d'un expéditeur ?

Je vis Swann rougir, embarrassé. Il se racla la gorge avant de dire :

\- C'était signé Polly McBee.

J'en fus estomaquée.

\- Moi ? Mais c'est absurde ! m'exclamai-je.

* * *

 **Dans le prochain épisode: Inspecteur Polly mène l'enquête! Alors, une petite idée sur le ou la coupable? J'attends vos investigations!**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera posté le 29 juillet! (Se rend compte que ce sera deux jours avant la sortie du Tome 9 d'Harry Potter! Je l'avais oublié celui là!)**

 **A très bien.. Comment ça, j'ai oublié deux/trois bricoles?**

 **Bon, d'accord. Comme d'habitude un gros MERCI à tout ceux qui lisent les chapitres! Oui, je parle de toi petit lecteur derrière ton écran!**

 **Un autre merci à AppleCherry Pie qui prend toujours le temps de corriger et annoncer mes chapitres (et Dieu sait que je les rend souvent en retard. You're the best my Tartopom!).**

 **Et un coucou à Alea (jacta est, oui, je suis obligée de faire cette blague dans ma tete à chaque fois que je reçois tes reviews!). Et pour répondre à la question: non, McGonagall n'était pas présente lors du repas familial des McBee, ayant d'autres patronus à fouetter.**

 **Une pluie de bisous sur vos têtes et je vous dis à très très bientôt pour la suite!**

 **Votre Citrouille, comme toujours**

 **PS: il reste encore 10 chapitres à lire. C'est bon, vous sentez le cafard arrivé? Parce que moi, oui je l'ai!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 – La Saint Valentin**

Les Nullos se proposèrent de mener l'enquête, déclarant qu'ils avaient vu quelques épisodes d'Hercule Poirot pour retrouver le coupable (1).

Première étape de leur investigation : trouver un titre accrocheur à leur enquête. « _Le Mystère de la Chocogrenouille_ » remporta tous les suffrages.

Charlie se remit doucement de son empoisonnement. Il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose, mais se jura de ne plus jamais manger une chocogrenouille de sa vie. Tout comme Will, il avait cru que c'était moi qui lui avait offert la boîte de chocolats. Et quand il me montra le petit carton accompagnant le présent, je dus convenir qu'en effet, l'écriture était la mienne.

\- Soit on a fouillé dans tes affaires, soit on a piqué un de tes parchemins, certifièrent les Nullos en se frottant le menton. Donc le coupable est un Poufsouffle ou quelqu'un d'une autre maison.

\- Génial, ça m'avance beaucoup ce que vous dites !

Tonks eut un peu plus de bon sens : selon elle, l'expéditeur n'avait pas eu l'intention d'empoisonner Charlie, mais avait cherché à le faire tomber désespérément amoureux d'elle – ou de lui, allez savoir. Cette constatation me donna des sueurs froides, et je fis jurer à Charlie de ne plus jamais manger tout ce qui proviendrait de chez Honeydukes.

\- Polly, tu sais que je t'aime, mais de là à renier à tout jamais les Chocoballes et les Patacitrouilles ! Ronchonna-t-il.

oOo oOo oOo

Je n'eus pas le loisir de mener plus loin ma propre enquête sur _le Mystère des Chocogrenouilles_ (© les Nullos), étant rattrapée par la tonne de devoirs. Ma priorité absolue restait ma thèse – qui n'avançait pas – et il me fallait beaucoup de courage pour aller à mes rendez-vous hebdomadaires que Binns m'avait imposés.

Si j'appris une chose durant nos entretiens, c'était qu'il fallait toujours se méfier du fantôme qui dormait (et par la même occasion, je sus enfin comment Binns procédait pour corriger nos copies : les sortilèges informulés !).

Tous les mardis soirs, je me rendais après le dîner au bureau de mon professeur d'Histoire. Là, je lui faisais part de mes recherches à la bibliothèque (bientôt, je prendrais un abonnement annuel dans l'antre de Mrs Pince !). Binns me reprenait souvent, apportant quelques corrections ou anecdotes (à croire qu'il avait personnellement connu ces reines !). Lors de ces séances, j'avais toujours sur moi un petit carnet gris que je griffonnais. J'avais même fini par ensorceler une plume afin qu'elle ne manque jamais d'encre (« oui, bon, tu as inventé le stylo bille », me refroidirent les Nullos quand je leur montrais l'étendue de mon génie.

\- Non, non, non, miss McBee ! me reprit Binns alors que je lui faisais part de mes recherches sur Marie-Antoinette. Il est tout à fait incorrect que la reine ait déclaré « s'ils ont faim, qu'ils mangent des Fizwizbizs ! ». Et puis, son fantôme ne hante pas les couloirs de Versailles, mais les jardins du Trianon. C'est Louis XIV qu'on trouve au château.

Le carnet sur mes genoux, je grattai plus vite que mon ombre les propos de Binns.

Je revenais de ces séances avec des cloques pleins les doigts et la tête embrouillée de dates. Mais encore fallait-il que je mette tout ça au propre. Il n'était alors pas rare que je me couche vers une ou deux heures du matin, afin de travailler ma thèse et/ou faire les devoirs infligés par les autres profs.

Je passai aussi énormément de temps à la bibliothèque à hanter les rayons ayant trait à l'Histoire de la Magie. Parfois, les filles m'accompagnaient, et nous travaillions alors dans un silence quasi religieux.

 _De toutes les souveraines ayant régné, la plus secrète reste l'impératrice Elisabeth d'Autriche, aussi connue sous le surnom de Sissi. Elle naît un jour de Noël 1837, du duc et de la duchesse de Bavière. Il apparaît très tôt que la petite princesse possède des pouvoirs magiques mais, comme son statut de duchesse en Bavière lui interdit de se scolariser dans une école de sorcellerie (ses parents auraient choisi Poudlard), c'est un vieux professeur de métamorphose allemand qui lui enseigna la magie. Sa baguette magique faisait 24 cm et était faite en bois de rose et crin de licorne. Alors qu'elle allait passer ses BUSE, elle rencontra le jeune empereur autrichien François Joseph Ier, qui en tomba fou amoureux. Certains détracteurs diront que Sissi aurait versé de l'Amortentia dans la boisson de l'empereur, ce qui était faux._

\- La bibliothèque va fermer.

\- Hein ?

Je clignai des yeux comme un hibou et fixai Mrs Pince, abasourdie, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ma montre. Zut, il était près de 20h.

Je rangeai mes affaires : me faire interdire l'entrée de la bibliothèque par Pince était la dernière chose que je souhaitais. Je n'étais pas la seule 7ème année cependant et suivis les autres étudiants vers la sortie. Certains regagnèrent leurs Salles Communes, je rejoignis la Grande Salle afin de manger un morceau avant de me remettre à bosser.

Mon chemin croisa celui du professeur Morrow qui fermait la porte d'entrée du château derrière lui. Il éternua un bon coup et se moucha bruyamment dans un grand mouchoir.

\- Bonsoir monsieur !

Il leva vers moi un regard surpris.

\- Miss Polly ! Quelle coïncidence ! Surtout que je viens juste de...bref. Révision de dernière minute ? dit-il en désignant mon sac d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Non, ma thèse. Vous étiez en sortie ?

Morrow avait remonté le col de son manteau et tenait fermement sa sacoche à la main. Je savais que ma curiosité était déplacée, mais il s'agissait de Morrow : un puits de mystère selon les Nullos...

Morrow ne s'en formalisa pas et sembla même lire dans mes pensées :

\- Est ce que par hasard Messieurs Kenway, Fey et Hastings vous ont envoyée ici pour m'interroger ? Ils me noient littéralement de hiboux, persuadés que je cache le secret du voyage temporel...

Ah, ces Nullos !

\- Je leur parlerai, promis-je, exaspérée par leurs comportements.

\- Laissez, ils ne font de mal à personne ! s'exclama Morrow. Allez dîner maintenant, miss Polly ! Et n'oubliez pas que demain, il y a contrôle sur les Harpies.

\- Encore ? Mais on en déjà eu un hier !

Morrow ferma les yeux et se traita d'idiot.

\- Bon appétit, miss Polly, dit-il pour clore la conversation.

Il me quitta, et gravit rapidement l'escalier de marbre.

Il n'empêche que j'aurai une conversation avec les Nullos, bougonnai-je pour moi-même.

La Grande Salle se vidait petit à petit, mais Charlie était encore attablé à la table des Gryffondors, en compagnie de Swann. Les garçons discutaient vivement quand je décidai de dîner avec eux.

\- Puis-je me joindre à votre modeste tablée ?

\- Toujours, répondit Charlie en tapotant la place vide à côté de lui.

\- Alors, de quoi parliez-vous ? demandai-je en me servant une grosse part de tarte à la pomme.

\- Du prochain match, répondit Swann.

J'échangeai un regard nerveux avec Charlie.

Ah oui. Le match.

Celui qui verrait s'affronter l'équipe des Gryffondors aux Poufsouffles.

Celui qui avait lieu dans un peu moins de trois semaines.

Le jour de la Saint Valentin.

Côté romantique, on pouvait repasser.

Observant le fond de son verre, Will finit par me demander, avec beaucoup trop d'innocence, si le petit Diggory occuperait le poste d'Attrapeur.

\- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.

\- Parce que bon, on se demandait...

\- Pour ton bien, Swann, ne finis surtout pas ta phrase.

\- Ça marche.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Charlie, qui avait fortement rougi.

Les Gryffondors comptaient donc sur la défection de Leslie et l'inexpérience de Cédric en tant qu'attrapeur. Il était vrai que mon tout jeune joueur ne faisait pas le poids face au talentueux Charlie Weasley.

J'avalai ma part de tarte et souris au garçons, tout en adressant une prière silencieuse aux Dieux du Stade :

« _Pitié, faites que Leslie joue lors du prochain match !_ »

oOo oOo oOo

Une épidémie de grippe s'abattit sur Poudlard, et il y eut la queue à l'infirmerie pour prendre de la Pimentine. Une chance, j'y échappai, contrairement à Rose et Tonks qui me rejoignirent à un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec les oreilles sifflantes (ce qui me valut le plus gros fou rire de toute ma vie).

A l'approche du match, les paris allaient bon train : qui entre les lions et les blaireaux remporteraient le match ? Surtout quand on savait que les deux capitaines sortaient ensemble ! Je me sentis souvent observée ces derniers temps, et Charlie m'avoua que lui aussi - surtout par la population féminine.

Sans doute s'attendait-on à ce que je passe mon temps à me disputer avec mon petit ami sur les techniques de Quidditch...

Bon, je ne pouvais pas non plus dire que c'était l'excellente entente entre nous. Nous étions un peu à cran, et les piques - certes inoffensives – étaient monnaie courant entre lui et moi.

La veille du match, je retrouvai mon petit ami au bas des escaliers de marbre (nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait de nous éviter avant la confrontation).

\- Bonne chance, Weasley !

\- Toi aussi, McBee, et que le meilleur gagne.

\- Si tu t'effondres en sanglot après le match, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, je me ferai un plaisir à te consoler.

\- Voilà qui est très tentant, je me demande comment tu vas t'y prendre, ricana Charlie, avant de m'embrasser.

Je regagnai ma Salle Commune, où tous les blaireaux s'activaient pour préparer pancartes et banderoles de soutiens. Les Nullos me sautèrent dessus dès qu'ils me virent entrer, avec une grande nouvelle qui sembla les ravir :

\- Lee Jordan ne va pas pouvoir commenter match !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Il est aphone !

\- C'est... chouette ? Pourquoi vous me dites ça ?

\- Parce que c'est nous qui allons assurer les commentaires !

Je marquai un temps d'arrêt avant d'éclater de rire :

\- Vous ? Mais vous n'y connaissez rien au Quidditch !

\- Détrompe toi, nous avons beaucoup révisé !

Ils me montrèrent tous les livres sur le Noble Sport qu'ils avaient empruntés à la bibliothèque : _le Quidditch à travers les âges_ , _Battre les Cognards_ , _la Bible du Batteur_ , _Guide du débutant en Quidditch_ , _le Noble Sport des Sorciers_ , _Quintessence du Quidditch_ , _Comment je suis tombé de mon balai, Etre un excellent gardien en 27 stratégies_...

\- Passionnant, repris-je. Mais vous êtes sûrs que vous allez y arriver ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Polly, on a déjà regardé un match de foot à la télé, on sait faire !

Pourquoi cela ne me rassura pas ?

oOo oOo oOo

MATCH GRYFFONDOR – POUFSOUFFLE

(Compte rendu enregistré par Mme Bibine

en date du 14 février 1991)

SAMUEL FEY : Nous y sommes enfin, voilà LE match que l'on attend tous de voir depuis des mois. Les lions rencontrent les blaireaux pour nous offrir un match du tonnerre !

WILLIAM KENWAY : Confiants, inquiets ? Nous, on est un peu des deux à vrai dire.

SEAN HASTINGS : Rappelez-vous lors de la dernière confrontation entre les deux équipes, Gryffondor avait remporté le mach 170 à 10 après une spectaculaire chute du capitaine Polly McBee.

SAMUEL FEY : Tout à fait, Sean, mais cela ne nous regarde pas.

SEAN HASTINGS : Bon, on va pas vous mentir, mais la tension est à son comble aujourd'hui.

WILLIAM KENWAY : ILS SONT LAAAAAAAA !

SAMUEL FEY : Où ça ?

WILLIAM KENWAY : En haut de la tour d'Astronomie, crétin... Mais non enfin, sur le terrain !

SAMUEL FEY : Ah oui !

SEAN HASTINGS : Bordel, l'ambiance de dingue !

MINERVA MCGONAGALL : Surveillez votre langage, Mr Hastings !

SEAN HASTINGS : Pardon, professeur. Bon alors, la compo des équipes : chez les Gryffondors, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet et Will Swann au poste de poursuiveurs, Georges et Fred Weasley sont les batteurs, les buts seront gardés par Olivier Dubois et l'attrapeur, c'est Charlie Weasley.

SAMUEL FEY : Ouais, bof.

SEAN HASTINGS : Comment ça « ouais bof » ?

SAMUEL FEY : T'aurais pu faire un effort pour la présentation.

SEAN HASTINGS : Eh bien vas-y, monsieur-je-sais-tout ! Montre-moi comment les professionnels font !

SAMUEL FEY : Au poste de poursuiveurs, les talentueux Winters auront en charge de garder le plus longtemps possible le Souafle, tandis que Napoléon Bonaparte aura comme mission de garder les buts face à leurs coriaces adversaires ! Les Cognards devront quant à eux se méfier des deux batteuses, Nymphadora Tonks et Polly McBee ! Enfin, l'attrapeur chargé de clôturer le match a été confié au bon soi de Leslie Middelfart !

SEAN HASTINGS : Ouais, j'avoue, c'est pas mal.

WILLIAM KENWAY : Crotte, je tiens plus en place, moi. Je crois que je vais faire un AVC. Enfin, je vais essayer de tenir jusqu'au coup de sifflet final quand même.

SAMUEL FEY : Ah ! Les Capitaines se serrent la main. Bon sang, je n'aimerais pas être entre eux deux. La tension doit être à son comble !

SEAN HASTINGS : ET C'EST PARTIIIII ! La balle est dans le camp des lions ! Ah non, les Winters récupèrent le Souafle ! Oh ! Première occasion du match, mais gros plantage ! Dubois défend férocement ses buts !

WILLIAM KENWAY : Domination territoriale de la part des Poufsouffles ! J'en connais qui vont galérer pour passer !

SAMUEL FEY : Aouch ! Tonks balance un Cognard sur la formation Johnson/Swann pour leur montrer c'est qui la boss.

WILLIAM KENWAY : Enorme occasion pour Spinnet ! Et... OUI BUT ! Pauvre Bonaparte, il ne l'a pas vue venir celle là ! Courage mon gars !

SAMUEL FEY : Reprise des Poufsouffles : Winters... Winters... repasse à Winters... 'Tention aux Cognards ! Les Weasley ont la rage au ventre, il semble. Oh, jolie ! Aïe ! Swann tente une embardée ! McBee dévie la trajectoire d'un Cognard ! Ah ah ! Swann a perdu la balle, reprise des Poufsouffles ! Oh, le rush des Winters ! Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je fais dans ma culotte. LES WINTERS FONCENT VERS LES BUTS ! Dubois est en panique ! Et...

SEAN HASTINGS : BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! 10 à 10 ! Dans les gradins, c'est chaud patate !

WILLIAM KENWAY : Reprise par Johnson qui zigzague pour éviter les Poufsouffles ! McBee essaye de la déconcentrer ! Vicieuse la petite !

SAMUEL FEY : Oh la flippe ! Bonaparte a réussi de justesse à stopper le Souafle ! Retour aux Winters, mais les Weasley ont leurs mots à dire ! Tonks essaye tant bien que mal à récupérer un Cognard sans succès ! Aïe, la tactique des jumeaux a porté, et c'est Swann qui s'empare du Souafle ! Passe à Spinnet... Johnson... Swann... Non ! But des Gryffondors ! C'est pas juste !

MINERVA MCGONAGALL : Partialité, Mr Fey !

SAMUEL FEY : Mais madame comment voulez-vous que je sois impartial, vu que je suis à Poufsouffle ?

WILLIAM KENWAY : Roooh, mais on s'en fout ! Winters a le Souafle ! DITES-MOI QUE C'EST UNE PLAISANTERIE ! Swann a récupéré la balle ! ESPECE DE SALE TRICHEUR !

SEAN HASTINGS : Oh cette frayeur ! Le Souafle a faillit être envoyé dans le but de gauche, mais Bonaparte l'a stoppé !

WILLIAM KENWAY : Je crois que je vais être malade.

SEAN HASTINGS : MAIS NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! Flûte Winters, t'aurais pu l'avoir, ce but ! C'était trop demandé ?

SAMUEL FEY : On remarquera quand même que les attrapeurs sont bien en train de glander.

SEAN HASTINGS : Moi, je remarque surtout que McBee a une dent contre Swann. Bravo ma fille, envoie-lui un Cognard sur la tronche !

WILLIAM KENWAY : FAUTE DES POUFSOUFFLES ! un Boutenchoc brillamment effectué par une Tonks survoltée ! Mme Bibine attribue un penalty au Gryffondors !

SAMUEL FEY : OH LA CRISE CARDIAQUE ! Bonaparte n'a pas eu peur sur ce coup là !

SEAN HASTINGS : WINTERS, C'EST PAS SERIEUX CETTE REPRISE A LA MORD-MOI-L'NŒUD !

MINERVA MCGONAGALL : LANGAGE HASTINGS ! C'est la dernière fois que je le dis !

WILLIAM KENWAY : BUUUUUT DE JOHNSON ! 30 A 10 ! VOUS FOUTEZ QUOI LES BLAIREAUX ? Oui, bon, pardon, professeur. Oh ! Devinez qui vient de se réveiller ? ALLEZ MIDDLEFART ! CHOPE-MOI CE PUTAIN DE VIF D'OR !

MINERVA MCGONAGALL : KENWAY ! CINQ POINTS EN MOINS ! ET VOUS AUREZ UNE RETENUE !

WILLIAM KENWAY : Oui madame.

SEAN HASTINGS : Middelfart et Weasley au coude à coude ! C'est trop horrible, je ne veux pas voir ça !

SAMUEL FEY : Oh non ! Faute pour Middelfart qui a fait un Hochequeue au balai de Weasley ! Et le Vif d'Or en a profité pour disparaître !

WILLIAM KENWAY : Les Poufsouffles sont vraiment prêts à tout ! Oh non ! Poteau pour Winters, et reprise de Spinnet ! Elle va à la rencontre de Bonaparte ! Passe à Jonhson ! Bon sang, je n'en peux plus. Non ! Winters a repris le Souafle ! Et... oh ! Le Vif d'Or a refait son apparition ! Weasley l'a vu en premier !

SEAN HASTINGS : BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT des Poufsouffles ! 30 à 20 ! Allez les Winters, sortez vos balais du... enfin voilà quoi. J'ai rien dis professeur !

SAMUEL FEY : Mais quel enfer vivons-nous ! Middelfart talonne de très près Weasley ! McBee coupe la route de Weasley avec un Cognard bien placé mais il l'esquive ! Et... Mais oui ! Middlefart en a profité ! Sa main touche presque le Vif d'Or ! Elle l'a presque ! VAS-YYYYYY !

WILLIAM KENWAY : WEASLEY, SALE TRICHEUR ! Il a fait exprès de se mettre devant elle !

SEAN HASTINGS : C'était lequel ?

WILLIAM KENWAY : Un des jumeaux, aucune idée duquel.

SEAN HASTINGS : J'Y CROIS PAS ! Weasley – l'attrapeur, hein – s'est lancé à la poursuite du Vif d'Or ! IL EST A COTE DES BUTS DE DUBOIS, MIDDLEFART !

SAMUEL FEY : Elle fait demi- tour, mais y sera-t-elle à temps ? C'est à en chialer cette histoire !

SEAN HASTINGS : WEASLEY A ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! Mme Bibine siffle la fin de la rencontre, et les Gryffondors remportent le match 180 à 20 ! Je ne vous raconte pas la déconvenue des blaireaux ! En tout cas, bravo aux lions pour cette magnifique victoire ! Et félicitations à l'équipe des Poufsouffles pour s'être brillamment démenée durant tout le match !

WILLIAM KENWAY : T'es bien le seul. Je ne vais pas bien du tout. Je vais aller noyer mon chagrin dans une bouteille de Bièraubeurre.

SAMUEL FEY : Bah moi, je vais aller me coucher. Ou mourir, au choix. Qui est partant ?

FIN DU COMPTE RENDU

oOo oOo oOo

Nous avions perdu.

Cette triste constatation, je me la faisais devant une tasse de chocolat, chez Mme Piedodu, assise en face de Charlie. Je touillai distraitement le breuvage, la cuillère raclant le fond, perdue dans mes pensées. Charlie porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres et but une gorgée, sans rien dire.

Nous n'étions pas le seul couple à avoir pris place dans le salon de thé. Beaucoup riaient ou se faisaient des mamours au dessus de la sucrière. Des angelots joufflus chantonnaient au dessus de ce décor à la guimauve.

Pourquoi diable avais-je insisté pour mettre les pieds là-dedans ?

\- Et voilà vos gaufres à la liqueur de violette ! minauda Mme Pieddodu en déposant une assiette devant moi.

Ah oui. Voilà pourquoi.

\- Joyeuse Saint Valentin, mes chéris, rajouta-t-elle avant de s'éclipser.

Je mangeai sans appétit ma gaufre, Charlie me dévisageant en silence.

\- Tu voudras faire quoi après ? finis-je par demander.

\- Je ne sais pas. On pourrait se promener par exemple ?

\- Si tu veux, dis-je, sans trop y croire.

\- Tu veux qu'on en parle Polly ?

\- A quoi bon ? Je reconnais ma défaite !

\- Si tu veux, j'irai la casser la gueule au capitaine des Gryffondors.

Il dit ça avec tant de sérieux que j'éclatai de rire.

\- Je suis désolée, je suis une horrible perdante.

\- Ça, je le savais déjà, tu ne m'apprends rien.

Il tira alors de son sac à dos un paquet de Patacitrouille qu'il me tendit.

\- En espérant que ça te remonte le moral.

\- Tu sais comment faire avec moi, hein ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée...

* * *

 _(1) Avec David Suchet, diffusé sur ITV le 8 janvier 1989_

 **Je me suis éclatée à écrire le match. Je me suis très largement inspirée de la finale de l'euro 2016 pour l'écrire, merci à l'article de 20 minutes d'ailleurs! Parce que bon, le Quidditch, c'est chouette, mais écrire un match est un exercice assez compliqué quand même. Et vous, qu'en avez vous pensé?**

 **Je suis en train de penser à l'après Polly. La prochaine fic est en cours d'écriture, mais elle sera beaucoup plus sombre que les Pensées Pittoresques! Je commencerai à poster en 2017. J'ai hâte de vous montrer ça quand même!**

 **Je ne finirais jamais un chapitre sans les éternels remerciements! A vous, tous mes petits Poufsouffles qui lisez les aventures de Polly! Et un autre merci pour AppleCherry Pie, pour être toujours présente, après 46 chapitres postés...**

 **Je vous dit à très bientôt mes Poufsouffles! Rendez vous le 12 août pour le chapitre 17!**

 **Votre Citrouille**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 – Avec toute son affection**

 _Chère Mademoiselle McBee,_

 _Nous vous prions de bien vouloir trouver ci-joint votre dossier de candidature afin d'intégrer l'Université de Bretagne en vue de préparer vos DRAGON (Diplôme Relativement Agaçant mais Généralement Obligatoire et Nécessaire) en Archéomagie._

 _Nous vous demandons de bien vouloir nous retourner le dossier complété et signé avant le 20 juin 1991._

 _Nous vous informons par ailleurs que la présente demande ne constitue en aucun cas une admission officielle. Vous serez informée par hibou à la validation – ou non – de votre candidature par le CACTUS (Commission d'Adhésion des Candidats Travailleurs Utilisant la Sorcellerie)._

 _Nous restons à votre disposition pour tout complément d'information et nous vous prions d'agréer à nos sincères salutations._

 _Olive Moutarde_

 _Secrétariat du CACTUS_

 _Responsable des Inscriptions Scolaires_

Ma jauge de stress augmenta considérablement. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour dénouer le nœud qui s'était formé dans mon ventre. Voyant que je faisais la grimace, Rose me demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Je lui tendis le parchemin :

\- Oh ! dit-elle.

\- Tu résumes bien la situation.

Je rangeai le courrier dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet, juste à côté du cadeau de Noël que j'étais supposée avoir offert à Charlie depuis bien longtemps.

Je n'aurais pas dû écouter ma mère, et lui offrir son cadeau au moment où je l'avais aperçu. Mais depuis la rentrée, les occasions s'étaient raréfiées.

Tonks se décida enfin à sortir de la salle de bain, ses cheveux roses dégoulinants de gouttes d'eau. Je ne trouvai pas la force de râler sur les petites flaques qu'elle laissait à chacun de ses pas.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai le _Petit Poudlard_ a boucler avant de finir ma thèse ! s'exclama Rose en sautant de son lit. On se retrouve à la bibliothèque ?

Je grimaçai. La bibliothèque. Encore. J'avais l'impression de passer mes journées là dedans. En plus, vu que nous étions samedi, la bibliothèque serait prise d'assaut, et il faudrait se battre pour avoir une place assise. J'attendis que Rose quitte le dortoir, son sac sur l'épaule, pour avouer à Tonks que je n'avais pas du tout envie de bosser aujourd'hui.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais il va bien falloir.

Je souris en la voyant se battre avec un pull violet : sa tête ne passait pas dans le trou. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il appartenait à Rose. Elle pesta avant de replonger dans son placard.

\- Justement, et si on ne faisait rien ?

Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait – une horreur noire avec des pompons rouges - et l'enfila :

\- Tu veux faire quoi à la place ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, soupirai-je en m'allongeant sur mon lit. Prendre notre temps ? Faire un tour du lac ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé une journée ensemble...

Mon écharpe vint chercher ma main pour une caresse et je la taquinai distraitement.

\- Attention Polly, tu es en train de me tenter !

\- Ça ne sera pas la première fois.

Tonks se mordilla les lèvres. Elle regarda son sac rempli de parchemins et de grimoires.

\- Ok, on fait ça. Une seule règle cependant : interdiction de parler des ASPIC, c'est d'accord ?

Sans trop y croire, nous proposâmes à Rose de passer la journée à paresser. Elle nous regarda avec des yeux épouvantés :

\- Mais, et les devoirs alors ?

\- Ça attendra demain.

\- Vous allez le regretter !

\- C'est non alors ?

Mon amie secoua la tête et se replongea dans sa thèse de divination. Tonks me tira la manche, mais je ne bougeai pas :

\- Ce soir alors, on fait soirée pyjama ! Tu as besoin de te détendre Rose.

Je n'aurais pas dû parler aussi fort : les Nullos, qui se tenaient non loin d'elle, entendirent la conversation et parurent intéressés par le concept :

\- Et nous alors, on peut venir ?

\- Non. Alors Rose, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- C'est d'accord !

\- On vient aussi !

\- J'ai dit non ! Bon, je prévois un petit détour par les cuisine, tu t'occupes des magazines ?

Rose nous gratifia d'un sourire avant de disparaitre derrière le Traité de la _Symbologie Animale dans une Tasse de Thé_. Tonks glissa une main sous mon coude, et nous quittâmes l'antre des érudits pour la fraicheur du couloir.

oOo oOo oOo

Le temps était clément pour un mois de février. Le soleil tentait bien de pointer le bout de son nez, et un petit vent frais soufflait. Nous avions mis gants, bonnets et écharpes, et nous reniflions tous les dix pas, malgré tout, c'était agréable de faire une petite marche autour du lac.

Pour la circonstance, Tonks arborait une longue chevelure rose pastel et des yeux violets.

\- Je t'envie, soupira-je en regardant sa chevelure onduler dans son dos. J'aimerais bien changer de coupe de cheveux des fois.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tes cheveux sont très beaux. Et puis, Charlie les adore... Au fait ça va bien entre vous deux ?

Surprise, je levai les yeux vers elle.

\- Bien sur ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Oh, pour rien. Ça fait quoi ? Dix mois que vous êtes ensemble ? Un record de longévité pour toi !

\- SI tu parles de mon précédent petit ami... Charlie n'a rien à voir avec lui.

\- Et après ?

\- Après quoi ?

\- Poudlard, Nounouille !

Je marquai un temps d'arrêt. Je voyais bien qu'elle essayait de me dire quelque chose, le problème était que je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Après Poudlard, dis-je lentement. Je vais à l'université et lui dans son école de dragon. Tu crois que... la distance et tout... on va se quitter ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, Polly ! s'exclama Tonks en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. Charlie tient sincèrement à toi ! Je suis sure qu'il t'enverra des tonnes de hiboux pour avoir toujours avoir de tes nouvelles. Non, moi je pensais juste... Vous avez l'intention de vous marier.

Une telle idée me sidéra. Me marier ? Avec Charlie ? Mais, on sortait tout juste ensemble ! Parler mariage était un peu tôt, non ?

Pourtant, une partie de mon cerveau commença à se faire des films : moi en robe blanche, conduite à l'autel par mon père, Charlie, très beau dans son costume, qui m'attendait avec un sourire ravi nous deux attendant notre premier enfant nous deux en train de... enfin bref.

Tonks, qui étudiait très attentivement mon visage partit dans un éclat de rire.

\- Merlin, Polly, tu es tellement mignonne quand tu rougis ! J'imagine que tes pensées doivent être très agréables.

\- Oh, ça suffit toi ! Et d'ailleurs toi, tu y penses à ton mariage ?

Elle haussa les épaules et poursuivit son chemin.

\- Nous n'en avons pas discuté avec Will.

\- Will ? William Swann ? Mais je croyais que vous aviez rompu !

\- Non. On ressort ensemble.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Deux, trois jours ? je ne sais plus.

\- Et pourquoi je suis toujours la dernière à être au courant ?

\- J'ai décidé de lui donner une seconde chance.

Je marmonnai que si c'était moi qui sortais avec Swann, cela aurait fait belle lurette que je l'aurais dégagé avec un bon coup de pied aux fesses.

\- Tu sais Polly, le défendit Tonks, Will n'est pas si méchant que ça. Certes, il est un peu taquin par moment, mais c'est tout !

Je faillis m'étrangler : Will « taquin » ? Nous n'avions pas la même définition du mot !

Une fois notre tour autour du lac fini, nous rentrâmes au château. Le déjeuner touchait à sa fin, mais il y avait encore du rab. Nous prîmes notre temps pour manger, parlant de choses et d'autres (notamment de Quidditch). Une fois le sujet épuisé, j'annonçai de but en blanc avoir reçu quelques jours plus têt un courrier de ma mère me prévenant que son prochain roman sortirait fin mars.

\- C'est Rose qui va être contente ! De quoi ça va parler ?

\- De vampire, je crois.

\- Encore ? Elle ne l'avait pas déjà fait dans _Mordu par Amour_?

\- Non, ça c'était un loup-garou.

\- Ah oui, soupira-t-elle., rêveuse. Je crois que c'est mon préféré celui là.

\- Le livre ou le loup garou ?

\- Les deux. Ah, ce Romulus, qu'est ce qu'il était sexy ! En tout cas, je souhaite beaucoup de succès à ta maman !

\- Tant qu'elle n'écrit rien sur Rogue, moi, ça me va, bougonnai-je en piquant une patate du bout de ma fourchette.

\- Et sinon, tu en penses quoi de Morrow ?

\- Quel est le rapport ?

Elle me désigna d'un mouvement de tête la table professorale : le professeur Morrow mangeait distraitement, sans écouter la conversion du professeur Sinistra. Je lui trouvai un air fatigué.

\- Un peu barge, mais ça va.

\- Ta maman pourrait écrire les aventures d'un retourneur de temps ! songea Tonks, sans le lâcher du regard. Ça pourrait raconter l'histoire d'un professeur obligé de se réfugier dans une école de sorcellerie parce qu'il aurait détraqué le temps, et il tomberait amoureux d'un jeune professeur ! Imagine un peu les scènes torrides que ça donnerait ! J'ai déjà le titre : _Frasques Temporelles_. Alors ?

\- C'est l'idée la plus ridicule du monde.

\- Moi, j'aime bien !

Mon regard fut alors attiré par la silhouette de Buchanan qui venait de prendre place à la table des Serdaigles, seul. Tonks suivit mon regard et grimaça :

\- Tiens ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu celui là !

\- Il a tenu parole, il ne vient plus m'embêter.

Buchanan était très discret ces derniers temps. Même durant les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'on avait en commun, il faisait toujours en sorte de ne pas être dans mon champ de vision.

\- Rose m'a dit l'avoir vu dans les tribunes lors du match Poufsouffle-Gryffondor.

\- Grand bien lui fasse ! Si je le revois, je lui casse le nez.

\- Et euh... Tu as eu des nouvelles de tes grands-parents ?

\- Ils ont bien essayé de m'envoyer deux trois hiboux, mais je n'y ai pas encore répondu.

\- Ne sois pas trop dure avec eux quand même.

Je la regardai surprise, avant de me rappeler que côté grands-parents, Tonks n'avait pas été gâtée.

Coté paternel, ils étaient morts tous les deux.

Côté maternel, elle appartenait à la famille Black, qui avaient tous, à quelques exceptions près, baigné dans la Magie Noire. Et ne parlons pas de ses tantes, l'une folle à lier croupissait à Azkaban, l'autre s'était acoquinée avec un Malfoy.

\- Tu as raison. En plus, c'est bientôt mon anniversaire.

\- Profiteuse va ! Tiens, d'ailleurs, tu veux quoi pour ton anniversaire ?

oOo oOo oOo

Charlie vint me chercher devant ma Salle Commune au matin du 28 février.

\- Voilà la princesse du jour ! s'exclama-t-il après qu'il m'eut embrassé. Joyeux anniversaire !

\- Oh, tu t'en es souvenu !

\- Polly, ça fait une semaine que tu n'arrêtes pas de me le répéter ! me taquina-t-il.

\- Goujat !

Il me tendit alors son cadeau – il voulait être le premier à me l'offrir. J'arrachai joyeusement l'emballage : il s'agissait d'une petite boîte contenant un joli pendentif en forme d'étoile.

\- Attends, il y a un poème avec, déclara-t-il en se raclant la gorge. _Ma jolie Polly, tu es l'étoile de ma vie..._ et je ne me souviens plus du reste.

J'éclatai de rire et le remerciai de son si charmant cadeau. Je soulevai mes cheveux tandis qu'il attachait le collier autour de mon cou. Puis il m'offrit son bras pour m'accompagner à la Grande Salle.

J'adorais les journées d'anniversaire. Je me sentais particulière ce jour, comme si rien de sinistre ne pouvait m'arriver. Je n'échappai pas à l'avalanche de cadeaux de la part de mes amis : des bonbons, un livre sur le Quidditch, un agenda magique, un bracelet de l'amitié, une nouvelle écharpe...

Mes parents m'envoyèrent une petite carte pour me dire qu'ils avaient ouvert un coffre à Gringotts à mon nom et Papi m'offrit un walkman et la compilation des meilleures chansons sorties en 1990 en cassette. Quant à mes grands-parents McBee, ils m'offrirent un cadeau des plus originaux : un petit hibou à peine plus gros que mon poing. Il se posa devant moi après un atterrissage spectaculaire et chassa ses congénères à coup de bec avant de me présenter sa petite patte. Je regardai attendrie la petite chose aux grands yeux, avant de détacher la lettre de mes grands-parents :

 _Chère Polly,_

 _Nous te souhaitons un très joyeux anniversaire pour tes 18 ans. Puisses-tu être gâtée durant cette journée particulière. Nous t'offrons ce petit hibou en guise de cadeau. C'est une chouette hulotte, capable de couvrir de longue distance. Nous te laissons le choix du nom._

 _En espérant qu'il te sera utile l'année prochaine._

 _Nous t'embrassons bien fort,_

 _Tes grands-parents._

\- Comment vas tu l'appeler ? demanda Rose qui lui donnait un morceau de brioche.

\- Je ne sais pas... Une idée quelqu'un ? demandai-je en le caressant.

Chacun y alla de sa proposition. Les Nullos proposèrent Batman, Faucon, Mr Spock et Rambo. Charlie préféra des noms se rapprochant plus de la mythologie, tel que Icare, Hermès, Merlin ou Hercule. Rose énuméra Chatouille, Chipie ou Pinceau, tandis que Tonks disait au hasard Cacahouète, Fripouille ou Kiwi. Bonaparte fut plus dans le style friandise : Patacitrouille, Fizwizbiz ou Chocogrenouille.

Le hibou refusa chaque nom. Je me tournai vers Swann.

\- Je sens que je vais le regretter, mais je t'écoute.

\- J'avais pensé à Minus, mais bof. Alors pourquoi pas Nimbus ?

Mon hibou pépia.

\- Tu es sûr ? dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Nimbus ? Moi, ça me va !

Les Nullos râlèrent pour la forme, préférant nettement Mr Spock. Tonks leur donna une tape derrière la tête et leur demanda de lui passer la marmelade.

Je contemplai ravie tous mes cadeaux, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tiens, fis remarquer Rose, il te reste encore un cadeau.

Elle me désigna une petite enveloppe que j'avais oubliée. Je m'empressai de déchirer l'enveloppe et une carte tomba sur la table. Le dessin représentait un gâteau à la crème sur lequel dansaient des bougies.

Quelques mots étaient inscrits derrière :

 _Je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _James Buchanan_

Le rouge me monta aux joues. Les autres s'en aperçurent et je m'empressai de cacher la carte. Tonks fut plus rapide et me la prit, persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'un admirateur secret, et lut le mot à voix haute.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur notre table.

Je pouvais presque sentir la fureur croissante de Charlie à côté de moi.

\- Il l'a fait exprès, fulmina-t-il, les poings serrés.

\- Non Charlie, tentai-je de le rassurer. Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise blague pour me faire enrager. Tiens, d'ailleurs, regarde ce que j'en fais de son mot.

Je déchirai sans procès la carte en deux et balançai les morceaux sur la table, avant de m'intéresser à Nimbus qui gonflait ses plumes pour se rendre plus imposant.

La cloche retentit pour annoncer le début des cours, et je soupirai discrètement. Je me dépêchai de ranger mes cadeaux dans mon sac – les coutures menacèrent de craquer. Nimbus s'installa sur mon épaule, bien décidé à me suivre. Il me fallut beaucoup de patience pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait rejoindre la volière.

\- Allez c'est parti ! s'exclama Tonks en s'emparant de son sac, et assommant un Nullos au passage.

Je l'imitai, mais, au moment où je me tournai, mon regard croisa celui de Buchanan.

Sans nul doute m'avait-il vu déchirer sa carte d'anniversaire : de là où je me tenais, je pouvais lire la déception dans son regard...

* * *

 **Salut les Patacitrouilles!**

 **Un mini retard pour le post de ce chapitre, je m'en excuse!**

 **Une petite note sur le Petit Poudlard: j'avais dis quelque chapitres auparavant que je posterais un nouveau numéro, hélas, le temps me manque un peu. Il y en aura surement un autre, mais je ne sais pas encore quand. Avant la fin de l'année, surement!**

 **Je n'ai pas non plus eu beaucoup de temps pour répondre à vos reviews, mais je pense très fort à vous et vous remercie! Un grand merci aussi à AppleCherry Pie, qui, malgré ses longues journées, a trouvé du temps pour corriger celui ci.**

 **Je vous donne rendez-vous le 26 août pour le chapitre 18!**

 **Portez-vous bien mes Poufsouffles!**

 **Votre Citrouille, Always**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 – Le geste de Tom Morrow**

\- Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il est déconseillé de jouer à saute-mouton avec une licorne. Des questions ? Bien. Pour la semaine prochaine, vous me lirez le chapitre 22 de votre manuel, et vous...

La fin de la phrase de Morrow se perdit dans le brouhaha de la classe, la cloche venant tout juste de retentir. Morrow réclama le silence, ayant une annonce à passer. Sur le point de partir, nous fîmes tous la tête :

\- L'honorable docteur Basil Démétrios arrive en Angleterre en compagnie d'un spécimen très rare à étudier, le Minotaure. Avec l'accord du professeur Dumbledore, le docteur Démétrios va venir à Poudlard nous le présenter.

Nous poussâmes tous un cri ravi. Un Minotaure ! Voilà qui allait nous changer des éternels crabes de feu ou niffleurs !

\- Je n'ai pas fini. Le cours sera en commun pour tous les 7ème année, en parallèle au cours dispensé par le professeur Brûlopot. Je compte évidemment sur votre présence. Ce sera tout. Merci !

Je quittai la salle de classe en compagnie des filles. Comme tous les autres, nous discutâmes de l'arrivée prochaine du Minotaure.

\- C'est pas un peu risqué ? s'inquiéta Rose.

\- C'est un des animaux les plus dangereux du monde de la Sorcellerie ! s'exclama Tonks, ravie. En étudier un est tellement rare ! Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, j'ai hâte d'y être !

Rose n'eut pas l'air de partager son enthousiasme, ne souhaitant pas se retrouver face à un monstre de deux mètres de haut, tout en corne et en poils.

\- Oh, allez Rose, ne fais pas ta rabat-joie ! Dis-toi que c'est une expérience unique à vivre !

\- Je préfèrerais que l'expérience unique reste là d'où elle vient... C'est à dire dans mes livres de mythologies.

Je retrouvai Charlie devant la porte du cachot, et lui fit part de la bonne nouvelle.

\- Oui, je sais, Brûlopot nous en a parlé. Mais va savoir pourquoi, il n'était pas du tout emballé par l'idée !

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit dans un grand Bang ! nous faisant tous sursauter. Des troisièmes années en sortirent, et je jurai avoir vu une fille pleurer.

\- J'ai l'impression que Rogue est de mauvaise humeur...

\- Non, tu crois ? se moqua Charlie.

Super, double cours avec Mr Grincheux ! Comme je regrettais d'avoir poursuivi les cours de potion !

\- Entrez ! gronda Rogue du fond de son cachot.

Je compris aussitôt les raisons de son humeur : quelqu'un avait fait exploser son chaudron, le plafond était désormais auréolé d'un beau trou.

\- Les venins ! s'exclama Rogue lorsque nous eûmes tous pris place. Qui peut me dire quelles sont ses propriétés ? Miss Grey, au hasard ?

A côté de moi, Alyss rougit et lança d'une voix timide que le venin servait surtout dans la confection des poisons.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que... le venin est lui même un poison ?

Rogue la dévisagea avant d'annoncer que cette affirmation était fausse.

\- Deux points en moins à Gryffondor. Le venin sert aussi à neutraliser certains poisons. Certaines toxines contenues dans le venin - comme dans celle que produit la Blarine à queue courtes (1) – sont un excellent oxydant contre le philtre de la mort. Alors ? Vous attendez quoi pour écrire ?

L'heure qui suivit fut des plus soporifiques. Rogue nous fit l'inventaire de tous les insectes, batraciens et mollusques détenant du venin. J'échangeai un long regard empreint d'ennui avec Alyss, essayant de ne pas bailler.

Lorsque Rogue nous autorisa enfin à quitter son sinistre cachot, je poussai un discret soupir de soulagement.

J'attendis Charlie : nous devions déjeuner ensemble, et, quand il me rejoignit, il passa un bras autour de mon cou :

\- Je ne pense pas survivre à une autre heure de cours avec lui dans ces conditions, soupira-t-il.

\- Et moi donc ! Mais je me dis que bientôt, je ne le verrais plus jamais de ma vie...

\- Vivement...

Au menu du midi, c'était côtelettes de porc et épinards. Beaucoup d'élèves grimacèrent, et firent remarquer que l'herbe du parc venait tout juste d'être tondue, _comme par hasard_. Moi, j'adorais ça (les épinards, pas l'herbe tondue), et je ne lésinai pas sur la crème fraiche.

Alors que je dissertais sur les bienfaits des matières grasses dans l'organisme à Charlie (qui, bizarrement, ne me croyait pas), Dumbledore réclama le silence pour nous présenter un petit homme que personne n'avait jusque là remarqué.

\- S'il vous plaît, un peu d'attention ! Vous pourrez reprendre vos plaintes gastronomiques après cette petite annonce. J'ai l'immense honneur de vous présenter le Docteur Basil Démétrios, spécialiste _ès_ Minotaures, qui nous vient tout droit de Grèce.

Je me joignis aux quatre tables pour applaudir le docteur grec. C'était un drôle de bonhomme pas très grand, mais avec une étonnante moustache noire bien cirée. Il leva la main et nous salua à son tour, intimidé par une telle attention.

Morrow semblait bien le connaître, car il se pencha aussitôt vers lui pour lui murmurer quelques mots à son oreille.

\- Polly, tu m'écoute ?

\- Oui, oui... Bon, d'accord, non. Tu disais quoi ?

\- Je te demandais si on pouvait essayer de se voir ce weekend.

\- Ça va être juste, j'ai rendez-vous avec Binns.

\- Dis donc, le professeur Binns est ton nouveau petit ami ou quoi ? j'ai l'impression que tu le vois plus moi !

\- Et ce n'est pas de gaité de cœur, crois-moi ! Mais j'ai « tu-sais-quoi » à terminer.

Les ASPIC approchant à grand pas, les Nullos avaient dressés une liste de mots interdits, tel que « ASPIC », « Post-Poudlard », « Thèse », et surtout, mot honni entre tous, « révision ». Les garçons étaient très nerveux à l'approche des examens et Tonks m'avait confié que Hastings en était apparemment à sa deuxième crise d'angoisse.

\- Mais je peux te dédier mon dimanche après-midi, rien que pour toi, lui proposai-je.

\- Quelle bonté ! railla-t-il, boudant un peu.

\- Tu pourras étudier mon dragon.

\- J'ai hâte d'être à dimanche.

oOo oOo oOo

Tous les sixièmes et septièmes années étaient impatients de participer au double cours de Défense/Soins, les Minotaures étant des créatures très rare à étudier. Le jeudi matin, j'expédiai à la hâte mon petit déjeuner, puis je sortis avec les filles et les Nullos dans le parc, en même temps que les Serpentards, Gryffondors et Serdaigles. Les discussions allaient bon train à la sortie du château, mais, au fur et à mesure que nous approchions du lac, une odeur épouvantable nous parvint. Rose fourra son nez dans son écharpe tandis que le teint des Nullos viraient au vert. Moi même je me pinçai le nez.

\- Tu ne sens rien ? m'étonnai-je avec une voix de canard, en voyant Tonks sourire, nullement indisposée par l'odeur.

\- Non, j'ai utilisé un sortilège anti-odeur, expliqua-t-elle. Ça sent bon le chocolat, tu ne trouve pas ?

L'odeur me faisait plus penser à un mélange de viande pourrie et de transpiration, provenant d'une grande cage recouverte pour le moment d'une grande toile noire. Hagrid se tenait non loin, et semblait impatient de découvrir la créature qui se cachait dessous. Les professeurs Morrow et Brûlopot, ainsi que le Docteur Démétrios ne tardèrent pas à nous rejoindre. Il semblait difficile de croire que le savant grec ait réussi un jour dans sa vie à capturer vivant un Minotaure.

\- Si ça se trouve, c'est peut-être juste un taureau, gloussa Tonks

La chose grogna dans sa cage, faisant sursauter ceux qui se tenait tout près.

\- Non, je ne crois pas, répondis-je, déglutissant avec peine.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue à tous ! s'exclama Morrow gaiement. Aujourd'hui, vous avez la chance de faire face à l'une des créatures mythologiques les plus fascinantes à étudier. Je tiens une nouvelle fois à remercier mon excellent ami, le docteur Démétrios, pour avoir accepter d'avoir fait un petit détour par Poudlard. Professeur Brûlopot, si vous voulez bien...

Brûlopot se racla la gorge. Je ne l'avais jamais eu en cours – ayant choisi Etude des Moldus et Runes en option – mais sa réputation le précédait. Il était le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques le plus malchanceux de l'univers. Aujourd'hui, il arborait un magnifique plâtre au bras gauche, résultat d'une mauvaise chute après avoir coursé un Crabe de Feu particulièrement agressif.

\- Les minotaures – ou en latin Minotaurus – font partis de la classification XXXXX décrétée par la Ministère de la Magie le 30 juillet 1976, lorsqu'un Minotaure, ramené en douce de Grèce par un couple de sorciers, s'est échappé dans les rues de Cardiff, semant la panique à son passage. Euh, oui, Mr-je-ne-connais-pas-votre-nom ?

\- Kenway, monsieur. Pourquoi le Ministère a attendu 1976 pour décréter que le Minotaure était dangereux ? Je veux dire que même les moldus connaissent la légende de Pasiphaé ou le fil d'Ariane...

\- Le fil de quoi ? s'étonna Brûlopot. Non, nous verrons cela plus tard. Il s'avère que le Minotaure n'avait jamais mis les pieds en Grande Bretagne, et les sorciers n'ont jamais eu affaire à ce genre de bestiole. D'autres questions ? Non ? Très bien. Docteur Démétrios, c'est à vous...

Basil Démétrios leva sa baguette et fit un geste. Le grand voile qui cachait la cage s'évanouit, et des cris d'horreurs s'élevèrent parmi les élèves.

J'en eu moi même la chair de poule dès que je le vis.

Haut de près de deux mètres, avec des muscles saillants, la tête du Minotaure était de loin la plus impressionnante, pourvue de haute cornes qui devaient bien faire l'épaisseur de mon bras, et des yeux jaunes d'où perçaient la sournoiserie. Son torse puissant était poilu et ses jambes, épais comme des troncs d'arbres, se terminaient par des sabots.

La créature fixa la foule, grognant et écumant. A côté de moi, une Serdaigle tourna de l'œil et Tonks soutenait une Rose prête à prendre les jambes à son cou.

\- N'ayez crainte, reprit le docteur Démétrios avec un accent à coupé au couteau. La cage est magiquement protégée, et il ne peut pas en sortir. Mesdames, messieurs, je vous présente Norman, Minotaure de l'île de Lesbos !

S'attendait-il à ce qu'on le salue ? Personne ne fit le moindre geste, trop apeuré. Même les Nullos se tinrent cois, pour une fois.

\- Avez vous des questions à poser à Basil ? nous encouragea Morrow, qui ne semblait nullement être gêné ni par l'odeur, ni par sa proximité avec le Monstre. Oui, Mr Deane ?

Un courageux Serpentard demanda comment le docteur Démétrios s'y était pris pour le capturer.

\- Oh, cela ne fait pas longtemps. Cependant je ne l'ai pas « capturé », mais « apprivoisé ». Ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps – et d'avoine de son – mais j'ai réussi.

\- Moi, je n'aurais pas demandé « comment » mais « pourquoi » il a capturé ce truc, soufflai-je à l'oreille de Tonks.

\- Oui, mais comment l'avez-vous capturé ? s'entêta le Serpentard.

\- Et bien, euh... Disons que j'ai eu de la chance, et que, euh... Oui, jeune homme ?

Stephen Piccadilly demanda de quoi se nourrissait un Minotaure.

\- Exclusivement de yaourt ! Les jeunes filles vierges commençaient à coûter chères.

Seul Morrow rit à la blague, que personne ne trouva drôle. Rose avait fermé les yeux et priait pour que le cours sur Norman se termine au plus vite.

\- S'il nous demande de caresser ce machin, je porte plainte ! grommela Tonks.

Pour notre plus grand malheur, le cours se poursuivit pendant une bonne demi-heure. Morrow nous enjoignit de prendre des croquis du Monstre. J'avais l'impression que plus nous passions du temps auprès du Minotaure, et plus celui-ci se pourléchait les babines, à nous imaginer en train de nous déguster en apéritif.

Quand – enfin ! – Morrow nous lâcha, tous les élèves déguerpirent le plus rapidement possible. Démétrios avait baché la cage et Norman avait poussé un terrible rugissement.

\- On n'a pas idée d'amener ce genre de chose à Poudlard ! s'exclama Rose, qui tremblait encore de peur.

Le déjeuner avait été servi, mais personne n'y toucha. Bony nous avait attendu avec impatience, et nous nous empressâmes de tout lui raconter. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de Rose pour la rassurer.

\- De toute façon, le Minotaure repart demain. Enfin j'espère, ronchonna un des Nullos. En attendant, double ration de devoirs ! Je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre, moi !

Je hochai la tête. Morrow nous avait demandé de rédiger « deux-trois paragraphes » sur Norman, histoire d'avoir bien compris quelle créature il était. Ce qui signifiait des heures en plus le nez plongé dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque.

Génial. Comme si je n'y allais pas assez comme ça.

Je m'y rendais avant le dîner, histoire d'en finir le plus vite possible. Je trouvai les informations nécessaires dans le livre _Ces Créatures de l'Horreur : incomprise ou tout simplement abominable ?_ J'expédiai le travail en deux coups de plume avant de quitter la bibliothèque sous l'œil de Mrs Pince qui se précipita à ma place pour voir si je n'avais fait aucun mal à ses livres chéris.

En chemin, mon ventre gargouilla joyeusement, et je me pris à espérer qu'il y aurait des brocolis au dîner.

Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais même voir Charlie avant de...

Je sentis alors, au détour d'un couloir, une odeur rance qui me prit à la gorge.

J'étais seule dans ce couloir. Je sortis ma baguette et la pointai devant moi.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? demandai-je en serrant mon sac contre moi.

Un grognement sourd me répondit. Je tremblai comme une feuille quand j'entendis des bruits de sabots résonner dans le couloir.

Le Minotaure ! Il s'était échappé !

Mais comment ? Démétrios nous avait certifié que la cage était bien fermée !

Pourtant, il était bien là, tout au bout du couloir. Il avait défoncé la statue de Morgana et broyait les morceaux de pierre entre ses dents.

Lentement, je reculai, espérant pouvoir me cacher avant qu'il ne m'aperçoive. Trop tard : il m'avait vu. Il vrilla sur moi ses petits yeux jaunes, et gratta le sol du bout de ses sabot, prêt à charger.

Tétanisée, je le vis bondir avec agilité dans ma direction. La peur me cloua au sol, et je me voyais déjà embrocher par le Minotaure.

Soudain, venu de nulle part, un Expelliarmus retenti et un éclair rouge frappa la bête en pleine course.

\- Par ici ! m'intima une voix.

Une main se referma sur la mienne et m'attira dans une salle de classe désaffectée.

\- Mais qui...

\- Chut, fit le garçon en mettant une main sur ma bouche.

Il colla son oreille contre la porte. Je perçus le râle du Minotaure derrière la porte fermée. Il huma longuement l'air, et le garçon s'écarta, tenant haut sa baguette, prêt à lancer un nouveau sortilège.

Rien ne vint cependant, et le Minotaure s'éloigna, grognant. Le garçon poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

\- Pfiou ! Il était moins une. Il fait sombre ici, vous ne trouvez pas ? _Lumos_ !

Sa baguette émit une vive lueur qui éclaira la salle de classe. Bouche bée, je regardai mon sauveur. Il avait les cheveux bruns en pagaille, d'étonnants yeux bleus rieurs, et il portait les couleurs de Serdaigle.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? s'étonna-t-il, franchement surpris.

\- J'ai l'air ?

Il me tendit sa main et, avec un immense sourire, se présenta :

\- Tom Morrow.

Un troupeau d'hippogriffes passa avant je ne réussisse à aligner une phrase compréhensible :

\- Tom Morrow ? Mais c'est impossible !

\- Ah bon ? pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Tom Morrow est censé être mon professeur de Défense, pas un gamin de 15 ans !

\- 16.

C'était de la folie ! Je devais rêver, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications logiques. Pourtant, plus je regardai le garçon, plus je voyais la version jeune de mon professeur. Tranquillement, il prit place sur le bureau professoral, sans cesser ni de me regarder, ni de sourire. Mal à l'aise, je me dirigeai vers la porte :

\- Où allez vous ?

\- Je sors.

\- Pas encore. Norman va revenir.

Le Minotaure ! Je l'avais oublié celui là.

\- Mais il faut avertir les professeurs qu'il se balade dans les couloirs de l'école ! m'exclamai-je épouvantée.

\- Relax, me répondit le garçon en regardant sa montre. Le Docteur Démétrios va s'apercevoir il y a cinq minutes de sa disparition, il prévient Dumbledore qui a fait une annonce... maintenant.

Au même instant, la puissante voix de Dumbledore résonna dans tout Poudlard :

\- TOUS LES ELEVES DOIVENT IMPERATIVEMENT REGAGNER LEURS DORTOIRS. ET QUE LES PROFESSEURS ME REJOIGNENT IMMEDIATEMENT. DEPECHEZ-VOUS, S'IL VOUS PLAIT.

\- Et voilà, reprit le garçon. Une chocogrenouille ?

\- Comment avez-vous fait ça ? demandai-je, abasourdie.

Il déchira l'emballage de sa confiserie, grommela qu'il avait _déjà_ la carte de Ron Weasley, et croqua la tête de la Chocogrenouille.

\- N'est ce pas évident ? Je suis un Retourneur de Temps.

\- Oh pitié ! Ça n'existe pas, le voyage dans le temps !

\- C'est drôle que ce soit vous qui disiez cela. Alors que c'est vous qui êtes... serez... avez été à la tête du Département. Le plus dur, c'est de bien conjuguer les verbes.

\- Pardon ? Comment ça « à la tête du département » ?

Le garçon lécha avec gourmandise ses doigts, froissa le papier et le mit dans sa poche, avant de me regarder attentivement.

\- Du point de vue du sorcier normal, le temps est très linéaire. Du notre, c'est plus compliqué. C'est vous qui avez procédé à mon recrutement le 21 janvier 1974.

Il remonta la manche de sa robe pour exhiber sa montre et je poussai un cri :

\- Hé ! Mais c'est la mienne ! m'insurgeai-je.

Je portais exactement la même à mon poignet gauche, offert par mes parents lors de mes 17 ans. Elle avait jadis appartenu à mon oncle Hamish.

\- Oui, c'est la vôtre avec un petit extra, me confirma le garçon. C'est vous qui m'en avez fait cadeau, juste après ma première mission.

Je fermai les yeux et me massai les tempes.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que je vais être aussi Retourneur de Temps ?

\- Directrice du Département des Retourneurs de Temps, corrigea-t-il. Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas d'une Chocogrenouille ? Vous êtes bien pâle.

\- Hors de question je devienne directrice ou je ne sais quoi. Je veux devenir Archéomage plus tard.

\- Archéomage, retourneur, c'est pareil, non ?

\- Et c'est censé faire quoi un Retourneur ?

\- Et bien, comme je l'ai dit, le temps est linéaire pour le commun des sorciers. Mais il arrive parfois que le Temps se détraque et que certaines personnes mal intentionnées ne commettent certains... euh, torts à la chronologique : un enfant qui ne naît pas, quelqu'un au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment... enfin, vous voyez le topo. Donc, nous, notre boulot, c'est de réparer ces erreurs.

Il joua avec sa cravate sans cesser de me regarder, ce qui me mettait franchement mal à l'aise.

\- D'accord, finis-je par dire. Admettons que cette histoire de voyage est possible. Comme ça marche ?

\- Ah ! Voilà une question intéressante. Tout à commencé le 17 juin 1995, lorsque Harry Potter a malencontreusement détruit tous les retourneurs de temps du Département des Mystères, au Ministère de la Magie. Cependant, il s'avère que la Salle Du Temps a fusionné avec la Salle des Planètes. Auparavant, les voyageurs temporels ne pouvaient se déplacer dans le temps que pendant un certain laps de temps – oui, ça fait beaucoup de temps dans cette explication. Mais cette fusion « espace-temps » a permis de comprendre le voyage temporel, grâce en parti à la troisième loi d'Hastings. Cette fusion a été placé dans des montres – tel que celle ci (il agita sa – ma ! - montre) et c'est ainsi que le département des Retourneurs de Temps a été crée.

\- Hastings ? demandai-je avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- Hastings, confirma le jeune Tom. Depuis sa création le 16 octobre 2001, le département des retourneurs a vu trois directeurs – et vous êtes la dernière. Bon, n'imaginez pas que nous sommes une centaine, hein. On est pour le moment cinq : le vieux Perkins, la petite Scarlett, Mrs Nixon votre secrétaire, vous et moi. Ah ! Nous allons pouvoir sortir !

Sans me laisser le temps de protester, le jeune Tom Morrow ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe et sortit. Il tint à me raccompagner jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

\- Vous venez de quelle époque exactement ? demandai-je.

\- Moi ? De 1976. J'ai reçu une note de mon moi de 1991, me demandant expressément de me trouver dans ce couloir ci, à la date D et à l'heure H.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu plutôt les professeurs que le Minotaure allait s'échapper, si vous le saviez ?

\- Parce que certaines choses doivent se faire. Quelque part dans le Temps, Norman s'échappe, je vous rencontre et je mange une Chocogrenouille. Précisément dans cette ordre.

Nous arrivâmes devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Les élèves qui en sortir étaient encore secoué par les évènements. Tom regarda pensivement les quatre sabliers géants – Serpentard devançait largement tout le monde.

\- C'est là que je vous quitte patronne, dit-il en regardant une nouvelle fois sa montre. Mon moi de 1991 ne va pas tarder à arriver par ici. J'ai cependant deux-trois trucs à vous dire avant d'y aller. Premier point : à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous devez noter toutes les actions ayant un rapport avec le Temps. C'est le meilleur moyen pour vous de savoir où vous en êtes. Deuxième point : dites à votre maman de ne pas se faire de bile et d'envoyer son manuscrit chez un éditeur moldu. Troisième point : que Jamie se méfie d'une dénommée Clara Hamilton. C'est très important.

\- Qui est Jamie ?

\- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je vais être en retard. Comme on dit chez nous, le Temps n'attend pas.

Il se pencha, prit ma main et y déposa un baiser.

\- J'ai toujours voulu faire ça, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Puis, il tourna les talons, et disparut dans la foule, me laissant hagarde. Les élèves me bousculèrent, mais je ne fis aucun geste pour me pousser.

Je croisai le regard du professeur Morrow, qui s'assurait que tout le monde allait bien. Il me sourit et me fit de nouveau, mais avec quinze ans d'écart- un clin d'œil.

* * *

 _(1) Espèce de musaraigne_

 **Salut les Poufsouffles!**

 **Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser des éventuelles fautes d'orthographe qui pourraient se cacher dans ce nouveau chapitre, mais ma chère Beta est très débordée en ce moment.**

 **J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous a plu, et qu'il ne vous a pas paru bizarre avec ce Minotaure et ce voyage dans le temps... Si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas à vous adresser à notre Bureau des Retourneurs de Temps!**

 **Dernier point et je vous laisse tranquille: je pars en vacances du 19 septembre au 4 octobre. Je vais cependant faire tout mon possible pour préparer et poster les prochains chapitres durant tout ce temps! (parce que l'année dernière, il y avait eu un sacré décalage quand même...). Enfin, je vous tiendrais au courant via la page Facebook consacrée aux aventures de Polly!**

 **On se retrouve le 9 septembre (quoi, déjà?) pour le chapitre 19! Et accrochez vos ceintures, il va y avoir un sacré chamboulement...**

 **A bientôt mes Nullos!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 – Pré-au-Lard**

Les Larmes du Vampire

 _Le best-seller à éviter_

 _Le dernier roman de Mary Blythe est enfin arrivé dans nos librairies, mais le succès commercial n'est pas au rendez-vous._

 _Retour sur une débâcle littéraire._

 _Avec seulement 1100 exemplaires vendus en deux jours,_ les Larmes du Vampire _est loin de connaître le succès littéraire du_ Maître des Potions _, vendu lui à plus de dix mille exemplaires. La prétendue romance entre une vampire et un sorcier, parallèle nullissime entre une princesse franchement idiote et son prince charmant – personnage complétement crétin – ne donne pas envie de s'investir dans leur supposée histoire d'amour._

 _De la part de Mary Blythe, on avait connu mieux._

 _« Ce n'est qu'un ramassis de clichés ! » s'insurge Laura L. du Yorkshire. « J'adore les romans de Mary Blythe, mais celui-ci m'a fait saigner des yeux ! »._

 _L'histoire est d'une facilité déconcertante : une jeune vampire repentie (évidemment) se fait passer pour une moldue (pour des raisons qui nous échappent encore) et trouve refuge auprès d'un ténébreux sorcier (pourquoi ? encore un mystère)._

 _La question n'est pas de savoir si ces deux nouilles vont tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre (spoiler : oui), mais de savoir comment cette cruche réussit à tomber dans les bras du sorcier le plus malotru de la planète._

 _L'histoire est d'une pauvreté scénaristique affligeante, à croire que l'auteur ignorait comme commencer et finir son histoire. Le roman est rempli d'incohérences et de répétions grotesques (comment peut-on se « pâmer entre les bras puissants et virils de cet homme au teint d'albâtre », alors que deux lignes plus haut, le même homme était décrit comme étant « élancé et diaphane » ?). Les lectrices ont été loin d'être émoustillées par les rapports charnels non existants entre les deux rigolos..._

Je fermai le _Sorcière Hebdo_ , écœurée par l'article rédigé par la plume acerbe de Rita Skeeter. D'accord, les romans de ma mère ne volaient pas très haut, mais fallait-il pour autant lui balancer des cognards ?

\- Il est si nul que ça le roman de ma mère ? demandai-je à Rose, l'experte en la matière.

\- Disons qu'il ne fait pas partie de mes favoris, nuança-t-elle dans un murmure, soucieuse de ne pas me blesser.

\- Dites les filles, occlumencie, ça prend un C ou deux ? demanda Tonks, suçotant le bout de sa plume, occupée à faire les mots croisés de la Gazette.

\- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? soupirai-je. Deux.

Nous passions toutes les trois un vendredi soir tranquille, loin du bruit ambiant de la Salle Commune. Allongée sur mon lit, je demandai à Rose si elle avait le roman de ma mère. Elle tendit sa main vers sa table de chevet, prit le premier livre au dessus de sa pile et me le tendit.

Rien que la couverture ne me donnait pas envie de le lire : une femme à moitié dévêtue et le titre en rouge. Dix contre un que ça ne parlait pas de licornes...

Je lus le dos du livre, histoire de m'en assurer :

 _Je m'appelle Marvel Meehan. Je suis née durant les fêtes de Samain, en 1853 exactement. Ma vie, j'aurais pu la vivre normalement si mon regard n'avait pas croisé celui de Booker Crowle, le seul vampire vivant sur les terres sauvages de Cornouailles. Depuis, ma vie n'est qu'un ennui mortel, où je m'efforce chaque jour et chaque nuit de survivre à l'appel du sang. Pendant cent trente sept ans, j'ai foulé cette terre, à la recherche d'une sérénité qui n'existe plus..._

Je calai mon dos contre ma taie d'oreiller, mon écharpe se roula en boule sur mon ventre et je commençai la lecture.

Au bout de trois chapitres sirupeux, je lâchai le livre, malade devant tant de mièvreries.

\- Autant le _Maître des Potions_ , ça passait, autant là, ce n'est pas possible, grommelai-je en jetant le livre au pied de mon lit. Ma mère devait être sous l'emprise de drogue en écrivant ce machin !

Tonks prit à son tour l'ouvrage et le feuilleta. Le silence gagne notre dortoir, ponctuée parfois par le rire de Tonks. Pour m'occuper, je chatouillai mon échappe. Rose était partie dans la rédaction de l'édito de son _Petit Poudlard_. L'ennui me gagna et je décidai de descendre dans la Salle Commune, certaine d'y trouver les garçons.

Généralement, les Nullos faisaient une petite partie de Jeu de Rôle les vendredis soirs. Ils s'étaient installés à une table à l'écart des autres Poufsouffles, et jouaient tranquillement, sans embêter personne. Je pris un siège et les regardai distraitement jouer à la _Malédiction de la Sorcière Bègue_ ©. Ils me proposèrent de me joindre à eux, mais je refusai, préférant les regarder faire.

\- Au fait Polly, Jamie BacNananan a demandé s'il pouvait se joindre à nous demain, pour la sortie à Pré au lard, s'exclama soudain Kenway en lançant les dés.

\- Qui ?

\- Mais si tu sais, ton gars de Serdaigle.

\- James Buchanan.

\- C'est ça, lui.

\- Et vous avez dit quoi ?

\- Que oui, si ça lui faisait envie, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je poussai un soupir d'exaspération.

\- Au nom d'un pixie, pourquoi vous avez dit ça ?

\- On n'aurait pas dû ? s'étonna Fey. On croyait que c'était un ami à toi...

Je regardai sans rien dire les garçons. Merlin, ils étaient si jeunes et ne connaissaient décidément rien à la vie. Comment pouvais-je les laisser se débrouiller seuls l'année prochaine ?

\- Non, il n'est pas mon ami, et c'est même l'exact opposé, finis-je par dire.

\- Ah. On croyait. N'empêche qu'il viendra quand même. Il avait l'air sympa.

Et les Nullos replongèrent dans leur trépidante partie. Exaspérée par leur comportement, je ne dis rien, mais me promis d'avoir avec eux une conversation sur la prétendue amitié entre les garçons et les filles.

oOo oOo oOo

Le samedi matin, le ciel était clément. Pas un seul nuage à l'horizon et, malgré un petit vent frais qui soufflait, la journée s'annonçait délicieuse. Ma paire de baskets aux pieds, ma veste sur le dos et ma fidèle écharpe autour du cou, je descendis la route menant à Pré au Lard en compagnie de Tonks, de Rose et de Bony. Les Nullos nous avaient devancés pour aller chercher un colis à la poste, et nous nous étions convenus de nous retrouver aux Trois Balais pour une Bièraubeurre.

En chemin, Rose me raconta l'histoire des _Larmes du Vampire_ en entier, et je fus contente d'avoir stoppé à temps ma lecture. Mon amie me confia qu'elle aurait préféré lire la suite du _Maître des Potions_ , parce qu'enfin, « qu'était devenue Amy Rivers ? ».

Dans ma poche, il y avait une lettre que j'avais prévu d'envoyer à maman, accompagnée d'une boîte de Plumes en Sucre. Les conseils du jeune Tom Morrow ne m'avaient pas quittée, et j'avais pris ma plus belle écriture pour dire à ma mère de ne pas s'en faire et d'envoyer son manuscrit à un éditeur moldu.

« _Je suis sûre que les moldus seront enchantés de lire une telle histoire !_ » avais-je écrit. J'y croyais à peine bien sûr, mais mon intuition me poussait à prendre en compte les dires de mon futur-ex professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

D'ailleurs, notre rencontre ne cessait de me hanter, et je commençai à trouver cela vraiment étrange que le vieux Morrow n'ait pas prévenu Dumbledore de la fuite du Minotaure, avant que ce dernier n'arrive à Poudlard... Puisqu'il avait déjà vécu la scène en me sauvant la vie !

Et puis une question en entrainant une autre, je trouvai aussi très bizarre le fait que le Minotaure se soit échappé... Qui avait ouvert la cage ?

\- Polly ! Où vas tu ?

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais dépassé Honeydukes. Je rebroussai chemin et me faufilai dans la boutique, derrière Tonks.

Comme ça sentait bon le chocolat et le sucre ! Je fermai les yeux un court instant et me laissai imprégner par les bonnes odeurs qui s'échappaient des bocaux. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers l'étalage des patacitrouilles parfaitement alignées, pris un petit sac en papier et le remplis généreusement.

\- Hé, McBee, laisses-en pour les autres !

La voix moqueuse de Buchanan me fit lever la tête. Il avait un petit sourire, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau et ses yeux me dévisageaient tranquillement. Je sentis la colère monter, et allai lui demander de partir, mais il fut plus rapide :

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais tu m'avais proposé de me joindre à toi, tu te souviens ?

Je regardai autour de moi pour voir si une certaine personne de ma connaissance n'était pas aux alentours, avant de m'approcher de lui :

\- Certes, mais c'était avant que tu ne me poignardes dans le dos. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille.

Je posai la petite pelle dans le bocal de patacitrouilles et me dirigeai vers la caisse, prenant au passage une boîte de plumes en sucre.

\- Tu avais raison, Polly, enchaina Buchanan d'un ton rapide. Je n'ai pas d'amis, et je me suis toujours ennuyé durant les sorties à Pré au Lard. J'aimerais pour une fois passer une bonne journée, mais pas seul. S'il te plait.

Je ne me retournai pas, partagée entre l'agacement et la pitié. J'avais toujours eu horreur de voir les gens seuls... Et puis, j'avais promis de lui tenir compagnie pour cette sortie.

Je tendis mes achats à la caissière et la vis hausser un sourcils en voyant que j'avais pris décidément beaucoup trop de patacitrouilles.

Je lui donnai la monnaie en échange de mon sac et me tournai vers Buchanan.

\- Bon, d'accord. Mais tu as intérêt à bien te tenir, d'accord ? Pas de moqueries, pas de commentaires. Et si tu vois Charlie tu t'écrases, c'est compris ?

\- Promis.

\- Et on n'est _pas_ fiancés, c'est clair ?

\- Croix sur mon cœur, dit-il en alliant le geste à la parole.

Tonks, Rose et Bony furent surpris de me voir sortir du magasin avec lui, mais je leur fis un rapide résumé de la situation. Bony fronça les sourcils, Rose rougit et Tonks pinça les lèvres.

\- Bon, vous voulez faire quoi ? demandai-je joyeusement. Ça vous dirait d'aller chez Zonko ?

A ma grande surprise, Buchanan se conduisit très bien. Il parla avec Rose du _Petit Poudlard_ , lui disant que c'était là une bonne idée et qu'il ne manquait jamais un numéro. Il s'intéressa à la future carrière de Tonks chez les Aurors (lui voulait devenir médicomage). Et il avoua à Bony qu'il lui arrivait de gratter sa guitare quand il en avait le temps.

Je marchai derrière mon petit monde, de sorte que je pouvais le surveiller dans ses faits et gestes. Je lui trouvai un air beaucoup plus décontracté, à rire et parler.

\- Il est sympa, finit par lâcher Tonks, qui avait calqué son pas au mien.

\- Mais ?

\- Charlie ne va pas apprécier de le voir tourner autour de toi.

\- Oui, bah moi, je n'apprécie pas Swann, et pourtant, je n'en fais pas une syncope, maugréai-je.

\- Fais attention quand même.

\- Attention à quoi ?

Tonks me lança un drôle de regard, mais n'ajouta rien.

Rose souhaita se rendre à la librairie, mais je déclinai la proposition, souhaitant envoyer ma lettre à ma mère. Buchanan proposa de m'accompagner, et j'acceptai du bout des lèvres. Je donnai rendez-vous aux autres aux Trois Balais dans une demi-heure (connaissant Rose, elle prendrait tout son temps).

Je remontai la rue commerçante de Pré-au-Lard, le Serdaigle à côté de moi.

\- Tu boudes ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Non, rétorquai-je. Pourquoi as-tu tant tenu à me suivre ?

Il haussa les épaules, la tête baissée.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Foutaises. Dis-moi la vérité.

\- Je voulais avoir une chance de m'expliquer avec toi.

\- Très bien, je t'écoute.

Nous avions atteint la poste, pourtant, je n'entrai pas, attendant les explications de Buchanan.

\- Je ne crois pas aux gens, commença-t-il, son regard perdu au loin. Je suis du type renfermé, préférant la compagnie des livres, beaucoup plus distrayant. J'ai horreur d'amorcer une conversation avec les autres. Je considère ça comme une perte de temps.

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment prendre ta remarque...

Il sourit :

\- Je ne dirai pas que tu es différente des autres, McBee, mais tu as le mérite d'être en partie honnête. Tu n'as pas ta langue dans ta poche, tu es merveilleusement maladroite et passionnée, tu sembles n'avoir peur de rien...Parfois, je te trouve bien égoïste dans ta façon d'agir, mais tu tiens en haute estime l'amour et l'amitié.

Sa déclaration me laissa perplexe, et je rougis, sans savoir si je voulais lui coller une baffe ou au contraire le remercier.

\- Je ne voulais pas te causer de tort lors de ce déjeuner du premier jour de l'an. Je sais très bien que ton cœur ne battra jamais pour moi. Je voulais simplement faire plaisir à nos deux familles, pour qu'ils nous laissent tranquille. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir avertie plus tôt de mon projet. Et j'espère sincèrement que tu me pardonneras. Je veux juste être ton ami, Polly McBee.

Prise au dépourvu, je ne réagis pas immédiatement à sa longue tirade. Je m'engouffrai plutôt dans le bureau de Poste, saluant Alyss Grey au passage. Je choisis un hibou « courrier urgent », et fixai à sa patte la lettre pour ma mère, ainsi que la boite de Plume en Sucre, puis payai l'envoi. Je regardai le hibou prendre son envol par l'un des trous qui garnissait le plafond, pensive.

Il voulait vraiment devenir mon ami ? Je le revoyais, assis triste et seul à la table des Serdaigles lors des repas. Après tout, il avait été honnête avec moi. Je me tournai alors vers James et lui sourit :

\- Bon, on va la prendre cette Bièraubeurre ?

\- Avec plaisir, répondit-il.

Il me tint la porte et nous sortîmes ensemble.

\- Au fait, petite question, comment espères tu devenir Médicomage alors que tu ne suis même pas les cours de Rogue ?

\- Je suis des cours par correspondance, m'expliqua-t-il. Tu sais, c'est beaucoup plus simple à suivre sans Grincheux derrière le dos pour critiquer...

\- Tu sais quoi ? c'est exactement à quoi je pensais.

La Bièraubeurre était excellente et la conversation allait bon train. Pour une fois, les Nullos mirent de côté leurs bizarreries, et proposèrent de jouer à action/vérité, ce qui nous fit tous bien rire.

\- A ton tour Polly, dit Tonks, ravie de me prendre pour victime. Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité. Plutôt crever que de faire une de vos actions pourries.

\- Si tu devais sortir avec un des Nullos, ce serait lequel ?

Je m'étouffai avec ma boisson et essuyai la mousse de mon menton. Tout le monde semblait être très intéressé par la réponse que j'allais donner. Je regardai les garçons, suspendus à mes lèvres.

\- Je dirais Fey.

Hastings et Kenway grimacèrent, Fey se rengorgea.

\- Et pourquoi lui ? s'indignèrent les deux autres.

\- Parce que de vous trois, c'est le moins bruyant. Autre chose ? Bon, c'est mon tour.

Je tapotai la table du bout de mes doigts.

\- Bony : action ou vérité ?

\- Allons-y pour vérité, soupira-t-il.

\- Parfait. Songes tu à faire de notre Rose une honnête femme et l'épouser ?

Les sifflements s'élevèrent à notre table. Rose rougit avec virulence quand Bonaparte répondit d'une voix tranquille qu'il le ferait, seulement à la condition qu'elle veuille bien de lui.

\- Rose Bonaparte ! s'exclama Tonks. Ça sonne vachement bien.

Les Nullos entamèrent la marche nuptiale en sifflotant et Rose ne sut plus où se mettre.

\- Quand vous aurez fini d'embêter ma chère et tendre, ce sera peut-être à mon tour ? gronda Bony. Tonks, action ou vérité ?

\- Allez, soyons fou : action !

\- Très intéressant. Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir. Je sais : va demanda un soda à la cerise à Mme Rosmerta, mais sous l'apparence du professeur Rogue... et avec une moustache.

Nous explosâmes de rire. Tonks n'avait pourtant pas froid aux yeux, et, ravis, nous la vîmes se métamorphoser en Rogue, de sa chevelure grasse à son nez crochu, jusqu'à la petite moustache qui ornait sa lèvre supérieure. Avec beaucoup de dignité, elle se leva et gagna le comptoir, sous les yeux éberlués des autres élèves présents dans l'établissement. Tranquillement, Rogue-à-la-moustache commanda un soda-cerise-avec-une-petite-ombrelle-s'il-vous-plait à Rosmerta qui le lui donna, franchement choquée. Puis, Tonks revint s'asseoir parmi nous, la tête haute, et sirota avec délicatesse sa boisson.

\- Et j'aimerais qu'à partir de maintenant, vous m'appeliez professeur Roguestache, dit-elle.

Je ris à en perdre mon souffle et m'essuyai les yeux avec mon écharpe. Tonk reprit sa forme normale, et rejeta sa longue chevelure bleu pastel derrière ses épaules, fière d'elle.

\- A mon avis, dit Bony les yeux pétillants, ça va se savoir à Poudlard !

Tonks haussa les épaules :

\- Que veux tu qu'il me fasse ? Qu'il me donne une retenue ? Qu'il m'enlève des points ? Il le fait déjà. Bon, à mon tour. Je choisis... James, au hasard. Action ou vérité ?

Ce dernier s'était tenu tranquille durant le jeu, mais s'amusait beaucoup.

\- Vérité.

\- Fort bien. Y-a-t-il dans Poudlard une fille – ou un garçon – qui fait battre ton petit cœur de Serdaigle ?

James ne quitta pas Tonks des yeux et répondit oui. Les lèvres de mon amie s'accentuèrent dans un large sourire :

\- Et quel est le nom de ta dulcinée ?

\- Je suis désolé, mais les règle sont strictes : une seule question.

Tonks bouda, mais James se tourna vers l'assemblée pour choisir sa victime :

\- Polly...

\- Encore ? Mais c'était déjà moi il y a cinq minutes !

\- Non Polly, dit-il en me désignant quelque chose derrière mon dos.

Je me tournai pour découvrir Charlie.

\- Ah, te voilà ! Parfait, tu vas pouvoir me sauver de ce jeu stupide, dis-je en me levant et en prenant mon blouson.

Charlie ne sourit pas à ma blague.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici celui là ? gronda-t-il en désignant James.

Celui ci fit tourner sa Bièraubeurre dans son verre, sans quitter mon petit ami du regard.

\- Je ne suis pas interdit dans cet établissement, répondit le Serdaigle, le visage querelleur.

Je le fusillai du regard. Charlie plissa des yeux, la colère le submergeant. Je glissai ma man dans la sienne et le tirai vers moi.

\- Allez viens, s'il te plait, chuchotai-je.

Je savais que, s'il restait là, il chercherait des noises à Buchanan (et inversement). Je réussis néanmoins à le faire sortir des Trois Balais. Le vent frais s'engouffra dans ma chevelure, et je donnai quelques tours d'écharpes supplémentaires autour de mon cou.

Nous marchâmes côte à cote dans la rue de Pré au Lard sans rien dire. Nous avions prévu de nous retrouver en tête à tête dans un coin tranquille de Poudlard pour le reste de la journée, mais ça commençait mal. Charlie, les mains enfoncés dans ses poches, ne disait rien, et était furieux.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, agacée.

\- Au nom de tous les caleçons de Merlin, Charlie Weasley, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

\- Qu'est ce que l'autre fichait à ta table ?

\- Il a passé la matinée avec nous, en simple ami, c'est tout ! Que vas tu t'imaginer ?

\- En ami ? Enfin Polly, tu as vu comment il te regardait ?

\- Ah non, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec cette histoire ! J'en ai ma claque moi !

Ma réponse ne convint pas à Charlie, qui courba ses épaules et marcha plus vite sur le chemin nous ramenant au château. Je dus courir après lui pour le rattraper.

\- Juste ciel Charlie ! Il ne se passe rien entre lui et moi ! Tu devrais le savoir à la fin !

\- Je ne suis pas idiot, Polly, s'exclama Charlie. Je sais pertinemment qu'il est amoureux de toi ! Tu ne le vois peut-être pas, mais lui passe son temps à te regarder !

\- Et alors ! Qu'il le fasse ! Tu crois que je ne les vois pas, toutes ces filles qui te tournent autour, dans l'espoir que tu les remarques ?

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose !

\- Tu es gonflé quand même ! hurlai-je, hors de moi. Alors pour toi, il n'y a aucun problème, mais moi, c'est la fin du monde !

\- Tu ne fais rien pour le repousser !

\- Parce que je me moque éperdument de lui !

Nous nous étions arrêtés devant les grilles de Poudlard et Rusard, qui faisait le guet, nous demanda de baisser le ton. Je fusillai le concierge du regard en passant à coté de lui.

\- Quand vas-tu comprendre que Buchanan ne m'attire pas pour un gallion ? repris-je, rouge de colère. Ça va bien faire un milliard de fois que je te le dis !

\- Ah oui ? Et il semblait que tu devais dire à tes grands-parents que tu ne voulais pas de ce mariage ?

\- Quel est le rapport ? En plus, tu sais pertinemment que non, je ne veux pas de ce mariage !

\- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes, ricana-t-il.

Ma main sur la poignée de la porte du château, je me figeai avant de me tourner lentement vers lui.

\- Tu sais quoi, dis-je sèchement, je crois que je n'ai plus du tout envie de passer l'après midi avec toi, tout compte fait.

\- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus, fit-il de mauvaise humeur.

J'entrai dans l'école furibonde et allai m'enfermer dans ma Salle Commune, la rage au cœur.

oOo oOo oOo

Je passai une nuit très agitée, ne cessant de me retourner dans mon lit dans tous les sens. Rose m'avait consolée en me disant que tous les couples se disputaient toujours à un moment ou un autre dans leurs relations.

\- Dans quelques jours, ça ira mieux, m'assura-t-elle.

Regrettai-je d'avoir proposé à Buchanan de se joindre à nous lors la sortie d'hier ? Je ne savais pas. M'en voulais-je de m'être disputée avec Charlie ? Sans l'ombre d'un doute. Mais Charlie commençait sérieusement à me fatiguer avec sa jalousie maladive.

Je réussis à fermer l'œil aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, épuisée de me torturer l'esprit.

Je me fis cependant réveiller en sursaut quelques heures plus tard par une Tonks complétement paniquée.

\- Polly, réveille-toi !

\- Quoi, quoi ? m'exclamai-je la bouche sèche.

\- C'est Charlie ! Merlin, je crois qu'il veut casser la gueule à James !

\- Quoi ?

Je sautai de mon lit et enfilai en catastrophe un jogging et mes baskets.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demandai-je à Tonks, la suivant dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

\- Je ne sais pas... C'est Will qui m'a prévenue. Je ne sais pas qui a provoqué qui en premier. Vite !

Parfaitement réveillée, je suivis mon amie dehors. Non loin du Saule Cogneur, j'entendis des voix. C'étaient Charlie et James, qui s'abreuvaient d'injures, leurs baguettes sortis. Will et Bony tentaient vainement de les séparer.

\- Ça suffit Charlie ! disait Will, essayant tant bien que mal de détourner son ami.

\- Répète un peu pour voir ! hurlait Charlie, fou furieux.

\- Tu m'as très bien compris, Weasley ! ricanait Buchanan.

Non loin, des élèves curieux s'étaient rassemblés autour des deux garçons. Je reconnus les Nullos, Rose, Abby Swann et son amie, ainsi que Alyss, qui suivaient l'altercation sans savoir quoi faire.

Je regrettai de ne pas avoir songé avoir pris ma baguette. Je n'aurais pas hésité à l'utiliser sur les deux garçons. Au lieu de ça, je hurlai :

\- CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX !

Le Gryffondor et le Serdaigle tournèrent leurs têtes dans ma direction, mécontents d'être interrompus dans leur diatribe. Je m'approchai d'eux à grand pas, les poings sur les hanches :

\- Vous vous croyez où exactement ? Vous allez tout de suite arrêter vos bêtises et rangez vos baguettes, sinon j'appelle McGonagall, c'est clair ? Oui Weasley, j'oserais, c'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça !

Charlie et James se foudroyèrent du regard, mais baissèrent leurs baguettes. Will prit le bras de son ami :

\- Allez viens, on rentre, dit-il entre ses dents.

Charlie se laissa faire, et tourna les talon en maugréant.

\- Mauviette, marmonna James.

Pour Charlie, ce fut l'insulte de trop : il fit aussitôt demi tour et frappa James à la mâchoire. Celui ci s'écroula par terre, à moitié sonné tandis que je poussai un cri de stupeur. Charlie grimaça de douleur et se frotta le poing. Je regardai alternativement les deux garçons, l'un au sol, se frottant le menton, mais continuant de sourire, l'autre debout et qui semblait à deux doigts de le rouer de coups, une lueur de folie dans le regard.

Doucement, je mis ma main dans celle de Charlie.

\- Viens s'il te plait, le suppliai-je en le tirant vers moi. Laisse-le, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Charlie me regarda et consentit à me suivre, enfin.

Je le trainai jusqu'aux toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, là ou je savais que personne ne viendrait nous déranger. Même Mimi Geignarde n'était pas là pour une fois. Je passai de l'eau froide sur le poing rougi de Charlie. Ça ne devait pas lui faire grand chose, mais au moins, il n'avait plus Buchanan sous les yeux.

\- Il l'a cherché, finit-il par maugréer.

\- Je sais. Laisse tomber. Tu as encore mal ?

\- Hein ? non.

Il tendit et détendit ses doigts, sans me regarder.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, je hais ce type.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Rien.

\- Charlie...

Il poussa un soupir et s'adossa au lavabo. J'attendis patiemment qu'il me raconte tout.

\- Je ne sais pas, finit-il par dire. Mais il cherchait la bagarre, pour sûr. Il m'a bousculé quand je suis entré dans la Grande Salle. Et puis, il te cherchait. Comme tu n'étais pas là, avec les autres, il a demandé à Tonks où tu étais, comme si, comme si... Je suis sorti de mes gonds. Mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir cogné, ça je peux te l'assurer.

J'eus un sourire, mais je ne savais pas quoi penser. Qui était vraiment James Buchanan ? Avec moi, il se montrait sous son meilleur jour, mais derrière mon dos, il se comportait comme un Serpentard. Je me pris à me demander si le Choixpeau Magique ne s'était pas trompé de maison sur son compte.

\- Polly, sil te plait, arrête de lui adresser la parole. Je sais qu'il est amoureux de toi, et le voir te tourner autour me tue.

Je lui caressai le visage et les cheveux, et le lui promis. Cela sembla le rassurer. Il s'enhardit et me prit par la taille, avant de m'embrasser. Je nouai mes bras autour de son cou et lui rendis son baiser.

Dieu, que c'était bon !

Charlie me serra un peu plus contre lui et je posai ma tête sur son épaule, à sentir l'odeur de son corps, me donnant le tournis.

\- Tu veux faire quoi après ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Prendre une douche.

\- D'accord, et après après ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu as quelque chose en tête ?

Il murmura des choses à mon oreille qui me firent rougir, mais que j'acceptai volontiers.

\- Tu ne voudras pas mettre une petite robe, comme l'année dernière ? me taquina t-il en glissant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

\- Et attraper un rhume ? N'y compte pas trop. Jean, baskets, c'est tout ce dont tu auras droit.

Il rit avant de m'ordonner d'aller prendre cette fameuse douche. J'obtempérai, l'embrassant une dernière fois.

Dans le couloir menant à ma Salle commune cependant m'attendait James Buchanan. Je fus à la fois surprise de le trouver là, et terriblement soupçonneuse. Il arborait un bel hématome à la mâchoire.

\- Que veux tu ? demandai-je sèchement.

\- Je voulais te parler.

\- Non Buchanan, c'est fini. Je t'ai laissé ta chance, je t'ai fait confiance. Je reviens à ce que je t'ai dit en début d'année : je ne veux plus avoir affaire avec toi. Va-t'en maintenant.

Je le dépassai pour poursuivre mon chemin, mais il me retint la main, en lançant un « Polly ! » désemparé, et me força à le regarder.

Il serra plus fort ma main, se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa.

Trop choquée pour réagir, je le laissai faire.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais assez pour m'ébranler. Lorsqu'il interrompit son baiser, il me regarda avec désespoir, cherchant à savoir ce que je ressentais pour lui.

Ma main partit toute seule et le bruit de la gifle se répercuta sur les murs du couloir. Il resta un long moment la tête tournée.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça, grondai-je

Il comprit le message et tourna les talons, sans jeter un regard derrière lui. Je le regardai s'éloigner, impuissante, meurtrie, furieuse, écœurée...

Si seulement j'avais su que...

* * *

 ** _La Malédiction de la Sorcière Bègue est la propriété de AppleCherry Pie_**

 **Merci de ne pas taper l'auteur, elle est innocente dans cette affaire! Et si vous avez la moindre récrimination, merci de ne pas lui envoyer de Beuglantes!**

 **Alors, mes Petits Poufsouffles, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, il reste encore 6 chapitres avant le point final de ce Tome 2. En plus, je le ressens dans l'écriture (j'ai commencé l'écriture du chapitre 22). Ca commence à tirer doucement vers la fin tout ça!**

 **La bonne nouvelle néanmoins, c'est que trois bonus vont voir le jour après le chapitre 25, et qu'un Tome 3 est en préparation. Certes, il sera plus court que les deux premiers tomes, mais j'ai hâte d' m'y mettre parce que... spoiler. Et je prépares aussi l'après Polly. Mais cette fois ci, ce sera la maison des Serpentards qui sera mis en avant. Parce que oui, j'ai décidé d'écrire des trilogies-sagas-histoires (rayer la mention inutile) sur chaque maison de Poudlard. Tout commence avec Polly à Poufsouffle, ensuite Hunter à Serpentard, puis Eugene à Serdaigle. Il n'y a que Gryffondor que j'ai une vague idée, mais je ne sais pas si ça vaut le coup de le faire...**

 **Autre petite chose avant de laisser place à mes remerciements: je pars en vacances au Canada dans une petite semaine. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas: le chapitre 20 est prêt et sera posté à temps, c'est à dire le 23 septembre. Et comme je suis une auteure qui vous adore, je vous donne en exclu le titre du prochain chapitre, ce sera:**

 **Chapitre 20 - 25 ans plus tard**

 **Je vous laisse imaginer de quoi ça va parler! ^^**

 **Passons aux choses sérieuses: les reviews. J'ai tellement honte de ne pas vous répondre! A chaque fois, je me dis: "aujourd'hui, tu réponds aux commentaires"! et à chaque fois... Je ne le fais pas. Mais sachez que ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire vos retours et que j'y puise souvent mon inspiration (pensée pour Amawall qui m'a inspiré le laïus de Buchanan sur la description de Polly. Si tu me lis: merci!).**

 **Alors voilà ce que je vous propose: un défi écriture. Pour vous, je peux écrire des petites saynètes avec n'importe quel personnage. C'est simple, laissez moi une petite review et je vous écris ça! Un peu plus de Polly/Charlie, une scène de JDR, Tonks en heure de colle avec Rogue-sans-moustache, c'est vous qui choisissez!**

 **Pour finir, un immense merci à AppleCherry Pie, ma fantastique beta, toujours là pour me soutenir, me lire et me faire rire!**

 **Je vous dis à très très bientôt mes Poufsouffles adorés!**

 **Votre Citrouille, comme toujours**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 – 25 ans plus tard**

Comme une somnambule, je pris une douche et m'habillai. Ni Tonks ni Rose n'étaient revenues dans le dortoir, et je me retrouvai seule avec mes pensées.

Charlie avait eu raison depuis le début. Ce n'était pas mon amitié que Buchanan recherchait. Il était bel et bien amoureux de moi.

« _Et moi, dans tout ça ?_ » me demandai-je, amèrement.

J'étais déçue et je me sentais trahie. Les paroles qu'il avait prononcées lors du déjeuner du jour de l'an n'étaient pas ambiguës. Buchanan avait réellement cherché à gagner mon cœur.

Rageusement, je nouai mon écharpe autour de mon cou en songeant à Charlie. Si je lui disais ce qu'il s'était passé, il chercherait sans aucun doute à assassiner cet abominable Serdaigle. D'un autre côté, je lui avais promis que je ne lui ferais plus de cachotteries...

Je ne croisai personne sur le chemin menant à la Grande Salle. Le soleil avait décidé de montrer le bout de son nez, et les élèves avaient pris le chemin du parc pour profiter un peu de la chaleur.

Ma tête me tournait un peu après le réveil brutal de Tonks, et j'avais faim. Mais j'étais contente de m'être réconciliée avec Charlie, et ce fut d'un pas léger que je le rejoignis, savourant d'avance cette belle journée.

Il m'attendait au pied de l'escalier en marbre. Dès que je le vis, je sus aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas et je sentis mon estomac se nouer.

\- On y va ? m'exclamai-je d'une voix que j'espérais joyeuse.

Il me jeta un regard qui me pétrifia. Ses yeux exprimaient à la fois de la colère, le dégoût et la tristesse. Il serrait et desserrait son poing.

\- Pourquoi ne pas y aller avec lui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Qui ça, il ?

Charlie ne dit rien, mais son silence valait mille mots.

James Buchanan.

Je fus prise d'un frisson et vacillai.

Il savait.

Par je ne sais quel moyen, il savait que Buchanan m'avait embrassée. J'ouvris plusieurs fois la bouche, incapable de prononcer un mot. Charlie ne me quitta pas du regard. Il était pâle sous sa chevelure rousse.

\- Tu n'essayes même pas de t'excuser ? dit-il d'une voix sourde.

\- Je ne l'ai pas voulu, crois-moi.

\- J'ai horreur qu'on me prenne pour un con, Polly. Et ça va faire la deuxième fois.

\- Charlie, je t'assure que je ne l'ai pas voulu ! répétai-je.

Je voulus lui prendre la main, mais il me repoussa brutalement.

\- Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi penser de toi. A chaque fois que je t'offre mon cœur, tu le piétines. Tu deviens vraiment douée à ce petit jeu.

Je fus trop estomaquée pour lui répondre. Parce qu'il croyait que tout ça m'amusait ?

\- Tu te trompes, finis-je par dire avec froideur.

\- Alors dis-moi que cette petite enflure ne t'a pas embrassée ! Dis-moi qu'il ne t'aime pas !

Je respirais par à-coups, les larmes me venant aux yeux. Quelque chose se brisait entre nous. Pour une raison que je ne comprenais pas, j'étais en train de perdre l'homme que j'aimais. Je déglutis péniblement, consciente que je devais choisir avec soin les prochains mots.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu – ou pas. Mais je ne l'ai jamais aimé.

\- Je n'ai rien vu, on m'a tout raconté, gronda-t-il.

\- Qui te l'a dit ?

\- Ça n'a aucune importance.

Soupçonneuse, je dévisageai Charlie, qui avait fortement rougi. Qui le lui avait raconté ? Swann ne s'abaisserait jamais à faire ça, j'en étais persuadée... Qui ?

\- Et est-ce que cette personne m'a vue repousser Buchanan ?

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

\- Toi non plus.

Cette fois ci, je le fusillai du regard, et il fit de même.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu confiance en moi, me rendis-je compte, lasse.

\- C'était à prévoir non ? Toujours des mensonges. Tu n'as jamais été franche avec moi, Polly. Depuis le début.

\- Alors c'est ça que tu veux ? demandai-je, le cœur meurtri et ravalant mes larmes. Que ce soit fini entre nous ?

Charlie expira longuement. Je pouvais lire l'angoisse sur son visage.

\- Oui... Non. Je ne sais pas. Peut être que ça vaut mieux.

Mes jambes tremblèrent et une bile amère me monta à la gorge.

\- Parfait, réussis-je à articuler. Restons-en là, alors.

Il fut le premier à tourner les talons et remonta lentement les marches de l'escalier, me laissant seule au milieu du hall. Hagarde, je sortis dans le parc du château, réalisant avec difficulté ce qu'il venait de se passer.

La douceur du printemps me caressa le visage, mais je n'y pris aucune attention. Mon cœur cognait douloureusement dans ma poitrine, et je ne cessais de me répéter comme une litanie : « Charlie m'a quittée, Charlie m'a quittée ». D'un pas incertain, je me dirigeai vers le stade de Quidditch, espérant le trouver vide à cette heure matinale.

Charlie m'avait quittée sur un malentendu. James m'avait embrassée parce qu'il m'aimait. Et moi, je l'avais laissé faire comme une sombre idiote.

Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière !

Si seulement j'étais restée dans mon lit ce matin au lieu de suivre Tonks !

Sur le terrain, Leslie Middlefart s'entraînait. Elle poursuivait un Vif d'Or, accrochée à son balai. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins quand elle m'aperçut dans les gradins, et me fit signe de la main. Je m'installai sur un des bancs en bois et regardai jouer mon attrapeuse, sans vraiment la voir. Toutes mes pensées me ramenaient invariablement à Charlie et à cette horrible scène.

Charlie ne voulait plus de moi.

La terrible vérité s'abattit sur mes épaules. Jamais plus je ne l'embrasserais. Jamais plus je ne lui prendrais la main. Jamais plus je ne sentirais son odeur qui me faisait tant chavirer.

\- Salut Cap' ! lança Leslie, me ramenant à la réalité. Tu ne m'en veux pas si je m'entraine sans vous autres ?

\- Hein ? Euh, non, non !

Leslie me sourit et prit place à côté de moi. Elle sentait le cuir et la transpiration.

\- Dis, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ?

\- Quoi ? demandai-je affolée.

\- Sur les Serpentards. Qu'ils ont le chic pour tricher durant leurs matchs.

Je clignai des yeux comme un hibou. Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Et puis, je me souvins péniblement que les Poufsouffles rencontraient les Serpentards dans un peu plus d'un mois.

\- Les Serpentards agissent en Serpentards, finis-je par dire. Mais je ne m'en fais pas : j'ai une excellente équipe sous le coude ! Les Serpents n'ont qu'à bien s'accrocher !

Merlin, comme mes propos sonnaient creux ! Je me forçai à sourire.

\- Tout va bien, Cap ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- Sans doute un petit rhume. Je crois que je vais rentrer. Continue à t'entrainer !

Leslie reprit son balai et s'envola, après avoir relâché le Vif d'Or.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je quittai le stade, incertaine de ce que je voulais faire après. Je tremblais comme une feuille, aussi me décidai-je de regagner la chaleur de mon lit.

Tonks et Rose étaient toutes deux dans la chambre.

\- Où étais-tu passée Polly ? s'inquiétèrent-elles. Merlin, tu fais une de ces têtes ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Je restai de longues secondes, les bras ballants, avant que les larmes ne jaillissent.

\- C'est Charlie ! sanglotai-je éperdument. C'est fini entre nous...

oOo oOo oOo

Les jours suivants, je les passai comme dans un rêve éveillé. J'avais à peine conscience de ce qui m'entourait. Tonks et Rose se faisaient beaucoup de soucis, et moi, d'une voix lointaine, je disais que j'allais bien.

La nouvelle de ma rupture avec Charlie se propagea à Poudlard comme une trainée de poudre de doxy, et la population féminine ne tarda pas à se disputer pour savoir qui prendrait la place désormais vacante que j'occupais jusqu'alors. Bien sûr, dans l'histoire, j'étais l'unique fautive. Mais ces histoires ne me faisaient ni chaud ni froid. Mes amis étaient près de moi, et c'était tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux.

Quant à James Buchanan, il prit soin de m'éviter, ce qui ne me causa aucun émoi.

C'était ça ou je lui arrachais les tripes à mains nues.

Les premiers jours d'avril arrivèrent, et avec eux le soleil et les beaux jours. Les couloirs de l'école se vidèrent, les élèves préférant les balades dans le parc. Je n'y allais pas cependant, préférant la solitude d'une table de la bibliothèque ou la tranquillité de mon dortoir. Je me jetai sur le travail à corps perdu, finissant enfin ma thèse dans les temps. J'étais fière du travail accompli même si je n'avais aucune hâte de passer devant un jury pour le présenter.

Je ne croisais pas – ou peu – Charlie. Et lorsque cela arrivait, mon cœur se serrait douloureusement dans ma poitrine, et je me battais pour ne pas pleurer.

Comme il me manquait ! Je mourrais d'envie de me réfugier au creux de ses bras, j'avais soif de ses baisers et de ses caresses. Et le plus dur était sans doute les cours de potion, où je sentais continuellement sa présence dans mon dos. Cela me tourmentait tant que je ratais la plupart de mes préparations. Rogue fondait alors sur moi comme une chauve souris répugnante, et me retirait des points ou m'accablait de devoirs en plus, en fonction de son humeur du jour.

Charlie n'était plus le mien, comme je n'étais plus la sienne...

« Tu es sûre que ça va, Polly ? » me demandaient mes amis, anxieux.

« Oui, je vais bien ».

Même le Quidditch ne me passionnait pas plus que ça. C'était à reculons que je me rendais sur le terrain, et je me contentais de surveiller le bon déroulement des entrainements.

Nimbus, mon mignon petit hibou, m'amena un matin un courrier de ma mère, qui me mit un peu de baume au cœur :

 _Polly,_

 _J'ai suivi ton conseil, et j'ai envoyé mon manuscrit à des éditeurs moldus. Un seul a répondu qu'il serait ravi de sortir_ les Larmes du Vampire _en librairie, et m'a demandé si j'avais d'autres romans sur le même thème. J'ai aussitôt pensé à_ Mordu par Amour _, et peut être aussi le_ Maître des Potions _. Il faudra bien sur que je procède à quelques rectifications (par exemple faire du Maître un vampire...). Je pensais aussi à ne pas prendre de pseudonyme cette fois ci et de signer mes ouvrages sous le nom de Mary McBee._

 _Qu'en penses tu ?_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien, et que tu n'as pas encore le stress des examens. Tu as encore le temps, c'est dans trois mois ! Je sais que les vacances de Pâques approchent à grand pas, et je me demandais si tu accepterais de les passer à la maison._

 _Cela pourrait te faire du bien de faire une petite coupure avant l'épreuve finale ! Papi Moustache viendra à la maison à ce moment là._

 _Je t'embrasse très fort ma poupette,_

 _Ta maman._

Je triturai la lettre entre mes mains en pensant à la maison.

Oui, ça me ferait du bien de fuir pendant quelque jours Poudlard. Je dénichai un bout de parchemin et ma plume dans mon sac, et répondis à ma mère que je serais ravie de retourner à la maison pour les vacances.

oOo oOo oOo

\- Miss Polly, je voudrais vous voir à la fin de l'heure.

Surprise, je levai la tête de ma copie et regardai le professeur Morrow. Il s'était penché sur moi, et m'avait chuchoté ces quelques mots. Je hochai la tête et retournai à mon contrôle portant sur les Sortilèges de Soins.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, j'attendis que les autres élèves quittent la salle de classe avant de m'approcher du bureau professoral, mon sac sur l'épaule.

\- Vous vouliez me voir, monsieur ?

Cela me faisait toujours bizarre de le considérer comme mon professeur, après ce qu'il s'était pensé quelques semaines plus tôt.

\- Oui. Je voulais savoir si vous alliez bien... Je vous trouve un peu distraite en ce moment... Je me fais du souci pour vous.

\- Je vais bien, répondis-je, agacée.

« _Tout va bien..._ » combien de fois prononçais-je cette phrase dans la journée ? Pourtant, Morrow n'était pas dupe. Il plissa les yeux et me regarda attentivement.

\- Vraiment ? J'avais pourtant cru que...enfin, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Non, en fait, je voulais savoir si vous aviez pris une décision.

\- Une décision sur quoi ?

\- Votre futur ! Certes, c'est une question rhétorique dans votre cas, mais je voulais savoir si vous vous étiez faite à l'idée que... Je veux dire quand vous m'avez demandé de rejoindre les Retourneurs de Temps, j'ai...

\- Oui, j'ai pris ma décision, le coupai-je. Je souhaite devenir archéomage.

Il fut déçu. Il poussa un profond soupir et alla fermer la porte. Le brouhaha dans le couloir s'estompa.

\- Polly, dit-il, je sais que ce n'est pas facile de savoir à l'avance ce qu'il va se passer dans son avenir, mais...

Je ne l'écoutai pas, agacée. J'avais eu trois semaines pour réfléchir. Tout le monde avait le droit du libre-arbitre, moi, on me l'avait retiré en me mettant devant le fait accompli. Morrow m'avait dépossédée de mon avenir dans une salle de classe désaffectée. J'avais eu des rêves et des projets, et je me retrouvais aujourd'hui sans rien d'autre que la certitude que je deviendrais un jour Directrice du Département des Retourneurs de Temps.

À cause de lui, je n'avais même pas envoyé ma candidature à l'Université de Bretagne. A quoi bon ?

\- Professeur, pourrions-nous en discuter plus tard ? J'ai cours avec le professeur Burbage, et je ne voudrais pas être en retard.

\- Non, nous allons avoir cette discussion maintenant. Enfin, pas avec moi. Je dois vous présenter à quelqu'un.

Il remonta la manche de sa robe de sorcier et trifouilla sa montre.

\- Que faites vous ? demandai-je, inquiète.

Il ne dit rien, et actionna la couronne de sa montre, avant de m'agripper le bras. Effrayée, je voulus me dégager, mais il serra plus fort...

Autour de moi, le Temps sembla ralentir. Au loin, j'entendis le tic-tac insistant de la montre, qui bourdonnait dans mes oreilles. Puis, ce fut comme transplaner, dans un maelström de sons et de lumières. Le souffle me manqua et j'ouvris la bouche dans un cri silencieux.

Un instant plus tard, j'étais dans une gare bondée. Ma tête me tourna encore et je sentis les relents de mon déjeuner danser dangereusement dans mon ventre.

\- Où sommes-nous ? soufflai-je.

\- Vous ne reconnaissez pas ? s'étonna Morrow, en souriant.

Lorsque le sol arrêta de tanguer, je regardai attentivement autour de moi avant de pousser un cri de surprise : j'étais à King's Cross !

\- Mais comment !

Le quai 9 ¾ était bondé, comme un jour de rentrée. Les parents emmenaient leurs enfants, certains étaient apeurés, d'autres surexcités.

\- Je ne comprends pas... Quel jour sommes-nous ?

\- Nous sommes le 1er septembre 2016, il est 10h17. Le temps est nuageux et il fait 18°C actuellement.

\- 2016 ?

J'avais fait un bond de 25 ans dans le futur ! Choquée, je fis quelques pas. Le quai magique n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Garçons et filles chahutaient joyeusement, sous le regard attentif de leurs parents. Avec un petit choc, je me rendis compte que je ne regardai pas les bons visages : c'étaient les parents que je devais reconnaître ! Hélas, aucun ne m'était familier.

Pourquoi Morrow m'avait-il emmenée ici ?

J'allais me tourner vers lui pour le lui demander, quand un jeune garçon me bouscula.

\- Pardon ! lança-t-il par dessus son épaule.

Il alla rejoindre son ami, un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleu électrique.

\- Teddy ! s'écria celui qui m'avait bousculée. Mon pote, c'est reparti pour un an !

Le dénommé Teddy éclata d'un rire joyeux et donna à son ami un coup de poing amical sur son épaule.

\- Oh ! Bonjour Mrs McBee, dit ce dernier en reprenant son sérieux.

Une femme passa à côté de moi, suivie d'une jeune fille.

\- Bonjour Teddy... Dis donc, Jamie McBee, qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris dans la phrase « attends moi à côté de la voiture » ?

\- Maman, grogna Jamie en levant les yeux au ciel.

Heureusement que le professeur Morrow me soutenait le bras. Je tremblais si fort !

La femme avait la même chevelure ébouriffée que moi, et notre visage était si semblable qu'elle aurait pu passer pour ma jumelle. Seuls les plis autour de ses yeux et sa bouche trahissaient son âge. Elle portait une élégante robe de sorcière bleue marine, mais j'étais presque sûre qu'elle portait des converses à ses pieds.

Ses enfants – mes enfants ! –, je les dévorais du regard. Le garçon me ressemblait de façon frappante, de sa chevelure châtain frisée et hirsute, à ses yeux noisette rieurs. Nul doute qu'il devait avoir son petit succès auprès des filles ! Le seul détail qui me chagrinait était qu'il portait l'écharpe des Gryffondors autour du cou.

La fille était une Serdaigle. Elle se tenait calme et silencieuse près de sa mère. Elle en revanche était rousse et des taches de rousseur parcouraient son nez et ses joues.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas prendre exemple sur ta sœur, parfois ? renchérit mon autre moi.

Jamie ricana.

\- A Miss-Olivia-Sainte-Nitouche? Plutôt me faire dévorer par un dragon...

\- Jamie !

\- Je rigole maman !

L'autre Polly poussa un soupir devant la bêtise de son fils. Je ne savais pas si je voulais rire ou pleurer. Mais je savais que j'aurais pu rester là toute ma vie à regarder mes enfants, même si cela était assez perturbant.

De son air si sérieux, Olivia demanda à sa mère si elle pouvait rejoindre ses amies, dans le Poudlard Express. Polly parut chagrinée de voir sa fille la quitter si tôt mais finit par hocher de la tête et la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Olivia l'embrassa une dernière fois et monta dans le train.

Jamie plaisantait avec Teddy et sa mère engagea la conversation avec un homme aux cheveux bruns en bataille et aux yeux verts, qui accompagnait lui aussi ses enfants au train.

\- Avec qui elle... je discute ? demandai-je, curieuse.

\- Je ne sais pas si je devrais vous le dire, me répondit Morrow.

\- Alors que le fait de m'emmener ici est tout à fait conforme aux règles ?

\- Touché. Il s'agit d'Harry Potter.

\- Ça alors ! Je connais Harry Potter ?

\- Ça va venir... dit Morrow avec un sourire.

Mon fils éclata de rire. Polly se tourna vers lui et tapota sa montre, l'air de dire qu'il fallait songer à rejoindre le train.

\- Le Temps n'attend pas, c'est ça ? dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

\- C'est exact, et si tu ne veux pas que je...

L'autre Polly laissa sa phrase en suspens, comme si elle venait subitement de se souvenir de quelque chose. Elle tourna alors la tête dans ma direction et nos regards se croisèrent.

\- Maman, ça va ?

\- Oui, mon chéri. Allez, montez dans le train avec Teddy ou vous allez être en retard.

Jamie se laissa embrasser par sa mère et grimpa dans le Poudlard Express à la suite de son ami. Polly attendit qu'il disparaisse de sa vue avant de tourner les talons et de s'approcher de moi.

\- Bonjour Tom, dit-elle d'un air tranquille, sans me quitter du regard.

\- Bonjour patronne. Belle journée, n'est ce pas ?

\- En effet... Bonjour petite Polly.

\- Bonjour, m'dame... soufflai-je, un peu nerveuse.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer ! rit-elle. Allons-nous asseoir, veux-tu ?

Elle était moi, mais elle m'intimidait follement. Dans ma tête, je fis un rapide calcul : la Polly de 2016 avait 44 ans.

Elle trouva un banc vide à l'écart de la foule et tapota la place vide à coté d'elle. Je m'y installai, et vis que Morrow se tenait non loin de nous.

L'autre Polly me dévorait du regard et j'en fus terriblement gênée.

\- Je sais que tu as beaucoup de question à me poser...

\- Parce que vous les avez déjà posées, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Mais avant de commencer, je t'avertis : je ne pourrai pas répondre à toutes tes questions. Oui, je sais, c'est nul de s'entendre dire ça, ne fais pas cette tête !

\- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? demandai-je.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Tom Morrow qui écoutait la conversation, l'air de rien.

\- Pour te rassurer, d'abord. Je sais que tu passe des moments difficiles, mais je t'assure que ça va s'arranger.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Laisse faire le temps.

\- Est-il...demandai-je, la gorge nouée.

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de constater qu'aucune alliance ne garnissait sa main.

\- C'est compliqué, finit-elle par dire.

\- Ça fait partie des questions que vous ne pouvez pas répondre ?

\- Je te laisse la surprise. Et puis, je sais que tu es assez intelligente pour deviner toute seule.

\- Suis-je heureuse au moins ?

\- Très. Jamie et Olivia sont des amours, même si Jamie a hérité de notre sale caractère.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Je jouai distraitement avec mon écharpe. J'avais peur de lui poser ma prochaine question.

\- Est-ce que... Suis-je obligée de devenir Retourneur de Temps ?

\- Quoi que tu penses, ce choix te revient. Mais je te donne quand même un conseil : vis ta vie, petite Polly. Va à l'Université, aime le, ris, joue, au Quidditch, chante faux sous la douche... Tu rejoindras les Retourneurs de Temps quand l'heure sera venue. Mais en attendant, ne pense pas à ça et contente toi de profiter de ta jeunesse.

Je me sentis plus légère et lui souris. Elle posa une main sur mon écharpe et la caressa distraitement. Je notai que ses yeux s'étaient voilés.

\- Les temps vont être durs, petite Polly, finit-elle par dire. Je ne vais pas te cacher que tu vas souffrir.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur le Poudlard Express qui n'allait pas tarder à quitter le quai 9 ¾.

\- Tonks n'aurait jamais manqué la rentrée scolaire de son fils, dis-je d'une voix douloureuse.

\- Non, en effet.

Polly me regarda et ses yeux me supplièrent de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus. Je hochai lentement la tête.

\- Et maintenant retourne à Poudlard, petit Polly. Et profite bien de tes derniers mois là bas, d'accord ?

\- Oui, madame.

Nous nous levâmes en même temps. Je me rendis compte qu'un jour prochain, je serais à sa place et je parlerais à ma version plus jeune. Le professeur Morrow comprit qu'il était l'heure de partir et s'approcha de nous.

\- A bientôt Tom, dit Polly. Et n'oubliez pas la réunion de service cette fois ci !

\- Moi ? dit-il d'un air taquin. Je ne manque jamais une réunion !

Il régla de nouveau sa montre et me présenta son bras.

\- Vous l'avez bien réglée ? demanda Polly, les sourcils froncés.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Sûr de chez sûr ?

\- Vous pouvez me faire confiance ! Retour programmé le 13 avril 1991 à 16h03 !

Polly fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien, ce que je trouvai étrange.

\- A très bientôt, petite Polly.

Je pris le bras de Morrow, un peu triste de quitter ma version plus âgée.

L'instant d'après, le Temps sembla se figer, et je quittai mon avenir pour rejoindre mon présent.

oOo oOo oOo

\- Ni vu, ni connu ! s'exclama Morrow en en réglant sa montre.

J'étais encore toute étourdie par l'étrange voyage. Morrow, lui, semblait ravi de la petite aventure.

\- Allez, en cours maintenant ! Vous avez cours d'Etude de Moldus, il me semble, non ? Dépêchez-vous, ou vous allez être en retard !

\- Le temps n'attend pas, c'est ça ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de sourire.

Morrow me fit un clin d'œil. Je quittai la salle de classe le cœur un peu plus léger. Je voyais encore l'image de mes enfants, la gravité de ma fille et l'exubérance de mon fils. Bien sûr, jamais je ne pourrais raconter à quiconque ce que j'avais...

\- Polly !

Je tournai la tête et fus surprise de voir Charlie venir dans ma direction. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine, mais je ne bougeai pas. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort.

\- Mais que... balbutiai-je, prise au dépourvue.

\- Bon sang Polly, où étais-tu passée ? hurla-t-il l'instant d'après, le regard un peu fou.

\- En cours, avec Morrow... Pourquoi cette qu...

\- En cours ? répéta-t-il, ahuri. On t'a cherchée partout !

\- Tu exagères, protestai-je. Il m'a retenue une dizaine de minutes à toute casser !

\- Une dizaine de m... Polly, tu as disparu pendant deux semaines !

* * *

 **Mes petits Poufsouffles préférés!**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié cet étrange chapitre! J'adore les histoires de Voyage dans le Temps (d'ailleurs, j'ai les prémices d'une fiction - une vraie, avec mes perso à moi! - sur le Voyage dans le Temps! Mais je n'en dit pas plus).**

 **Le plus drôle, c'est que ça fait un an que j'ai imaginé cette fameuse scène à la gare de King's Cross en 2016. J'étais en vacances d'ailleurs... Et je poste ce chapitre un an après, alors que je suis en vacances! La boucle est bouclée.**

 **En revanche, si vous pouviez éviter de m'envoyer des Bombabouses concernant la tournure de la relation Charlie/Polly, ça m'arrangerait. Alors, à votre avis, avec QUI va-t-elle finir? Le Gryffondor Charlie Weasley ou le Serdaigle James Buchanan (ou alors un des Nullos, qui sait?).**

 **De nouveau, je tiens à vous remercier mes petits lecteurs adorés! Merci également à mes petits reviewers préférés (elles se reconnaîtront! d'ailleurs, je tiens à vous dire que les bonus avancent plus que très bien, vous les aurez très prochainement!), ainsi qu'à ma merveilleuse beta qui prend toujours de son temps pour me corriger...**

 **Je vous dit à très bientôt mes Poufsouffles! On se retrouve pour le chapitre 21 le 7 octobre!**

 **Votre Citrouille**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 – Trahison**

Assise dans le bureau de Dumbledore, j'attendais que celui-ci revienne. Il était parti quelques minutes plus tôt accueillir mes parents, et m'avait priée de me servir de bonbons à la menthe si je le souhaitais.

Aussitôt après que Charlie m'eut appris que j'avais été absente deux semaines, il m'avait emmenée au bureau de McGonagall, qui avait aussitôt averti le professeur Chourave et Dumbledore. Le directeur m'avait priée de l'accompagner dans son propre bureau pour un entretien, tandis que ma directrice de maison envoyait un hibou express à mes parents et au bureau des Aurors.

Calée au fond d'un confortable fauteuil face au bureau directorial, je fixais d'un œil anxieux les personnages des tableaux qui chuchotaient entre eux. Sur un perchoir, un oisillon d'une grande laideur pépiait doucement.

Je n'arrivais pas à calmer mon affolement.

Deux semaines ?

Mais comment Morrow avait-il pu être si étourdi ? Je me souvins du drôle de regard que l'autre Polly lui avait lancé avant de partir. Elle savait qu'un incident dans ce genre se produirait, et pour cause : j'étais en ce moment même en train de le vivre ! La question était de savoir pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé faire...

Sur le moment, j'en voulus à Morrow de nous avoir mis dans une telle situation. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir raconter à Dumbledore ? Que j'avais fait un bond dans le futur de vingt-cinq ans ? Il ne me croirait jamais !

Dumbledore ne tarda pas à revenir, préoccupé. Je me rencognai au dossier de mon siège, et déglutis péniblement, certaine qu'il allait me passer un sacré savon.

\- Tu pourras voir tes parents dans un petit moment, Polly, dit-il d'une voix douce. Mais avant, j'aimerais discuter...

\- Le Professeur Morrow n'a rien fait de mal, je vous le jure ! m'exclamai-je, désemparée.

\- Je te crois volontiers, Polly, mais, vois-tu, ni toi, ni le Professeur Morrow n'avez donné le moindre signe de vie durant ces deux dernières semaines. Bien sûr, nous avons tous imaginé le pire... Les Aurors sont venus enquêter ici, à Poudlard. Tes parents se sont fait énormément de soucis. Tout le monde croyait que tu t'étais enfuie. Surtout que... Enfin, Miss Tonks et Miss Merryweather m'ont rapporté que tu avais eu un chagrin de cœur.

Je pâlis. Alors, tout Poudlard se figurait que j'avais pris la clé des champs avec Morrow ! J'ouvris et fermai la bouche à plusieurs reprises, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé ! bafouillai-je. Je... enfin, c'est compliqué à expliquer parce que, voyez-vous...

\- Le professeur Morrow est un Retourneur de Temps et qu'il t'a emmenée faire un voyage temporel ?

\- Oui. Mais comment savez-vous que...

\- Pour quelle raison ? me coupa Dumbledore. Tu n'as rien à craindre de ma part, Polly. Mais je pense être en droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans mon établissement, surtout en ce qui concerne la sécurité de mes élèves.

Alors, je lui racontai tout, de mon arrivée à King's Cross en 2016, jusqu'à la discussion avec mon moi du futur. Lorsque j'eus fini mon récit, il avait un air pensif. Il finit par se lever de son bureau et fouilla dans ses papiers personnels.

\- Cet été, j'ai reçu un courrier de cette fameuse Directrice du Département des Retourneurs de Temps. Elle me demandait de bien vouloir rencontrer un certain Tom Morrow. L'entretien devait avoir lieu en 1974.

Il me tendit un parchemin, et je reconnus immédiatement mon écriture :

 _Londres,_

 _Le 24 mars 2016_

 _Cher Professeur Dumbledore,_

 _Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser d'avance pour l'envoi tardif de ce courrier. Vous conviendrez avec moi pour dire que, parfois, le temps file plus vite que l'on voudrait._

 _Je suis informée de source sûre qu'il va vous manquer un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour l'année 1990-1991._

 _C'est l'objet de ce présent courrier : je tiens à vous recommander une personne que je tiens en haute estime et qui conviendra parfaitement pour ce poste. Il s'agit de Mr Tom Morrow. Peut-être vous souviendrez-vous de lui : il était étudiant à Poudlard dans les années 70, à Serdaigle._

 _Si vous souhaitez le rencontrer, je vous propose un rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard le 23 octobre 1974 à 10h37 précises aux Trois Balais._

 _J'espère que notre collaboration a été/est/sera des plus fructueuses._

 _Bien sincèrement,_

 _P.M.B._

 _Directrice du Service des Retourneurs de Temps_

 _Département des Mystères_

 _Ministère de la Magie_

 _PS : vous trouverez ci-joint un Retourneur de temps temporaire, valable pour un aller-retour. (1)_

\- Oui, c'est mon écriture, lui confirmai-je, déboussolée. Oh, je suis désolée de vous avoir mis dans un tel embarras !

\- Pourquoi ? Le Professeur Morrow est un très bon pédagogue, et je suis ravi de savoir que Poudlard vous tiendra toujours à cœur dans le futur...

Je rougis face au compliment.

\- Bien sûr, reprit plus sérieusement Dumbledore, ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et le professeur Morrow est strictement confidentiel. Et peut-être as-tu vu, entendu ou deviné certaines choses durant ce voyage, et il n'est jamais bon de connaître la fin de l'histoire avant l'heure.

Je songeai aussitôt à Tonks et à son fils, et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que le pire se produirait dans le futur. Sans doute vivions-nous là les derniers années d'une époque d'insouciance.

Et puis, qu'était-il advenu des autres ? Je n'avais vu ni Bony, ni Rose, ni les Nullos.

Que leur était-il arrivé ?

Je chassai mes terribles pensées de ma tête et demandai d'une petite voix à ce qu'il allait m'arriver.

\- Pour toi, rien. En revanche, le professeur Morrow va avoir de sérieux ennuis à son retour.

\- Comment ça, « à son retour » ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Il semble qu'il soit reparti je-ne-sais-où après t'avoir ramenée ici. T'a-t-il dit quelque chose ?

Je secouai la tête.

\- Professeur, ne le punissez pas trop. C'est de ma faute après tout. C'est mon moi du futur qui a demandé à voir le moi du présent... ou du passé. Je lui avais même demandé... ai demandé... demanderai... oh, c'est compliqué tout ça ! de bien régler sa montre avant de repartir !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Et maintenant, je vais te laisser voir tes parents, finit par dire Dumbledore. Et rappelle-toi que tu ne dois rien dire à personne !

Je le lui promis et fus autorisée à quitter enfin son bureau.

Mes parents me serrèrent longuement dans leurs bras, et ma mère finit par éclater en sanglots. Ils me certifièrent cependant qu'ils n'avaient pas cru un seul instant à ma prétendue fuite. Papa plaisanta même en disant que « sans patacitrouilles, je n'aurais pas survécu dans le monde hostile du dehors plus d'une semaine ».

\- Polly, on a cru que le pire s'était produit ! s'exclama ma mère, les larmes aux yeux. Et je ne supporterais pas de te perdre !

Apparemment, le Ministère de la Magie s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour mes recherches. Des battues avaient été organisées dans la Forêt Interdite, le lac avait été longuement sondé et des avis de recherches avaient été placardés à Pré-au-Lard.

Comment une telle chose avait pu se produire ? J'avais passé une trentaine de minutes dans le futur, et je revenais avec deux semaines de retard !

Papa et Maman insistèrent pour que je retourne à la maison plus tôt que prévu, les vacances de Pâques commençant, pour le coup, dans trois jours. Je les remerciai, mais refusai.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui. Je vous revois samedi, sur le quai 9 ¾ !

Maman me fit promettre de lui envoyer Nimbus si quelque chose n'allait pas, et Chourave, qui attendait discrètement non loin de nous, les raccompagna jusqu'à la grille de l'école.

Encore secouée, je regagnai d'un pas trainant ma Salle Commune. Sur mon passage, les quelques élèves présents chuchotèrent entre eux en me montrant du doigt, mais je fis mine de ne rien voir.

Rose me tomba dans les bras et pleura de soulagement. Entre deux hoquets, je compris vaguement que c'était Charlie qui les avait prévenues de mon retour. Les yeux embués de larmes, Tonks me caressa le dos, heureuse et soulagée de me revoir.

\- Mais où étais-tu passée ? finit par demander Rose. On a eu tellement peur que tu te sois perdue dans la Forêt Interdite !

Je n'osai croiser le regard de Tonks. Sur son visage en forme de cœur se dessinaient trop nettement les traits de son enfant.

\- Morrow m'a emmenée pour un petit voyage dans le Temps, expliquai-je. Mais je ne suis pas resté longtemps là-bas, je vous le jure !

\- Un voyage dans le temps ? s'exclamèrent-elles à l'unisson. A quelle époque ?

\- Dans... le passé. Pour ma...thèse, bredouillai-je. J'ai rencontré Marie Antoinette.

\- Oh, la chance ! soupira Rose. Et alors, comment est-elle ?

Heureusement que je connaissais parfaitement mon sujet ! Je racontai mon pieux mensonge du mieux que je pus, et les filles y crurent, suspendues à mes lèvres.

La nouvelle de mon voyage temporel se répandit comme une trainée de poudre à Poudlard. Bien sûr, les mauvaises langues s'empressèrent de dire que j'étais le chouchou de Morrow, mais de ça, je m'en moquais bien. Le plus inquiétant cependant fut que Morrow ne se présenta pas durant les quelques jours nous séparant des vacances scolaires...

J'essayais de reprendre une « existence normale » comme le disait Rose : j'avais deux semaines de cours à rattraper, ce qui me semblait pour le moins bizarre... Heureusement, aucun match de Quidditch n'avait eu lieu en mon absence (connaissant les Serpentards, ils en auraient largement profité).

Le seul qui ne m'avait pas adressé pas la parole depuis mon retour fut Charlie. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de le croiser partout où j'allais. Rose me confia plus tard qu'il avait activement participé à mes recherches. Mais pour le moment, il semblait vouloir m'éviter.

Je fus donc presque soulagée de quitter Poudlard pour les vacances de Pâques. Ces dernières semaines avaient été éprouvantes entre le mauvais tour que m'avait joué Buchanan, ma rupture avec Charlie et mon voyage avec Morrow.

Les filles, Bonaparte et les Nullos insistèrent pour m'amener à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Ils me firent tous jurer de leur envoyer Nimbus dès mon arrivée à la maison. Je les embrassai tous sur la joue, heureuse d'avoir de tes amis sincères et dévoués.

\- Allez, en voiture ! s'exclama Tonks. Ou tu vas tous nous faire pleurer. On se revoit dans une petite semaine.

\- Et repose-toi bien, surtout ! me conseilla Rose.

Peu d'élèves rentraient chez eux pendant ces courtes vacances, aussi j'eus droit à un compartiment pour moi toute seule.

Ma bande de Poufsouffles attendit que le train parte pour regagner le château, songeant sans doute à faire griller quelques chocogrenouilles au coin du feu.

Je me laissai bercer par le mouvement régulier du train, tout en regardant défiler le paysage écossais. Je dus m'endormir, car la Dame au Chariot de Bonbons me secoua l'épaule et me demanda si j'avais faim.

\- Euh, oui, finis-je par dire en me frottant les yeux. Vous avez des Patacitrouilles ?

Elle me tendit un paquet et je fouillai dans mes poches pour trouver quelques noises.

\- Vous devriez sourire, ma petite, me dit alors la vieille dame. Ça ne vous va pas cet air triste. Tenez du chocolat, rien de tel pour les cœurs brisés !

Je la remerciai et elle s'éclipsa. Je déchirai l'emballage de la Chocogrenouille pour y trouver l'image de la Reine Maëva.

Le reste du voyage fut d'un ennui total, et je regrettai vivement l'absence des Nullos. Je fus heureuse d'arriver à Londres en fin de soirée. Le train ralentit à l'entrée de la gare et je cherchai parmi les visages mes parents. Je les trouvai, accompagnés par mon Papi Moustache et la seule vue de son béret me fit sourire.

Lorsque je descendis du train, je décidai de ne penser qu'à moi durant cette semaine, et de profiter du calme de la maison.

oOo oOo oOo

Evidemment, mes parents cherchèrent avant tout à savoir où j'étais passée durant mes semaines de « disparition ». A eux aussi je leur racontai le pieux mensonge que j'avais inventé de toutes pièces. Seul Papi Moustache sut la vérité. Pourquoi je me confiai à lui, je ne savais pas. Tranquillement, il accepta la vraie version des faits.

\- Tu ne le diras jamais à personne, hein ?

\- Jamais. Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer ! Je suis quand même rudement content de savoir que je vais avoir des arrière-petits-enfants. Tu leur parleras de moi, hein ? Ainsi que de ta Mamie Grenouille ?

\- Aussi souvent qu'ils me le demanderont, dis-je dans un sourire.

J'étais ravie de passer du temps avec mon Papi. Il m'emmenait faire de longues promenades au parc, et nous allâmes au cinéma, voir _Robin des Bois, Prince des Voleurs_ (1).

Je passai une excellente semaine, coupée des devoirs et autres révisions, à me laisser dorloter par maman. Nimbus fit plusieurs fois l'aller-retour jusqu'à Poudlard, où les filles me donnaient fréquemment des nouvelles.

« _Tu nous manques énormément_ » écrivaient-elles, « _surtout aux Nullos. Ils se sont mis en tête de vouloir faire un JDR géant à Poudlard même, et je crois que Dumbledore a donné son accord_ ».

Je souris à la pensée de mon trio préféré. Un JDR géant ! Mais avaient-ils donc la tête ! Sans doute avaient –ils oublié qu'ils avaient les ASPIC en fin d'année...

« _A très bientôt ! Pleins de bisous de la part de Tonks, Rose, Napo, Samuel, William et Sean_ ».

Les filles ne disaient cependant pas un mot de Charlie. Je poussai un soupir et rangeai la lettre dans mon sac à dos.

Ma mère toqua à ma porte et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

\- Une sortie entre filles, ça te dit ?

\- Oh oui !

\- Alors, habille-toi. Je t'emmène manger une glace à Macdo !

oOo oOo oOo

Après une semaine de vacances, je revins à Poudlard fraîche comme un hippogriffe. Sur le quai de la gare, je pris une profonde inspiration et j'eus un large sourire.

\- Bon, tu bouges oui ? grogna un Serpentard derrière moi.

\- Roh, ça va !

J'avançai d'un pas léger jusqu'aux calèches, mon sac à dos se balançant allégrement sur mon épaule. Rien ne pouvait entacher ma bonne humeur, et surtout pas les gros nuages gris qui se profilaient à l'horizon. Devant les diligences cependant, je marquai un temps d'arrêt (et l'autre Serpentard râla encore plus). Au diable les calèches, j'avais des pieds ! Rien de tel pour s'aérer l'esprit !

Hardiment, j'empruntai donc le chemin jusqu'à l'école, tout en sifflotant. Je pensai à la joie de retrouver mes amis, et surtout au dîner (parce que non, les confiseries ne se substituent en aucun cas à un vrai repas). Ma bonne humeur s'évapora bien vite, lorsque la pluie se mit à tomber avec force. Cinq minutes plus tard, grincheuse au possible, je sentis mes chaussettes se tremper et mes chaussures faisaient des schpouik-schpouik pas très gracieux dans la boue.

Arrivée aux portes de l'école, j'étais trempée. Je poussai péniblement les battants en chênes et l'écho de mon éternuement se répercuta sur les murs du Hall.

\- A tes souhaits, Polly, me souhaita Rose.

\- Par les caleçons de Merlin, pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps ? me gronda Tonks. Tu ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde et utiliser les diligences ? Ça fait une heure qu'on poirote ici, nous !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et allai serrer mes deux meilleures amies dans mes bras, avant qu'elles ne m'entrainent dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

J'étais contente d'être revenue à Poudlard. Malheureusement, mon retour ne fut pas au gout de tout le monde. Je reçus le lendemain matin, durant le petit déjeuner, un courrier quelque peu déroutant :

 _« Quel dommage que personne n'ait retrouvé ton corps au fin fond de la Forêt Interdite ! Je me suis réjouie de ta disparition figure toi... J'ai vraiment cru que tu avais finalement décidé de partir à tout jamais de Poudlard._

 _Ce que tu lui as fait était absolument odieux de ta part. Tu n'es qu'une sale égoïste. Tu ne mérites rien d'autre que la souffrance pour lui avoir brisé son cœur._

 _Je compte bien réparer cet affront en son nom, et te donne rendez-vous ce soir, à minuit, en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Nous règlerons ça par baguettes interposées. »_

\- Tu ne vas pas y aller quand même ! s'écria Tonks.

\- Chuuut, moins fort, fis-je. Si. Je veux savoir qui est cette folle. Ça fait deux ans qu'elle me harcèle. Et elle a essayé d'empoisonner Charlie. Je veux savoir qui c'est.

\- Polly, tu es folle ! Si tu te fais choper ...

\- Eh bien, tant pis ! lançai-je, dans un air de défi.

La journée fut longue, et les filles essayèrent tant bien que mal de me persuader de ne pas me rendre à ce stupide rendez-vous. « C'est de la folie ! » ne cessait de soupirer Rose, inquiète. Le soir venu pourtant, je nouai mon écharpe autour du cou et glissai ma baguette dans la poche de mon jean.

\- N'y va pas ! m'implora Rose, terrorisée.

\- Arrêtez de vous inquiéter, il ne m'arrivera rien.

\- Au lieu de risquer tes fesses là-bas, pourquoi ne pas prévenir Chourave ?

Je secouai la tête, résolue. Non, je voulais enfin avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Je pris une profonde inspiration et quittai ma Salle Commune, à pas de loup.

Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indiqua que minuit allait bientôt sonner. Je craignais surtout de tomber sur une ronde des préfets ou sur un des professeurs. Pourtant, je rejoignis la Tour d'Astronomie sans encombre, sans même rencontrer un fantôme. J'entrai sans bruit dans la salle de classe. Il faisait si sombre que je sortis ma baguette pour l'éclairer.

\- Je suis là, dis-je, calmement.

\- Bravo McBee, nasilla une voix dans l'obscurité. Tu as du courage, je te le concède.

Mon cœur manqua un battement quand je reconnus la voix. Je levai plus haut ma baguette et Alyss Grey sortit de l'ombre.

Elle n'avait plus rien de la charmante jeune Gryffondor aimable et souriante. Ses yeux me détaillèrent, et j'eus un frisson quand je me rendis compte qu'ils étaient empreints d'une haine tenace envers moi.

\- Alors, c'étais toi, dis-je, la voix brisée. Depuis le début.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Merlin, tu es idiote ou quoi ? Pour Charlie évidemment !

\- Ça, j'avais deviné, merci. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir pourquoi tu as fait semblant de devenir copine avec moi, rétorquai-je, froidement.

Alyss me fusilla du regard. Si elle cherchait à m'écraser par sa prestance, elle ne s'adressait pas à la bonne personne.

\- Pour que personne ne se doute de rien, et surtout pas Charlie. Pour qu'il me considère comme une bonne amie.

\- En cherchant à l'empoisonner ? Quelle merveilleuse amie tu fais ! ricanai-je.

\- Je ne l'ai pas voulu ! cracha–t-elle, indignée.

\- En plus, c'est la chose la plus stupide que tu aies faite... Enfin quoi, tu as suivi les mêmes cours de potions que moi, non ? Rogue nous avait prévenu que l'Amortentia est un amour à sens unique ! Qu'aurais-tu fait si la potion avait marché ? Tu aurais gavé Charlie de Chocogrenouille jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ?

Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises. Je la trouvai soudain très pathétique. Je pensais trouver en face de moi une adversaire coriace, je faisais face à une fillette pleurnicharde et jalouse.

\- J'imagine que c'est toi qui a vu Buchanan m'embrasser... Tu as dû te faire plaisir en allant tout raconter à Charlie. Tiens, je parie même que tu as enjolivé la vérité. Je vois le tableau d'ici. Oh oui, aucun doute, tu fais une amie du tonnerre !

\- Et alors ? cria-t-elle, hors d'elle. Tu ne mérites pas d'être avec lui. J'étais là avant ! j'ai toujours été amoureuse de lui ! Il est à moi !

Je souris. Cette fille me faisait vraiment pitié et je perdais mon temps. J'abaissai ma baguette, lasse.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes. Charlie ne m'appartient pas. Il n'appartient à personne, sinon à lui-même. Penses-y la prochaine fois que tu essaieras de le...euh « protéger ». Allez, bonne nuit et à demain.

Je tournai les talons et lui tournai le dos.

\- Non ! cria-t-elle derrière mon dos.

D'un mouvement brusque, elle chercha à m'arrêter, et mit la main sur mon écharpe, qu'elle tira d'un coup sec. A moitié étranglée, je réussis à me dégager, mais tombai à terre.

\- Toi et ta stupide écharpe, à te pavaner dans tout Poudlard, comme si le monde t'appartenait ! hurla Alyss, ses traits déformés par la colère.

Elle leva sa propre baguette et la pointa sur mon écharpe. Je n'entendis pas le sortilège qu'elle utilisa, mais l'instant d'après, mon écharpe ne bougeait plus. Je poussai un cri, mais Alyss avait bien l'intention de me faire subir la même chose.

Merlin, elle était folle !

La jalousie l'aveuglait et elle essaya de me lancer un sort. Je me jetai sur le côté, manquant de peu de me faire stupéfixer.

\- Alyss, arrête ! hurlai-je, apeurée.

Mais elle n'en fit rien et chercha de nouveau à m'atteindre, les sanglots déchirant sa voix :

\- Stupéfix ! Stupéfix ! Stupéfix !

Je baissai la tête, me réfugiai sous une table qui s'envola sous l'effet du sortilège. Je perdis ma baguette magique au passage, mais ne fis rien pour la retrouver. Je rampai jusqu'au mur et fus accolée dans un coin. Les mains levées, je la suppliai de ne pas poursuivre son geste fou. Elle me tenait à sa merci et était bien décidée à me faire le plus de mal possible :

\- EXPELIARMUS ! s'exclama une voix derrière nous.

La baguette d'Alyss lui échappa des mains. Surprise, elle se tourna et pâlit.

Au pas de la porte se tenait le professeur Morrow. Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant en colère. D'un regard, il embrassa la scène, de mon écharpe qui gisait à terre, jusqu'à Alyss qui était semble-t-il à deux doigts de m'étrangler à main nues.

\- Professeur, je... tenta-t-elle de se disculper.

\- Taisez-vous Grey. Il semble que je sois arrivé à temps. Vous cherchez à tuer Miss McBee ou quoi ?

Il baissa son regard sur moi et me demanda d'une voix dure si j'allais bien. Je hochai la tête.

\- Vous pouvez vous lever ?

Gauchement, je réussis à me mettre debout et récupérai ma baguette qui avait glissé non loin de moi. Puis, le cœur brisé, je ramassai ma fidèle écharpe, inerte entre mes doigts.

\- Tout le monde dehors. Je crois que nous allons avoir un petit entretien avec votre directrice de maison, miss Grey.

Morrow ne baissa pas une fois sa baguette tandis que nous nous acheminions vers les appartements du Professeur McGonagall. J'entendis parfois Alyss renifler du nez, mais cela ne me fit ni chaud, ni froid.

McGonagall avait passé une robe de chambre à motif écossais par-dessus sa chemise de nuit, et sa longue natte lui battait le dos à chacun de ses pas. Elle était furieuse après Alyss, qui en fut pour ses frais.

\- Je n'en reviens pas d'un tel comportement ! s'exclama-t-elle choquée. Pour l'amour du ciel, Tom, baissez votre baguette ! Miss Grey ne va pas commettre un meurtre non plus !

\- Ah bon ? Elle m'a pourtant donné l'impression du contraire il y a quelques instants !

McGonagall retira à son élève un nombre incalculable de points, lui donna près de deux mois de retenues et annonça sèchement qu'un courrier serait envoyé à ses parents. Muette, Alyss pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle ne chercha pas une seule fois à se défendre. Mcgonagall demanda à Morrow de la raccompagner à sa Salle Commune, avant de le prier sèchement d'aller voir Dumbledore.

\- Pourquoi? s'étonna-t-il.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le bureau de la directrice des Gryffondors, celle-ci se tourna vers moi :

\- Vous a-t-elle fait du mal, miss McBee ? Avez-vous besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ?

J'en tombai des nues : et moi qui croyais que j'allais en prendre pour mon grade !

\- Non... Professeur, je suis désolée.

\- Désolée de quoi ? D'être sortie de votre Salle Commune en dehors des heures autorisées ? Bien sûr, je vous retire dix points pour ça. J'aurais préféré quand même que vous veniez en parler au corps enseignant. Depuis combien de temps miss Grey vous harcelait-elle ?

\- Deux ans... Mais je n'y ai pas prêté beaucoup attention...

« _Menteuse_ », me souffla une petite voix dans ma tête.

\- Professeur, demandai-je, pouvez-vous faire quelque chose pour mon écharpe ?

McGonagall prit mon morceau de laine et l'étudia, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Hélas, je crains ne pouvoir faire grand-chose. Cela fait longtemps que vous l'avez non ?

\- Oui, elle est assez vieille.

Elle me la rendit, navrée. Je fis de mon mieux pour refouler mes larmes.

\- Allons, venez, je vous raccompagne à votre Salle Commune.

Tonks et Rose m'attendaient toutes les deux devant la cheminée de la Salle Commune, et bondirent sur leurs pieds en me voyant arriver. Elles furent soulagées de me voir en un seul morceau, mais poussèrent des cris quand je leur racontai toute l'affaire.

\- Alyss Grey ? s'étonna Tonks. Ça alors ! je n'aurais jamais cru ça d'elle ! Quelle chipie !

Elles se désolèrent de savoir que mon écharpe avant rendu l'âme. Mes amies m'enlacèrent pour me consoler. J'appuyai ma tête contre l'épaule de Tonks.

\- J'ai l'impression que je suis en train de tout perdre en ce moment... murmurai-je.

Je ne pensais pas seulement à mon écharpe, mais également à Charlie, à Tonks, à mon avenir...

\- Ça va aller, nous sommes là pour toi ! me rassura Rose.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer pour de bon. Non justement. C'était sans doute l'une des dernières fois où nous serions réunis toutes les trois dans notre jeunesse et notre insouciance.

\- Tu es fatiguée, Polly, déclara Tonks, bouleversée par mes larmes. Tu es en train de nous faire une belle crise de nerfs. Allez viens, on va te mettre au lit...

* * *

 **Salut ma bande de Poufsouffles! Bon, je vous préviens, j'ai la tête dans les choux-fleurs, ce sera donc la fatigue que parlera à ma place. J'espère que vous avez bien aimé ce chapitre, et il n'en reste plus que 4! Le 22ème est bouclé depuis quelques jours ( et quel chapitre!), je rencontre quelques problème pour le 23, j'espère pouvoir me lancer très prochainement à la relecture finale des Pensées Pittoresques afin de l'envoyer à l'imprimeur, et j'ai commencé la rédaction de quelques morceaux du Tome 3.**

 **Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos précédentes reviews, vacances oblige, mais je m'y attelle dès ce week end. Un immense merci à vous tous de continuer de suivre les aventures de Polly, que vous soyez lecteur, revieweur, correcteur, ou les trois à la fois!**

 **Dernier petit point pour Elorah, BellarkeBB et AppleCherry Pie et vos demandes de bonus: je vous les enverrais très prochainement! Surveillez vos mails!**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera posté le 21 octobre!**

 **A plus les Nullos!**

 **Votre Citrouille**

 **(1)Voir Tome 1 – Bonus 2 : Passé**

 **(2)Bon, en fait, le film Robin des Bois avec Kevin Costner est sorti en juin 1991, soit un mois après les évènements de ce chapitre. Mais je l'ai choisi parce que c'est le premier film que j'ai vu au cinéma – et mon dieu qu'il m'a fait flippé ! Surtout Alan Rickman en fait... Il faut comprendre que je n'avais que sept ans à l'époque, et que j'étais facilement impressionnable !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 – Le Geste de Charlie Weasley**

Le match nous opposant aux Serpentards avait lieu dans deux minuscules semaines, mais le stress était à son comble parmi les Poufsouffles. Des trois maisons, les serpents étaient sans doute les plus difficiles à mater sur le terrain, et ils allaient jusqu'à nous intimider dans les couloirs de l'école, ce qui ne manqua pas de semer un peu la panique parmi mes joueurs, surtout quand un des Winters arriva durant un entraînement, des géraniums poussant dans ses oreilles.

\- Allons, gardez courage ! m'exclamai-je après l'avoir envoyé à l'infirmerie. C'est le dernier match de la saison, et nous nous sommes bien défendus jusque là, non ?

« _Ouais, bof_ », fut la seule réponse que je réussis à obtenir.

Je redoublai d'énergie lors des séances d'entraînements, et finis par opter par un jeu plus défensif. Après des nuits passées à chercher la bonne tactique pour faire face à de si terribles adversaires, je pris la décision de faire en sorte que le match dure le moins longtemps possible pour éviter le plus de dégâts. Ce fut donc tout naturellement que je misai sur Leslie Middlefart : à elle reviendrait la lourde tâche de récupérer le Vif d'Or en moins de dix minutes et de nous faire gagner les 150 points d'un coup.

\- Comptez sur moi, mon Capitaine ! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie.

Bien sûr, cela me fendait le cœur de ne pas grappiller le plus de point possible – et par là hisser les Poufsouffles au moins à la deuxième place. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Et puis, autant finir notre saison sur un coup d'éclat en chipant le Vif d'Or au nez des Serpentards !

Ce fut sans compter sur le mauvais temps d'avril qui décida de me pourrir l'existence.

Tonks fut la première à tomber malade, et je dus lever ma baguette pour la forcer à aller prendre de la Pimentine. Quand elle revint en cours de botanique avec les oreilles fumantes sous sa chevelure bleue, elle nous menaça de nous lancer un avada kedavra si on avait l'audace de se moquer d'elle.

Ce que firent bien évidemment les Nullos, qui manquaient cruellement de tacts.

Tonks fit profit son rhume à Bonaparte : la maladie évolua en phase deux, et se transforma en grippe. Lui aussi, je le conduisis de force à l'infirmerie, et, par mesure de précaution, j'obligeai toute l'équipe à prendre de la Pimentine. Tous rechignèrent, mais un sorcier avertit en vaut deux.

La grippe muta alors en phase trois, et je finis par vomir joyeusement tripes et boyaux.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester au lit ? s'inquiéta Rose en me voyant m'habiller pour me rendre en cours de Sortilèges.

\- Si je ne me montre pas, les Serpentards vont croire que je me défile, dis-je faiblement.

Je fis cependant marche arrière à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, lorsque l'odeur naguère délicieuse du bacon et des œufs au plat me parvint aux narines. Même Flitwick finit par me chasser de son cours lorsque je lui demandai d'aller aux toilettes pour la quatrième fois.

Mme Pomfresh soupira en me voyant arriver et me mit au lit malgré mes protestations, me faisant ingurgiter des potions dégoutantes.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que les Serpentards semblaient péter la forme.

\- Madame Pomfresh, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir ! Je dois assurer l'entraînement de l'équipe !

\- Miss McBee, cessez de vous agiter, ou je vous attache au lit ! Et j'en suis parfaitement capable ! Maintenant, soyez une gentille patiente et avalez-moi ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je soupçonneuse.

\- Du jus de grenouille. Buvez.

Je me pinçai le nez et avalai la potion infecte. Je me sentis aussitôt somnolente, et compris qu'elle m'avait donné une potion de sommeil. Je lui lançai un regard de reproche tandis qu'elle tapotait la taie d'oreiller.

\- C'est pas juste, grommelai-je en me laissant tomber.

\- Ce qui est juste est bon pour votre santé, jugea-t-elle bon de me sermonner. Dormez maintenant.

\- Mais je n'ai pas env...

Je me réveillai trois heures plus tard avec un horrible goût dans la bouche et les idées pas très claires. Voyant que je bougeais, Pomfresh vint près de mon lit.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Vingt heures passées. Vous vous sentez mieux ?

\- Oui. Mais j'ai une faim d'ogre.

\- C'est bon signe ça.

\- Ça veut dire que je peux sortir ?

L'infirmière procéda à un rapide examen médical avant de me donner son accord.

\- Ne vous empiffrez pas à table et mangez léger. Si vous n'allez pas bien cette nuit, venez me voir, c'est clair ?

\- Oui, ma'me.

Je récupérai mes affaires et quittai l'infirmerie. Je me sentais encore un peu étourdie, mais je me sentais bien mieux que ce matin.

La Grande Salle était presque vide. Je m'installai à la table des Poufsouffles et me servis d'une grosse louchée de petit pois sur du jambon encore fumant. Les quelques élèves restant chuchotaient entre eux, et seul le professeur Flitwick était présent, discutant avec le professeur Sinistra.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Je levai la tête et fus franchement surprise de trouver William Swann se tenant gauchement devant moi. Mal à l'aise, je regardai autour de moi, sûre de trouver non loin Charlie. Swann lut dans mes pensées et secoua la tête :

\- Il est dans son dortoir, me dit-il. Alors, je peux ?

\- Bien sûr.

A son tour, il se servit et piocha dans le plat de patates, qu'il écrasa avec beaucoup trop de beurre.

\- Tu n'as pas mangé ?

\- Pas encore. Ma sœur Abby était... Enfin, disons qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien ce soir.

\- Oh ! Rien de grave j'espère !

Il haussa les épaules et me proposa un verre de jus de citrouille.

\- Ça va toi ? finit-il par me demander.

\- Je fais avec.

\- On a su ce que Alyss Grey avait essayé de te faire. Figure-toi que je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié cette fille. Elle tournait beaucoup trop autour de Charlie ces temps-ci... gronda-t-il.

Il enfourna une grosse bouchée de patates dans sa bouche qu'il mastiqua bruyamment.

\- Charmant, soupirai-je. Et sinon... Comment vas... Tu-sais-qui ?

\- Si tu parles de Mr V., on raconte qu'il est mort, plaisanta Swann.

\- L'autre Tu-sais-qui, grognai-je.

\- Il te regrette Polly. A chaque minute de chaque heure de chaque journée. Et je sais que c'est pareil pour toi. Nymph' (3) me l'a dit. Alors, s'il te plaît, va lui parler, parce que j'ai bien essayé de le faire, mais il m'a envoyé paître et... Oh non, tu ne vas pas pleurer hein ? J'aime pas voir les filles pleurer...

Je refoulai du mieux que je pus mes larmes et lui sourit.

\- Voilà qui est mieux. On parle d'autres choses si tu veux, reprit-t-il précipitamment. Tiens, si tu veux, on peut se disputer sur les Brossdur et les Nimbus. Ou alors, je peux te faire une imitation du professeur McGonagall. Il paraît que je fais très bien son accent écossais.

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Swann, je suis écossaise moi aussi.

\- Non c'est vrai ? Que je ne l'avais pas remarqué, se moqua-t-il. Tu veux la moitié de la tarte aux pommes avec moi ?

\- Avec plaisir, Swann.

\- Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Will, hein.

\- Plutôt me faire empaler par l'épée des Gryffondors.

\- Sale petite peste de Poufsouffle, ricana-t-il.

oOo oOo oOo

Je regagnai ma Salle Commune, en pensant à Charlie : il était clair que je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de lui, mais je ne me sentais pas le courage de faire le premier pas. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait plus ou moins demandé une rupture entre nous...

\- Ah ! Te voilà Polly ! s'exclama Tonks, soulagée de me voir franchir les tonneaux. On a un petit souci.

\- Que se passe t-il ?

Elle m'entraina dans un coin de la Salle Commune, où mon équipe était au complet. Au milieu se tenait Leslie qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Je m'agenouillai devant elle et lui caressai ses cheveux blonds, tout en lui demandant ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle secoua sa tête et ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Je croisai le regard de Bonaparte.

\- Leslie a ...rencontré un petit problème avec le professeur Rogue cet après-midi, expliqua-t-il d'une voix basse.

\- Quel genre de problème ? demandai-je lentement.

Leslie leva la tête et me raconta ce qu'il s'était passé, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots :

\- Il m'a... snirf snirf... pas'que je... Bouhouhou alors j'ai dit que... que... mais il a snif snif, alors j'ai...

Elle pleura de nouveau. Je lui frottai le dos, compatissante :

\- Je suis désolée Leslie, mais je n'ai rien compris.

Tonks me raconta tout : Leslie avait raté sa potion et Rogue l'avait collée. Mais pas n'importe quel jour, oh non ! Samedi prochain, le jour du match de Quidditch. Mon cœur arrêta de battre et je sentis tous mes espoirs s'envoler.

\- C'est une blague ? demandai-je, d'une voix blanche. Mais il ne peut pas faire ça !

\- Tu crois ? ricana un des Winters. Pourtant, il ne s'est pas gêné...

Leslie se moucha et tamponna ses yeux :

\- Désolée Cap', renifla-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas...

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, d'accord ? Il l'a fait exprès, j'en suis sûre... J'irai voir Chourave demain pour tout lui dire. Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça !

Hélas, notre directrice de maison ne put rien faire. Et elle me déconseilla d'aller voir Rogue : autant chercher à raisonner un dragon. Alors, la mort dans l'âme, j'allai voir de nouveau Cédric Diggory et lui expliquai les circonstances. C'était vraiment un bon gars : il accepta immédiatement, sans poser de question.

Un brave Poufsouffle.

Et puis, peut-être nous portera-t-il chance ? D'ailleurs, la pluie avait cessé de tomber lorsqu'il rejoignit l'équipe lors d'un entrainement. Il avait des semaines de retard, mais il mit beaucoup de cœur.

Le jour tirait sur sa fin lorsque je réunis l'équipe la veille du match pour leur expliquer ce que j'attendais d'eux. J'étais fatiguée et pressée d'en finir. La journée de demain serait longue et douloureuse.

\- Polly, m'appela alors doucement Bony.

\- Oui ?

Il me montra quelque chose du doigt, en haut des gradins. Je me tournai et reconnus la silhouette de Charlie Weasley. Je le fixai quelques secondes avant de me détourner de lui et de reprendre ma phrase.

\- Surtout, ne vous laissez pas faire, d'accord ? J'ai confiance en vous. Nous sommes une bonne équipe, soudée, n'est ce pas ? Quelque chose que les Serpentards n'ont pas. Je ne vous dirai pas que nous gagnerons le match haut la main, mais essayons au moins de terminer cette saison avec dignité !

Ils m'applaudirent et me donnèrent des claques dans le dos. Je leur recommandai de se coucher tôt et de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil pour être en pleine forme demain. Ils quittèrent le terrain ensemble, l'esprit confiant. Tonks resta avec moi pour remettre de l'ordre sur le terrain. Je pris le plus de temps possible pour ranger les balles, mettre les balais au placard, le fermer à clef... Tonks me prit ces dernières des mains et me regarda intensément. Je compris le message.

Rassemblant les restes de mon courage, je rejoignis les gradins et montai les marches me menant au sommet. Tout en haut, Charlie m'attendait, ses yeux contemplant le terrain d'un air absent. Je m'appuyai contre la rambarde.

\- Tu devrais dire à Napoléon de bien surveiller le but du milieu, me conseilla-t-il. C'est là que Serpentard aime bien marquer.

Je ne répondis rien.

\- Polly...soupira-t-il. Je suis désolé.

\- Que veux tu ? demandai-je, un peu sèchement.

\- Toi, c'est tout. Tu me manques.

« _A moi aussi_ » pensai-je douloureusement.

\- Je ne cesse de penser à toi. Je regrette tellement ce que j'ai dit. Polly, j'ai été un vrai crétin ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu m'acceptes à nouveau à tes cotés.

Je soupirai. Je le voulais avec passion, mais il m'avait dit de telles choses lors de notre dispute !

\- Le problème Charlie, c'est que tu as préféré l'écouter elle plutôt que moi. Pas un instant tu ne m'as laissé le temps de m'expliquer. Tu as entendu ce que tu voulais entendre, point barre. J'étais ta petite amie ! Alors qu'elle...

\- Je sais ce que Alyss a essayé de te faire.

\- Elle a tué mon écharpe.

\- Je sais.

\- J'allais te le dire, tu sais ? dis-je d'une voix douloureuse. J'allais te dire ce que Buchanan avait fait.

\- Polly...

\- Au lieu de ça, tu l'as choisie, elle...

\- Je m'en irai Polly, si tu ne veux plus de moi. Je le comprendrais. Pour toi, je le ferai.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, chuchotai-je, malheureuse.

Soudain, mes épaules s'affaissèrent et je m'effondrai en sanglots. L'instant d'après, j'étais dans les bras de Charlie, qui me réconfortait. Je sentis ses lèvres sur mon front, ses mains sur mon dos, son odeur tout contre moi. Doucement, il prononça mon nom et me força à lever la tête.

Il essuya mes larmes, replaça une mèche derrière mon oreille et m'embrassa.

Lentement d'abord et avec plus de passion ensuite. Prise de fièvre, je m'accrochai à lui avec désespoir. Je prononçai son nom, il me supplia de ne plus le quitter. Ses mains se firent plus audacieuses et s'immiscèrent sous mon pull pour caresser ma peau. Ses lèvres explorèrent mon visage, ma nuque, errèrent sur ma gorge. Je sentais ses bras m'emprisonner, son torse contre ma poitrine. Je me serrai plus fort contre lui, mon cœur battant à tout rompre, si fort que je le sentis près à exploser.

\- Attends ! m'exclamai-je, le souffle court.

\- Tu ne veux pas le faire ? demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

\- Oh si, j'en ai follement envie, mais on ne peut pas le faire là !

\- D'accord. Où alors ?

Je me mordis les lèvres, indécise.

\- Je ne sais pas... Oh, et puis zut !

Je l'embrassai fougueusement, et il me serra plus fort dans ses bras...

oOo oOo oOo

\- Alors, vous vous êtes rabibochés tout les deux ? demanda Tonks, malicieuse.

Elle bouclait les cheveux de Rose avec sa baguette quand j'entrai dans le dortoir. Les oreilles rouges, j'évitai son regard et me contentai de hocher la tête. Il y eut un long silence durant lequel je cherchai mon pyjama. Tonks ne me lâcha pas du regard.

\- Oh Merlin, vous l'avez fait ! s'écria-t-elle, hystérique.

\- Quoi ? Fais quoi ? s'exclama Rose. De quoi... Oh !

On aurait pu faire cuire un steak d'hippogriffe sur mes joues. Tonks partit dans un éclat de rire, Rose me regarda d'un air ahuri. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elles soient déjà en train de dormir !

\- Je n'en reviens ! Petite coquine, va... Toi et Charlie ! Où ça ? Non, je ne veux pas le savoir. C'était comment ? Attends, ça non plus je ne veux pas le savoir.

\- Mais Polly, dit Rose, atterrée, et si quelqu'un vous avait surpris ?

\- Par les culottes de Morgane, ça serait resté dans les annales de l'école ! renchérit Tonks, dans un éclat de rire.

Je ne répondis pas, cramoisie, et préférai battre en retraite en direction de la salle de bains. Mais ce ne fut pas l'avis de Tonks qui me retint fermement par le bras, choisissant finalement d'en savoir plus.

\- Alors, alors, alors ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

\- Oui, dis-je posément, Charlie et moi sommes de nouveau ensemble, et c'est tout ce que vous saurez. Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais j'aimerais aller me doucher.

\- Notre petite Polly est une femme maintenant ! dit Tonks, hilare en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Oh, ça va hein !

Je me dégageai et allai me claquemurer dans la salle de bains. Qu'est-ce que Tonks pouvait être pénible parfois !

oOo oOo oOo

Je me réveillai le lendemain de bonne heure et parfaitement heureuse. Dehors, aucun nuage ne venait obscurcir le ciel, ce qui présageait au moins de bonne condition de vol.

Je tirai les baldaquins de Tonks, qui grogna avant de lui donner une claque sur les fesses.

\- Debout fainéante ! Une grande matinée nous attend. Tu pourras faire la sieste cet après midi.

\- A vos ordres, Mrs Weasley, grommela-t-elle.

Je pris une longue douche, l'esprit ailleurs, m'habillai et rangeai un peu le dortoir en attendant que Tonks soit prête. J'entendis Rose bailler derrière ses rideaux.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- 8h30. Tu peux dormir encore un peu.

Rose hésita avant de s'effondrer sur son lit.

Une fois que Tonks sortit de la salle de bain particulièrement grincheuse, nous descendîmes prendre notre petit déjeuner.

\- C'est moi ou tu es de bonne humeur ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

\- Bah voyons.

Bony était attablé, seul devant une tasse de café. Il me souhaita vaguement le bonjour, tout en se frottant les yeux. N'avais-je pas demandé de se coucher tôt hier soir ?

Tout en remplissant allégrement mon assiette de saucisses, de gaufres, d'œufs brouillés et d'une grande tasse de thé, je papotai gaiment sur le beau temps et que le fait que le soleil serait derrière nous, ce qui nous donnait un très net avantage. Les Winters arrivèrent à leurs tours, ronchonnant à qui mieux mieux.

La Grande salle finit par se remplir. L'ambiance était sportive, et bon nombre d'élèves arboraient les couleurs de l'équipe qu'ils soutenaient (et, sans mentir, le jaune et le noir était en force). Celui que j'attendais impatiemment ne tarda pas à arriver. Mon cœur dégringola au fond de mes chaussures lorsqu'un sourire vint éclairer son visage et il se dirigea à notre table, suivi d'un William Swann qui ricanait.

\- Salut, me dit doucement Charlie.

\- Salut...

\- Salut Weasley, chantonna Tonks, avec un grand sourire.

Je me tournai vers elle et la fusillai du regard.

\- Bonjour Nymphadora.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, appelle moi Tonks, dit-elle en faisait un geste de la main.

Charlie me lança un regard l'air de dire : « tu lui as tout raconté ! ». Mais vu comment Swann nous regardait avec un sourire goguenard, je n'étais pas la seule à avoir fait comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

\- Je suis venu te souhaiter bon courage, me murmura Charlie. On se voit après le match ?

\- C'est ça Weasley, Polly a tellement hâte de te revoir, ronronna Tonks qui s'amusait follement.

\- Ça suffit Tonks, sifflai-je, menaçante, lorsque mon petit ami regagna sa table.

\- On a raté quelque chose ? s'intéressèrent les Nullos qui venaient de nous rejoindre.

\- Comme toujours, maugréai-je. Toi et moi allons avoir une petite discussion, Nymphadora...

\- Si on ne peut plus rigoler, Mrs Weasley...

A 9h15, j'incitai mon équipe à regagner les vestiaires, le tout sous les quolibets des Serpentards qui n'avaient décidément rien d'autre à faire. Leslie vint nous souhaiter bonne chance.

\- Faites leur en voir de toutes les couleurs ! nous exhorta-t-elle avant de regagner les cachots de Rogue.

Nous profitâmes du calme des vestiaires pour nous changer. Nous étions tous nerveux, et Diggory me sembla être sur le point de rendre son petit déjeuner. Il croisa mon regard et je lui souris. Je serrai mon épaisse chevelure dans un chignon et me levai pour réclamer leur attention.

\- Allez, haut les cœurs ! Nous sommes peut-être des Poufsouffles, mais rappelez vous que le blaireau peut se faire un festin du serpent, commençai-je. Nous aussi nous avons la rage au ventre et le courage au cœur. Nous nous sommes entrainés durs ces dernières semaines, pour leur montrer à tous que les Poufsouffles ne sont pas en reste, que nous avons aussi notre fierté, et que nous valons autant que les Gryffondors ou les Serdaigles. Alors, allons donner un coup de pieds aux fesses de ces Serpentards pour leur montrer qui nous sommes !

Mon discours revigora mon équipe, qui poussa des hurlements de guerrier. Nous nous entrechoquâmes nos poings, nous donnâmes des tapes dans le dos. Je remarquai que les joues de Cédric étaient rougies par l'émotion et qu'une lueur s'était allumée dans ses yeux gris.

Nous sortîmes tous à la file indienne, moi en tête, et le soleil nous éblouit un court instant. Dans les gradins, nos supporters hurlèrent en nous voyant. Je levai haut ma batte pour les saluer. Nous faisant face, les Serpentards nous toisèrent avec mépris. Mme Bibine, qui présidait le match, m'enjoignis de serrer la main du Capitaine Holt. Il essaya de me briser les doigts, je lui envoyai un baiser soufflé.

\- Et essayez d'être fair-play, n'est-ce pas, Mr Holt ?

Ce dernier grommela et haussa les épaules.

Nous enfourchâmes nos balais et, au coup de sifflet, nous décollâmes tous.

Très sincèrement, je ne pensais pas que mon discours aurait eu autant d'effet. Le match fut d'une violence inouïe. Et pas à cause des Serpentards, oh non ! Mais bien de la part des Poufsouffles, d'ordinaire calmes et bons joueurs. Tonks explosa la mâchoire de Flint. Bonaparte assomma Holt en lui envoyant le Souafle en plein dans la tronche, mais « juré, M'ame, je visais un des Winters ! ». Les triplés accumulèrent les fautes sans aucun état d'âme. Et ce timoré de Diggory s'amusait à foncer sur nos adversaires ou à leur barrer la route, persuadé d'avoir « aperçu le Vif d'Or ».

Quatorze fois de suite.

Holt finit par réclamer une mi-temps, et il ne cessa de me fusiller du regard une fois que je mis le pied au sol.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ! m'exclamai-je à mon équipe. On en est la vingt-septième faute depuis le début du match !

\- Mais Polly, c'est toi qui nous as dit de montrer aux Serpentards qu'on en avait !

\- Oui mais... Pas comme ça ! Enfin quoi c'est pas la peine de terroriser leur Attrapeur non plus !

\- On faisait la course, nuance, déclara tranquillement un des Winters. Et puis, il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux à la fin !

Je les dévisageai tous, avec leurs airs innocents peints sur leurs visages. Mes joueurs étaient passés du mode « soyons civilisés et tant pis si le Souafle nous échappe, l'important c'est de participer » à « cognons sur tout ce qui bouge ». Mais cela n'arrangeait pas mes affaires, puisque le tableau d'affichage marquait un score de 50 à 30 en faveur des Serpentards. Non loin, Holt se plaignait avec véhémence à Mme Bibine, tout en montrant le visage tuméfié de Flint.

D'un côté, ça faisait rudement plaisir à voir.

\- Bon, continuez comme ça, finis-je par me décider. Mais pas pitié Tonks, arrête de prêter ta batte aux Winters ! C'est pas la foire aux cochons non plus !

Bibine m'appela pour me demander d'être plus calme dans notre façon de jouer. Je baissai les yeux d'un air contrait et marmonnai un vague « Oui, m'dame, bien m'dame ».

La deuxième partie du match fut plus rude encore pour ces pauvres Serpentards, à tel point que même Mme Bibine perdit son souffle à force de siffler fautes et penaltys.

\- Ça, c'est pour Leslie ! hurla un des Winters en fonçant sur un joueur adverse en panique, qui eut la mauvaise idée d'avoir le Souafle en main.

Dans les gradins, nos supporters étaient déchainés, et avaient même repris une des compositions des Nullos (arrangée bien sûr !) et la scandaient à vive voix :

 _Serpentard, si tu savais,_

 _Ton balai, ton balai,_

 _Serpentard, si tu savais,_

 _Ton balai où on te l'_ _met_ _!_

McGonagall finit par arracher le mégaphone des mains de Lee Jordan et hurla dans le micro que les obscénités, ça suffisait maintenant.

Ce furent les Serpentards qui mirent fin aux atrocités, clôturant le match avec un score de 230 à 90. Diggory fut un peu déçu de ne pas avoir mis la main sur le Vif d'Or, mais il gardait le sourire, arborant même un magnifique cocard à l'œil droit.

Les Serpentards furent les plus à plaindre : sept dents de cassées, une fêlure au crane, un genou déboité, des cheveux arrachés, une robe en lambeaux et une chaussure de perdue. Nous étions nous aussi un peu amoché, mais ça valait vraiment le coup.

Charlie riait encore quand je le rejoignis une fois le match terminé.

\- Tu présenteras mes félicitations à Napoléon : jamais je n'aurais pensé voir un jour dans ma vie un gardien aller tirer lui-même un Souafle dans les buts adverses !

\- Oh, tu connais le proverbe, dis-je tranquillement, on ne titille pas un Poufsouffle qui dort !

\- Je m'en souviendrai, dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue. J'imagine que les Poufsouffles vont improviser une espèce de fête pour votre défaite ?

\- Sans doute.

\- On se voit après ?

\- Je te garderai un peu de dessert.

Je l'embrassai avec effusion et le quittai au bas de l'escalier en marbre. Avant de rejoindre ma Salle Commune, je fis d'abord un détour au bureau de Chourave.

\- Je peux vous parler, professeur ? demandai-je, timidement.

\- McBee ! Si vous venez me parler de ce match remarquable, ma porte vous est grande ouverte, m'annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je rougis et entrai tout à fait dans son bureau.

\- Non, madame, je voulais vous toucher un mot à propos de mon successeur. Même si ça fait un peu présomptueux de ma part.

\- Ah ! J'allais me faire un thé, vous en voulez ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Elle me donna sa tasse la moins ébréchée de sa collection et me servis un thé au citron. Je soufflai sur mon breuvage et regardai mon professeur mettre cinq morceaux de sucre dans le sien.

\- Alors ? Je vous écoute.

\- Professeur, j'ai joué aujourd'hui mon dernier match, et ça été un réel honneur. Cependant, et si je peux me le permettre, j'aimerais vous recommander Napoléon Bonaparte au poste de capitaine pour l'année prochaine. C'est un bon Poufsouffle, et il est beaucoup moins tête brulée que moi. Je crois qu'il sera parfait pour ce poste.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- J'en suis même sûre. Il saura guider les Poufsouffles vers la victoire l'année prochaine.

\- Je trouve que l'avez fait brillamment, Miss McBee.

\- Ah bon ? dis-je en m'étranglant à moitié avec mon thé.

\- En tout cas, je prendrai en compte votre demande.

\- Merci madame.

\- Au fait, avez vous envoyé votre dossier d'admission à l'Université de Bretagne ?

\- Oui, je l'ai fait la semaine dernière.

\- C'est bien. Très bien même. En tout cas, j'espère sincèrement que nous resterons en contact, vous et moi... Et maintenant, filez, sinon, vous allez rater la fête des Poufsouffles en votre honneur !

* * *

 **Mes Chers Poufsouffles,**

 **J'ai passé une semaine assez difficile dû à un grand chamboulement dans ma petite vie. Pour faire court, j'espère simplement être dans les temps pour écrire les 3 derniers chapitres (et oui!) ainsi que les 3 bonus du mois de décembre. Le chapitre 23 est en bonne voie, mais j'avoue avoir peur de manquer de temps. Je vous tiendrais informé de la date de parution du prochain chapitre, qui normalement sera pour le 4 novembre. De même que j'avais promis des scènes bonus à trois de mes chères petites lectrices, je vais prendre énormément de retard. J'espère quand même boucler ce tome 2 avant la fin de l'année!**

 **En tout cas, j'ai quand même profiter de mes vacances pour songer au Tome 3 et procédé à un premier découpage des chapitres. C'est déjà ça! ce qui est bizarre, c'est que Poudlard ne sera pas en toile de fond cette fois-ci...**

 **Bien sur, et comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas répondu à vos si gentils reviews. Vous pouvez me balancer des cognards dessus, je le mérites amplement. Je vous remercie néanmoins du fond du coeur! Ca fait toujours énormément plaisir de recevoir des commentaires de votre part! Et puis, que ferais-je sans ma merveilleuse beta, toujours là pour me soutenir?**

 **Je vous souhaites de très bonnes vacances et un très bon week end mes petits Poufsouffles!**

 **Votre Citrouille, Always**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 – Le Temps n'attend pas**

 _Pourquoi on a eu envie d'éviscérer l'équipe des Poufsouffles à mains nues,_

 _Par A.N. O'Nyme_

 _Commençons par là, sinon je vais me mettre tous les Poufsouffles à dos : oui, votre équipe s'est bien battue contre les Serpentards._

 _Un peu trop même._

 _Dans un dernier coup d'éclat, les blaireaux en ont mis plein la tronche aux serpents. Alors certes, les vert et argent ont sans doute gagné haut-la-main le match, mais la palme de la tricherie revient sans conteste aux jaune et noir. Durant toute la durée du match, les Poufsouffles ont usé sans remords la violence face à leurs adversaires – oui, oui, vous avez bien lu : les Poufsouffles ! Ils se sont bien défoulés, mais qu'en est-il réellement du match ? Rien sur le fond, brouillon sur la forme. On aurait pu penser que leur Capitaine aurait calmé la nervosité de ses joueurs à la mi-temps, au contraire ! Elle les a laissés faire, quasiment avec sa bénédiction ! Apparemment, les blaireaux n'étaient pas au courant que le but du Quidditch était de récolter des points avec le Souafle, et non de taper leurs adversaires avec les battes des Cognards ! Les adeptes du Noble Sport ont très vite eu envie d'infliger à l'équipe les pires tourments. Des milliers d'occasions pour tirer quelques buts se sont présentés, afin de ravir la victoire aux Serpentards, et pourtant rien. Le vide, le néant, que dalle, nada. Les chances de donner une bonne correction aux serpents se sont envolées dès le premier quart d'heure du jeu. Et pour la énième fois depuis de trop nombreuses années, ce seront les Serpentards qui brandiront la Coupe..._

Je poussai un soupir et refermai le _Petit Poudlard_. Les critiques n'étaient pas tendres avec moi ! Je repoussai le journal loin de moi et passai ma main dans la chevelure de Charlie, un sourire aux lèvres. Il dormait paisiblement, sa tête reposant sur mes genoux.

Nous nous étions installés à l'ombre d'un arbre dans le parc de l'école pour y passer un dimanche après-midi en paix. Il faisait chaud en cette fin de mois de mai, et beaucoup d'élèves se prélassaient tranquillement, leurs orteils baignant dans le lac. Hélas, il ne fallait pas songer à trop se reposer : les ASPICS commençaient lundi prochain, et tous les cinquième et septième année étaient en mode révision. Je pris mon manuel de potions d'une main et l'ouvris à une page au hasard.

 _« La liqueur de célérité – permet à son utilisateur de marcher plus vite. La Base de sucre contenue dans la liqueur est égale à la vitesse de la marche (par exemple, pour 100 grammes de sucre ajoutée, la durée de vitesse du marcheur sera de 1 minute) »._

Charlie commença à s'agiter et ouvrit un œil.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- C'est toujours agréable les petites siestes, dit-il en s'étirant. Tu fais quoi ?

Je lui agitai mon manuel sous le nez, il grimaça.

\- Si c'est pour me montrer ça, je préfère me rendormir, ronchonna-t-il.

Je lui tapai gentiment la tête, et lui fis la morale sur le besoin des révisions pour l'obtention des ASPICS.

\- Rooh, ça va, il nous reste encore une semaine !

\- Non justement, ça va arriver plus vite que tu ne le crois !

\- Ne fais pas ta Tom Morrow non plus ! qu'est-ce qu'il nous a sorti la dernière fois ? « Le Temps est pressé » ou quelque chose comme ça...

Je sursautai, surprise.

\- C'est pas « le Temps n'attend pas » ? demandai-je, troublée.

\- Oui, c'est ça... Pourquoi ?

\- Non rien.

Charlie sentit cependant que quelque chose n'allait pas : il s'assit sur l'herbe et me fit face :

\- Que se passe t-il ?

\- Rien !

\- Bon.

Il calla de nouveau sa tête sur mes genoux.

\- Bon, en fait, je... Je dois aller voir Morrow pour un truc.

\- Polly ! grommela-t-il.

\- Je ne serais pas longue, promis !

\- Tu as disparu deux semaines avec lui! me rappela t-il. Je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois ! Et j'ai toujours l'impression que tu ne m'as toujours pas dit la vérité durant ce « voyage » !

Je rassemblai mes affaires, rougissante. Je sentis le regard de mon petit ami peser sur moi. Il finit pourtant par hausser les épaules et se rallongea sur l'herbe, fermant obstinément les yeux. Je soupirai :

\- D'accord, très bien, finis-je par dire. Morrow ne m'a pas emmenée dans le passé. Mais dans le futur. Mon futur.

Charlie se redressa sur ses coudes et me regarda, surpris.

\- Je ne peux pas tout te dire, poursuivis-je en baissant la voix, mais en gros, je vais devenir Retourneur de Temps.

Il laissa échapper un sifflement. Ses yeux mourraient d'envie d'en savoir plus, mais je secouai la tête :

\- S'il te plait, ne m'en demande pas plus. Déjà que j'ai du mal à digérer l'information...

\- Mais, et tes études à l'Université pour devenir Historienne ?

\- Il faut bien que je commence quelque part, répondis-je faiblement.

Charlie hocha la tête :

\- Merci, dit-il simplement. De m'avoir dit ça... Je t'attends ici. Mais Polly... Si tu as envie de parler, tu sais que je suis là, d'accord ?

\- Je sais.

Bien sûr, j'avais envie de lui parler de mes enfants, de Teddy, de Tonks... Je pris sur moi et l'embrassai, avant de filer en direction du château.

Je gravis les escaliers menant au deuxième étage au pas de course et arrivai devant le bureau de Morrow. Alors que je levai mon poing pour toquer, la voix joyeuse de Morrow s'éleva :

\- C'est ouvert !

Je poussai la porte. Morrow se tenait devant la cheminé où flambait un Feu Perpétuel. Il tenait entre ses mains une théière et remplissait deux tasses.

\- Pile à l'heure pour le thé ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Vous m'attendiez, constatai-je, en fermant la porte.

\- Je vous ai toujours attendue, nuance, répondit-il avec un sourire. Asseyez-vous !

Je pris place sur un des fauteuils, mon sac à dos à mes pieds et une tasse de thé à la main. Morrow resta debout, soufflant sur son breuvage, et attendant que je fasse le premier pas.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? finis-je par demander. A Poudlard, je veux dire.

\- C'est ma patronne qui m'y a envoyé, dit-il.

\- Vous ne me direz rien, c'est ça ? grommelai-je. C'est vraiment agaçant à la fin, tout ces mystères !

Il se mit à rire franchement, et s'installa en face de moi, ses mains jointes sous son menton.

\- Loin de là, Miss Polly ! Je ne suis pas un de ces professeurs mystérieux. Bon d'accord, un peu quand même. Mais je suis avant tout un être humain ! Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, j'ai même eu une famille.

La curiosité me piqua aussitôt – même si cela ne me regardait pas. Mais, d'un autre côté, je savais que lui et moi partagerions un avenir commun.

\- Vraiment, une famille ? dis-je, sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Les Nullos pensent que vous avez été fabriqué à partir de morceaux de Retourneur de Temps morts...

\- Désolé de les décevoir, mais non. J'avais bien une famille. Des parents, deux sœurs jumelles. Ils ont été... assassinés quand j'étais plus jeune. C'est ma marraine qui m'a ensuite élevé, une femme épatante. Je suis allé à Poudlard, et dans la foulée, je suis devenu Retourneur de Temps.

\- Assassinés ? répétai-je, livide.

\- Oui. Par un homme assez... obstiné, dirais-je.

Lentement, la lumière se fit dans ma tête.

\- Il en a toujours après vous, n'est ce pas ? C'est donc mon moi du futur qui vous a caché ici ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais alors... La fois où vous êtes revenu ici blessé ! Et c'est cet homme qui a libéré le Minotaure ! cafouillai-je, choquée.

Morrow parut embêté mais finit par hocher la tête. Il se resservit un peu de thé et admit à contrecœur :

\- Un piège stupide, vraiment... Concernant le Minotaure, ce n'était pas après moi qu'il en voulait particulièrement.

Il me lança un tel regard que j'en fus pétrifiée.

\- Après qui...balbutiai-je.

\- Puis-je vous donner un conseil, miss Polly ? me coupa-t-il. Profitez du temps que vous avez pour vivre votre vie... Un homme sage a un jour dit : « L'homme a deux vies. La deuxième commence quand il se rend compte qu'il n'a qu'une vie ». Essayez de passer le plus de temps possible avec vos amis... Découvrez de nouvelles choses ! L'Université est un bon début...

\- Tout cela sonne comme un au revoir, dis-je avec lenteur.

\- Je crains que ce soit la dernière fois que nous nous voyions en classe, miss Polly. J'ai présenté ma démission au professeur Dumbledore ce matin.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je suis un Retourneur de Temps avant d'être professeur. Et puis, ma chef m'a assigné une nouvelle mission.

J'avais la nette sensation qu'il ne me disait pas la vérité, mais je ne dis rien. Je reposai ma tasse et lui tendis ma main, qu'il serra sans hésiter.

\- Alors, au revoir professeur Morrow. C'était un véritable privilège que de vous avoir.

\- Moi de même, miss Polly...

oOo oOo oOo

Les professeurs de Poudlard semblaient être tous aussi stressés que nous (sauf Rogue, qui se fichait pas mal de l'obtention ou non de nos ASPIC). Ils nous abreuvaient de révisions de dernières minutes, tel Chourave, qui préféra carrément revoir avec nous les propriétés de la Mandragore, vues en deuxième année.

Ce n'était plus le temps de la rigolade : même les Nullos mirent de côté leurs bizarreries pour se plonger dans les cours de métamorphose ou la carte des étoiles. La Salle Commue était très calme, et les quelques bavardages se voyaient très vite réprimés par des « _chut !_ » sentencieux.

Entre deux cours, je voyais Charlie – pas autant que je le voulais cependant. Il me raconta que ses révisions à lui n'étaient pas aussi calmes, dû aux faits de ses frères jumeaux Fred et Georges qui s'amusaient à expérimenter toutes sortes de combinaisons magiques et imaginables, « _pourvu que ça fasse du bruit et de la fumée_ ».

Morrow n'avait pas menti en m'annonçant son départ : Dumbledore nous informa de sa démission le lundi matin. Les élèves furent surpris en général, et les Nullos ponctuèrent l'annonce par un « Oh non, pourquoi ? Il était trop tip top cool, ce prof ! ».

La case horaire de Défense se transforma en heure libre – enfin, pas si libre que ça quand même - et j'en profitai pour peaufiner ma thèse et m'entrainer devant le miroir.

Nous étions tous très nerveux de passer cet examen en particulier - quarante-cinq minutes de présentation, suivie de questions du jury.

\- Je n'y arriverai pas ! s'exclama Rose le mercredi soir, en jetant ses parchemins au sol. Mon sujet est trop nul ! Ça ne plaira pas au jury, c'est sûr !

Je ramassai ses papiers et les remis dans l'ordre, tandis que Tonks la réconfortait :

\- Le principal est que le sujet te plaise à toi. Et puis, de tous les septièmes années, tu es la seule à avoir choisi la divination astrale comme thèse. Tu peux y arriver !

Rose soupira, mais accepta de nous présenter une dernière fois sa thèse. Je l'écoutai, caressant distraitement mon écharpe... avant de me souvenir que celle-ci ne bougeait pas. C'était une manie que j'avais gardée avec l'ancienne. Voir mon écharpe adorée se faufiler jusqu'à mon cou et serrer ses anneaux pour me réchauffer me manquait énormément.

Sa remplaçante état l'écharpe aux couleurs des Poufsouffles, que Poudlard nous donnait après la cérémonie de Répartition, et que j'avais rangée au placard depuis.

Tonks s'aperçut de mon geste et la peine s'inscrivit sur son visage. Elle savait combien ma vieille écharpe me manquait, et m'avait même proposé d'insuffler un peu de vie à la nouvelle.

\- Non, avais-je fini par dire. Cette écharpe, c'était toute ma vie à Poudlard. Il est temps d'avancer, tu ne crois pas ?

Tonks m'avait souri et n'avait rien ajouté.

Rose termina sa présentation et nous regarda intensément, se mordant les lèvres :

\- Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

\- C'était très bien, la rassura Tonks. Parle peut-être un peu moins vite et essaye de ne pas trop regarder tes feuilles aussi. Sinon, c'est vraiment très intéressant comme sujet, n'est ce pas Polly ?

J'admirais sincèrement Tonks. Elle soutenait sans faille notre petit groupe des Poufsouffles (et parfois quelques Gryffondors stressés).

\- Oui, c'était génial, approuvai-je.

\- Allez à ton tour maintenant de nous faire ta présentation ! s'exclama-t-elle en me donnant une tape sur les fesses.

A contrecœur, je me levai et, triturant mes propres parchemins, je me raclai la gorge, un peu nerveuse :

\- Alors... « L'Heure des sorcières : ces Reines Moldues » ...

oOo oOo oOo

Le jeudi matin, le professeur chourave nous donna enfin notre emploi du temps pour la semaine prochaine :

 **CONVOCATION**

Examen : ASPIC

Session : juin 1991

Nom : McBee Polly

Date de naissance : 29 février 1973

Etablissement : Poudlard

Merci de vous présenter munie de la présente convocation et de votre baguette magique 30 minutes avant le début de chaque épreuve, dont les lieux, dates et horaires sont indiqués ci-dessous :

 **SORTILEGES** \- Théorie Lundi 7 juin 1991 à 9h

Durée 04H00

 **SORTILEGES** – Pratique Lundi 7 juin 1991 à 14h

Durée : 1H00

 **BOTANIQUE** – Théorie Mercredi 9 juin 1991 à 9h

Durée 4H00

 **BOTANIQUE** – Pratique Mercredi 9 juin à 14h

Durée : 1H00

 **DCFM** – Théorie Jeudi 10 juin à 9h

Durée : 4H00

 **DCFM** – Pratique Jeudi 10 juin à 14h

Durée : 1H00

 **ETUDES DES MOLDUS** Vendredi 11 juin à 14h

Durée : 3H00

 **POTIONS** – Théorie Lundi 14 juin à 9h

Durée : 4H00

 **POTIONS** – Pratique Lundi 14 juin à 14h

Durée : 3H00

 **ETUDES DES RUNES** Mardi 15 juin à 9h

Durée : 3H00

 **ASTRONOMIE** Mercredi 16 juin à minuit

Durée : 2H00

 **HISTOIRE DE LA MAGIE** Jeudi 17 juin à 14h00

Durée : 4H00

 **THESE** Vendredi 18 juin à 14H00

Durée : 1H00

\- Eh bien ! On va être super occupés les deux prochaines semaines, bougonnai-je après avoir lu le parchemin.

\- On a entendu dire qu'il y aurait une sortie à Pré-au-Lard le samedi 19, me dirent les Nullos qui partageaient mon petit déjeuner.

\- Tant mieux ! Mais... Qu'est-ce que vous avez là ?

Les Nullos tentèrent de me cacher ce qu'ils avaient en main, mais je fus plus rapide et m'en emparai : il s'agissait d'une queue touffue blanche et noire.

\- C'est quoi ce truc encore ? grimaçai-je, dégoutée.

\- Une queue de Niffleur, m'expliqua Fey. Il paraît que ça favorise la chance. Pour les ASPIC, tu comprends... Une aubaine en or en plus ! A peine 15 mornilles !

Je soupirai devant tant de bêtise. Depuis quelques jours, bon nombre d'amulettes et de gris-gris avaient fait leur apparition à Poudlard.

\- Vous vous êtes fait avoir, finis-je par dire en trempant ma biscotte dans mon café.

\- Ah bon ? On aurait pu l'avoir pour moins cher ?

\- Non imbécile, les Niffleurs n'ont pas de queues. A tous les coups, on vous refilé une queue de putois.

Les Nullos furent déçus. Ah, ces jeunes... Il fallait tout leur expliquer.

Le courrier arriva et une flopée de hiboux descendit du plafond. Parmi eux, je reconnus Archimède, le hibou de mes parents. Ils s'obstinaient à me donner encore de recommandations. Je lus la lettre en diagonale, exaspérée. Mes parents avaient passé leurs examens il y avait quelques années déjà, et ils s'ingéniaient à me donner des conseils : ne pas hésiter à prendre des vitamines pour rester en forme, éviter les sucreries qui donnaient mal au ventre, manger beaucoup de poisson qui stimulait le cerveau, relire mes notes avant d'aller me coucher (tôt de préférence) ...

A la vue de la tête de certains élèves, eux aussi devaient recevoir le même type de courrier (et je passerais sous silence les 30 centimètres de parchemins que la maman de Charlie lui avait envoyé via Errol).

Je pliai mon courrier et vis alors que Chantilly, le hibou de mes grands-parents McBee, attendait patiemment que je m'occupe de lui. Un peu choquée, je m'emmêlai les doigts en détachant la lettre accrochée à sa patte. Chantilly trempa son bec dans mon jus de citrouille avant de s'envoler.

Je n'avais pas parlé à mes grands-parents depuis ce maudit jour de l'an. Mes parents m'avaient évidemment pressée de renouer le contact, chose que j'avais refusé de faire évidemment. Je décachetai l'enveloppe, m'attendant presque à ce que son contenu me saute à la figure.

 _Polly,_

 _Nous te souhaitons bonne chance et bon courage pour tes examens. Nous espérons sincèrement que tu viendras nous voir durant tes prochaines vacances, avant ton départ à l'Université._

 _A très bientôt,_

 _Tes grands-parents aimants._

Il ne manquait plus que ça !

\- Tu vas leur répondre ? me demanda timidement Rose, qui avait vu les signatures.

\- Oui... Non... Je ne sais pas. Ils sont gonflés quand même ! Ils pensent vraiment qu'après tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait, je vais...

\- Ils ont fait le premier pas, ce n'est pas rien ! m'assura mon amie en posant une main sur mon bras pour m'inciter au calme. Et puis, ce sont tes grands parents avant tout...

\- J'imagine que tu as raison... bougonnai-je.

Le début des cours sonna et les élèves quittèrent la Grande Salle dans le brouhaha. J'avalai en vitesse le fond de ma tasse de café, enfournai une brioche et suivis le mouvement.

La journée fut passablement chargée : histoire de la magie, sortilèges, étude des moldus, étude des runes. Ça sentait vraiment la fin de l'année et les cours étaient donnés en catastrophe (sauf Binns, toujours fidèle à lui même, qui nous fit tous bâiller durant son exposé sur le révolte des Centaures en 1916).

Merlin ! Comme j'avais hâte que les examens passent !

En plus, ce n'était même pas la peine de songer à jouer au Quidditch puisqu'il n'y avait plus aucun match à préparer.

Vraiment dommage, voler m'aurait fait le plus grand bien...

A la fin de la journée, je regagnai ma Salle Commune la tête pleine. Je songeai à prendre une bonne douche et pourquoi faire un petit tour autour du lac...

Mais aujourd'hui devait être la journée internationale de la tentative de réconciliation. Ou alors, _ils_ s'étaient passés le mot...

\- Je peux te parler McBee ? demanda Buchanan quand je passai devant lui.

J'aurais dû lui dire non, lui coller une autre baffe ou l'ignorer, tout simplement. Au lieu de ça, je poussai un soupir et me tournai vers lui.

James Buchanan avait l'air fatigué. Je n'eus pas le cœur de le repousser.

De toute façon, je ne le reverrais plus jamais après Poudlard.

\- Tu n'essaieras pas de briser mon couple, ni de m'embrasser sans mon consentement ?

\- Non.

\- Bon j'écoute. Mais fais vite.

Il grimaça. Le connaissant, il avait certainement imaginé un scénario dans sa tête. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, les mains dans les poches.

\- Je suis désolé.

Un hippogriffe passa, puis un deuxième.

\- Et ? c'est tout ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Oui.

\- Très bien. Court, concis... Tu t'améliores.

\- Tu ne m'aurais pas écouté de toute façon.

\- C'est pas faux.

\- Allez, à plus tard Polly. Et bon courage pour tes examens.

Il me tourna le dos et rebroussa chemin. Mon petit doigt m'indiqua au même moment que je n'en n'aurais jamais terminé avec lui.

\- Buchanan !

Il se retourna, étonné.

\- A toi aussi, bon courage, finis-je par dire.

oOo oOo oOo

Le dernier week-end fut migraineux à souhait. J'en avais réellement assez d'avoir le nez plongé dans les livres et les parchemins. Je réussis néanmoins à me libérer une petite heure pour rejoindre Charlie.

Il m'attendait dans le hall, assis sur les premières marches de l'escalier en marbre. Je me glissai à côté de lui et posai ma tête contre son épaule. Je sentis son baiser sur mon front et fermai les yeux un instant.

\- Polly...

\- Mmmh ?

\- J'ai le regret de t'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

Alarmée, je levai la tête.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si tu as du temps libre pendant tes vacances, j'aimerais te présenter à mes parents... de façon officielle.

\- Officielle ? c'est-à-dire ?

\- Eh bien ! Comme ma petite amie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Oh !

J'avais songé à faire la même chose à mes propres parents, mais je ne voyais pas comment le faire sans déclencher l'hystérie. Ma mère serait folle de joie, mais j'aurais droit à la discussion. Quant à papa, il sortirait sa baguette pour un interrogatoire musclé, sans aucun doute.

A moins que ce ne soit le contraire.

Une chose était sûre, je n'y échapperais pas. Et je devrais moi aussi subir le regard inquisiteur de Mrs Weasley. Je n'osais l'avouer à mon Gryffondor, mais elle me faisait un peu peur quand même. Charlie dut lire dans les pensées, car il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et m'attira contre lui.

\- Polly, nous serons tous les deux à faire face à nos parents, ne l'oublie pas.

\- Je préfèrerais nettement aller combattre un dragon, soupirai-je.

Il rit et m'embrassa le bout du nez.

\- Mr Weasley ! Miss McBee ! Un peu de tenue enfin ! s'exclama la voix sèche de McGonagall.

Nous nous tournâmes vers elle.

\- Pardon, professeur.

Elle passa devant nous en secouant la tête, la mine réprobatrice.

Au même moment, les portes en chêne de l'école s'ouvrirent et un groupe de sorciers entra.

Mon cœur dégringola au fond de mes chaussettes.

Dix gallions qu'il s'agissait de nos examinateurs...

* * *

 **Mes Nullos préférés,**

 **Mauvaise nouvelle: il reste encore deux petits chapitres. Le numéro 24 sera en ligne le 18 novembre et le dernier le 2 décembre. A vos agendas!**

 **Ce chapitre vous a plu - même si il fait un peu effet "transition"? J'espère que vous avez bien révisé vos cours: les ASPIC approchent!**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous dire que je suis à jour dans les reviews (oui oui!). Petit message pour alea: j'ai répondu à tes gentils petits commentaires via ma page LJ: drcitrouille . livejournal . com (enlever les espaces). Un micro chapitre (la fameuse affaire Roguestache réclamée par Elorah) sera disponible sur le LJ aussi.**

 **Toujours un immense merci à vous lecteurs, qui commentez/suivez/favorisez les Pensées Pittoresques et les Secrets Saugrenus de Polly. Et un autre merci pour ma beta adorée, AppleCherry Pie, pour sa bonne humeur et sa boutique des Nullos! On y retourne quand tu veux!**

 **Je vous dis à très très bientôt!**

 **Citrouille, comme toujours**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 – ASPIC**

Le lundi 5 juin 1991, le réveil sonna inutilement. Cela faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure que je regardais s'égrener les minutes. Et les filles en avaient fait sans doute autant, au vu de leurs traits tirés à leur réveil.

\- B'jour, marmonna Tonks en repoussant ses couvertures.

\- Ouais, réussis-je à dire, un peu nauséeuse.

Rose était si pâle que je crus un instant qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes. Elle s'enferma la première dans la salle de bains. J'en profitai pour faire mon lit, préparer mes affaires et aérer la chambre (chose que je ne faisais jamais en général). Tonks, assise sur son lit, me regarda faire, un peu sonnée.

\- Ça va bien se passer, tentai-je de la rassurer.

\- Évidemment, rétorqua-t-elle. Ce n'est pas comme si que l'on avait le choix, non ?

Oh, oh. Tonks était passée en mode sarcastique. Ce qui signifiait que son niveau de stress avait atteint le maximum. Je ne répondis pas, et la laissait prendre la suite de Rose sous la douche.

Le petit déjeuner fut bien silencieux (mis à part ces sales mômes de première année, qui péroraient sur les bienfaits d'une belle journée d'été à passer dans le parc de l'école). Les Nullos ne purent rien avaler, arborant une belle teinte verdâtre. Mon niveau d'angoisse atteignit son paroxysme :

\- Oh, bon sang, que quelqu'un parle ! m'exclamai-je, exaspérée. Je ne sais pas moi, parlez de votre maudit Star Wars, de votre Docteur Strange si ça vous chante !

Les Nullos me regardèrent, étonnés.

\- Oui, bon, pardon. Je me suis un peu emportée.

Nous retournâmes tous contempler le fond de notre tasse de café, ruminant de sombres pensées.

\- Vous croyez que Stephen Strange serait allé dans quelle maison ? demanda timidement Fey.

\- Je ne sais pas... Gryffondor peut-être ?

\- Il a quand même une part d'arrogance, songea Hastings. Je dirais Serpentard.

\- Oui, mais il est sacrément intelligent ! Je dirais Serdaigle, renchérit Kenway.

Les Nullos étaient lancés. Notre modeste tablée sembla respirer un peu, et nous suivîmes avec passion l'échange des garçons.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que la cloche nous ramène à la réalité.

\- Quand faut y aller, faut y aller, soupira Tonks.

Dans le tumulte, je ne pus voir Charlie et fus contrainte de suivre le mouvement hors de la Grande Salle. Tous les élèves passant leurs examens de BUSE ou d'ASPIC se rassemblèrent dans le hall.

Nous commencions par les Sortilèges, et je commençai à regretter de ne pas avoir révisé suffisamment mes cours.

\- C'est quoi la formule pour le sortilège d'Attraction ? demanda nerveusement Rose.

\- Accio, lui répondit Tonks, le regard fixé sur la porte.

À 9h00, McGonagall nous fit entrer dans la Grande Salle, transformée pour l'occasion en salle des tortures.

Je cherchai comme tout le monde ma table en lisant les noms collés sur chaque bureau, quand quelqu'un me tira la manche de ma robe de sorcière. Surprise, je me retournai :

\- Bonne chance, me chuchota Charlie à l'oreille.

\- Oui, toi aussi.

La foule l'emporta vers le fond de la salle, et je repris mes recherches.

L... Lee, Lincoln, Lynch... M... Matthews, Maxwell... Ah ! McBee !

Une plume, de l'encre et des parchemins étaient posés dessus. Je m'installai sur ma chaise, posai ma baguette sur ma table et promenai mon regard autour de moi. Les élèves finissaient de s'installer, mais je vis Fey en proie à la panique, chercher sa table. McGonagall finit par lui venir en aide et il poussa un gros soupir de soulagement.

Derrière moi, il y avait Rose - je lui souris - et beaucoup plus loin, je vis les cheveux violets de Tonks.

\- Votre attention, s'il vous plaît ! s'exclama McGonagall. Je vous rappelle que les Plumes Tricheuses sont strictement interdites, ainsi que les gommes autocorrectrices. Toutes tentatives de tricherie seront très sévèrement punies. Vous avez 4h00 pour rendre votre copie. Vous pouvez commencer.

Je tournai ma feuille... et paniquai.

1/ Quand le sortilège de désarmement a-t-il été crée ? Par qui et comment ? Quelle est sa formule ?

2/ En quelle circonstance le sortilège d'allumage de baguette a-t-il été inventée ?

3/ A quoi sert le sortilège de Meteorribilis Recanto ?

Et c'était comme ça pendant quarante questions.

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi : certains élèves semblaient se demander ce qu'ils faisaient là, d'autres avaient déjà commencé à écrire leurs réponses, la mine concentrée. Je croisai le regard de McGonagall, mécontente de me trouver le nez en l'air. Je trempai ma plume dans l'encrier et commençai à rédiger mes propres réponses.

L'après-midi fut consacrée à la pratique. Je fus interrogée sur le sortilège de lévitation, d'attraction et de désarmement (mais sans utiliser ma baguette, ce qui fut nettement moins drôle). Je ne m'en sortis pas trop mal et mon examinatrice me permit de quitter la salle. En passant, je vis Rose en train de faire apparaître un bouquet d'orchidées.

Je décidai d'attendre mon amie dehors, et révisai un peu ma botanique. Elle apparut une demi-heure plus tard, le rouge aux joues.

\- Et alors ?

\- J'ai réussis mon sortilège de déverrouillage sans baguette ! annonça-t-elle fièrement. Et toi ?

Je haussai les épaules : bof bof.

\- On attend Tonks ?

\- Mmh... Je pense qu'elle va passer dans les dernières. Retournons plutôt dans la Salle Commune.

Nous révisâmes jusqu'à ce que Tonks revienne, trempée. Je l'interrogeai du regard.

\- C'est Swann, expliqua-t-elle. Il a mis le feu à la barbe de l'examinateur – trop nerveux sans doute. Du coup, j'ai utilisé le sortilège d'Aguamenti. Mon intervention a eu l'air de plaire à mon examinateur !

Le lendemain, les filles passaient leurs ASPIC de métamorphose. Ne suivant pas ce cours, je me consacrai à la révision du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. J'allais cependant les attendre à la sortie de l'épreuve. Tonks avait oublié la formule du sortilège de transition et Rose transforma sa tasse en gomme au lieu d'une pomme (« ce n'est pas de ma faute, le professeur avait une mauvaise élocution ! »).

Mercredi, lors de l'examen de botanique, nous eûmes affaire à des Mandragores (loués soient le professeur Chourave et ses révisions de dernières minutes !).

Le lendemain, ce fut l'examen de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Les questions se portèrent sur la caractérisation des vampires, les épouvantards et les sortilèges de guérison (je m'emmêlai les baguettes avec le sortilège de refroidissement et de démangeaison). La pratique consista à exécuter un sortilège de désarmement, de bouclier et un patronus.

\- Votre moment heureux devait être particulièrement fort ! sourit mon examinateur.

J'avais pensé à Charlie, alors bien sûr que mon Patronus était génial ! Bon, en fait, j'étais tellement stressée du chaudron que c'était presque un miracle d'avoir pu produire quelque chose.

Le vendredi fut dédié aux options. Je passai mon examen d'Étude des Moldus les doigts dans le nez en choisissant la dissertation : « racontez la journée dans la vie d'un moldu », et m'inspirai librement de Papi Moustache. Je sortis tôt de la salle d'examen, tout en me massant le poignet droit d'avoir tant écrit. Je décidai d'attendre Charlie : il passait Soins aux Créatures magiques.

Il faisait beau et chaud dehors, ce qui était agréable. J'avais hâte de pouvoir paresser sous le soleil et de me baigner dans le lac.

Mon Gryffondor fut le dernier à sortir, accompagné d'un Swann grincheux au possible.

Charlie me serra fort dans ses bras quand il me vit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux ? demandai-je en éclatant de rire.

\- C'est le week-end ! dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

\- Et moi ? ronchonna Will. Je n'ai pas le droit à un petit bisou ?

Je remarquai alors son état : ses mains étaient couvertes de bandages, il avait des traces de griffures sur le visage et un œil au beurre noir.

\- Merlin ! m'exclamai-je. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Un Niffleur, répondit Swann en reniflant. Cette saleté a essayé de me mordre. Mais si ce n'était que ça, ça irait !

Il me raconta alors que la malchance avait décidé de l'accompagner durant toute la durée de ses ASPIC : entre les plumes qui se cassaient, les encriers qui se renversaient sur lui, les barbes qui prenaient feu ou son Patronus (un berger australien, précisa-t-il avec fierté) qui en avait qu'à sa tête, il avait hâte que ses examens se terminent.

\- Alors, je peux l'avoir mon bisou ? plaida-t-il en me regardant avec espoir.

\- Non, mais j'ai ton goûter, proposai-je en tirant une Chocogrenouille de mon sac.

Il fut reconnaissant.

\- Et toi ? demanda Charlie tandis que nous rentrions au château. Tout se passe bien ?

\- Pas trop mal ? Mieux que Will en tout cas ! Mais le pire est à venir, avec l'épreuve de potion !

\- À qui le dis-tu ? marmonna Charlie.

Je lui proposai de réviser ensemble, mais il refusa : il avait peur que je le déconcentre par ma présence...

... et il eut raison de le faire : jamais examen ne fut plus dur à passer ! Quel était l'ingrédient principal du philtre de Calice de la Mort ? Qu'était-ce les trompettes des anges ? Pour quelle potion était utilisée la livèche ? Quel effet produisait le venin d'Acromentule ?

L'après-midi, on nous demanda de préparer un élixir de sommeil, que je ratais joyeusement : ma potion tourna vert pâle au lieu de jaune pissenlit.

\- J'ai mis trop de fèves soporifiques, soupirai-je une fois que je rejoignis Tonks.

Mon amie bâilla et se frotta les yeux, encore sous les effets brumeux des vapeurs de sa potion.

\- Il nous reste quoi encore à passer ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil sur ma convocation : études des runes demain après-midi, astronomie ensuite et histoire de la magie, jeudi.

Et n'oublions pas la présentation de la thèse vendredi.

Mon ventre se tordit à cette pensée.

Nous eûmes la traduction d'un poème à rendre en rune (j'essayai autant que je le pouvais de trouver des rimes). Puis, nous passâmes la journée de mercredi à réviser les derniers cours – et de ne pas nous endormir – avant de rejoindre la plus haute tour de l'école à minuit tapant. Des télescopes nous attendaient, ainsi qu'une belle nuit étoilée sans nuages et deux heures pour remplir une carte du ciel vierge.

Je retournai chez les Poufsouffles épuisée à deux heures du matin. Heureusement que je n'avais rien à passer le matin du jeudi !

J'en profitai pour faire une grasse matinée bien méritée. Ce qui me fit arriver fraîche et dispo à 14h00 pour le dernier examen : histoire de la magie.

Quatre heures plus tard, le professeur Rogue, qui nous surveillait, nous ordonna de poser nos plumes. Je m'étirai de tout mon long, soulagée et plutôt contente de moi. Non loin de moi, Hastings, se retourna et me fit le signe du pouce levé, et je lui souris en retour. Ma copie alla rejoindre les autres, formant un petit tas bien net que Rogue s'empressa de sceller. Les Nullos me rejoignirent et je leur demandai ce qu'ils avaient répondu à la trente-deuxième question.

\- Sur les Accords de Paris de 1795 ? J'ai parlé des revendications des Fées... C'était bien ça au moins ?

\- Non, ça, c'est les Négociations de Lisbonne de 1834. Les Accords de Paris portaient sur le choix de ne pas avoir un Roi de France sorcier assis sur le trône.

\- Moi, je me suis trompé sur les dates entre les deux guerres des Fées, marmonna Hastings.

\- J'espère en tout cas avoir bien disserté sur les relations loups-garous/vampires de 1947 ! renchérit Kenway.

Rogue, qui passait à côté de nous, nous regarda de travers, trouvant sans doute étrange que l'on s'intéresse autant à l'histoire (enfin dans mon cas surtout...).

Malheureusement, les examens ne s'étaient pas encore tout à fait terminé : demain avait lieu le grand final avec nos thèses à présenter.

J'eus un mal fou à m'endormir la veille et ma nuit fut propice aux cauchemars.

Je rêvais que j'arrivais en retard à l'examen, que j'avais oublié mes papiers et que mon examinatrice était la sœur jumelle de Rogue.

Me réveillant en sursaut, je jetai un coup d'œil au réveil : il n'était que 4h32 du matin. Je grommelai, tapotai mon oreiller et me rendormis prestement.

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans l'incertitude angoissante. Rose avait repoussé sa tasse de café et lisait encore ses fiches, ses mains couvrant ses oreilles et ses lèvres remuant silencieusement. Tonks trempait son muffin dans son verre de jus de citrouille, l'esprit ailleurs. Les Nullos n'en menaient pas large et ne purent rien manger. Quant à moi, je dévorais tout ce qui me tombait sous la main (le stress me faisait manger plus que de raison). Bonaparte nous encouragea à sa manière, en nous annonçant que 1/ les épreuves étaient bientôt terminées et 2/ une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était organisée samedi (notre dernière !).

Il nous redonna confiance et espoir pendant deux minutes, soit jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de la reprise de la torture scolaire retentisse dans tout Poudlard.

Nous passâmes l'épreuve par ordre alphabétique : le matin fut dédié à ceux dont le nom de famille commençait par la lettre A à L, l'après midi, de M à Z. Les Nullos se résignèrent donc à passer par la casserole en premier et nous firent leurs adieux :

\- On se retrouve de l'autre côté, nous dirent-ils, la voix grave.

\- Ça va bien se passer, tentai-je de les rassurer.

Je les regardai pénétrer dans la Grande Salle, inquiète.

Pourvu que mon Trio préféré s'en sorte !

Buchanan entra à leur suite, mais parvint tout de même à accrocher mon regard.

Il pouvait toujours courir pour que je lui souhaite bonne chance celui-là !

Nous n'eûmes pas la chance de revoir les Nullos le midi, nous laissant dans une grande perplexité. Je proposai à Tonks et à Rose de déjeuner à la table des Gryffondors en compagnie de Charlie, de Will et de Stephen Piccadilly (le Luke Skywalker du _Star Wars_ version Nullos).

\- Et sinon, vous avez envie de vomir vous aussi ? nous demanda Will, angoissé.

\- À peine, rétorqua Tonks.

\- Dites-vous que c'est bientôt fini ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Vivement demain, rétorqua Rose.

\- En parlant de demain, dit Charlie en posant son verre, avec les copains, on a pensé à fêter la fin des examens aux Trois Balais, ça vous dit ?

\- Oh oui, pourquoi pas !

À 14h00, notre petit groupe se tenait devant les portes de la Grande Salle. McGonagall vint annoncer le nom des premiers à passer :

\- Matthews, Edwin – Maxwell, Cécile – McBee, Polly – Merryweather, Rose.

Je déglutis avec peine et lançai un regard catastrophé à Charlie.

\- Tu vas y arriver, me murmura-t-il.

Je lui souris. J'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser là, maintenant ! Mais avec Mme McGonagall la Prude, je n'osais m'y risquer. Je me contentai de lui serrer la main très fort et suivit la vieille chouette dans la Grande Salle.

Il y avait un examinateur par élève. Je choisis le plus vieux et le plus chauve – le professeur Tofty.

\- Bonjour, miss...

\- McBee. Polly McBee.

\- Ne soyez pas si tendue, miss McBee, m'encouragea-t-il. Quelle est la matière choisie ?

\- Histoire de la Magie.

\- Vraiment ? C'est peu courant. Allez-y, je vous écoute.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et lisai les premiers mots de mes parchemins, avant de me lancer dans ma dissertation.

\- « Être reine en soi n'est pas une sinécure. Elle mène certes une vie luxueuse, mais sa condition exige une santé de fer et un fort caractère. Certaines y sont préparées depuis leur naissance par leur éducation, d'autre le devienne par hasard, toutes le sont par le mariage, plus ou moins imposé. Mais qu'en est-il des sorcières devenues reines par le caprice du destin ? Ces reines, qui ont fait leurs études à Poudlard, Durmstrang ou Beaubâtons, et qui ont œuvré en secret pour protéger les intérêts de la Communauté Magique ?

Certaines d'entre elles ont manœuvré dans l'ombre pour accéder à ce rang en épousant un prince ou un roi moldu – tel Anne Boleyn -, d'autres sont devenus impératrice d'un pays sans vraiment le désirer – Élisabeth de Bavière, dite Sissi – ou par la force des choses – Catherine de Médicis...

Il sera intéressant d'étudier dans un premier temps le parcours de ces reines sorcières et les motivations qui les ont poussés à occuper cette fonction royale, puis d'analyser les actions qu'elles ont menées pour la sauvegarde du Monde Magique et enfin de comprendre en quoi leurs actions ont été bénéfique à la fois pour la Communauté Magique et Moldu ».

Je parlai ainsi pendant quarante minutes sur le sujet.

De la reine Frédégonde, qui usa et abusa de son talent en potion pour parvenir à son ambition de devenir « reine sorcière parmi les reines moldues ».

De la belle Aliénor d'Aquitaine et de son sang de vélane, qui épousa successivement un Roi de France et un roi d'Angleterre.

De la très Serpentard Anne Boleyn qui usa de ses charmes et de son intelligence pour épouser le roi Henry VIII, et en perdit la vie quand son moldu de mari découvrit son secret.

De la très Gryffondorienne Elisabeth Ière d'Angleterre qui chercha avant tout à rapprocher les sorciers et les moldus, bien avant les accords du Code international du Secret Magique.

De la reine Marie-Antoinette et de son faussement célèbre « _s'ils n'ont pas de chocogrenouille, qu'ils mangent des patacitrouilles !_ ».

De la merveilleuse Élisabeth de Bavière dont la vie était supposée ressembler à un conte de fées, mais qui croisa des Sinistros toute sa vie.

Le professeur Tofty parut très intéressé par mon exposé, même si je le surpris à bâiller à plusieurs reprises (en même temps, passer ses journées à écouter des élèves discourir ne devait pas être des plus attrayant). Lorsque j'eus fini, il me posa une série de questions, notamment sur les légendes noires façonnées autour de ces reines et il me demanda pourquoi je ne m'étais pas intéressée à la grande Catherine de Russie dans mon exposé.

Tofty finit par hocher de la tête et m'autorisa à partir.

Je poussai un énorme soupir de soulagement quand les portes de la Grande Salle se refermèrent derrière moi.

C'était terminé.

Les Nullos m'attendaient dans la Salle Commune. Je m'effondrai sur le canapé, la tête prise dans un étau. Ils eurent un sourire compatissant et me tendirent une chocogrenouille fondue sur une tranche de brioche.

\- Hé bien ! Je ne ferais pas ça tous les jours ! m'exclamai-je en croquant dans la tête de la grenouille.

oOo oOo oOo

Le samedi 19 juin, le soleil et la chaleur étaient au rendez-vous. Tous les élèves de Poudlard convergeaient vers un point : Pré-au-Lard, pour célébrer la fin des examens, le début de l'été et les joyeuses retrouvailles avec la liberté.

En compagnie des Nullos, des filles et de Bonaparte (celui-là était nettement moins enchanté d'un tel dénouement), nous passâmes les grandes portes de l'école en chantant à tue-tête l'hymne de Poudlard (et Rusard nous lança un regard mauvais en passant).

Mais quelle importance ? Bientôt, notre concierge adoré ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, une anecdote à raconter quand nous nous retrouverons tous autour d'une Bièraubeurre et qu'on se dirait : « Hé ! Tu te souviens quand... »

Brutalement, je pris conscience de ce que la fin des examens signifiait vraiment : c'était aussi la fin de Poudlard, de sept années pittoresques, saugrenues et magiques...

\- Bah alors, Polly, tu chantes plus ? s'étonna Hastings en me donnant un coup d'épaule.

\- Hein ? Si si !

J'entonnai avec eux le deuxième couplet, mais le cœur n'y était plus. Je pensai à mes Nullos, à ma Rose, et surtout à Tonks...

Qu'allaient-ils tous devenir ?

\- Hé, ça va ? me demanda Tonks, inquiète.

\- Oui oui. Je viens juste de réaliser que c'est sans doute de la dernière fois où nous serons tous ensemble comme ça...

Tonks éclata de rire et m'ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux :

\- Patate ! Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas la dernière fois ! On a encore toute la vie devant nous ! Ce n'est pas parce que nous serons plus collés les uns sur les autres tout le temps que ça signifie qu'on ne se parlera plus ! Et puis, je compte bien être ta demoiselle d'honneur et la marraine de ton premier enfant, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Hé ! s'exclama Rose. Et moi alors ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, les Weasley sont réputés pour leurs innombrables enfants, se moqua Tonks.

Je me forçai à rire, nauséeuse.

Merlin... Je n'aurais jamais voulu connaitre mon avenir.

Au pub sorcier, il y avait tellement de monde que je jouai des coudes pour rejoindre la minuscule table que Will et Charlie nous avaient réservée, au prix d'une lutte acharnée (selon Swann).

Nous eûmes toutes les peines du monde à nous asseoir et je dus me résigner à poser une demi-fesse sur le siège de Hastings, et l'autre moitié sur celui de Charlie.

\- Qui veut quoi ? demanda Swann à la cantonade.

Nous prîmes tous une Bièraubeurre, excepté Fey qui commanda un soda-cerise « avec la boule de glace à la vanille hein ! ».

\- Allongez la monnaie ! Ne croyez pas que je vais payer pour vous non plus.

Charlie insista pour payer mon verre malgré mes vives protestations, et Tonks s'attendit à ce que Will fasse de même.

Qui consentit à lui avancer trois mornilles et cinquante noises.

\- Quel radin ! fulmina Tonks. C'est décidé, je romps avec lui.

J'échangeai un regard avec Charlie. Cela ne ferait que la sixième fois que ces deux zigotos rompraient...

Will et Stephen Piccadilly ne tardèrent pas à revenir les mains chargées. Ils déposèrent devant nous nos boissons.

\- Sans rien renverser, quel exploit ! me moquai-je.

\- Ah, ah, ah. Toujours aussi charmante, n'est-ce pas Popo ?

\- Je te retourne le compliment, Willy-Willy.

Stephen nous regarda alternativement comme si nous étions fous et Charlie s'empressa de le rassurer (« ne fais pas attention à eux »).

Kenway râla parce qu'il y avait une mouche dans son verre (qui se révéla être en fait une microcerise du soda de Fey), Fey pleurnicha parce que sa boule de glace n'était pas assez grosse, Tonks tourna délibérément le dos à Will et faisait les yeux doux à un Stephen qui ne savait pas où se mettre, et Rose discutait sur les vacances à venir avec Hastings.

Je les regardai tous, à la fois attendrie et le cœur meurtri.

Charlie sentit mon désarroi, car il passa une main réconfortante sur mon dos :

\- Hé, ça va ?

Je me tournai vers lui et lui souris.

\- Le blues de la fin des examens, sans doute.

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa avec tendresse. Je puisai dans ce baiser une parcelle de courage et chassai mes funestes pensées.

\- Levons nos verres ! proposai-je en alliant le geste à la parole.

\- À nos ASPIC ! s'exclamèrent les Nullos à l'unisson.

\- Sérieux ? Célébrer les ASPIC ? ronchonna Will. Je ne veux pas passer pour un égoïste, mais moi je dirais : « Vive nous » !

Nous éclatâmes de rire et cognâmes nos verres les uns contre les autres :

\- À la nôtre !

* * *

 **Et bien voilà: encore un chapitre clôturé... Je vous préviens, il va falloir me ramasser à la petite cuillère dans deux semaines!**

 **Les APSIC sont passés, les résultats auront lieu en juillet. Donc durant le Tome 3.**

 **Polly va t-elle redoublé? A-t-elle répondu correctement à son questionnaire de potion? Est-ce que les Nullos vont enfin réaliser qu'ils sont des sorciers-geek? Vous le saurez le 2 décembre!**

 **Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, petit lecteurs, de suivre les aventures poudlardienne de Polly, tout comme je ne remercierais jamais assez ma Beta, AppleCherry Pie, pour sa vigilance constante sur mes textes, et aussi Myrtille, tant qu'on y est! Ainsi que Norbert Dragonneau/ Newt Scamander pour avoir prouver au monde entier que Poufsouffle est la meilleure maison! (parce que oui, j'ai a-do-ré les Animaux Fantastiques!).**

 **Gardez l'oeil ouvert, demain matin, je posterais un petit bonus sur mon LiveJournal! Il s'intitule "l'affaire Roguestache".**

 **Je vous dit à très bientôt mes Poufsouffles adorés!**

 **Votre Citrouille**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 – Une Sorcière nommée Polly**

Malgré la fin des épreuves, les professeurs insistèrent pour poursuivre leurs cours... Ce qui ne fit pas l'unanimité parmi les 7ème années.

Le chahut dans les salles de classe fut tel que certains enseignants nous laissèrent tranquilles durant leurs cours ou organisèrent des jeux, par exemple un pendu sorcier version botanique ou un pictionnary à la Flitwick (et il était redoutable à ce jeu !). Les seuls à ne pas se joindre à l'ambiance fin d'année furent naturellement Rogue et McGonagall.

En même temps, le contraire aurait été étonnant... un morpion en cours de potion ? Un puissance 4 en métamorphose ? Pourquoi faire quand on peut étudier ?

\- Professeur, marmonna Hastings quand Rogue s'entêta à nous faire étudier la potion d'oubli, les ASPIC sont passés, pourquoi continuer le programme ?

Rogue posa sa baguette sur son bureau, croisa les bras et foudroya Hastings du regard.

\- Parce que, Mr Hastings, la vie ne s'arrête pas derrière les grilles de Poudlard. Mais si vous pensez que mes cours sont inutiles, vous pouvez prendre la porte, je ne vous retiens pas.

Hastings rougit et bafouilla un « pardon m'sieur ».

\- Et j'enlève trois points à Poufsouffle.

Le reste du temps, nous nous la coulions douce, sans plus aucun devoir ou révision à faire. Au programme, c'était lecture de magazines ou de romans (d'amour pour certaines personnes), baignade dans le lac et sieste improvisée dans le parc. Parfois, nous déjeunions dehors en plein soleil.

C'était la vie idéale, une magnifique manière de terminer l'année.

Souvent Charlie venait me voir pour me proposer de passer l'après-midi en amoureux, chose que j'acceptais avec plaisir.

Mais ce n'était apparemment pas l'avis des Nullos, qui rouspétaient toujours.

\- Tu nous avais promis de venir à notre dernière session de JDR ! s'insurgèrent-ils en chœur, lors de notre avant-dernier petit déjeuner.

\- D'un, je n'ai rien promis, j'ai juste dit que je passerais vous voir en coup de vent. Et de deux, mon petit-ami me propose une journée romantique, vous croyez vraiment que je vais refuser ?

\- Pfff... T'es vraiment trop une fille.

Parfois la logique des Nullos me dépassait. J'échangeai un regard avec Charlie, qui semblait aussi désespéré que moi par leur cas.

\- Nous passerons vous voir plus tard, proposa Charlie d'un ton conciliateur. Et Will sera avec vous !

Les Nullos grognèrent leurs accords, visiblement déçus. Charlie me tendit sa main, et je me levai :

\- Non, mais je rêve ! m'exclamai-je, une fois hors de la Grande Salle.

\- Une promesse est une promesse, Polly ! me sermonna-t-il, amusé.

\- Mais je ne leur ai rien promis ! En plus, ça m'ennuie leurs sessions de jeu.

Charlie me sourit et passa un bras autour de mon cou.

\- Que veux-tu faire ? Aller au stade ? Je crois que des troisièmes années sont en train de jouer au Passe-Souaffle. Ou alors un tour autour du lac ?

\- Oh, une promenade me tente bien. Cependant... ça t'ennuierait de m'attendre cinq minutes ? J'ai oublié un truc dans ma chambre.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Tu verras !

Charlie haussa un sourcil, intrigué, et me laissa y aller. Je courus jusqu'à ma Salle Commune avant d'entrer dans mon dortoir, essoufflée. Je fouillai dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet pour en sortir le cadeau de Noël de Charlie. Je l'avais en ma possession depuis plus de six mois, sans avoir eu une chance de le lui offrir. Je serrai le paquet entre mes mains et sortis du dortoir, le cœur battant.

Il s'était assis sur les premières marches de l'escalier de marbre et sourit en me voyant arriver le souffle court.

\- On peut y aller ! m'exclamai-je en me tenant les côtes.

\- Tu ne veux pas que j'appelle d'abord les Medicomages ? plaisanta-t-il.

\- Ah ah, très drôle.

Il m'offrit son bras et m'emmena dehors.

Nous fîmes plusieurs fois le tour du lac papotant de tout et de rien : Quidditch (beaucoup), des cours (un peu), des ASPIC (pas du tout). Après avoir déjeuné sur l'herbe, je me rendis compte que le petit ponton qui surplombait le lac était inoccupé, et nous nous y installâmes. Retirant mes chaussures et mes chaussettes, je trempai mes orteils dans l'eau, savourant la chaleur du soleil sur mon visage et la proximité de Charlie qui me tenait la main.

\- Polly ?

\- Hmm ?

\- On fera quoi après ?

\- Prendre le thé, marmonnai-je, les yeux clos.

Je sentis plus que ne vis le sourire de Charlie.

\- Je voulais dire après après.

\- Oh !

Je me tournai vers lui, un peu étonnée par sa question.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Eh bien, juste que... nous serons loin l'un de l'autre et que...

Mon cœur rata un battement, et mon corps se glaça. Je me tournai tout à fait vers lui, interloquée.

\- Quoi ? croassai-je. Attends un peu là ! Ne me dis pas que... tu veux que toi et moi, on...

Je pris une profonde inspiration, sentant la panique et les larmes me submerger.

\- Tu veux me quitter ?

\- Non Polly ! s'exclama-t-il à son tour, choqué. Je voulais juste te dire que... On ne sera plus à Poudlard...

\- Non, sans blague ! m'écriai-je, ma voix montant dans les aigus.

Charlie voulut me prendre la main, et je le défiai du regard. Alors c'était pour ça cette balade ? Pour rompre ?

\- Polly, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, reprit Charlie en me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Simplement qu'il va y avoir beaucoup de distance entre nous, et que nous ne nous verrons pas pendant très longtemps ! Je serai en Roumanie tandis que toi, tu poursuivras tes études en France.

\- Donc, tu veux rompre, c'est ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! répéta-t-il, un brin de colère dans la voix. Juste que... Polly, je t'aime tellement ! Et savoir que je ne pourrais pas te voir ni te toucher me...

Il poussa une espèce de grognement, tout en se passant la main dans ses cheveux. Je ne voyais pas très bien ou il voulait en venir : d'accord, il ne voulait pas rompre, mais que proposait-il à la place ? Il finit par me prendre brusquement les mains et plongea son regard dans le mien :

\- Je t'attendrai, Polly. Toute ma vie, s'il le faut. Je sais très bien qu'on est trop jeune pour se marier, mais je t'attendrai.

Surprise, je lâchai un « oh ! » de stupéfaction. Pendant de longes secondes, je fus incapable d'avoir la moindre pensée cohérente.

\- Polly ? hasarda Charlie devant mon manque de réaction.

De petits points blancs dansèrent devant mes yeux et je me rendis compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration.

\- Tu... Tu veux qu'on s'épouse ? lâchai-je sottement. Enfin qu'on se marie ?

\- Pas maintenant évidemment, mais... oui, pourquoi pas ? dit-il. Enfin, si tu veux de moi bien sûr...

J'hésitai entre éclater de rire ou de sangloter. Au lieu de ça, j'enveloppai son visage entre mes mains et ponctuai ma phrase de petits baisers sur ses lèvres :

\- Oui... Charlie... Weasley... je...veux...bien...t'épouser.

Heureux, Charlie me serra dans ses bras et je sentis son cœur cogner à tout rompre contre moi.

\- En revanche, je te préviens, je veux un grand mariage ! Avec la robe de meringue blanche et tout le tsoin-tsoin. Ou alors un mariage secret ! m'emportai-je. On pourrait s'enfuir en France, ce serait hyper romantique ! Ou alors...

\- Calme-toi Polly, nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

J'entourai sa taille entre mes bras et posai ma tête tout contre lui, un petit sourire sur mes lèvres. En proie à la félicité, je fermai les yeux, ravie d'un tel dénouement.

\- Ah oui, pendant que j'y pense ! m'exclamai-je soudain en me redressant. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il commença par grommeler avant d'être vivement intéressé par le paquet que je sortis de ma poche.

\- Pour moi ? s'étonna-t-il en le prenant entre les mains.

\- Oui. Excuse-moi d'avoir mis si longtemps à te l'offrir.

Il sourit en voyant le papier cadeau représentant des pères Noël qui ne se donnaient même plus la peine de faire des « oh oh oh » (en même temps, six mois !).

\- Joyeux Noël en retard !

Intrigué, Charlie déchira le papier et ouvrit la boite. Ses yeux s'arrondirent comme deux chaudrons.

\- Je voulais t'offrir ce cadeau en de bonnes circonstances, précisai-je, en me mordant les lèvres. Parce que, vois-tu, c'est...

Il se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa avec passion. Surprise, je jetai un petit cri, avant de répondre à son baiser.

\- Merci, fit-il par dire, les yeux brillants d'émotions.

Il mit la montre (en peau de dragon !) à son poignet, souriant.

\- C'est mieux que des chaussettes, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui... Mais sache que je les ai toujours en ma possession ! Ni trouées ni perdues! Mais ce cadeau-là (il tapota l'écran, ravi), il ne risque pas de quitter mon poignet de sitôt !

oOo oOo oOo

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand Charlie me proposa de rentrer au château.

\- Non, restons encore un peu, grommelai-je, refusant de bouger.

\- Je sais, mais on a promis de passer voir les Nullos à leur JDR. C'est leur dernière soirée en plus.

Je soupirai. Les connaissant, mes Nullos seraient capables de me faire une crise de jalousie si je ne venais pas.

\- Bon, d'accord, finis-je par obtempérer.

Charlie me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever, et nous rentrâmes à Poudlard étroitement enlacés. Je remarquai, amusée, que Charlie ne cessait de regarder sa montre.

Au château, la fraîcheur des couloirs tranchait avec la chaleur de l'après-midi, et je frissonnai.

Nous gagnâmes le couloir de Sortilèges, jusqu'à l'antre des Geekos en folie. Un panneau avait été placardé à la porte et indiquait : _Geekerie en cours, plz disturb_. Je poussai un soupir et levai le poing pour toquer à la porte.

\- Attends ! s'exclama Charlie avant que je ne fasse le moindre geste.

\- Ça ne va pas ? m'inquiétai-je en espérant toutefois qu'il avait changé d'avis.

\- Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais faire avant d'affronter tous ces cinglés.

Il me fit pivoter vers lui, repoussa mes cheveux et m'embrassa tendrement.

\- Tu sais que nous faisons aussi partie de cette bande de cinglés ? lui rappelai-je quand il me relâcha.

\- Toi plus que moi ! me corrigea-t-il, taquin.

\- Et on en reparle de l'énergumène qui te sert de copain ?

Amusé, Charlie finit par ouvrir la porte et me laissa entrer la première.

La disposition de la salle était la même que lors de ma première séance, plus tôt dans l'année. Tonks, assise à côté de Swann, nous avait réservé deux places à côté d'elle. Les Nullos furent naturellement ravis de nous voir, ponctuant notre arrivée par des cris ravis. Les autres places étaient occupées par Stephen Piccadilly qui ne cessait de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez, deux filles de Serdaigles que je ne connaissais pas, mais qui gloussaient en regardant Swann et un type de Serpentard qui me disait vaguement quelque chose.

\- Installez-vous, nous demanda Swann, le nez dans ses parchemins.

\- Attends, laisse-moi deviner, maugréai-je en m'installant à côté de mon amie. C'est toi qui fais le Seigneur du Jeu, je sais pas quoi là ?

\- Maître du jeu, Popo, on appelle ça un Maître du Jeu, soupira Swann. Sinon oui. Charlie, tu as pensé à ramener ta feuille personnage ?

\- Oui ! répondit Charlie en fouillant dans la poche arrière de son jean pour en sortir un parchemin plié.

\- Parfait. J'ai celle de Popo, reprit Will.

\- Quoi ? m'exclamai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Ma feuille ?

\- Ta feuille personnage. Tu n'es pas très attentive, Popo !

\- Mais je n'ai pas dit que je jouais ! repris-je.

\- Allez, s'il te plait Polly ! geignirent les Nullos d'une même voix.

\- Je... bon d'accord. C'est bien parce que c'est vous !

Mais dans quoi m'étais-je encore embarquée ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura Charlie en tirant une mèche de mes cheveux. On l'a fait ensemble, Will et moi. Tu es marchande itinérante d'œufs de dragons. C'est moi qui ai choisi, rajouta-t-il, tout fier.

J'entendis Swann maugréer un « non, sans blague ? » dans ses parchemins, et il ignora mon regard noir :

\- Dis donc, Fey, finit-il par dire, comment se fait-il que tu aies douze points de connaissance en potion si tu as une intelligence inférieure à sept ?

C'était reparti, ils parlaient en gobebabil ! Les deux autres Nullos ricanèrent devant la bêtise de leur copain.

\- Oh, tu peux rire Hastings ! reprit Will en s'emparant de sa fiche. Je ne suis pas sûr d'accepter que ton personnage se déguise en femme, et je cite, « qui se maquille avec des paillettes ».

\- Et ? demanda Hastings, sérieux. Tu as un problème avec les paillettes ?

\- Moi rien, c'est juste que personne ne te trouvera crédible dans le scénario avec des paillettes, c'est tout.

Hastings râla, arguant que s'il prenait une voix suffisamment perchée, on n'y verrait que du feu, ce à quoi Swann rétorqua que le Nullos avait précisé sur sa feuille que « pas plus viril que lui au monde, tu meurs ».

À côté de moi, Tonks était secouée d'un fou rire silencieux.

\- Où sont Bonaparte et Rose ? demandai-je pour changer de sujet, voyant que Hastings s'apprêtait à répliquer. Je croyais qu'ils nous rejoignaient.

\- Ils ont dû se perdre dans les couloirs, répondit Tonks en haussant les épaules.

\- Et comment s'est passée ton après-midi ? insistai-je en haussant la voix pour couvrir les cris des Nullos déchainés contre le Maître du Jeu.

Hastings, pour « prouver sa virilité » remontait le bas de son pantalon pour faire profiter à l'assistance de ses jambes bien poilues comme il fallait, ajoutant qu'il pouvait « montrer plus si nécessaire ».

\- Oh, tu sais, on n'a pas fait grand-chose à part préparer la salle et le scénario, répondit Tonks en haussant les épaules. Monsieur Willy a été trop flemmard pour m'emmener pique-niquer, lui.

La remarque de Tonks fit tiquer Swann qui se tourna aussitôt vers sa petite amie (parce que oui, ils s'étaient remis ensemble), laissant les Nullos à leur débat (à savoir si l'épilation masculine était oui ou non une preuve de virilité, parce que c'était douloureux quand même).

\- Monsieur Willy tient à préciser que c'est Madame Nymp-Nymph qui l'a supplié de manger au réfectoire parce que ce midi, il y avait du boudin aux pommes dans le menu, et que visiblement, c'est le seul jour de l'année que ça arrive. Monsieur Willy avait aussi prévenu Madame Nymph-Nymph qu'un scénario, ça prend du temps à se mettre en place. Donc, Monsieur Willy offre ses excuses à madame Nymph-Nymph si on n'a pas eu le temps de faire ce qu'elle voulait, et ça, ce n'est pas la faute de Monsieur Willy. Lui, il voudrait bien des journées de vingt-cinq ou vingt-six heures, merci pour lui.

Tonks lui tira la langue, et Will retourna dans ses papiers, grommelant dans sa barbe.

\- Deux mornilles qu'ils se séparent avant la fin du jeu, me glissa Charlie à l'oreille.

Je ne l'écoutai pas, regardant fixement Swann. Un léger malaise s'imposa à moi : jusque là, mon cœur s'était souvent brisé en sachant que Tonks ne connaîtrait pas son fils Teddy, mais qu'en était-il de son père ? Était-ce Will ?

J'essayai de deviner sur le visage du Gryffondor des traits ressemblant à ceux de Teddy.

\- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? s'enquit Will quand il s'aperçut que je le dévorais du regard.

\- Hein ? Euh non, non !

\- Bien, on va commencer, sinon on n'a pas terminé avant demain.

\- Personne ne dit réfectoire au fait, crut bon rajouter Tonks, boudant toujours.

\- Madame Nymph-Nymph va se calmer tout de suite, ou son personnage se fera malencontreusement dévorer par le botruc maudit du scénario... Prends les dés, Popo.

\- Qui moi ?

\- Non, le pape.

La porte claqua brutalement, nous faisant tous sursauter. Le serpentard, visiblement agacé par nos chamailleries, venait de partir.

\- Bref, reprit Swann, nullement décontenancé. Popo, puisque tu débarques dans tous les sens du terme, sache que nous jouons ce soir à _l'Antre du Botruc Maudit_ ©. C'est nouveau, on n'a pas encore testé, mais je pense qu'il est pas mal. C'est vrai que le système de dés est un peu novateur, mais devrait aller. Bon, évidemment, il n'est pas vraiment maudit, mais on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une surprise... Des questions ?

\- Oui. Tu peux arrêter de m'appeler Popo ?

\- D'accord, _Polly_. Donc, comment veux-tu appeler ton personnage ? On avait pensé l'appeler Myrtille à cause de ses cheveux bleus – oui, ton personnage a des cheveux bleus, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! –, mais après, tu l'appelles comme tu veux !

Je soupirai. La soirée promettait d'être longue...

De fait, le jeu n'en finissait pas, me plongeant un peu plus dans l'ennui. Au bout d'un moment, les deux filles de Serdaigles finirent par décamper, et plus d'une fois je rêvai de faire de même. Les Nullos inventèrent toutes sortes d'histoires plus loufoques les unes que les autres, et la palme revint à Kenway qui prétendit attraper un Mandragore pour la donner à manger au Botruc afin de le calmer, permettant ainsi aux autres personnages d'avancer. Malgré les protestations de Will – « _tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça ? Genre vraiment ? Sûr de chez sûr ?_ » - et celles de Charlie, Stephen et Tonks qui trouvaient la proposition des Nullos complètement débile, Kenway ne voulut pas lâcher le morceau et décida de poursuivre l'aventure avec ses copains, parce que « personne ne le comprenait ».

Les autres personnages – le mien inclus, à mon grand désespoir – firent alors demi-tour, juste avant que Will ne déclare d'une voix sentencieuse que le cri du Mandragore avait percé les tympans des Nullos, par conséquent, ils seraient retrouvés morts par un voyageur solitaire et qu'il leur était impossible de continuer l'aventure.

Les Nullos s'indignèrent vivement et insultèrent Swann (« _Traître ! Le MJ est un traître ! Mort au MJ ! Bouhou !_ »). Ce dernier resta malgré tout stoïque.

\- Dites donc, ce n'est pas ma faute si vous avez oublié vos cours de deuxième année ! rétorqua Will, agacé.

\- On devrait peut-être s'arrêter là, non ? proposa Charlie, voyant que la main de Will glissait vers sa baguette.

\- Au moment où ça devient intéressant ? m'exclamai-je.

\- On devrait, oui, renchérit Stephen, inquiet du ton qui montait entre les Nullos et Will.

\- Non, mais vous avez quel âge franchement ? soupira Tonk en commençant à ranger.

Les Nullos boudèrent alors à mort et refusèrent de bouger de leur siège.

La salle fut rangée et propre comme un galion neuf, grâce à un sortilège habilement maitrisé par Stephen. Nous sortîmes tous à la queue leu leu de l'antre des Geekos en Folie, et les Nullos, drapés dans leur reste de dignité, quittèrent la salle en bons derniers, fulminants toujours.

Irrécupérables ceux-là.

Swann ferma la porte et sortit sa baguette : les mots sur le panneau se déformèrent pour signaler _Geekerie en veille prolongée_. Fatiguée par cette éprouvante soirée, je tournai les talons et fis quelques pas, avant de me rendre compte que personne ne me suivait.

\- Bon, vous faites quoi ? demandai-je agacée.

Will contemplait tristement la porte, une main sur la poignée.

\- C'était notre dernière soirée, soupira-t-il avec nostalgie.

\- Oh ! fis-je, gênée.

Charlie posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami. Les yeux de Tonks brillèrent un court instant.

\- On fera d'autres sessions, Swann ! lançai-je pour le rassurer.

\- Ouais, mais ce ne sera pas pareil.

Charlie passa son bras autour de mon cou, tandis que Tonks fourrait sa main dans celle de Will.

\- Oooh, une sortie entre couples, comme c'est romantique ! gloussa un des portraits qui ornait le mur.

\- Hé ho mamie, mêle-toi de tes affaires ! râla Tonks.

oOo oOo oOo

Les derniers jours à Poudlard furent moroses à en pleurer. Même les Nullos – qui avaient heureusement arrêté de bouder – n'étaient pas très loquaces.

Le pire fut sans doute le banquet de fin d'année dans la Grande Salle, le samedi soir. Pour l'occasion, nous avions tous revêtu nos robes de sorciers et coiffé nos chapeaux pointus (retrouvé par miracle au fond de ma valise pour ma part). La salle avait revêtu les couleurs des Serpentards, une nouvelle fois, puisqu'ils devançaient les autres maisons avec quatre cent soixante-douze points.

Suivaient Gryffondors, Serdaigle et en bon derniers Poufsouffle avec trois cent douze points.

\- Un jour, les couleurs dominantes seront le jaune et le noir, vous verrez ! pestai-je en applaudissant amèrement la victoire des Serpentards.

La coupe des quatre maisons fut donc attribuée à Rogue qui arborait un air de « Môsieur-je-suis-le-meilleur-du-monde » et à sa maison de tricheurs (« Polly ! » - « bah quoi ? C'est vrai ! ») Dumbledore réclama le silence, ayant un dernier discours à prononcer :

\- Une nouvelle année s'achève et, pour certains, il s'agit de leur dernière soirée. Je tiens à remercier chacun d'entre vous d'avoir rendu ce château vivant grâce à votre présence ici. Je sais que vos années au sein de Poudlard resteront gravées dans votre mémoire en des milliers de souvenirs impérissables, et que vous vous souviendrez avec bonheur et nostalgie de vos sept années. Profitez bien de votre dernière soirée, et n'oubliez pas que le sortilège pour faire apparaitre les mouchoirs est « apparo mouchus ! »

Ah, ah, ah. Hilarant.

Je vis Rose papillonner des yeux. J'entourai ses épaules avec mon bras tandis que la Grande Salle résonnait de l'Hymne de Poudlard.

\- Cette chanson ne me manquera absolument pas ! plaisanta Tonks quand le directeur nous mis tous à la porte.

\- J'ignore qui l'a composée, mais il devait être bien beurré, acquiesçai-je.

\- On avait proposé à Dumbledore une réécriture de l'hymne, dirent les Nullos. Ça donnait ça :

 _Qu'en y'en a marre,_

 _Bah y'a Poudlard !_

 _On est pas des toquards,_

 _diront les Serpentards,_

 _On manque pas de souffle,_

 _Diront les Poufsouffles,_

 _On est des conquistadors_

 _Diront les Gryffondors_

 _Et on est espiègle_

 _Diront les Serdaigles_

 _Nous sommes tous les nullards_

 _De l'école de Poudlard !_

J'éclatai de rire. Il n'y avait vraiment personne d'autre pour penser à écrire des chansons idiotes comme les Nullos !

Nous passâmes tranquillement notre soirée dans la salle commune, au coin du feu et sou l'œil d'Helga Poufsouffle. Les Nullos feuilletaient leurs comics, Tonks faisait les mots croisés, Rose lisait un énième roman d'amour et je faisais voler un oiseau en papier du bout de ma baguette, vautrée sur le canapé.

Une soirée banale en somme, mais je ne me voyais pas faire la fête comme certains Gryffondors de ma connaissance (enfin, à ce qu'il paraissait).

La soirée était bien avancée quand je décidai d'aller me coucher. Tonks me suivit, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Tu viens ? demandai-je à Rose.

Elle leva les yeux de son livre et annonça d'une petite voix qu'elle préférait rester encore un peu.

\- Comme tu veux. Mais ne te couche pas trop tard.

Notre dortoir ressemblait vaguement à un champ de bataille. Ma valise était grande ouverte et mes affaires éparpillées un peu partout. Je me contorsionnai dans tous les sens pour mettre mon pyjama, poussai la pile de vêtements sur mon lit et me glissai sous mes draps.

\- J'ai du mal à réaliser que c'est notre dernière nuit ici, soupira Tonks. Nox !

Les lumières s'éteignirent et je soupirai.

\- On aura eu une belle vie, finis-je par dire.

\- La meilleure, certifia Tonks avec un sourire.

Je me roulai en boule, le cœur gros.

Non ! Il ne fallait pas que j'y pense. C'était trop dur à supporter. Au lieu de ça, je ferais semblant que demain serait un jour ordinaire, où j'aurais encore cours. Peut-être potion et après deux heures de botanique.

Je fermai les yeux et m'accrochai à cette pensée.

Ce fut le réveil tonitruant de Rose qui me réveilla à 8h. Pendant un court instant, je cherchai à comprendre pourquoi je me sentais si malheureuse. Mon ventre se tordit quand je me rappelai qu'il s'agissait là de mon dernier réveil à Poudlard. Sur le coup, je refusai de sortir de sous mes couvertures.

Quitter mon lit revenait à accepter que la dernière nuit que j'avais partagée avec Rose et Tonks dans ce dortoir était terminée, et ça, je ne l'acceptai pas.

Rose fut la première à se lever, suivie par Tonks. L'angoisse me comprima le cœur quand je les regardai finir leurs valises.

\- Allez, Polly, debout, annonça Rose.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, prête à lancer un « non » sonore et à rabattre mes couvertures sur ma tête. Au lieu de ça, je repoussai mes draps et me levai.

Je m'attardai dans la salle de bain pour retarder l'échéance du départ. Tonks finit par toquer à la porte en me demandant si je ne m'étais pas noyée.

\- Courage, Polly, me dit-elle simplement quand je sortis, ma chevelure enveloppée d'une serviette.

J'imitai les filles, jetant pêle-mêle mes affaires dans ma valise. Rose se battit avec ses romans d'amour qui tenaient à grande peine entre ses robes et son télescope. Tonks fit léviter son matelas pour récupérer toutes les chaussettes qui s'étaient coincées dessous. Sa chevelure avait pris une teinte gris souris au fur et à mesure qu'elle terminait son rangement. La voir ainsi me brisa le cœur :

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Je... Je n'ai pas très envie de partir, avoua Tonks d'une petite voix.

\- C'est vrai qu'on était bien toutes les trois, renchérit Rose en tripotant ses gants en peau de dragons.

Je hochai doucement de la tête. C'était vrai que nous avions passé du bon temps dans ce dortoir !

\- Ne nous laissons pas abattre, finis-je par dire la voix enrouée. Allez, la dernière dans mes bras a perdu !

Rose se précipita dans mes bras en même temps que Tonks, et je réceptionnai les filles dans un éclat de rire.

\- Qu'est ce que j'aurais fait sans vous ? m'exclamai-je, partagée entre le sanglot et le rire.

\- Pas grand-chose, fit mine de réfléchir Tonks. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu aurais trouvé le terrain de Quidditch.

\- Très drôle...

Rose jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et décréta qu'il était l'heure d'aller manger.

Il régnait dans la Grande Salle une ambiance étrange, mêlant l'excitation du début de l'été et la tristesse du départ. Je levai les yeux vers le plafond magique, et soupirai, nostalgique. À mes côtés, Tonks mâchouillait d'un air absent son toast et Bony essayait de redonner le sourire à Rose. Même les Nullos ne disaient rien, contemplant d'un air absent leurs bols de céréales. Un peu plus loin, à la table des Gryffondors, Charlie me fit un petit signe de la main et je soufflai un baiser dans sa direction.

Même les professeurs semblaient être tristes de nous voir partir (bon, sauf un). Chourave passa dans les rangs des Poufsouffles pour souhaiter de bonnes vacances, et s'arrêta longuement à notre petit groupe, les yeux embués.

\- Au revoir, mes chers enfants, dit-elle avec un sourire. Je vous souhaite d'excellentes vacances et plein de bonnes choses pour votre vie future. N'hésitez pas à m'écrire, je serais heureuse de recevoir de vos nouvelles ! Oh, comme vous allez me manquer !

\- On vous enverra des tonnes de hiboux, professeur ! s'exclama Hastings.

\- Et on viendra vous voir ! renchérit Kenway.

Rose hoqueta et sortit un mouchoir. Je regardai ailleurs quand Chourave la prit dans ses bras pour lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille.

L'heure du départ sonna. Je trainai des pieds jusqu'au hall où s'entassaient les élèves. Mon cœur cognait fort dans ma poitrine, et j'avais l'impression de marcher en plein rêve. Docilement, je suivis mes amis jusqu'à une calèche vide qui nous emporta jusqu'à la gare. Nous collâmes nos visages sur la vitre pour apercevoir une dernière fois les hautes tours du château et Tonks versa quelques larmes quand nous passâmes les grilles.

\- C'est bête qu'on n'ait pas laissé de trace quand même, finit-elle par dire en s'essuyant les joues du dos de sa main.

\- Tu rigoles ? m'exclamai-je, outrée. Et notre équipe de Quidditch alors ? Ça compte pour du beurre ?

\- Nous en tout cas, on aura largement contribué au bien-être de Poudlard, affirma sérieusement Hastings.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Les Geekos en Folie ! répondit-il, les yeux brillants de fierté. Les nouvelles générations nous devront reconnaissance éternelle pour avoir sublimé le JDR à Poudlard !

Le silence retomba dans notre calèche : la Tour d'Astronomie venait de disparaître derrière les hauteurs de la Forêt Interdite. Ma gorge me faisait mal à force d'être nouée par l'émotion. Je me forçai pourtant à sourire quand nous nous arrêtâmes et descendîmes sur le quai du Poudlard Express.

Je ne vis aucune trace de Charlie, mais il m'avait promis de passer me voir dans le train durant le voyage. Je grimpais derrière Fey qui cherchait un compartiment vide, maugréant « occupé... occupé... occu... Ah non, c'est vide ! Par ici les amis ! » Nous nous engouffrâmes et prîmes possession des banquettes, tout en nous chamaillant gentiment.

Les sept heures de trajet furent mémorables : nous jouâmes à « devine quel est le goût de la dragée surprise » et Hastings nous fit tous rire quand il fut persuadé goûter un à la banane alors que c'était au poivre.

Charlie nous rejoignit peu après, et je m'étonnai de ne pas voir Swann à sa suite.

\- On... on a rompu, expliqua Tonks, rougissante. Pour de bon cette fois. Il veut faire ses études ailleurs qu'en Angleterre, et avec mon apprentissage chez les Aurors, on n'aurait pas eu le temps de se voir.

Je serrai la main de Charlie pour me rassurer.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand le Poudlard Express perdit de la vitesse. Nous approchions de Londres. Les Nullos firent les pitres, se contorsionnant dans tous les sens pour atteindre leurs bagages. J'esquissai un sourire, mais le cœur n'y était plus. Je ne voulais pas partir, je ne voulais pas dire au revoir.

Je voulais...

Que voulais-je au juste ?

Tout recommencer. Reprendre le Poudlard Express pour la première fois. Poser le Choixpeau Magique sur ma tête. L'entendre hurler à travers la salle que Poufsouffle serait désormais ma maison. Faire la connaissance des filles. Me moquer des Nullos. Jouer au Quidditch. Tomber amoureuse de Charlie Weasley.

Le train stoppa net à la gare de King's Cross, nous envoyant tous valdinguer les uns sur les autres. Je fis glisser mon sac à dos sur mes épaules et pris la direction de la sortie, me faisant bousculer par les autres élèves.

Le quai grouillait de parents. Je baissai les yeux, ne souhaitant pas apercevoir les miens tout de suite. Je voulais profiter encore un peu de mes amis. Ils bavardaient gaiment. Bonaparte fut le premier à nous quitter : il joua des coudes pour nous retrouver et enlaça tendrement Rose, qui rougit de plaisir. Puis, il se tourna vers moi, me souriant tristement :

\- Capitaine... Ce fut un honneur d'avoir joué dans ton équipe.

Maladroitement, je le serrai dans mes bras.

\- Ç'a été un plaisir de t'avoir comme gardien Bony, lui soufflai-je. Fais attention à toi.

Il salua Tonks d'un mouvement de tête et traversa la foule sans jeter un regard en arrière.

Ce fut à cet instant que je croisai le regard de ma mère. Ce fut l'élément déclencheur : j'éclatai en sanglot et cachai mon visage entre mes mains, submergée par l'émotion. Je me retrouvai alors dans les bras de quelqu'un : sans avoir à lever les yeux, je reconnus Charlie par l'odeur de son parfum.

\- Polly chérie, ne pleure pas. Ça va aller. Après tout, ce ne sont que des au revoir !

Je m'agrippai à lui, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il me caressa le dos tout en me berçant. Je retrouvai mon calme et levai la tête. Il essuya du pouce mes larmes et repoussa mes cheveux. Retrouvant la force de faire mes adieux, je me tournai vers les filles, qui n'en menaient pas large non plus.

Elles se blottirent à leur tour dans mes bras, secouées de sanglots :

\- On s'écrira, hein ? Renifla Rose.

\- Tous les jours ! réussit à dire Tonks, ses cheveux roses me chatouillant le nez.

\- Oh, les filles, je vous aime tellement, vous savez ! m'écriai-je alors. Vous êtes tellement pour moi !

\- Et toi pour nous, me rassura Rose.

\- Promettez-moi qu'on sera amies pour toujours !

\- Pour toujours, Polly. Pour toujours.

FIN DU TOME 2

* * *

 **Voilà, Poudlard, c'est fini! J'espère que vous n'avez pas utilisé tous vos mouchoirs. Moi, en tout cas, je suis à sec.**

 **De mouchoirs j'entends.**

 **Ce chapitre a été très dur à écrire. J'ai eu un mal fou à mettre le mot fin. Un an que je suis dessus quand même! Certes, il y aura le tome 3, mais l'ère Poudlard est terminée. Ca me fait un petit quelque chose quand même...**

 **Pour ce dernier chapitre, je remercie à l'infini AppleCherry Pie, qui m'a énormément aidé à l'écrire (et ce n'est pas peu dire!) et qui m'a encouragé. Tu as ma reconnaissance éternelle (d'ailleurs, _l'Antre du Botruc Maudit_ est une marque déposée AppleCherry Pie).**

 **A vous aussi, mes chers lecteurs, je vous remercie de fond du coeur. Pour avoir lu et commenté ces 25 chapitres. Vos avis m'ont beaucoup touché. Vous avez été ma motivation. Et, même si je n'ai pas encore répond à vos commentaires, ça ne va pas tarder à arriver: ouvrez l'oeil!**

 **Les aventures de Polly continueront en 2017 avec les _Mémoires Magnifiques d'une Magicienne_. Je n'ai pas encore décidé de date, mais je vous tiendrais informer!**

 **En attendant, et pour les fêtes de fins d'années, je vous laisserais trois petits cadeaux. Le premier bonus sera mis en ligne le 17 décembre.**

 **Il est temps de vous quitter, une nouvelle fois!**

 **Je vous fait de millions de bisous et à très bientôt!**

 **Votre Citrouille**


	26. Bonus 1

**Premières Pensées de Rose Merryweather**

\- « _Le train s'arrêta à une petite gare et nous descendîmes, point. Dehors, virgule, derrière la barrière basse, virgule, une voiture attelée attendait, point. Le cocher salua Sir Henry Baskerville_... »

C'était jour de dictée, et Miss Judith Durham passait entre les petites tables, récitant d'une voix posée un texte de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Le silence était à peine troublé par les élèves, tous concentrés sur leurs feuilles.

\- « _Nous nous engageâmes sur la route large_... »

Rose Merryweather grimaça : son stylo plume venait de faire un beau pâté. Elle tendit ses doigts vers sa trousse et son effaceur lui sauta littéralement dans sa main. Abasourdie, elle regarda l'objet entre ses mains, jusqu'à ce que son amie Laura pousse un cri :

\- Maîtresse ! Rose a utilisé de la Magie !

Rose sursauta et rougit. La maîtresse arrêta la dictée et regarda fixement les deux fillettes, tout comme la classe.

\- Allons, Laura, ne dit pas de bêtise, la morigéna Miss Durham. La Magie n'existe pas. Reprenons.

Les petites têtes se penchèrent à nouveau sur leurs cahiers, et l'exercice se poursuivit sans autres évènements fantastiques.

\- Je t'ai vu pourtant, murmura Laura à l'adresse de Rose. Tu as utilisé de la Magie, non ?

Rose secoua sa tête blonde et fit mine de chercher sa gomme.

Ce ne pouvait être de la Magie ! songea-t-elle, les joues rouges. Il avait dû y avoir un coup de vent, la table avait bougé ou quelque chose comme ça...

Quand elle rentra chez elle le soir, elle raconta sa journée à sa maman, fit ses devoirs et fut autorisée à regarder la télévision. D'habitude, elle adorait regarder les dessins animés, mais, ce jour-là, elle suivit d'un œil distrait l'épisode de _Candy_ , obnubilée par ce qui s'était produit en classe.

Que s'était-il réellement passé ? Elle avait pensé à son effaceur, et il s'était retrouvé dans sa main...

De là à dire qu'il s'agissait de Magie ! Et puis, d'ailleurs, ça n'existait pas, comme la maîtresse l'avait dit !

Pourtant, le doute s'insinua en elle. Et si...

Elle tendit sa main et fixa intensément la télécommande, posée sur la table basse. L'inimaginable se produisit : l'objet glissa lentement jusqu'à ses petites mains tendues, et elle laissa échapper un petit cri.

Elle avait de la Magie !

Elle ne s'arrêta pas là, et fit venir à elle toute sorte de choses qui étaient à sa portée.

\- Ça alors ! s'exclama-t-elle quand le cendrier de son père heurta son genou.

La panique s'infiltra en elle : que devait-elle faire ? En parler à ses parents ? Ils ne la croiraient jamais ! Ne rien dire et garder ce secret enfoui en elle ?

Oui, mais, et si elle faisait de mauvaises choses avec la Magie ? Elle avait lu assez de contes de fées pour se faire un jugement assez manichéen de la vie...

Et si elle devenait une méchante sorcière ?

Cette pensée la tourmenta toute la semaine. Ses parents s'en inquiétèrent et voulurent savoir pourquoi leur petite fille, d'habitude si enjouée, se renfermait sur elle même. Elle avait à peine dix ans ! Ils cherchèrent des réponses auprès de psychiatres spécialisés dans le comportement des enfants et chacun donna sa propre opinion : celui-ci pensait que Rose commençait une puberté précoce, celui-là qu'elle souffrait d'une dépression post-traumatique...

Tous ces docteurs ne rassurèrent en aucune façon les parents de Rose. Sa maman, en larmes, supplia sa fille chérie de leur dire ce qui n'allait pas. Lui faisait-on du mal à l'école ? Était-elle malade ?

Rose secoua la tête, sanglotant.

\- Parle-nous ma chérie ! l'implora son père.

Alors, Rose montra sa Magie.

Le soulagement fit rapidement place à l'épouvante et l'incrédulité.

Qu'allaient-ils faire d'une fille remplie de Magie ?

La réponse fut apportée par Zéphania Jones, un beau matin de juillet 1984.

La sonnette retentit dans la petite maison des Merryweather. Mr Merryweather était parti travailler, ce fut la maman de Rose qui alla ouvrir. Pendant un instant, elle crut qu'il s'agissait d'une œuvre caritative qui venait encore les harceler : qui pouvait bien se déguiser en longue robe verte et un chapeau pointu par cette chaleur ?

\- Oui ? Je peux vous aider ?

\- Vous êtes Lily Merryweather ?

Méfiante, cette dernière hocha la tête.

\- Est-ce que je peux entrer ? insista l'inconnue.

\- Excusez-moi, mais non. Qui êtes-vous ? Et que voulez-vous ?

\- Oh ! Pardon. Il s'agit de ma première fois toute seule, je suis un peu nerveuse. J'ai toujours été accompagnée jusque là ! Zéphania Jones : je suis envoyée par le Ministère de la magie pour vous parler de la scolarité de votre fille à Poudlard.

Lily Merryweather se raccrocha au chambranle de la porte : c'était une mauvaise plaisanterie !

\- Je suis désolée, répondit-elle en respirant avec difficulté, mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

\- Mrs Merryweather, laissez-moi entrer, et je vous expliquerais tout.

\- Partez ou j'appelle la police !

Zéphania Jones poussa un profond soupir. Ah, ces moldus ! Toujours la même histoire ! À ce moment précis, une petite silhouette se colla à la jambe de Lily Merryweather. Zéphania lui sourit :

\- Bonjour ! Tu dois être Rose.

\- Ne parlez pas à ma fille !

\- Je ne lui veux aucun mal, je vous le promets ! Je veux juste discuter avec vous sur la Magie de Rose.

La fillette ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Vous... vous savez ?

Zéphania sentit son cœur se serrer. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas entendu cette petite voix à la fois terrorisée et pleine d'espoir ? Zéphania décida d'ignorer Mrs Merryweather et se mit à la hauteur de la petite. Là, elle sortit sa baguette magique et fit apparaître un bouquet de fleurs qu'elle tendit à Rose. L'enfant la regarda, émerveillée. Puis, elle prit une profonde inspiration et chuchota tout bas :

\- Je fais bouger des choses.

Zéphania hocha la tête et Rose poussa un soupir.

\- Mrs Merryweather, faites-moi entrer, s'il vous plaît.

oOo oOo oOo

\- Il existe une école de Magie, située en Écosse et qui s'appelle Poudlard. Pendant sept ans, Rose apprendra à utiliser sa magie auprès des meilleurs professeurs d'Angleterre et sous l'égide du professeur Dumbledore.

\- Sept ans ? s'exclama Mrs Merryweather.

\- N'ayez aucune inquiétude, Rose sera logée au château durant toute la durée de sa scolarité. Elle étudiera les potions, la métamorphose, la divination, la botanique...

Mrs Merryweather regarda sa fille, atterrée. Comment ? Sept ans sans voir son enfant grandir ? Elle ferma les yeux, et essaya de trouver une excuse pour refuser l'offre :

\- Nous voulions que Rose fasse ses études dans un collège normal... dit-elle dans un filet de voix.

Zéphania se mordit les lèvres

\- Mrs Merryweather, il faut que vous compreniez que Rose n'est pas une enfant normale. Son nom est inscrit dans les registres de Poudlard depuis sa naissance.

\- C'est bien, Poudlard ? demanda la petite voix de Rose qui n'avait pas pipé un mot depuis le début de l'entretien.

\- Oh oui ! J'y ai passé mes meilleures années. J'ai appris des tas de choses, et puis on ne s'ennuie jamais là bas ! Il y a le Quidditch, les fantômes, la Grande Salle, la forêt Interdite, les Salles Communes...

\- Des fantômes ?

\- Ils sont inoffensifs.

\- Et des licornes ?

\- Tu les étudieras en troisième année.

Rose tourna alors un regard ravi à sa mère.

Sa mère fut submergée de tristesse. Elle caressa la tête de sa fille et finit par hocher la tête.

Zéphania sortit alors de sa poche une grande enveloppe jaunie des plis de sa robe et la tendit à la petite fille :

 **Miss Rose Merryweather**

 **7 Hill Street**

 **Godric's Hollow**

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le premier bonus! Je vous laisse deviner qui seront les prochains protagonistes et quel sera le thème... :)**

 **La petite dictée du début provient du roman de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, _le chien de Baskerville_. Je dis ça juste en passant.**

 **Je vous donne rendez vous samedi prochain pour le deuxième bonus!**

 **A bientôt!**

 **Citrouille**


	27. Bonus 2

**Premières Pensées de Nymphadora Tonks**

Il ne fut pas nécessaire de mettre le réveil en cette belle journée d'août 1984.

À peine entendit-elle les oiseaux chanter dehors que Nymphadora Tonks repoussa ses couvertures et se précipita hors de sa chambre pour aller dans celle de ses parents – lesquels dormaient encore.

\- Debout debout debout debout ! hurla-t-elle à l'oreille de son père.

Ted Tonks ouvrit un œil et regarda sa fille tirer les rideaux de la fenêtre.

\- Dora non ! s'exclama Andromeda Tonks, exaspérée. Il n'est pas encore l'heure !

\- Mais je suis réveillée ! s'insurgea la fillette.

\- Peut être, mais pas nous. Et les boutiques ne sont pas encore ouvertes. Retourne dans ta chambre !

Dora poussa un soupir très dramatique, cherchant à amadouer ses parents. Mais ceux-ci s'étaient rendormis. N'obtenant aucune réaction de leur part, elle quitta leur chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

Autant se remplir l'estomac en prévision de la grande et merveilleuse journée qui s'annonçait !

Mal lui en prit. Elle réussit à briser deux tasses, se coupa avec le couteau à beurre et renversa sur le carrelage le paquet de céréales.

Mrs Tonks, les poings sur les hanches, regarda sa fille passer le balai, cherchant à camoufler ses bêtises.

\- Désolée, dit-elle d'une voix minuscule.

Andromeda Tonks poussa un soupir avant de brandir sa baguette magique et de reconstituer le petit déjeuner, sous les yeux ravis de sa fille.

Deux heures plus tard, la petite famille fut enfin prête pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Nymphadora ne tenait plus en place, et ses cheveux passaient par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, sous le regard amusé de ses parents.

Sur les insistances de leur fille, ils acceptèrent de prendre le Magicobus.

Le bus à impérial violet déboula devant la maison des Tonks. Une vieille sorcière actionna le levier pour ouvrir la porte de l'engin et sourit :

\- Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorciers et sorcières en perdition ! Agitez votre baguette et nous vous emmènerons là où vous le voulez. Je suis Anne Danlmur et... oh ! quelle jolie jeune fille que voilà !

Nymphadora rosit sous le compliment. Ses parents payèrent les trois tickets et montèrent dans le bus, suivis par la sorcière, qui en profita pour présenter son myope de mari, Ernie.

\- Il ne voit presque plus rien, mais il connait toutes les routes anglaises par cœur ! Tenez, installez-vous ici ! s'exclama-t-elle en désignant un canapé agrémenté de broderie en dentelle. Alors ma petite, c'est ta première année à Poudlard ?

Ravie qu'on lui pose la question, Nymphadora expliqua à la vieille dame son impatience à aller dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie. Elle avait hâte de tenir sa première baguette entre ses mains, se demandait s'il existait effectivement des licornes dans la Foret Interdite, espérait de tout cœur se retrouver à Gryffondor, et craignait par-dessus tout les cours de potions, sans oublier...

\- Excusez notre fille, la coupa Ted Tonks, elle est très bavarde.

\- Pensez-vous ! C'est agréable de parler à une enfant pleine de vie comme la vôtre !

Le Magicobus les déposa dans une rue non loin du Chaudron Baveur. Dora sauta les trois marches du bus et son père la retint à temps par la capuche de son sweat avant qu'elle ne se fasse happer par la foule.

Les Tonks entrèrent dans le pub sorcier. Ils passèrent l'arche de brique et se retrouvèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse, réchauffé par un doux soleil d'été.

La rentrée des classes avait lieu dans quelques semaines, et le monde se bousculait dans les magasins. La première chose que Dora voulait, c'était sa baguette magique. Elle prit la main de sa mère et la tira pour aller plus vite

\- Doucement Dora ! rouspéta Andromeda Tonks.

\- D'accord, mais marchez plus vite !

Ils arrivèrent devant la devanture du magasin de Ollivander. Dora fut soudain intimidée tandis qu'elle regardait la porte. Le jour qu'elle avait tant attendu était enfin là ! Elle se tourna vers ses parents, hésitante :

\- Nous t'attendons dehors, dit son père, avec un sourire.

Nymphadora hocha la tête, prit une profonde inspiration et poussa la porte de la boutique. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle éternua à cause de la poussière accumulée :

\- À tes souhaits, répondit une petite voix.

Dora leva les yeux vers la silhouette. La première chose qu'elle vit, ce fut l'épaisse chevelure brune hirsute de la fille qui se tenait devant le comptoir de Ollivander. Ce dernier s'était absenté dans son arrière-boutique.

\- Salut, dit Nymphadora avec un sourire. C'est ta première année à toi aussi ?

\- Oui. Je m'appelle...

\- Et voilà jeune fille ! Celle-ci sera la bonne, j'en suis sûr. Bois de sorbier, crin de licorne, vingt-quatre centimètres sept. Essayez là !

La fille prit la baguette entre ses doigts et un courant d'air chaud envahit la pièce.

\- Chaque baguette trouve son sorcier, s'exclama Ollivander.

La fille sourit à son tour et Dora crut même que ses pieds allaient quitter le sol. Ollivander reprit la baguette, l'enveloppa et réclama les sept gallions. Fièrement, elle glissa la monnaie sur le comptoir, prit son sac et quitta la boutique, les épaules droites, décochant un petit clin d'œil à Nymphadora en passant.

\- À nous jeune fille !

Dora sursauta et se tourna vers Ollivander, qui la regardait intensément.

\- Métamorphage ? demanda-t-il, en se tapotant le bout du nez.

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Mmh, je vois.

Sans rien ajouter, il disparut à nouveau au fond de sa boutique. Nymphadora pressa ses mains l'une contre l'autre en une prière silencieuse. Il ne tarda pas à revenir, ramenant quelques boites.

\- D'abord celle-ci, dit-il en présentant une première baguette. Bois de cerisier, plume de phœnix, vingt-quatre centimètres.

À la grande déception de Nymphadora, la baguette ne réagit pas au contact de ses doigts. Le marchand ne se laissa pas abattre et lui en tendit une autre : bois d'aulne, ventricule d'opaloeil, vingt-six centimètres.

Toujours rien.

La mine défaite, elle redonna la baguette à Ollivander.

\- Soyez patiente, la rassura-t-il. C'est très rare pour un sorcier de trouver sa baguette du premier coup. Vous trouvez la vôtre.

Un petit tas de baguettes se forma sur le comptoir. Le marchand ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Il avait près d'un millier de baguettes, l'une d'elles irait forcément à la petite !

Les parents de Dora, ne voyant pas leur fille revenir, passèrent la tête à l'embrasure de la porte pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Elle hocha la tête, les yeux au bord des larmes.

Que ferait-elle si aucune baguette ne lui convenait ?

Ollivander lui plaça entre les mains du bois de frêne, cœur de dragon vingt-sept centimètres. Cette fois-ci, Dora sentit des picotements entre ses doigts :

\- Ah ah ! Nous y sommes presque ! s'exclama, ravi le fabricant. Essayons celle-ci... Bois de frêne, crin de licorne, vingt- huit centimètres neuf !

Les cheveux de Nymphadora se dressèrent sur sa tête et un immense sourire s'étala sur son joli visage.

Elle avait trouvé sa baguette.

\- Vous voyez ? Il suffisait d'être patient, sourit Ollivander.

* * *

 **Joyeux Noël! J'espère que ce petit bonus glissé à la hâte au pied de votre sapin vous a plu...**

 **Je vous donne rendez-vous samedi 31 décembre pour le ... euh, "dernier bonus"...^^**

 **A plus!**

 **Citrouille**


	28. Bonus 3

**Premières Pensées de Polly McBee**

Lorsque Polly McBee se retrouva devant le Poudlard Express, elle en eut le souffle coupé. C'était encore mieux que dans ses rêves. Le célèbre train rutilant attendait le départ, aligné près de la voie 9 3/4.

Polly se tourna vers ses parents et eut un large sourire. Son père lui ébouriffa les cheveux, l'air de dire « je te l'avais bien dit ! » Quant à sa mère, elle semblait être sur le point de pleurer. Polly rougit et tourna son regard ailleurs, le cœur serré. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui. Même si elle en mourait d'envie. Après tout elle quittait la sécurité du foyer pour un endroit inconnu - ou presque.

\- Tu veux y aller ? demanda Callum McBee en regardant d'un air nostalgique le train.

\- Il est peu tôt non ? s'inquiéta Mary McBee.

Polly regarda sa montre- une petite montre bien moldue avec Mickey qui désignait l'heure de ses bras désarticulés. Le Poudlard Express partait dans une vingtaine de minutes. Elle mourrait d'envie de monter dans le train pour y rencontrer d'autres premières années comme elle. Mais, d'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas hâte de quitter ses parents.

Contaminée par son angoisse, son écharpe turquoise battit férocement l'air. Polly gloussa en sentant la laine lui chatouiller le cou. Elle adorait son écharpe, cadeau de ses grands-parents moldus et sorciers. Mamie Grenouille l'avait tricoté, et Mémé McBee lui avait insufflé la vie. Polly n'en avait pas encore l'habitude, et Mémé lui avait fait savoir qu'il fallait dresser l'écharpe comme un chaton.

Elle donna une caresse à la laine pour l'inciter au calme et se tourna vers ses parents, sa décision prise.

\- Je vais y aller, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Callum McBee hocha la tête, empoigna la valise de sa fille et alla la mettre dans le train. Polly resta avec sa mère qui ouvrit grand ses bras. Polly s'y réfugia, respirant à pleins poumons son parfum à l'eau de rose.

\- Envoie-nous un hibou à ton arrivée, d'accord ? L'école a sa propre volière. Sois sage surtout et écoute bien tes professeurs.

Polly hocha vigoureusement la tête et ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres de sa mère se poser sur son front. Puis elle se tourna vers son père qui lui tira doucement le lobe de son oreille. Malgré le fait qu'il soit fier de sa fille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le cœur gros de la quitter.

\- Essaye de ne pas te perdre dans les couloirs de l'école et n'oublie pas que les premières années ne peuvent pas jouer au Quidditch, dit-il avec un sourire.

Polly lui tira la langue, fit glisser son sac sur ses épaules, embrassa une dernière fois ses parents et monta dans le train.

Il y avait déjà du monde dans les compartiments. Polly sentit son estomac se tordre à chaque fois qu'elle faisait glisser la porte pour voir s'il y avait du monde à l'intérieur. Elle commença à désespérer de devoir faire le trajet debout, n'osant s'immiscer dans celle des grands. L'avant-dernier était cependant occupé par deux jeunes garçons qui se regardaient de biais. Ils sursautèrent quand elle entra.

\- Bonjour. Je peux m'installer ici ?

\- Oui oui, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Polly entra tout à fait et s'installa prudemment. Du coin de l'œil, elle regarda les deux garçons : le premier était brun et portait des lunettes, le deuxième avait les cheveux blond cendré, et il tenait fermement serrer son sac à dos contre lui. À n'en pas douter, ils étaient eux aussi en première année. Polly toussota :

\- Je m'appelle Polly McBee, lança telle à la cantonade. Et vous ?

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête vers elle et clignèrent les yeux comme des hiboux.

\- Sean Hastings, répondit le garçon à lunettes. Et lui c'est...

Il y eut un long silence avant que l'autre ne comprenne qu'on parlait de lui.

\- William Kenway. Pas Will, ni Willy ou je ne sais quoi. Juste William. Kenway.

Polly lança un regard étonné à Sean. Celui haussa les épaules et reporta son attention dehors. Elle suivit son regard et essaya de trouver ses parents dans la foule, mais ne les vit pas.

À onze heures, le train s'ébroua et quitta enfin la gare de King's Cross. Polly bondit sur son siège, les yeux brillants. Enfin ! Elle allait à Poudlard pour de vrai ! Les deux garçons ne pipèrent pas un mot se contentant de regarder le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Le voyage se passa dans un calme absolu - jusqu'à ce que la porte du compartiment s'ouvre et qu'un jeune garçon - le plus petit que Polly n'ait jamais rencontré - les dévisage à tour de rôle indécis. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait pleuré. Il resta bêtement sur le pas de la porte, indécis. De ses oreilles sortaient des géraniums.

Polly jeta un regard vers les deux autres qui ne bronchèrent pas.

\- Tu es perdu ? hasarda-t-elle, avec un sourire encourageant

Le nouveau venu ouvrit la bouche sans qu'un son sorte.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Polly.

\- Je… je peux m'asseoir ici ? C'est plein partout...

Polly hocha la tête. Le garçon prit timidement place sur le siège en face d'elle.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda Polly curieuse, en désignant les géraniums.

\- Il y avait des grands dans un wagon et…. Je crois qu'ils m'ont lancé un sortilège, bredouilla-t-il, une larme pendant au bout de son nez.

Polly esquissa un sourire.

\- On ira voir Mme Pomfresh à notre arrivée, lui proposa-t-elle en lui fouillant dans sa poche et tirant un mouchoir qu'elle lui tendit.

\- Mme qui ?

\- C'est l'infirmière de Poudlard.

Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux et dévisagea intensément Polly.

\- Tu... tu es une sorcière ? S'écria-t-il.

\- Techniquement, nous le sommes tous, fit remarquer Polly, malicieuse.

\- Je viens d'une famille non magique, expliqua le garçon. Je ne savais pas que j'avais de la magie. Je croyais que c'était naturel moi d'allumer et d'éteindre la lumière à chaque fois que j'entrais dans une pièce ! Si tu viens d'une famille magique, tu… tu pourrais me raconter un peu ?

Polly, ravie d'une telle question, raconta tout ce qu'elle savait sur le monde de la magie. Elle s'aperçut alors que les deux autres garçons écoutaient aussi avidement. Ils se rapprochèrent d'elle et lui posèrent toute sorte de questions : c'était comment Poudlard ? leur faisait-on passer des tests ? Y avait-il des fées, des lutins, des licornes ? C'était une vraie écharpe que Polly portait ?

Polly parla jusqu'à l'arrivée de la dame poussant son chariot de bonbons. Elle avait économisé un peu d'argent pour s'acheter un paquet de Patacitrouilles, bien décidé à tout manger sans sentir sur elle le regard de sa mère. Les trois garçons s'essayèrent eux aux dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, et leur compartiment éclata bientôt sous leurs rires d'enfant.

Le dernier garçon – qui s'était présenté timidement sous le nom de Samuel Fey – finit par sécher ses larmes.

À l'issue du voyage, le Poudlard Express s'arrêta enfin à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Les quatre enfants se changèrent et suivirent les autres élèves. Polly avait hâte de montrer à ses nouveaux amis les hautes tours de Poudlard. Son père lui en avait tant parlé !

Ils suivirent les premières années que Hagrid appelait avec sa grosse voix. Les garçons furent stupéfaits de rencontrer un géant. Polly crut apercevoir dans la foule la chevelure étrange de la petite fille qu'elle avait rencontrée dans la boutique de Ollivander. Ils montèrent tous dans les barques et traversèrent le lac.

Enfin, les premières lumières du château se dévoilèrent après un tournant. Les enfants poussèrent des exclamations de surprise. Polly trépignait d'entrer à Poudlard. Ils débarquèrent et prirent la direction d'une immense porte en chêne massif, guidé par l'ombre de Hagrid. Samuel, William et Sean se tenaient courageusement derrière Polly, mi-craintifs, mi-admiratifs. Le géant leva son poing et frappa trois fois à la porte, qui s'ouvrit presque immédiatement. Derrière se tenait le professeur McGonagall, qui regarda les nouveaux élèves s'amasser devant elle. Elle hocha la tête à l'encontre de Hagrid, qui disparut.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit-elle. Le banquet va bientôt commencer, mais tout d'abord, vous allez réparti dans les quatre maisons. Il y a Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Pendant vos sept années ici, vous devrez considérer votre nouvelle maison comme votre nouvelle famille...

Polly eut soudain très chaud. Et si aucune maison ne l'acceptait ? Elle avait toujours eu une nette préférence pour la maison des Gryffondors. Ses parents avaient tout deux été à Serdaigle, mais elle n'était pas très scolaire... Soudain, le professeur McGonagall leur demanda de les suivre dans la Grande Salle. Au moment où Polly voulut franchir les portes, un garçon aux cheveux roux essaya de passer en même temps, et il lui marcha sur les pieds.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il.

Polly lui lança un regard furibond et se dépêcha d'entrer. La Grande Salle était éclairée par des centaines de bougies flottantes dans les airs, et les quatre tables brillaient avec les couverts dorés, et les élèves des autres maisons les regardèrent passer, chuchotant entre eux. Mais le plus impressionnant et le plus beau restaient le plafond magique, qui montrait un ciel étoilé. McGonagall monta sur une petite estrade où un tabouret était posé. Dessus, le Choixpeau Magique attendait sagement la Répartition. Quand le silence se fit cependant, il ouvrit ce qui lui servait de bouche et chanta. Il eut des applaudissements nourris et McGonagall reprit la parole en déroulant un long parchemin.

\- Quand je prononcerai votre nom, vous viendrez ici essayer le Choixpeau.

La liste des élèves s'égrena lentement. Polly regarda les autres passer sous le Choixpeau Magique, impatiente d'y aller à son tour. Les trois garçons du train furent tous les trois répartis à Poufsouffle, et elle fut heureuse pour eux : au moins, ils s'entendaient bien !

Et puis soudain, son nom fut appelé.

Les jambes flageolantes, Polly McBee avança jusqu'au tabouret. Elle se hissa dessus et sa vue fut cachée par le chapeau magique. Au creux de son oreille, elle entendit une petite voix lui dirent :

\- Tiens, une McBee ! Cela faisait longtemps. Alors, que nous dit ton cœur ? Tu tiens à faire tes preuves, et tu possèdes sans aucun doute du courage. À n'en pas douter, tu tiens l'amitié en haute estime. La maison est toute trouvée pour toi, ce sera... POUFSOUFFLE !

Sur le moment, Polly ne sut comment réagir. Poufsouffle ? La maison des craignos ? Elle aurait nettement préféré Gryffondor ! Elle se leva un peu hagarde, et rejoignit la table qui l'applaudissait, avant que le professeur McGonagall ne la retiennent de justesse et ne reprenne le chapeau.

Polly alla s'asseoir avec les trois garçons, visiblement ravis de l'avoir avec eux, tandis que le nom de Merryweather, Rose était appelée.

\- C'est cool qu'on soit ensemble, chuchota Samuel à son oreille.

Polly se tourna vers lui et sourit. Après tout, Poufsouffle n'était pas si mal non plus. Le principal était qu'elle était à Poudlard, et qu'elle avait hâte de se faire des nouveaux amis...

Aussi applaudit-elle à tout rompre quand la petite Rose les rejoignit à sa table.

\- Salut, je m'appelle Polly ! lui dit-elle, joyeuse.

* * *

 **Bonne année 2017!**

 **Il y a un an jour pour jour, je postais le premier chapitre du Tome 2. Un an après, la boucle est bouclée! Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de me me lire, ni de poster des commentaires. J'espère sincèrement vous retrouver pour le Tome 3, qui sera mis en ligne dans quelques semaines, le 30 janvier. J'ai encore beaucoup à faire, notamment commencer ledit tome 3 ainsi que le spin-of sur Tom Morrow. J'ai aussi débuté les corrections du Tome 1, puisque mon projet d'en faire un livre me tient toujours à coeur!**

 **Je vous dit donc à très bientôt, et vous... De quoi? Comment ça, "un bonus surprise"? Mais oui! Surprise de début d'année: je vous ai concocté un quatrième (et dernier) bonus, rien que pour vous! Je repousse donc mes adieux!**

 **Quand sera posté ce 4ème bonus? Mais tout de suite pardi! :) Deux bonus pour le prix d'un: ça se fête!**

 **Votre Citrouille**


	29. Bonus 4

**Premières Pensées de Charlie Weasley**

La sonnerie stridente retentit dans toute la chambre, à la manière d'une corne de brume. Une fois de plus, Charlie Weasley se prit à maudire l'engin, et surtout son possesseur.

En même temps, cela faisait cinq ans que c'était le même réveil bruyant – week-end inclus. Charlie trouva le courage de sortir de son lit bien chaud et de ses rêves pour rejoindre d'un pas trainant la salle de bains. La lumière du plafond l'éblouit, et ce fut à moitié aveugle qu'il se brossât les dents.

Ses pensées ricochèrent d'une idée à une autre. Aujourd'hui, il commençait sa journée par un double cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques (ne pas oublier de prendre bonnet – écharpe – gant), ensuite venait potion (avait-il bien terminé son essai sur le polygonum ?). Il devait aussi songer à s'arrêter à la bibliothèque pour récupérer _Dialogue de Dingue avec un Dragon_ , qu'il avait réservé voilà déjà plus de trois semaines. Bill, son frère ainé, l'avait prévenu : la cinquième année était loin d'être une sinécure. Sans parler des BUSE ! Charlie se prit à regretter la douceur des premières années.

Des coups répétés à la porte le ramena sur terre, et il contempla hébéter la poignée qui bougeait dans tous les sens.

\- Tu as fini ? hurla la mélodieuse voix de son meilleur ami, William Swann. Y'en a qui aimerait se doucher !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à te lever avant moi ! rétorqua Charlie sur le même ton en plongeant sa tête sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche.

Il entendit Will râler à tout va, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Charlie pouvait compter le nombre de ses meilleurs amis sur les doigts d'une main. William Swann et Stephen Piccadilly. Ces trois-là, c'était à la vie, à la mort. Ils s'étaient liés d'amitié depuis la Cérémonie de Répartition. Il y avait bien aussi les deux autres garçons du dortoir avec qui Charlie s'entendait bien, mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

Will était plutôt beau jeune homme, avec toujours le mot pour rire et une propension à être un vrai drama-queen. Mais, sous ses airs de bravaches, il n'était au fond qu'un gentil garçon, qui se faisait du souci perpétuel envers ses proches (et sa sœur Abby était en tête du classement). Charlie pensait toujours que Will aurait fait un parfait Poufsouffle.

Ensuite venait Stephen Piccadilly.

Charlie connaissait son ami sur le bout des doigts, rien qu'à la gestuelle qui trahissait l'éternelle angoisse du jeune homme. Stephen remontant ses lunettes sur son nez voulait dire qu'il préférait nettement se retrouver à des milliers de kilomètres qu'ici. Stephen marchant deux pas derrière Will et Charlie signifiait qu'il était plongé dans ses rêveries, et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas l'interrompre. Stephen tripotant nerveusement sa cravate était synonyme de malaise.

C'était pourtant un garçon d'une grande gentillesse et d'un courage exemplaire. Stephen n'avait jamais eu peur de s'attaquer à la taille d'un rosadent particulièrement agressif, pouvait sans ciller défier un épouvantard ayant pris la forme d'un détraqueur et avait toujours d'excellentes notes en potion (un comble pour un Gryffondor !).

\- Hé ho, tu rêves ? s'exclama Will en passant une main devant le visage de Charlie.

Ce dernier cligna des yeux. Il contempla bêtement son assiette vide, avant de se servir d'une omelette.

\- Tu disais quoi déjà ? s'enquit-il.

Will secoua la tête :

\- À quelle heure t'es-tu couché hier soir ? gronda-t-il.

\- Il fallait que je termine mes vingt centimètres de parchemins de botanique ! se défendit Charlie.

\- Mouais. En attendant, je me demandais si...

Charlie n'entendit jamais la fin de la phrase de son ami : la très énergique Alyss Grey venait d'apparaitre dans son champ de vision et donna un méchant coup de sac à Will.

\- Désolée, je ne pensais pas que tu étais si près ! s'excusa-t-elle. Mais non, tu n'auras pas de bosse... Weasley, tu as deux minutes pour finir ton café et engloutir ton assiette : le cours de Soins ne va pas tarder à commencer !

Charlie soupira : ne pouvait-il donc pas prendre son petit déjeuner en paix ? Depuis quelques semaines, il avait l'impression de prendre tous ses repas avec un lance-pierre.

\- J'arrive, dit-il en se dépêchant de prendre son petit déjeuner.

Alyss ne le laissa pas respirer et embarqua Charlie, Will et Stephen hors des murs de l'école pour rejoindre le cours de Brulôpot à la lisère de la Foret interdite. Tandis qu'il marchait, Charlie se surprit à contempler la longue chevelure blonde d'Alyss qui se balançait sur ses épaules à chacun de ses pas, tout en parlant sur un ton enjoué.

Charlie ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment Alyss s'y était prise pour s'immiscer dans son petit groupe. La jeune fille était aussi intenable qu'un lutin de Cornouailles et aussi bavarde qu'un elfe de maison. Elle riait et parlait beaucoup trop fort et avait tendance à gesticuler dans tous les sens. Parfois, elle épuisait Charlie, et, ces derniers temps, il avait l'impression qu'elle lui tournait un peu trop autour.

Le cours du jour, en commun avec les Serpentards pour changer, portait sur les licornes, et les garçons n'eurent pas l'autorisation de les approcher. Il fallut écouter pendant une heure les filles s'extasier bruyamment sur la beauté de ces créatures fantastiques.

Passionnant.

Charlie poussa un soupir et prit quelques notes, l'esprit ailleurs.

Les dragons. Voilà un sujet intéressant ! Depuis tout petit, il était fasciné par les dragons. Il en avait vu un une fois, lorsqu'il avait trois ans. Ses parents l'avaient emmenés, lui et son frère Bill, au parc magicologique, où un dragon – un Opaleoil des Antipodes ! – et d'autres animaux étaient visibles. Charlie avait supplié son père de lui acheter un dragon en peluche, qui trônait encore sur le lit de sa chambre, au Terrier.

Son ambition depuis était de rejoindre la célèbre école de Dracologie en Roumanie, même si cela signifiait quitter l'Angleterre, sa famille et ses amis.

Alyss revint vers eux, la démarche sautillante et avec un grand sourire.

\- Quel cours ! s'extasia-t-elle. J'adore les licornes, pas vous ?

\- Bof, grogna Charlie.

\- Tu boudes, Mr Dragon ? le taquina Alyss, rejetant sa longue chevelure derrière son dos. Tu as entendu Brulôpot au début du cours : les licornes sont susceptibles. Tu n'as qu'à te grimer en fille la prochaine fois !

Et elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire, s'imaginant sans doute Charlie affublé d'une robe.

\- Bon, allez les jeunes, cours de potions, s'exclama Will en mettant son sac à dos sur l'épaule. Au fait, on n'avait pas un devoir à rendre ?

oOo oOo oOo

Les poings enfoncés dans ses joues, Charlie relisait avec attention le paragraphe dédié au sortilège de disparition, pour le cours de métamorphose, remuant silencieusement les lèvres.

À cette heure-ci, la Grande Salle était vide, le dîner s'étant terminé depuis longtemps. Charlie avait choisi la tranquillité de la table des Gryffondors, son dortoir offrant bien trop de distraction.

Le silence de la Salle fut soudain perturbé par la chute de plusieurs livres, accompagné d'un juron retentissant.

\- Chut! s'exclamèrent quelques Serpentards studieux.

\- Oui, bon, ça va, pardon, maugréa la fautrice de troubles.

Charlie sentit son cœur faire une dégringolade et il cacha son sourire derrière son grimoire. Polly McBee ramassa ses livres en pestant et les laissa tomber bruyamment sur la table des Poufsouffles, le regard vissé sur les Serpentards, d'un air provocant. Comme personne ne mouftait, elle prit place sur le banc, tira de son sac parchemins, plumes et encres, attrapa sa lourde chevelure hirsute d'une main pour s'en faire un chignon désordonné et feuilleta son manuel.

Pendant tout ce temps, Charlie la regarda faire, le regard rêveur.

Polly McBee était son béguin de début d'année. Il l'avait remarqué lorsqu'elle avait rejoint l'équipe des Poufsouffles au poste de batteur. Il avait aimé son caractère de dragon, surtout lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère : il la revoyait jeter son balai à terre lorsque son équipe avait perdu son match contre les lions quelques semaines lus tôt.

Au début, ça n'avait qu'un ridicule caprice du cœur. Il aimait bien voir sa silhouette au détour d'un couloir, entendre son rire. Et puis, il avait commencé à rêver de passer sa main dans cette chevelure toujours ébouriffée. De cette amourette, il n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à Will ou Stephen.

Pourtant, des filles, ce n'était pas ce qu'il manquait ! Depuis qu'il avait nommé au poste de Capitaine par McGonagall, il était devenu la coqueluche de ces demoiselles. Il avait été choqué le jour où une de ses condisciples était venue à lui, toute rougissante pour lui demander de sortir avec elle. Il l'avait repoussé plutôt brutalement, sans tact, et Will s'était moqué de lui toute la journée. Stephen lui avait raconté un autre jour qu'une autre fille avait cherché à lui faire avaler une potion d'amour.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, avait soupiré Stephen d'un air fataliste, tu devrais sortir avec quelqu'un...

Charlie avait jeté son dévolu sur la Poufsouffle, mais il n'osait pas lui adresser la parole. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait !

Charlie s'était juré de lui adresser la parole au moins une fois avant la fin de l'année, mais la jeune fille l'ignorait totalement.

Tandis qu'il la regardait gratter sur son parchemin, il se passa une main dans sa chevelure et prit une profonde inspiration :

« _Allez mon vieux_ », s'encouragea-t-il, « _tu peux le faire ! Qu'est-ce que tu as perdre de toute façon ? Tu peux lui demander par exemple sur quoi elle travaille, c'est pas sorcier !_ »

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Polly McBee leva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Charlie se pétrifia sur place et retint sa respiration. Se pouvait-il que...

Elle se chatouilla la narine avec sa plume, le regard perdu dans le vide et marmonnant toute seule. Quand l'inspiration lui revint, elle se pencha de nouveau sur son parchemin et écrivit à toute vitesse sa phrase.

Charlie grimaça. Évidemment.

Furieux, il se replongea dans la lecture de son chapitre de métamorphose, jetant de temps à autre des regards vers la table des Poufsouffles.

Il la regardait retirer un cheveu tombé sur sa copie, quand Will se laissa tomber sur le banc en face de lui, poussant un soupir dramatique.

\- Y'a pas à dire, les potions et moi, ça fait deux. Je n'arrive pas à mémoriser ces maudites lois de Golpalott...

Il s'interrompit, constatant le manque de réaction de son ami.

\- Hé ho, je te parle ! Sur quelle planète te trouves-tu ?

Will se tourna vers la table des Poufsouffles et plissa des yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche en un O parfait et se tourna, surpris, vers Charlie :

\- T'es sérieux là ? Cette foldingue de McBee ? s'exclama-t-il outré.

\- Chuuut ! répondit Charlie, les joues rouges.

Will regarda alternativement son ami et Polly, éberluée.

\- Mais... pourquoi elle ? Il y en a des biens mieux, tu sais !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! dit Charlie, furieux.

\- Et moi je crois que si. Enfin quoi ! Tu l'as vu toi-même, elle est complètement folle cette fille ! Tu te souviens quand...

Charlie soupira, sans écouter son ami : c'était justement ce qu'il aimait chez elle...

* * *

 **Cette fois-ci, j'annonce officiellement la fin du Tome 2!**

 **Je vous envoie à tous une pluie de paillettes et de licornes, et je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur pour cette nouvelle année.**

 **A très très bientôt pour le Tome 3 de la Trilogie Polly McBee: Mémoires Magnifiques d'une Magicienne!**

 **Votre Citrouille**


	30. Note d'information

Pas de panique: il ne s'agit pas d'un nouveau chapitre!

Il s'agit simplement d'une information concernant les Secrets Saugrenus de Polly. Tout comme la première fois, j'ai imprimé le deuxième tome en version papier. Et, tout comme les Pensées Pittoresques, je propose de gagner ce tome 2 grâce à une petite loterie que je mets en place!

Pour y participer, c'est simple: il suffit de poster une review pour indiquer votre participation!

Les trois gagnants seront désignés par tirage au sort, le 20 mai dans la journée.

Et, en plus du livre dédicacé, il y aura pleins de petits goodies Poufsouffle à gagner!

A vos claviers!

Votre Citrouille


End file.
